


The Jarem

by UpsideofCrazy



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3RACHA, Chatting & Messaging, DANCERACHA, Friends to....... Lovers??? who knows!, Just... so many memes, Memes, OT8, Set in NYC, Strangers to Friends!, Texting, a little plot, as a treat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 59,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpsideofCrazy/pseuds/UpsideofCrazy
Summary: jisung!:omg wait…….jisung!:i just realized….jisung!:did only extroverts reply to my sign????Seungminnie:Did you really think introverts would message a random number they saw on a handmade paper sign pasted to the wall of a Korean bakery in a side alley in New York City?jisung!:…yes???Seungminnie:You are a Moron....Or, Jisung moves to NYC, realizes making friends is hard, and decides the best solution is to solicit friendship via a handmade paper sign taped to the window of a Korean Bakery. Chaos ensues.(A SKZ Chatfic featuring a whole lot of things that make me laugh and will hopefully make you laugh too! And also maybe a modicum of plot, who knows.)
Relationships: Everyone & Everyone, who even knows - Relationship
Comments: 988
Kudos: 948





	1. definitely not jisung's pervert collection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: wow there are so many SKZ chat fics!  
> me to me: make another
> 
> Hello and welcome to my attempt at a chat fic! This will be 90% nonsense and me making myself laugh, but hopefully you enjoy it! Expect very sporadic updates, as my current priority is still Run Through The Middle.

**_[The following message was carefully hand-written on lavender-colored paper and taped to the window of Jam Years Patisserie, a small bakery tucked into one of the side streets near Manhattan’s Koreatown, on a Friday in late summer at 5:03am:]_ **

☆☆☆ **_FRIENDS NEEDED_** ☆☆☆

Hello! My name is Jisung and I have the social skills of a pebble so I made this sign to find friends because the day I leave my apartment to head to a Social Gathering alone is the day I die but I also need constant external validation to live so you see my conundrum. If you are a Cool Person™* please hit me up so we can be pals! My number is 555-914-2000. Okay bye!

*If you are an Uncool Person™ then please keep walking I don’t need that kind of energy in my life right now.

…

**_Friday, 7:15am_ **

**[Private chat between 5559222000 and Jisung]**

**5559222000:** So, is this a real number, or...?

**Jisung:** hello! this is a real number and my name is really jisung!

_[Jisung changed their name to jisung!]_

**5559222000:** Sounds fake, but okay.

**jisung!:**!!! a meme !!!!

**5559222000:** Um, yes?

**jisung!:**!!!!!!!!!

**5559222000:** Are you… okay?

**jisung!:** do u want to be friends?

 **jisung!:** thats what the sign said and u texted and also u do memes so do u want to be friends?

 **jisung!:** whats ur name? mine is jisung but u know that already!

**5559222000:** How about I actually don't give my name out to random strangers via text?

**jisung!:** but i told u my name!

**5559222000:** That sounds like a you problem.

**jisung!:** please?

**5559222000:** No.

**jisung!:** Please?

**5559222000:**...Alright, for the proper capitalization, I'll give you some initials:

 **5559222000:** S.M.

_[jisung! changed 5559222000’s name to sm?!?]_

**jisung!:** awwwwh but thats like nothing!

**sm?!?:** You're a text stranger, it's more than enough.

**jisung!:** we wouldnt be strangers if u told me ur name!

**sm?!?:** Nice try, but not happening.

**jisung!:** fine then i guess ill just have to guess what sm stands for

**sm?!?:** Wait.

**jisung!:** sweaty meatball!

**sm?!?:** No.

**jisung!:** singing macarena!

**sm?!?:** Wait no

**jisung!:** sayonara mailbox!

**sm?!?:** Please just stop

**jisung!:** supreme mayonnaise!!!

**sm?!?:** ITS SEUBGMIN

**jisung!:** …seubgmin doesnt sound like a real name

**sm?!?:** Fuck I meant Seungmin.

 **sm?!?:** My name is Seungmin.

 **sm?!?:** Please don’t ask for a family name I’ve known you for like three minutes.

**jisung!:** haha then nice to meet u seungmin!

 **jisung!:** but also

_[jisung! changed sm?!?’s name to seubgmin!]_

**seubgmin!:** Fuck.

**jisung!:** ( ◕ ω ◕✿)

**seubgmin!:** Now that’s a Cursed face if I ever saw one.

**jisung!:** but ull still be friends with me right?

**seubgmin!:** I mean, I guess?

 **seubgmin!:** You’ve already given me a horrendous nickname in our chat.

 **seubgmin!:** Pretty sure we have to be friends by Group Chat Law, now.

**jisung!:**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **jisung!:** first friend!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **jisung!:** 💖💫💗⭐️💖💗💗💖⭐️💕💞💕💞💕💞💖💗💫💫💕💞💖💕💗💖💞💕💖💕⭐️💞💕💗💗⭐️💖💗💗💖⭐️💕💞💕💞💕💞💖💗💫💕💞💖💕💗💖💞

**seubgmin!:** Oh no.

 **seubgmin!:** That’s… kind of endearing.

 **seubgmin!:** I guess I’m glad to meet you, Jisung.

**jisung!:** im glad to meet you too seungmin!!!

 **jisung!:** but also

_[jisung! changed the chat’s name to supreme mayonnaise]_

**seubgmin!:** I take it back, gladness revoked.

**jisung!:** ( ◕ ω ◕✿)

**seubgmin!:** Incredibly, spectacularly cursed.

…

**_Friday, 8:41am_ **

**[Private chat between 5559152000 and Jisung]**

**5559152000:** hi is this jisung? i saw your freind ad!

**Jisung:** yeah!!!! tis he

_[Jisung changed their name to jisung!]_

**5559152000:** oh awesome!

 **5559152000:** my name is felix and you wouldnt happen to be korean would you?

**jisung!:** uh i am???

**5559152000:** great!

 **5559152000:** could you help me out with my korean? we could be korean pen pals!

_[jisung! changed 5559152000’s name to felix!]_

**jisung!:** ofc!!!

 **jisung!:** are u studying korean or…?

**felix!:** lol nope

 **felix!:** im actualy korean myself but like the only thing i can say is annyeong and even then i sound like a dying pig

**jisung!:** ur name is felix tho?

**felix!:** ah yea my korean name is yongbok

 **felix!:** BUT felix is infinetly more prefered

**jisung!:** okay felix!

 **jisung!:** my name is jisung but u know that already

 **jisung!:** but what u DIDNT know is that my english name is peter!

**felix!:** oh! should i call you peter then?

**jisung!:** please dont haha

 **jisung!:** my family name is han and i chose my english name before i remembered that peter pan was a thing

**felix!:** lololololollolll peter han

**jisung!:** ( ╥ ω ╥ )

**felix!:** oh wait you use kaomojis too???

 **felix!:** ( ￣▽￣)ノ

 **felix!:** but also jkjk alright jisung han!

 **felix!:** or i guess in korea itd be han jisung?

**jisung!:** ( ^ ω ^ )

 **jisung!:** and yup thats right!

 **jisung!:** wait lol i probably shouldnt have told u my actual name what if ur like a murderer or something

**felix!:** i couldnt murder shit i cry just squshing bugs

 **felix!:** plus my hands are like baby hands to small for murder

**jisung!:** bro same!

 **jisung!:** to the squishing bugs part i mean

 **jisung!:** i think my hands are normal sized?

**felix!:** bro!

**jisung!:** bro!!!

 **jisung!:** o wait

_[jisung! changed felix!’s name to baby hands!]_

**baby hands!:** bro ( ￣︿￣ )

**jisung!:** bro ( ⌐■ω■)

_[baby hands changed jisung!’s name to peter han!]_

**baby hands!:** retallyation!

 **baby hands!:** or hwever the fuck you spell it

**peter han!:** u know what thats fair

**baby hands!:** okay so im sorry to blast like this but i gota get to dance practic

 **baby hands!:** but i relly enjoyd talking to you!

**peter han!:** me too!!!

 **peter han!:** and woah dance thats so cool!

 **peter han!:** have fun n good luck!

**baby hands!:** thanks!!! and it was realy nice to meet you

**peter han!:** nice to meet u too ( ^ ω ^ )

 **peter han!:** oh wait!

_[peter han changed the chat’s name to korean pen pals!]_

**peter han!:** perfect

…

**_Friday, 10:14am_ **

**[Private chat between 5557231982 and Jisung]**

**5557231982:** Hey

 **5557231982** : _[download.img221]_

**Jisung:** what?

 **Jisung:** oh

 **Jisung:** this is a dick pick isnt it?

 **Jisung:** im not opening this goodbye.

_[Jisung blocked 5557231982]_

…

**_Friday, 10:37am_ **

**[Private chat between 5551025998 and Jisung]**

**5551025998:** Hi so I was just wondering how many perverts youve collected so far

**Jisung:** um… who is this?

**5551025998:** Oh this is Minho

 **5551025998:** I saw your weird poster thing and figured why the fuck not

 **5551025998:** Anyways I was just wondering how many perverts youve collected so far?

**Jisung:** ur not trying to increase that number right?

**5551025998:** Nah that shits creepy and nasty and just overall Not Cool

 **5551025998:** Im not as you put it an Uncool Person

 **5551025998:** At least I hope to god Im not that would suck for me huh?

_[Jisung changed 5551025998’s name to minho]_

**Jisung** : um well nice to meet u then i guess?

 **Jisung:** uh did u just text to ask about my pervert collection or …?

**minho:** Oh! No lol

 **minho:** Id totally be down to make a new friend, especially one that frequents jam years cause that place has some bomb ass cakes

 **minho:** But I would in fact like to know about your pervert collection yes ;)

_[Jisung changed their name to jisung!]_

_[jisung! changed minho’s name to minho!]_

**jisung!:**!!! new friend !!!

**minho!:** Oh cute

**jisung!:** then im jisung and so far my pervert collection isnt actually that big?

 **jisung!:** the guy at the bakery suggested i put my sign in his window because he said it would be better since i guess perverts dont really visit korean bakeries tucked away in a corner of nyc

 **jisung!:** also im blocking the numbers of all the perverts i encounter!

 **jisung!:** so really my collection is 0

**minho!:** Oh smart move! Both to the bakery thing and to the blocking thing

 **minho!:** Cut toxic people out 2kforever

**jisung!:** yeah! no uncool people are allowed to be my friends ( ` ω ´ )

**minho!:** And yet you just typed maybe the most uncool thing Ive seen

**jisung!:** hey! kaomojis are great! ( ` ω ´ )

 **jisung!:** ur exclamation point privleges are on thin ice

**minho!:** Damn its like that huh

 **minho!:** …

 **minho!:** Fine I guess the little kitty mouth is pretty cute

**jisung!:** !!! ヽ( ♡ ω ♡ )ノ

 **jisung!:** exclamation privleges saved!!

**minho!:** Damn… Your Power

 **minho!:** You win this round

**jisung!:** ominous but ill take it!

 **jisung!:** nice to friend u minho!

**minho!:** Nice to friend you too jisung

 **minho!:** And also

_[minho! changed the chat’s name to jisung’s pervert collection]_

**jisung!:** …but that implies ur a pervert

**minho!:** O shit

_[minho changed the chat’s name to definitely not jisung’s pervert collection]_

**minho!:** Nailed it

**jisung!:** nailed it

…

**_Friday, 10:59am_ **

**[Private chat between 5559201972 and Jisung]**

**5559201972:** hey bby u looking for a good time?

**Jisung:** no thank u. goodbye.

_[Jisung blocked 5559201972]_

…

**_Friday, 11:07am_ **

**[Private chat between 5553202000 and Jisung]**

**5553202000:** hi cutie!

**Jisung:** no. goodbye.

**5553202000:** wait shit no

 **5553202000:** that was supposed to be jokingly flirty not downright creepy

 **5553202000:** damn texting sux

**Jisung:**...did u really just say sux

**5553202000:** And What Of It?

**Jisung:** lol i guess nothing

 **Jisung:** but are u actually trying to flirt cause i really just want friends

_[Jisung changed their name to jisung!]_

**5553202000:** no dude same I was just trying to break the ice I guess but

 **5553202000:** ya know

 **5553202000:** I sux at texting

**jisung!:** ...sux

**5553202000:** sux

 **5553202000:** actually can you just like erase my first couple messages from your brain for a second?

**jisung!:** sure?

**5553202000:** great! okay take two:

 **5553202000:** yo whaddup my name is Hyunjin Im 19 and I never fuckin learned how to read

**jisung!:** !!! old but gold meme!!

_[jisung! changed 5553202000’s name to hyunjin!]_

**hyunjin!:** I really shouldve just opened with a vine reference huh

 **hyunjin!:** wouldve reduced my creep factor by like 1000

 **hyunjin!:** and my name is actually Hyunjin but Im more like 21 and I can actually read

**jisung!:** hi hyunjin! im jisung but u know that

 **jisung!:** but yes i would like to be friends! ( ^ ω ^ )

**hyunjin!:** …cutie

**jisung!:** NOT ALLOWED

_[jisung! changed hyunjin!’s name to sux!]_

**sux!:** rood!

**jisung!:** u cant just say sux and rood like that u sound like an 11 yo minecraft youtuber

**sux!:** hey! what if I am an 11 yo Minecraft youtuber?

**jisung!:** u literally said ur 21 tho?

**sux!:** lol whoops I guess you got me there ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **sux!:** also Ive never played Minecraft in my life so

**jisung!:** well thats just a crime against humanity

**sux!:** it was like one tiny lie?

**jisung!:** not that! the fact that uve never played minecraft!! 

_[jisung! changed sux!’s name to uncultured!]_

**jisung!:** i demand u get the game this instant and get ur craft on

**uncultured!:** alright now its my turn… did you really just say get your craft on

**jisung!:** And what of it?

**uncultured!:** damn coming at me with the capitalization huh?

 **uncultured!:** lol but maybe I will check it out

 **uncultured!:** gotta stay cool with the kidz

**jisung!:** ur like a year older than me?

 **jisung!:** also using kidz is the antithesis of cool

**uncultured!:** Gotta Stay Cool With The Kidz

**jisung!:** alright man lol

 **jisung!:** but seriously check out minecraft

 **jisung!:** it… rox

_[uncultured! changed jisung!’s name to rox!]_

**rox!:** …

 **rox!:** yeah i guess i saw that coming

**uncultured!:** I kept the exclamation point though!

**rox!:** u did! ( ^ ω ^ )

**uncultured!:** …cutie

**rox!:** NO!

_[uncultured! changed rox!’s name to cutie!!!]_

**uncultured!:** too late its Law now bitch

**cutie!!!:** rood

**uncultured!:**

**cutie!!!:** damn dolly parton

 **cutie!!!:** my one weakness

 **cutie!!!:** i guess u win this round hyunjin

 **cutie!!!:** wait omg deja vu

**uncultured!:** ???

 **uncultured!:** but also stream Deja Vu by Nuest W

**cutie!!!:** omg the TASTE

_[cutie!!! changed uncultured!’s name to maybe a lil cultured!]_

**maybe a lil cultured!:**

_[maybe a lil cultured! changed the chat’s name to Dolly Parton Simpers Anonymous]_

**cutie!!!:** the taste… is overhwelming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! The other boys will be coming in the next chapter, then the chapter after that should be the whole group!
> 
> Hope you all are continuing to stay safe; there is still a pandemic going on, despite everything else that is happening. If you're able to, support the BLM movement whether through donations, signing petitions, streaming vids where ad revenue goes towards the movement, or simply spreading the message. A carrd with helpful links can be found [here.](https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/) Thanks for reading <3 <3 <3


	2. maybe uwu can be our always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place on the same Friday that Jisung's friendship sign was posted!
> 
> Also, lil TW for some kinda coarse/derogatory language in the last message thread. Not from any of the boys! But if you need to avoid it, just skip the "[Private chat between 5559101994 and Jisung]" bit.

**_Friday, 12:29pm_ **

**[Private chat between 5551031997 and Jisung]**

**5551031997:** Did you really just put your number out there into the world?

**Jisung:** uh yeah i did?

 **Jisung:** arent u texting it?

**5551031997:** Dude that’s so dangerous tho.

**Jisung:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ it ees what it ees

**5551031997:** Oh my god.

 **5551031997:** …

 **5551031997:** … My name is Chan.

_[Jisung changed 5551031997’s name to chan!]_

_[Jisung changed their name to jisung!]_

**jisung!:** im jisung!

**chan!:** You sure are huh.

**jisung!:** ( ^ ω ^ )

 **jisung!:** so did u text just to reprimand me for putting my number out into the universe or…?

**chan!:** It’s so dangerous tho!

 **chan!:** But no I also kinda wanted to make more friends.

 **chan!:** My job keeps me busy so it’s hard to find time to socialize.

 **chan!:** And I am alas a Very Social Creature.

**jisung!:** lol cant relate

 **jisung!:** i am a Very Unsocial Creature

 **jisung!:** but like i still need human interaction?

 **jisung!:** hence the sign!

**chan!:** Hence the sign.

 **chan!:** I guess I can approve of flinging your personal data out into the unknown.

 **chan!:** Just this once.

**jisung!:** i dont even know u but the parental energy ur giving off right now is overwhelming

**chan!:** Oh uh sorry?

 **chan!:** I can dial it back a little sorry.

**jisung!:** no dont worry!

 **jisung!:** its honestly really nice? like ur concern for me?

 **jisung!:** weve barely met and ur already being so nice???

**chan!:** O-oh.

**jisung!:** lmao did u just fake stutter over text

**chan!:** Shut up you ruined the mood. 😠

**jisung!:** oo classic keyboard emojis!

 **jisung!:** 😜

 **jisung!:** i usually use kaomoji but will make an exception just this once!

 **jisung!:** for u!

 **jisung!:** ( ´ ω `♡)

**chan!:** … You’ve revived the mood.

 **chan!:** But seriously you’re being careful right?

 **chan!:** Like you’re not giving out too much info to strangers?

**jisung!:** the concern… is overwhelming…

_[jisung! changed chan!’s name to parental figure!]_

**parental figure!:** Oh!!

 **parental figure!:** Wait that’s a good thing right?

 **parental figure!:** I’ve been told sometimes I can get too clingy too fast.

 **parental figure!:** So let me know if I ever overstep!

**jisung!:** nonono its a very good thing!

 **jisung!:** and absolutely! tho i really doubt u could.

 **jisung!:** oh and to address ur earlier question dont worry! im blocking all the creeps

 **jisung!:** also i have a good 6th sense for creepy people

 **jisung!:** so i am being careful!

**parental figure!:** Okay good!

 **parental figure!:** I guess I have a child now. 😌

 **parental figure!:** I’ll need to sharpen up on my Dad Jokes.

**jisung!:** !!!

 **jisung!:** im ur son!!!

_[jisung! changed parental figure!’s name to ur my dad (boogie woogie woogie)!]_

**ur my dad (boogie woogie woogie)!:** Omg wait!

_[ur my dad (boogie woogie woogie)! changed jisung!’s name to jiSON!]_

**ur my dad (boogie woogie woogie)!:** My first pun as a father. 😌

**jiSON!** : !!!!!!!!!

 **jiSON!:** i love this family!

**ur my dad (boogie woogie woogie)!:** Me too!

 **ur my dad (boogie woogie woogie)!:** I guess I am pretty glad you put that sign up after all.

 **ur my dad (boogie woogie woogie)!:** Just be careful! Tell me if any creep keeps bugging you!

 **ur my dad (boogie woogie woogie)!:** I’ll do… something about it!

**jiSON!:** parental concern ( ; ω ; )

_[jiSON! changed the chat’s name to i love this family!!!]_

**jiSON!:** and ill be careful and let u know if any creeps keep bugging me!

 **jiSON!:** im really glad i met u chan

**ur my dad (boogie woogie woogie)!:** I’m glad I met you too Jisung.

…

**_Friday, 1:11pm_ **

**[Private chat between 5552082001 and Jisung]**

**5552082001:** hello, is this the friendship number?

**Jisung:** hi! this is the friendship number! jisung speaking!

_[Jisung changed their name to jisung!]_

**5552082001:** hi, yes, i would like to order one small friendship

**jisung!:** 1 small friendship coming up! can i get a name for ur order please?

**5552082001:** jeongin!

_[jisung! changed 55520192001’s name to jeongin!]_

**jisung!:** hi jeongin! please enjoy 1 small friendship on the house!

 **jisung!:** we can upgrade to medium or even large friendship free of charge should u ever want to

**jeongin!:** i’ll keep it in mind ( ๑ ˘ ◡ ˘ ๑ )

**jisung!:** gasp an angel!

_[jisung! changed jeongin!’s name to angel!!!]_

**angel!!!:** m-my dude, uwu

**jisung!:** uwu indeed!!!

**angel!!!:** wait but that’s not fair

 **angel!!!:** i have to give u a cute nickname too!

 **angel!!!:** hmmmmmmmmmmmmm

**jisung!:** nonono its ok!

 **jisung!:** im fine wtih just jisung!1

**angel!!!:** hmmmmmmng fine

 **angel!!!:** but at least let me do this

_[angel!!! changed jisung!’s name to jisung!!!]_

**angel!!!:** there now we match

**jisung!!!:** (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)

 **jisung!!!:** u-uwu

**angel!!!:** ( ๑ ˘ ◡ ˘ ๑ ) 

**angel!!!:** can i ask why u put up a friendship sign tho?

 **angel!!!:** not that i'm complaining! i think it’s a great idea! i'm just curious!

**jisung!!!:** ofc u can ask! the answers really simple tho lol

 **jisung!!!:** i really did just want to make more friends!

 **jisung!!!:** its kinda embarassing to say but rn the guys who own jam years are like my only friends in nyc

**angel!!!:** UR FRIENDS WITH BRIAN N JAE N THEM????

 **angel!!!:** i love them! they're all so cool and dowoon always gives me extra whipped cream when hes at the register!!

**jisung!!!:** omg same!

 **jisung!!!:** but yeah sungjin was actually the one who suggested i put the sign up outside their bakery

 **jisung!!!:** i was just gonna stick it in like times square or something

 **jisung!!!:** but wonpil pretty solidly vetod that one

**angel!!!:** i'm glad he did

 **angel!!!:** times square is full of creeps

**jisung!!!:** thats what wonpil said!

 **jisung!!!:** and then sungjin told me to put my sign up outside his bakery because quote jam years customers are all upstanding people

 **jisung!!!:** which actually now that i think about it he was probably talking about customers like you???

 **jisung!!!:** so he was 100% correct about that upstanding people bit!

**angel!!!:** awhhh thank u!

 **angel!!!:** ur also an upstanding people!

_[jisung!!! changed the chat’s name to an upstanding people!!!]_

**angel!!!:** that is very good

 **angel!!!:** but what if i just…

_[angel!!! changed the chat’s name to an upstanding people uwu!!!]_

**jisung!!!:** gasp its perfect!

**angel!!!:** uwu!

**jisung!!!:** uwu!!!

 **jisung!!!:** maybe uwu can be our always

**angel!!!:** i’d like that! ( ๑＾◡＾๑ )

 **angel!!!:** ahhhhh i have a 130 class i need to run to but i really enjoyed talking with u!!!

 **angel!!!:** i'm really glad u put that sign up outside jam years

**jisung!!!:** me too!

 **jisung!!!:** to both the talking w u and the sign thing

 **jisung!!!:** now go get ur education uwu!

**angel!!!:** i will uwu!!

…

**_Friday, 3:42pm_ **

**[Private chat between 5558111999 and Jisung]**

**5558111999:** Hey so is this like… a real thing? 

**5558111999:** Like are you really trying to make friends?

**Jisung:** this is a real thing! and i am!!

 **Jisung:** do u wanna be my friend?

**5558111999:** I mean… sure?

 **5558111999:** Is it really that simple?

**Jisung:** yeah! watch

 **Jisung:** hi im jisung! nice to meet you!

_[Jisung changed their name to jisung!]_

**5558111999:** Um, hi Jisung. I’m Changbin?

**jisung!:** r u asking me or…?

**5558111999:** Oh haha no I mean I’m Changbin

 **5558111999:** Like, my name is Changbin

 **5558111999:** Um, nice to meet you too

_[jisung! changed 5558111999’s name to changbin!]_

**changbin!:** So, uh

**jisung!:** ???

**changbin!:** Uh, why’d you make that sign, anyway?

**jisung!:** u sure do use ums and uhs a lot for a text conversation

**changbin!:** Hey!

 **changbin!:** We just met you can’t be mean to me already!

**jisung!:** lolololol ( ⌐■ω■)

 **jisung!:** but i made the sign cause i just wanted friends!

 **jisung!:** i know it probably doesnt seem like it when i text but i am Very Bad at human interaction

 **jisung!:** but im good at text interaction! i think

 **jisung!:** so i made the sign so i could make friends thru texting!

**changbin!:** Huh

 **changbin!:** Actually, I kinda get it

**jisung!:** ur painfully introverted too!!!???

**changbin!:** Um, not quite

 **changbin!:** I’d honestly consider myself more of an extravert, but I guess I just… look a certain way?

**jisung!:** ??? explain please?

**changbin!:** I’ve got mean features, I guess

 **changbin!:** Like resting bitch face, but with my whole body

 **changbin!:** So people don’t really approach me?

 **changbin!:** Honestly, I was really happy when I saw your sign at Jam Years today, cause it seemed like the just the thing I had been waiting for

**jisung!:** ooooh h nn oooooooo

 **jisung!:** ur so sof ttttt

 **jisung!:** ( ; ω ; )

 **jisung!:** thats illegal u cant make me emotional i just met u

_[jisung! changed changbin!’s name to binnie!!!!!]_

**binnie!!!!!:** Oh my god

**jisung!:** oh wait oh no

 **jisung!:** oh no im so sorry

 **jisung!:** its too much isnt it im sorry

**binnie!!!!!:** Wait Jisung no!

 **binnie!!!!!:** That was a good oh my god

 **binnie!!!!!:** Uh, very good, actually

**jisung!:** r u sure?

**binnie!!!!!:** 100%!

 **binnie!!!!!:** Usually, cause of what I look like, people just assume I’m like super emo and shit

 **binnie!!!!!:** And I mean, that’s fair, I do love dark

 **binnie!!!!!:** ****dark colors oh my god I meant dark colors

**jisung!:** lol i love dark rip

 **jisung!:** i would change ur name but ur really vibing with binnie

 **jisung!:** (and i am too uwu)

**binnie!!!!!:** ANYWays

 **binnie!!!!!:** I was saying that people usually treat me a certain way cause of my appearance

 **binnie!!!!!:** But, like, I am a soft child? At heart? And you just instantly realized that???

 **binnie!!!!!:** The oh my god was because you also made me emotional

 **binnie!!!!!:** Which, as you know, is illegal cause I just met you

 **binnie!!!!!:** So yeah

**jisung!:** unnnnnngngnggg ur making me emotional again ( ; ω ; )

 **jisung!:** ur fake emo vibe is rubbing off on me

 **jisung!:** loving dark hours are officially open!

**binnie!!!!!:** Jisung Please.

**jisung!:** yes binnie? ( ^ ω ^ )

**binnie!!!!!:** …Damn it I can’t stay mad at that.

**jisung!:** i have exploited the weakness!

**binnie!!!!!:** Wow, did not like that!

**jisung!:** ( ^ ω ^ )

**binnie!!!!!:** And just like that, soft hours are back on

**jisung!:** were they ever off?

**binnie!!!!!:** Damn u right

 **binnie!!!!!:** Hey, uh, Jisung?

**jisung!:** yeah changbin?

**binnie!!!!!:** Thanks for making that sign

 **binnie!!!!!:** Really

**jisung!:** ur welcome!!!

 **jisung!:** thanks for responding ╰( *´ ω `* )╯♡

**binnie!!!!!:** Oof right in the kokoro.

 **binnie!!!!!:** Actually, you know what?

_[binnie!!!!! changed jisung!’s name to sungie!!!!!]_

**sungie!!!!!:** !

 **sungie!!!!!:** i

 **sungie!!!!!:** bin

 **sungie!!!!!:** ( ; ω ; )

**binnie!!!!!:** Soft Hours Only

_[sungie!!!!! changed the chat’s name to soft hours only]_

**sungie!!!!!:** its perfect

…

**_Friday, 8:55pm_ **

**[Private chat between 5559101994 and Jisung]**

**5559101994:** Hey.

**Jisung:** um hello?

**5559101994:** I know why you really put that sign up.

**Jisung:** i literally said why on the sign??

**5559101994:** But that was a lie, wasn’t it?

 **5559101994:** You’re just a lonely little fucker begging for company aren’t you.

**Jisung:** im blocking this number.

_[Jisung blocked 5559101994]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be all of the boys in one big chat! Will potentially post it sometime Sunday? TBD. My main focus is Run Through the Middle, and I want to make sure I get the next chapter in that up on Sunday!
> 
> Continue to care for yourselves, continue to support the [Black Lives Matter movement](https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/) however possible, and thank you for reading! <3


	3. Mayhaps this chat was not a mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The gang's all here~~~ Also, this chapter takes place a little under a week since Jisung posted his sign to Jam Years Patisserie; it's implied that he's been chatting individually with the other boys in the interim.
> 
> For reference:  
> Chan: ur my dad (boogie woogie woogie)!  
> Minho: minho!  
> Changbin: binnie!!!!!  
> Hyunjin: maybe a lil cultured!  
> Jisung: jisung!  
> Felix: baby hands!  
> Seungmin: seubgmin!  
> Jeongin: angel!!!

**_Thursday, 8:15pm_ **

**[Jisung created a new group chat]**

_[Jisung added seubgmin!, baby hands!, minho!, maybe a lil cultured!, ur my dad (boogie woogie woogie)!, angel!!!, binnie!!!!! to the chat]_

_[Jisung changed the chat’s name to my new new york friends!]_

_[Jisung changed their name to jisung!]_

**jisung!:** welcome everybody!!!

**ur my dad (boogie woogie woogie)!:** Jisung what is this?

**minho!:** Yo jisung who are all these people

**jisung!:** its all my new new york friends! like the chat name says!

**seubgmin!:** …New New York friends.

**jisung!:** yeah!

**angel!!!:** wait but like actually who r these people??

**binnie!!!!!:** What is this?

**baby hands!:** oho whats this???

**maybe a lil cultured!:** 💤💦 hello?

**baby hands!:** YO was that a vine reference omg

**jisung!:** i wanted my new friends to be friends with eachother too so i made a group for all of us to talk!

**maybe a lil cultured!:** u know it 👉👉

**jisung!:** ur all korean (or at least im pretty sure u all are cause u all have korean names and also my sign was on a korean bakery in koreatown) and u all responded to my sign thing

 **jisung!:** see u already have 2 things in common!

**seubgmin!:** Jisung, you didn’t ask me though?

**angel!!!:** lol hi strangers!

**jisung!:** oh

**binnie!!!!!:** Uh I know literally no one else here?

**jisung!:** oh no

 **jisung!:** oh shit wait i just blasted all your numbers out

 **jisung!:** seungmins right i didn’t even ask if that was okay first i just did it

 **jisung!:** oh my god im so sorry

**minho!:** Its chill 

**jisung!:** im so so sorry

**baby hands!:** jisung relax bro dw bout it

**jisung!:** im such a fucking idiot

 **jisung!:** good job jisung u fuck up everything u touch

**ur my dad (boogie woogie woogie)!:** Jisung calm down.

**jisung!:** im so sorry everyone

 **jisung!:** im such a fuckn moron m so sory

**ur my dad (boogie woogie woogie)!:** JISUNG!

**jisung!:** IM SORRY IM So sorry

**ur my dad (boogie woogie woogie)!:** Jisung no!

 **ur my dad (boogie woogie woogie)!:** I mean I can’t speak for the others but I’m honestly fine with this.

**baby hands!:** yeah dude its chill dont wory about it

**jisung!:** but… chan u said it was dangerous

 **jisung!:** but i went and did this anyway

**ur my dad (boogie woogie woogie)!:** I mean…

 **ur my dad (boogie woogie woogie)!:** Maybe it’s kinda hypocritical of me to say this?

 **ur my dad (boogie woogie woogie)!:** But I trust the people you’ve decided to friend through your sign thing.

**minho!:** Yeah! Like the boogie dad said I trust your judgement ji

**angel!!!:** i’m always down for more friends!

**baby hands!:** bOoGiE dAd

 **baby hands!:** …

 **baby hands!:** imma need yall to apreciate that i spent like 20 seconds typing like that spongebob meme thing

**maybe a lil cultured!:**

**maybe a lil cultured!:** gOoD jOb

**baby hands!:** thnx

**maybe a lil cultured!:** np

**binnie!!!!!:** Did you just have that on hand or what?

**angel!!!:** silly binnie u always gotta have spongebob memes ready2roll

**maybe a lil cultured!:** angel gets me

**minho!:** Hey wait I just noticed

 **minho!:** Whos angel and why do they get three exclamation points?

**ur my dad (boogie woogie woogie)!:** Yeah actually hold on.

 **ur my dad (boobie woogie woogie)!:** And why does binnie get five?

**binnie!!!!!:** Bow down suckers

_[angel!!! changed their name to angel!!!!!!]_

**angel!!!!!!:** uwu

**binnie!!!!!:** Hey!

_[binnie!!!!! changed their name to binnie!!!!!!!]_

**angel!!!!!!:** o yeah well watch this

**jisung!:** no! stop fighting!

**baby hands!:** yeah the excalmation points arent that deep yall

**seubgmin!:** It’s low key making my brain hurt to read them all.

**jisung!:** i guess we can do exclamation free names…

**minho!:** Wait but then my nickname would literally be my name

 **minho!:** Hey! Jisung! You owe me a cool nickname!

**jisung!:** sure!

_[jisung! changed minho!’s name to not a pervert!]_

**jisung!:** tada!

**not a pervert!:** …

 **not a pervert!:** You know what Ill take it ;)

**seubgmin!:** I’m not even going to ask.

**angel!!!!!!:** okay but i still have less exclamation points than whoever this binnie person is

 **angel!!!!!!:** this is unacceptable to me

**maybe a lil cultured!:** damn angel be looking more like a devil ykwim

**baby hands:** ykwim?

**maybe a lil cultured!:** you know what I mean

**binnie!!!!!!!:** Literally no one says that?

**maybe a lil cultured!:** well I did just now!

 **maybe a lil cultured!:** checkmate atheists!

**binnie!!!!!!!:** Mayhaps this chat was a mistake

**jisung!:** ( ╥ ω ╥ )

**binnie!!!!!!!:** Mayhaps this chat was not a mistake

**jisung!:** ( ^ ω ^ )

**ur my dad (boogie woogie woogie)!:** Hey so is no one gonna bring up how minho! changed to not a pervert!???

**seubgmin!:** I very clearly stated I Would Not Ask.

**baby hands!:** no wait wats the story on that one

**angel!!!!!!:** actually i kinda wanna know too

**jisung!:** minhos first message to me asked how many perverts i had collected so far

 **jisung!:** so ya know that was p sketch

 **jisung!:** but then it turned out to be not sketch! which is why minhos in this group now lol

**not a pervert!:** Oh my god I just had an Epiphany

 **not a pervert!:** (Also stream epiphany by jin)

**jisung!:** taste omg

**maybe a lil cultured!:** taste!

**jisung!:** omg jinx

**not a pervert!:** HEY pay attention to me

**jisung!:** oops sorry

**maybe a lil cultured:** 🤐

**not a pervert!:** aHEM

 **not a pervert!:** As I was saying

 **not a pervert!:** All this time Id been asking how many perverts jisung had collected…

 **not a pervert!:** …When really jisung was establishing a harem all along

 **not a pervert!:** Dare I say…

 **not a pervert!:** A Jarem

**ur my dad (boogie woogie woogie)!:** A Jarem?

**maybe a lil cultured!:** Jisung Harem

**binnie!!!!!!!:** Thanks! I hate it

**baby hands!:** wait oh my god

_[baby hands! changed the chat’s name to The Jarem]_

**jisung!:** owo??? ( ◕ ω ◕✿)

**seubgmin!:** I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again:

 **seubgmin!:** That face is deeply, deeply cursed.

**maybe a lil cultured!:** lmao this group is deeply cursed

**angel!!!!!!:** ok so like not to be That Guy

 **angel!!!!!!:** but the exclamation ratio is still very off

**baby hands!:** damn angel really out here with his priorties SET

 **baby hands!:** wait shit did i just assume ur gender?

 **baby hands!:** u used guy but like im sorry if u prefr somethin else

**angel!!!!!!:** uwu a respectful baby hands we stan

 **angel!!!!!!:** but he/him is fine! thanks for asking ( ๑＾◡＾๑ )

**ur my dad (boogie woogie woogie)!:** And just like that angel is back to being an angel.

**not a pervert!:** Okay but why is your name that?

**ur my dad (boogie woogie woogie)!:** Me?

**not a pervert!:** Yup

 **not a pervert!:** Youre not actually a dad right?

**ur my dad (boogie woogie woogie)!:** Oh my god no.

 **ur my dad (boogie woogie woogie)!:** Me a parent?

 **ur my dad (boogie woogie woogie)!:** My poor imaginary kid.

**jisung!:** hey but im ur son ( ; ω ; )

**ur my dad (boogie woogie woogie)!:** You are the One (1) exception.

**jisung!:** ( ^ ω ^ )

 **jisung!:** but _@baby hands!_ brought up a good point earlier!

 **jisung!:** we should do pronouns! and names maybe if ur comfy w that but mostly pronouns!

 **jisung!:** no misgendering in my jarem! ( ` ω ´ )

 **jisung!:** (also im really sorry to all the ppl whose names i already shared im really really sorry)

**seubgmin!:** Tell me how I read that with my own two eyes.

 **seubgmin!:** But also, I agree with Jisung.

 **seubgmin!:** My pronouns are he/him/his.

 **seubgmin!:** And my name is Seungmin. Normally I wouldn’t be telling you that since we are literal strangers, but since Jisung made my display name a bastardization of my actual name, here we are.

**jisung!:** im really sorry about that ( ; ω ; )

**seugbmin!:** Eh, it already happened, it’s fine.

**jisung!:** still ( ; ω ; )

 **jisung!:** it was Very Uncool of me

**seugbmin!:** Jisung. It’s fine.

 **seubgmin!:** Also, I truly love the name you gave me, but I want these other fools to learn my actual name if I’m gonna be stuck in this Jarem with them.

_[seubgmin! changed their name to Seungmin]_

**jisung!:** awwwww but thats not even a fun version of ur name

**Seungmin:** …Fine.

_[Seungmin changed their name to Seungminnie]_

**jisung!:** !!!!!! approved!!!!

**Seungminnie:** Now, introduce yourself despite the fact that you’re the only person here everyone knows.

**jisung!:** okkkkkkkk

 **jisung!:** hello everyone! im jisung but you know that

 **jisung!:** my pronouns are also he him his!

 **jisung!:** im gonna keep my name as jisung just so u dont forget!

**not a pervert!:** Weve all been texting you for like a week but go off I guess

 **not a pervert!:** Also yall have probably already realized that my names minho so hi

_[not a pervert! changed their name to minhot ;)]_

**binnie!!!!!!!:** Did he/she/they really just add a winky face to his/her/their name?

**minhot ;):** My pronouns are he/him/his but thank you for being all inclusive ;)

**binnie!!!!!!!:** …Did he really just add a winky face to his name?

**minhot ;):** ;)

**jisung!:** sorry to u too minho ( ; ω ; )

**minhot ;):** Its chill

 **minhot ;):** The amount that I dont care is truly microscopic

 **minhot ;):** Now someone else go before jisung starts groveling again

**angel!!!!!!:** ooooo me!

**ur my dad (boogie woogie woogie)!:** But you already shared your pronouns?

**angel!!!!!!:** yeah but i wanna tell you all my name!

 **angel!!!!!!:** its jeongin!

 **angel!!!!!!:** also

_[angel!!!!!! changed their name to innie-meeny-mo]_

**innie-meeny-mo:** binnie its ur turn

**binnie!!!!!!!:** Alright fair enough

 **binnie!!!!!!!:** He/him/his, Changbin

 **binnie!!!!!!!:** I’m keeping Binnie though

_[binnie!!!!!!! changed their name to Binnie]_

**jisung!:** awh the exclamation marks

 **jisung!:** but im glad a compromise was made!

 **jisung!:** also! u don’t have to share ur name!!! only if u want!!!!

**ur my dad (boogie woogie woogie)!:** We know Jisung. 😊

 **ur my dad (boogie woogie woogie)!:** I think most of us are just comfortable sharing?

 **ur my dad (boogie woogie woogie)!:** And on that note I’m Chan! Pronouns he/him/his.

_[ur my dad (boogie woogie woogie)! changed their name to Chanathan]_

**maybe a lil cultured!:** please tell me your full names not Chanathan that would be too cursed

**Chanathan:** Lol no it’s not! And if it was I’d get it legally changed. 😬

 **Chanathan:** I’m just Chan.

 **Chanathan:** Or Christopher/Chris if we’re doing English names too.

**jisung!:** omg wait…….

 **jisung!:** i just realized….

 **jisung!:** did only extroverts reply to my sign????

**Seungminnie:** Did you really think introverts would message a random number they saw on a handmade paper sign pasted to the wall of a Korean bakery in a side alley in New York City?

**jisung!:** …yes???

**Seungminnie:** You are a Moron.

**jisung!:** hey! rude!

**a lil bit cultured!:** uh I think you mean rood

**jisung!:** oh my god

**a lil bit cultured!:** also Im Hyunjin! he him his please

_[a lil bit cultured! changed his name to Jinny Weasley]_

**jisung!:** taste!

**Jinny Weasley:** thanks!

 **Jinny Weasley:** also that just leaves you _@baby hands_

 **Jinny Weasley:** but only if youre comfy with it

**baby hands!:** i have ben SUmmoned

 **baby hands!:** yo waddup its ya boy

 **baby hands!:** skinny penis

**minhot ;):** Thats like an internet joke right

**Jinny Weasley:** ooooooooohmygod

**Seungminnie:** I can’t tell if he’s serious.

**baby hands!:** well im def joking!

 **baby hands!:** my names actully felix and my pronons are he him his

 **baby hands!:** also im korean but no korean name k thnx

_[baby hands! changed their name to fergaLIXus]_

**jisung!:** the taste never ends

**fergaLIXus:** u kno it bby

 **fergaLIXus:** but also i mean if u wanna call me skinny penis thats chill to ig

**Seungminnie:** I will respectfully refrain, thank you.

**jisung!:** lol u can also call felix yb

**Chanathan:** Yb?

**Binnie:** What does that stand for?

**fergaLIXus:** jisung dont u dare

**jisung!:** ur bestie! because felix will be everyones bestie!

**fergaLIXus:** ( ◡ ‿ ◡✿)

**Jinny Weasley:** aw wait thats actually really cute

**jisung!:** and also yongbok because thats felixs korean name okay byeeeeeee

**fergaLIXus:** ( ◕ ‿ ◕✿)

 **fergaLIXus:** jisung ur a Dead Man

**innie-meeny-mo:** mom can u pick me up me i'm scared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, chaos. Lovely. Tune in to whenever I post the next chapter to see if Felix is successful in murdering Jisung!
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading! Continue to take care of yourselves and support [BLM](https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/) if possible. Be kind to each other, and I'll see you when I see you <3


	4. powerful grup love!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! I just realized I forgot to give Chapters 2 and 3 chapter names rip me. But the error has been corrected! Please enjoy the latest bit of this Hot Mess Express!
> 
> [ Chan: Chanathan  
> Minho: minhot ;)  
> Changbin: Binnie  
> Hyunjin: Jinny Weasley  
> Jisung: jisung!  
> Felix: fergaLIXus  
> Seungmin: Seungminnie  
> Jeongin: innie-meeny-moe ]

**_Friday, 6:13pm_ **

**The Jarem (8)**

**jisung!:** henlo everyone this friday evening i am excited to announce i will be seeing if i can consume a whole pizza by myself

**Chanathan:** …Why tho.

**jisung!:** for science!

**fergaLIXus:** for sceince!

 **fergaLIXus:** omg jinx

**jisung!:** brain twins!!

**Jinny Weasley:** oh lmao are yall chill with eachother now???

**fergaLIXus:** no i am still deply betrayed

 **fergaLIXus:** but also brain twins soooooo

 **fergaLIXus:** i am conflictid

**innie-minnie-mo:** wait but u have to let us know if u can eat a whole pizza

 **innie-minnie-mo:** for the science!!

**jisung!:** of course!

**Chanathan:** Please don’t make yourself sick.

**minhot ;):** Are we really back at this again so soon

**jisung!:** at krispy kreme!

**Jinny Weasley:** AT KRISPY KREME

**fergaLIXus:** AT KRISPy krem

**Jinny Weasly:** omg

**jisung!:** brain… triplets???

**innie-minnie-mo:** alright but what kind of pizza?

 **innie-minnie-mo:** that’s very important for the science!

**jisung!:** boneless!

**fergaLIXus:** 🅱️oneles

**Jinny Weasly:**

**Seungminnie:** Boneless, obviously.

**jisung!:** !!!!!!!!!!!!

 **jisung!:** brain quaDRUPLETS!!!!!!!

**Binnie:** I’ve known you all for less than 24 hours

 **Binnie:** (Jisung is the exception)

 **Binnie:** And I really should’ve expected nothing less

**minhot ;):** I am So Confused

**Chanathan:** Disappointed but not surprised.

**jisung!:** oo an og parental meme!

**innie-meeny-mo:** i think u should also try none pizza with left beef!

**jisung!:** !!!!!!

 **jisung!:** u know what honorary quintuplet

 **jisung!:** (i think i spelled that right)

**Seungminnie:** You did, good job!

 **Seungminnie:** I know that sounds sarcastic but this time it’s not.

**Chanathan:** …This time.

**fergaLIXus:** how is quintple or whatever even a real word

 **fergaLIXus:** like… it looks so fake?

**Jinny Weasley:** quintuplet is definitely a real word that definitely also looks like a fake word

 **Jinny Weasley:** like digeridoo

 **Jinny Weasley:** what kind of a word is digeridoo?

**Chanathan:** AUSSIE AUSSIE AUSSIE

**fergaLIXus:** OI OI OI

 **fergaLIXus:** omg r u actully australian plese say yes

**Chanathan:** Are you Australian?

 **Chanathan:** I was born in Sydney mate!

**fergaLIXus:**

**fergaLIXus:** mate me tooo!!!!!

**Binnie:** Wow two Korean-Australians who both moved to NYC and somehow ended up in this very same groupchat?

 **Binnie:** That’s kind of amazing actually.

**jisung!:** wait changbin!!

 **jisung!:** i just realized everyones here!!!!

 **jisung!:** everyone came back!!!!!

 **jisung!:** ( ╥ ω ╥ ) ♡♡♡

**Chanathan:** Of course!

 **Chanathan:** I really enjoyed talking to everyone yesterday!

**minhot ;):** Yall are some cool kids ;)

**innie-minnie-mo:** ew u sound like ur 63

**minhot ;):** Maybe I am! Dont be ageist

**fergaLIXus:** if minhot is older than 25 ill eat my sock

**Jinny Weasely:** bet?

**minhot ;):** Rip _@Jinny Weasely_ sock Im a cool 22

**innie-minnie-mo:** ew a grandpa

 **innie-minnie-mo:** also rip jin’s sock it will be missed ( ๑︶︿︶๑ )

**Seungminnie:** Sometimes this chat makes no sense.

**minhot ;):** And yet here you are

**Seungminnie:** And yet here I am.

**jisung!:** i for one am really glad u all stuck around!!

 **jisung!:** also! if anyone is interested i have consumed 1/3 of a pizza

**Chanathan:** You can stop there if you’re full!

 **Chanathan:** Please stop if you’re full.

**jisung!:** i must… consume…

**fergaLIXus:**

**Jinny Weasley:**

**Binnie:** Both those images are very cursed in very different ways

**minhot ;):** Why do you both have so many weird pictures?

**Jinny Weasely:** i am a Meme Repository

**innie-minnie-mo:** uh oh big word alert!

**fergaLIXus:** funny pictre make brain go haha then poof! seratonin

**Seungminnie:** That sentence was a travesty.

 **Seungminnie:** …But the funny pictures really do go poof! serotonin.

**fergaLIXus:** hell yeah!

**jisung!:** half the pizza is gone!

**Chanathan:** Please for the love of god do not make yourself sick.

**Jinny Weasley:** CONSUME but responsibly

**minhot ;):** There are so many things happening in this chat

 **minhot ;):** My grandpa brain cant keep up

**Binnie:** Retweet.

 **Binnie:** But like even though this week was exhausting this chat is somehow giving me energy?

 **Binnie:** Deeply cursed energy, but still

**jisung!:** !!!

 **jisung!:** thats friendship baybee

 **jisung!:** also i have decided to stop at half a pizza because i hate throwing up and i think i might be heading in that direction if i keep going

**Chanathan:** Oh thank god.

**innie-meenie-mo:** the science is over everyone! the hypothesis was solved! thank u for coming!

**Seungminnie:** That’s not how it works but go off I guess.

…

**_Friday, 6:59pm_ **

**[Jisung created a new group chat]**

_[Jisung added baby hands!, maybe a lil cultured!, seubgmin!, angel!!! to the chat]_

_[Jisung changed the chat’s name to quintuplets!]_

_[Jisung changed their name to jisung!]_

**baby hands!:** hell yeah!

 **baby hands!:** wait why is my name baby hands

 **baby hands!:** JISUG DID U SAVE ME AS BBY HANDS??>?.????

**jisung!:** …mayb

**angel!!!:** baby hands! so tiny!

 **angel!!!:** also heck yeah my exclamation point supremacy is back!!!

**seubgmin!:** Did we really need another group chat?

_[seubgmin! changed their name to Seungmin]_

**jisung!:** ( ; ω ; )

**Seungmin:** …Fine.

_[Seungmin changed their name to Seungminnie]_

**jisung!:** ( ^ ω ^ )

 **jisung!:** and also yes we needed another group chat!

 **jisung!:** for us quintuplets!

**maybe a lil cultured!:** hell yeah time to set the memes free

 **maybe a lil cultured!:**

**Seungminnie:** Okay that one’s pretty good.

 **Seungminnie:** Garlic bread is a top tier food.

**angel!!!:** facts only!

 **angel!!!:** rip to all the vampires out there who will never know the magic of garlic bread

**baby hands!:** i see ur garlic bred and i raise u

 **baby hands!:**

**jisung!:** the meme quality is so high ( ╥ ω ╥ )

 **jisung!:** yalls minds r superior ( ╥ ω ╥ )

**maybe a lil cultured!:** okay that one is pretty good _@baby hands!_

 **maybe a lil cultured!:** Im adding it to my collection

**baby hands!:** validationn ( ╥﹏╥ )

 **baby hands!:** but like can we maybe change the names?

 **baby hands!:** i do lov baby hands but i want something ~frsh~

 **baby hands!:** new chat new me

**Seungminnie:** frsh

**maybe a lil cultured!:** frsh

**angel!!!:** frsh

**jisung!:** frsh

 **jisung!:** but also ok! i dont have any ideas tho lol

**baby hands!:** i make so many spelling erors please leave me alone

 **baby hands!:** but lol i dont know what i want my name to be either

 **baby hands!:** no thoghts head empty 😔

**angel!!!:** wait!!!

 **angel!!!:** i have an idea

 **angel!!!:** gimme a sec

_[angel!!! changed their name to innie]_

_[innie changed baby hands!’s name to lixie]_

_[innie changed jisung!’s name to sungie]_

_[innie changed maybe a lil cultured!’s name to jinnie]_

_[innie changed Seungminnie’s name to minnie]_

**innie:** uwu

 **innie:** now we match!

 **innie:** also i think i remembered ur names correctly but sorry if not!

**minnie:** …I accept.

**sungie:** my longest uwu ever!!!!!!!!!!

**jinnie:** heart go boom!!

**lixie:** this grup… is so powerful

**minnie:** A very powerful grup indeed.

**lixie:** hey!

**minnie:** <3

**lixie:** minnie heart!!!!

 **lixie:** powerful grup love!

**sungie:** powerful grup love!!!!!

**innie:** powerful grup love!

**jinnie:** powerful grup love 😌

**innie:** omg wait

_[innie changed the chat’s name to powerful grup love]_

**innie:** one more quick change if that’s ok!

**sungie:** accepted 100%!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heck yeah lil baby groups are starting to form! Now watch this slowly spiral out of control as I make approximately 1192 more groups.
> 
> Continue to wear a mask if you're going to be in an enclosed/crowded space, continue supporting [BLM](https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/) however you're able, a (rather belated oops) happy Pride Month to everybody, and thank you so much for continuing to read! <3 <3


	5. picasso confirmed cat meme oracle!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to my excuse to share cat memes with you all! Please enjoy.
> 
> [ Chan: Chanathan  
> Minho: minhot ;)  
> Changbin: Binnie  
> Hyunjin: Jinny Weasley  
> Jisung: jisung!  
> Felix: fergaLIXus  
> Seungmin: Seungminnie  
> Jeongin: innie-meeny-moe/ringleader ]

**_Saturday, 11:11am_ **

**The Jarem (8)**

**jisung!:** its 11 11 make a wish!

**fergaLIXus:** i wish i wasnt up this early

**jisung!:** noooooo u cant say what the wish is that ruins the magic

 **jisung!:** wait but also its already 11 11???

**fergaLIXus:** well i still wish i wasnt up this erly

**Binnie:** 11:00? Is not early??

**Jinny Weasley:** lol yes it is

**minhot ;):** Wait shit i got here right when it hit 11 12

 **minhot ;):** Damn

**jisung!:** its ok! there will be many more 11 11s

**Jinny Weasley:** haha loser!

**Seungminnie:** …There are two types of people in the world.

**fergaLIXus:** the ones tht enTERTAN

**Jinny Weasley!:** and the ones that observe!!

**Chanathan:** Well baby I’m a put-on-a-show kinda girl!

**Binnie:** Don’t like the backseat

**minhot ;):** Gotta be first ;)

_[innie-meeny-mo changed their name to ringleader]_

**ringleader:** i'm like the ringleader ( ๑ ˘ ◡ ˘ ๑ )

**fergaLIXus:** o damn a power move

**Jinny Weasley:** Im so happy you guys all know Cirus?

 **Jinny Weasley:** like what an iconic song

**Seungminnie:** I too love “Cirrus” by Britney Stratospheres.

**Chanathan:** Was that… a cloud joke???

**Seungminnie:** Yes.

**Jinny Weasley:** hey leave me alone!

 **Jinny Weasley:** but also omg Seungmin Big Brain

**fergaLIXus:** _@Jinny Weasley_ u better not b comng for my mispelling crown

 **fergaLIXus:** i earned that bitch thru years of not paying atention in english class

**ringleader:** ew don’t talk about c***s here

**minhot ;):** Cocks???????

**Binnie:** Oh my god

**Seungminnie:** Class, Minho. Class.

**Jinny Weasley:** but like you probably also shouldnt talk about cocks here either

 **Jinny Weasley:** unless youre talking about chickens!

 **Jinny Weasley:** chickens are pretty cool

**Chanathan:** To eat or to keep?

**Jinny Weasley:** both

**jisung!:** did u know that there r super fluffy chickens out there called silkie chickens and they r so so fluffy and i love them???

 **jisung!:**

**jisung!:** tada!!

**Binnie:** Oh Jisung you’re back!

 **Binnie:** Also wow that is a fluffy chicken

**ringleader:** it’s so fluffy i'm gonna die!!!

**fergaLIXus:** hot take

 **fergaLIXus:** despicable me was a p good movie minons just ruined it

**jisung!:** oof the tea is piping today

 **jisung!:** but yes i am back!

 **jisung!:** sorry i went mia for a bit i had to restock some shelves

**Chanathan:** Are you working rn?

**jisung!:** yup! at a grocery store

**fergaLIXus:** its saturday tho

**jisung!:** yup ( ￣ω ￣;)ゞ

**Jinny Weasley:** respect the grind 😔✊

**ringleader:** just don’t get caught with ur phone!

**Chanathan:** ^^^ What Innie said.

**ringleader:** !!!!!

 **ringleader:** innie uwu!

**jisung!:** dw everybody! im only using my phone when i have downtime

 **jisung!:** its been a slow morning which is why i texted u all!

 **jisung!:** normally id just be watching youtube vids by myself in the back room ( ￣ω ￣;)ゞ

**fergaLIXus:** damn u mustve ben up erly early

 **fergaLIXus:** respekt

**Binnie:** Grocery store jobs are the worst

 **Binnie:** I worked in the seafood section a couple years back and got yelled at because of fish

 **Binnie:** Multiple times

**Seungminnie:** It’s just fish though?

**Binnie:** Not to these people it wasn’t

**minhot ;):** Maybe they were trying to feed their three beautiful little angel cats a special treat meal?

**Seungminnie:** That sounds like a personal detail.

**minhot ;):** It is

 **minhot ;):**

**minhot ;):** These are my babies Soonie Doongie and Dori

 **minhot ;):** Id kill anyone who harmed them ;)

**jisung!:** !!!!!!! babies!!!!

**Binnie:** Damn I got chills

 **Binnie:** But those are some cute cats

**Jinny Weasley:** howd you find a cheap apartment that allows pets??????

 **Jinny Weasley:** I had to leave my baby Kkami at home when I moved to NYC for college

**Minhot ;):** I have my ways ;)

**fergaLIXus:** oh! ominus

**Chanathan:** I’d like to take a moment to point out that Minho capitalized his cat’s names but has yet to do the same for any of us.

**minhot ;):** Well yeah

 **minhot ;):** They are Important

**Binnie:** Ouchies

**Seungminnie:** Hey so this conversation is veering uncomfortably close to Personal Information I’d Rather Not Share territory.

**Jinny Weasley:** thats chill it is like day two of knowing you fools

**fergaLIXus:** ive got no self preservaytion skills

 **fergaLIXus:** id give u my bank accont probably

 **fergaLIXus:** def my brithday

**minhot ;):** Brithday

 **minhot ;):** But also same

**Chanathan:** Oh! Birthdays!

 **Chanathan:** But we can change the topic to something else tho!

 **Chonathan:** Something not as personal information-y.

**jisung!:** oh i know!

 **jisung!:** whats ur fav cat meme?

 **jisung!:** this way we can learn more about eachother without giving away personal info!

 **jisung!:** this is mine:

 **jisung!:**

**jisung!:** i like this cat cause they make me feel like everything will be okay

**minhot ;):** This is the best idea in the history of possibly ever

**fergaLIXus:** this idea it v v good!

 **fergaLIXus:** also i gotta go with knife cat i lov that lil dude

 **fergaLIXus:**

**fergaLIXus:** this is the atitude i aspire to hav in all scenareos

**Chanathan:** Uh I think you mean CATtitude!

**Seungminnie:** End my suffering.

**jisung!:** !! dad joke!

**Chanathan:** But my favorite cat is any cat Picasso drew.

 **Chanathan:** This one is especially good:

 **Chanathan:**

**Jinny Weasley:** omg that looks like that one cat

 **Jinny Weasley:** you guys know the one

 **Jinny Weasley:** the polite cat? how do I not have this picture wtf

**fergaLIXus:**

**Jinny Weasley:** yeah!!! thanks 💖💖

**fergaLIXus:** np! ♡＼(￣▽￣)／♡

**Binnie:** Wait but they really do look alike

**ringleader:** picasso confirmed cat meme oracle!

 **ringleader:** also i just googled picasso cats and chan was right these r wild

 **ringleader:** this is my new religion tbh

 **ringleader:** but my god is still angy cat!

 **ringleader:**

**ringleader:** a big phat mood

**Seungminnie:** Oh that is a Mood! Especially corner cat.

 **Seungminnie:** I like cursed cat best, personally. Its aura is indescribable but incredible.

 **Seungminnie:**

**Binnie:** Oh the energy coming off that picture is Not Good

**Seungminnie:** :)

**Chanathan:** The energy coming off that smiley is Even Worse.

**minhot ;):** This is maybe the one cat I wouldnt pet

 **minhot ;):** But Im not even sure you could really count it as a cat so therefor I am excused of my heresay

**Seungminnie:** It’s heresy you blasphemer.

**fergaLIXus:** HA how does it feel to b on the receevign end???

**minhot ;):** Receiving

**fergaLIXus:**

**ringleader:** uwu ( ๑ ˘ ◡ ˘ ๑ )

**jisung!:** changbin and minho! did either of u have a cat?

 **jisung!:** o and hyunjin cause i dont think u actually posted ur own cat??

**Binnie:** I really like this one:

 **Binnie:**

**Binnie:** He’s small but powerful

 **Binnie:** (I can relate)

**jisung!:** a classic!

 **jisung!:** also hell yeah being smaller than average is ok!!!

 **jisung!:** wait seungmin thats not too personal right?

**Seungminnie:** Nah, it’s chill.

 **Seungminnie:** Height’s not really a defining feature.

 **Seungminnie:** Unless Changbin’s four feet tall.

**Binnie:** Hey! Square tf up!

**Seungminnie:**

**Binnie:** Actually no thank you I’m fine

**Jinny Weasley:** wow… the power…

 **Jinny Weasley:** also here is my favorite cat!

 **Jinny Weasley:**

**Jinny Weasley:** I love how he scream

**jisung!:** oh man i do love scream cat

 **jisung!:** him and crying cat are like my two main moods lol

**minhot ;):** Crying cat?

**Jinny Weasley:**

**minhot ;):** Oh no sad cat ;(((((((((

**Chanathan:** Is that a winking frowny face?

**minhot ;):** Gotta stay on brand ;((((((((

**jisung!:** minho whats ur favorite cat meme?

**minhot ;):**

**Chanathan:** Those… are your cats…

**minhot ;):** Gotta stay on brand ;)

**Binnie:** I bet he actually doesn’t know any cat memes

**minhot ;):** …

**Binnie:** Oh my god do you actually not??

**ringleader:** but minho is so into cats? how does he not know cat memes???

**minhot ;):** Look I dont have a lot of time for the internet alright? Leave me alone

**ringleader:** no talk him he angy

**minhot ;):** No talk me angy

 **minhot ;):** Or whatever it is

**fergaLIXus:** if minho was a cat meme hed be salad cat

**jisung!:** wait omg ur so right

**minhot ;):** …Talk me Im curious

**fergaLIXus:**

**Jinny Weasley:** and its older sister Woman Yelling At Cat

 **Jinny Weasley:**

**minhot ;):** Oh okay yeah I can see it

**jisung!:** aaaaa its been fun sharing cat memes w u all but the lunchtime crowds r coming and i gotta get the dairy shelves stocked before someone yells at me about cottage cheese and i turn into crying cat

 **jisung!:** but u guys can feel free to keep talking! if u want!

**Chanathan:** I think it’s most fun with all of us here!

**jisung!:** u can also form lil groups! if ur comfy with that!

 **jisung!:** up to u!

 **jisung!:** but i really gotta go now rip me but talk to u all later!

 **jisung!:** ❤💕💓💗❤💖💖💗💞💞💕❤💓❣💕💓💗❤💖❣

**fergaLIXus:** if jisung were a cat meme hed be this one

 **fergaLIXus:**

**Jinny Weasley:** agreed

**ringleader:**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rip this chapter was so much HTML formatting. But hope you all found it amusing! Love those funny cat pictures ;'))))
> 
> Continue to take care of yourselves and others, support [BLM](https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/), reach out to a friend, and see you all when I see you! Thanks so much for reading <3 <3 <3


	6. Chan Gets Them Digits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a mini chapter ft. Chan's Great Birthday Quest! This takes place on the same day as Chapter 5, btw. Enjoy!

**_Saturday, 8:24pm_ **

**i love this family!!! (2)**

**ur my dad (boogie woogie woogie)!:** When’s your birthday?

 **ur my dad (boogie woogie woogie)!:** Also how were the lunchtime crowds?

**jiSON!:** sep 14! and not too bad thanks for asking ( ^ ω ^ )

 **jiSON!:** why??

**ur my dad (boogie woogie woogie)!:** …You give me your birthday and THEN you ask why?

 **ur my dad (boogie woogie woogie)!:** Sometimes I am concerned for you.

**jiSON!:** uwu parental affection!

**ur my dad (boogie woogie woogie)!:** …

 **ur my dad (boogie woogie woogie)!:** My birthday is 10/3. So we’re even.

 **ur my dad (boogie woogie woogie)!:** And I wanted to know to make sure I wish you a happy birthday on your birthday!

**jiSON!:** UWU PARENTAL AFFECTION!!!!!

 **jiSON!:** also i will be sure to remember ur bday too!! so i can wish u a happy bday too!!!!

**ur my dad (boogie woogie woogie)!:** Uwu offspring affection!

**jiSON!:** !!!!!!

 **jiSON!:** i love this family!!!!!

…

**_Saturday, 8:28pm_ **

**[Private chat between Chan and Felix]**

**Chan:** Hey when’s your birthday?

 **Chan:** Oh! Also…

_[Chan changed the chat’s name to Aussie Aussie Aussie!]_

**Felix:** OI OI OI

 **Felix:** and wouldnt u like to know wetherboy?

**Chan:** …

 **Chan:** Where are your parents?

**Felix:** !!!!!!!!

_[Felix changed Chan’s name to weatherboi]_

_[weatherboi changed Felix’s name to Kid’s Sketchy]_

**weatherboi:** 🤗

 **weatherboi:** But when is your birthday?

 **weatherboi:** If you don’t mind me asking!

 **weatherboi:** You don’t have to answer!

**Kid’s Sketchy:** i dont mind! i was birthed on sep 15

**weatherboi:** Inch resting.

**Kid’s Sketchy:** ????? intreeged ????

**weatherboi:** The spelling is appalling.

**Kid’s Sketchy:** ┐( ︶▽︶ )┌

 **Kid’s Sketchy:** that my brand

 **Kid’s Sketchy:** but why the inch resting tho???

**weatherboi:** Not my place to tell, sorry! But I’m sure you’ll find out before too long.

**Kid’s Sketchy:**

**weatherboi:** Sorry! But it really isn’t my place to tell!

**Kid’s Sketchy:** lol i dont care that much dw

 **Kid’s Sketchy:** but wait!!! whats ur bday?

**weatherboi:** 10/3! But it’s really okay if you don’t remember.

**Kid’s Sketchy:** nop im gonna comit it to memory

 **Kid’s Sketchy:** mmmmgmggggggggggghhhh

 **Kid’s Sketchy:** got it!

**weatherboi:** You put it into Google Calendar didn’t you.

**Kid’s Sketchy:** i put it into google calendr

…

****

**_Saturday, 8:33pm_ **

**[Private chat between Chan and Minho]**

**Chan:** Hey when’s your birthday?

**Minho:** Lol why do you actually wanna hack my bank account?

 **Minho:** Theres not much in there to take my dude

**Chan:** …I am concerned.

 **Chan:** But no I just want to make sure that I don’t miss your birthday!

**Minho:** Oh

 **Minho:** Damn

 **Minho:** Soft

**Chan:** Okay…?

**Minho:** My birthdays 10/25

**Chan:** October baby!

 **Chan:** I’m an October baby too! 10/3!

**Minho:** Hell yeah spooky babies

_[Minho changed the chat’s name to Spooky Babies]_

**Minho:** No promises about remembering your birthday

 **Minho:** But I should at least be able to remember the month lol

**Chan:** No worries!

 **Chan:** This is more for me. I’m not expecting anything in return haha. 😙

**Minho:** Well now Im obligated

 **Minho:** Look at that lil face

 **Minho:** He Compels Me

**Chan:** Nonono it’s okay!

**Minho:** Too late the google calendar notification has been Set

**Chan:** Same here! 💞

…

**_Saturday, 8:37pm_ **

**[Private chat between Chan and Seungmin]**

**Chan:** When’s your birthday?

 **Chan:** If you don’t mind me asking!

**Seungmin:** I mind maybe a little bit? I literally just did that whole thing about personal information earlier today?

 **Seungmin:** Why do you want to know?

**Chan:** So I can make sure to wish you a happy birthday!

 **Chan:** But I totally understand if that’s information you don’t want to relay.

 **Chan:** No worries if it is!

**Seungmin:** …I mind maybe a little bit less.

 **Seungmin:** I’m not comfortable giving you my birth year, though.

**Chan:** Don’t worry! None of the others have so far either.

**Seungmin:** You’re collecting all of our birthdays?

**Chan:** Uh yeah.

 **Chan:** I don’t want anyone to feel left out!

**Seungmin:** Damn Jisung was right.

 **Seungmin:** You really do radiate parental energy (boogie woogie woogie).

 **Seungmin:** My birthday is September 22nd.

**Chan:** Huh.

**Seungmin:** Hm?

**Chan:** Oh! Um.

 **Chan:** That’s not far from my birthday! 10/3.

**Seungmin:** Oh! Fun!

**Chan:** …Sarcasm or…?

**Seungmin:** Genuine. 😊

**Chan:** Oh!

 **Chan:** I’ll make sure to remember your birthday. 😊

**Seungmin:** Same here. 😊

…

**_Saturday, 8:41pm_ **

**[Private chat between Chan and Changbin]**

**Chan:** If you don’t mind me asking when’s your birthday?

**Changbin:** That’s chill

 **Changbin:** My birthday’s 8/11

**Chan:** Got it!

 **Chan:** Also that’s a really satisfying number and I can’t tell why.

**Changbin:** Um, thank you? I think?

 **Changbin:** Wait actually I kind of get what you mean

 **Changbin:** It feels… full? If that makes sense?

**Chan:** My birthday’s 10/3 and that just feels lacking for some reason.

**Changbin:** But it’s the day you were born, so it’s still special!

**Chan:** Oh! 😔😔💞💞

 **Chan:** That was low key poetic?

**Changbin:** And greasy as hell lol

**Chan:** The good kind of greasy!

**Changbin:** Once again:

 **Changbin:** Um, thank you, I think.

**Chan:** Welcome!

…

**_Saturday, 8:44pm_ **

**[Private chat between Chan and Jeongin]**

**Chan:** Hi Jeongin! If you don’t mind me asking when’s your birthday?

 **Chan:** I want to make sure I wish everyone a happy birthday on their birthday!

**Jeongin:** awwww that’s so sweet! my bday is feb 8!

**Chan:** Oh I think you’re the only winter baby so far!

**Jeongin:** just call me jeongin frost (⊃｡•́‿•̀｡)⊃･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*☆

_[Chan changed Jeongin’s name to Jeongin Frost]_

**Jeongin Frost:** o wait! inspiration!

_[Jeongin Frost changed Chan’s name to father chrismas]_

**Jeongin Frost:** get it? cause ur english name is chris? and ur a boogie dad?

**father chrismas:** I love it!

**Jeongin Frost:** o wait when’s ur birthday?

 **Jeongin Frost:** u said earlier i was the only winter bby so i'm guessing the christmas theme is prob not appropriate for u lol

**father chrismas:** No I still love it!

 **father chrismas:** But yeah I’m a fall baby: 10/3.

**Jeongin Frost:** a spooky baby!

**father chrismas:** Minho said the same thing.

**Jeongin Frost:** a man of taste

 **Jeongin Frost:** occasionally

**father chrismas:** Oof. Rip Minho.

 **father chrismas:** (But you’re not wrong.)

…

**_Saturday, 8:48pm_ **

**[Private chat between Chan and Hyunjin]**

**Chan:** Would you mind if I asked when your birthday is?

**Hyunjin:** not at all! its 3/20

 **Hyunjin:** coulda been 4/20 but fate was cruel 😡😡

**Chan:** Lol okay I’ll be sure to remember!

**Hyunjin:** ooo am I gonna get a present?

 **Hyunjin:** cause the only present I need is you

 **Hyunjin:**

**Chan:** Damn. That was smooth.

 **Chan:** Also why does that kid look like Gibby from iCarly.

**Hyunjin:** wait he really does though

 **Hyunjin:** wait Im never gonna be able to unsee this

**Chan:** You’re welcome. 😎

**Hyunjin:** damn you Chanathan

 **Hyunjin:** oh wait! whens your birthday?

**Chan:** 10/3!

 **Chan:** But I don’t need a present cause your presence is a gift.

**Hyunjin:** oof beaten at my own game

_[Hyunjin changed Chan’s name to The Master]_

_[Hyunjin changed their name to The Student]_

_[The Student changed the chat’s name to Chan’s Dojo]_

**The Master:** My deepest gratitude for not making my name just Master.

**The Student:** Ive only known you a couple days I cant get kinky on you yet

**The Master:** O-oh.

**The Student:**

**The Student:** the student… will become the master

**The Master:**

**The Master:** You’ve got a ways to go yet kid.

**The Student:** SPONGEBOB MEme!!

 **The Student:** I am truly learning from one of the greats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! 
> 
> Continue taking care of yourself, continue following CDC/WHO/health organization recommendations, continue supporting [BLM](https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/), and I'll see you when I see you!


	7. friendship! growing!!!! yay!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone I am Back with that Content you Crave!! Tune in this time to see the other boys pry even more personal information from Seungmin's tight-fisted grasp!
> 
> Also just FYI I'm using SKZ actual bday years here, but they're all a year older than they are currently, so ig that means this fic is set in 2021. It's a ~future fic~ now!
> 
> [ Chan: Chanathan/grandpapa  
> Minho: minhot ;)  
> Changbin: Binnie  
> Hyunjin: Jinny Weasley  
> Jisung: jisung!  
> Felix: fergaLIXus  
> Seungmin: Seungminnie/Mindhunter  
> Jeongin: ringleader ]

**_Sunday, 1:19pm_ **

**The Jarem (8)**

**fergaLIXus:** ok im bored in te house and im in the hous bored

**Jinny Weasley:** bored in a house and youre in a house bored?

**fergaLIXus:** bored in a motherfukin a house bord

**Jinny Weasley:** and your bored in a motherfucking a house bored!

**ringleader:** *terrible beatboxing*

 **ringleader:** bored oontz ina brap house ina ina bontz bored!

**Seungminnie:** Did you have a stroke writing that?

**ringleader:** i tried to put the beat into the song

 **ringleader:** it didn’t work

**fergaLIXus:** oh hey i can actully beatbox fr

 **fergaLIXus:** like not great but stil

**Chanathan:** That’s actually really cool!

 **Chanathan:** I can make beats too but I need a program lol.

**Binnie:** Wait you do producing???

**Chanathan:** Yeah???

**Binnie:** Me too! And I write lyrics. Kinda

 **Binnie:** I mean, I’m not that good at it but still

 **Binnie:** I try

**Chanathan:** Producer friend!!! 💞💞💞

**Binnie:** ! 💞

**minhot ;):** Oh yeah well where are my dancing hoes at

**fergaLIXus:** yooooooo hre!!!1!

**Jinny Weasley:** omg me!!

**minhot ;):** Wait actually

**Jinny Weasley:** uh yeah being able to major in dance was why I came to NYC for college

**fergaLIXus:** !!!!! me to!!!!!!!

**minhot ;):** Oh my god I majored in dance too

 **minhot ;):** Wait a sec

…

**_Sunday, 1:24pm_ **

**[Minho created a new group chat]**

_[Minho added Hyunjin, Felix to the chat]_

_[Minho changed the chat’s name to Dance Hoes]_

_[Minho changed his name to TwerKing]_

**TwerKing:** Welcome fellow dance hoes

**Hyunjin:** Im terrified yet intrigued

 **Hyunjin:** also

_[Hyunjin changed their name to Slutdropping gently]_

**Slutdropping gently:** whats wrong son?

**TwerKing:** What

**Felix:** hell yeah dance lin!!!

_[Felix changed their name to flosinggggg]_

**flosinggggg:** we shud def come back to this but the main chats popin of stil

**TwerKing:** Thats fair

…

**_Sunday, 1:24pm_ **

**The Jarem (8)**

**Chanathan:** WhAt Is HaPpEnInG??!?!?

**Binnie:** This is some Freaky Friday shit

**ringleader:** no fair i want a major buddy (｡•́︿•̀｡)

**Seungminnie:** You can major with me in not sharing personal information with strangers you met three days ago!

**ringleader:** lol i don’t care about that three days is basically an eternity

 **ringleader:** i've told random strangers i've met on campus way more after way less time

**Seungminnie:** …Huh.

 **Seungminnie:** I didn’t think of it that way.

**Chanathan:** Wait where did the dance majors go?

**Binnie:** I bet they made their own chat

**minhot ;):** You bet correctly!

 **minhot ;):** But also were back now

 **minhot ;):** That chat is for Future Purposes

**Jinny Weasley:** heck yeah ominous!

 **Jinny Weasley:** also is Seungmin about to share personal information??? 😳😳😳

**Seungminnie:** Well not if you’re going to be like that.

**fergaLIXus:** nooooo jst when we were groin closer as freinds!

**minhot ;):** Groin

**fergaLIXus:** why r u still bulying me i though we were dance friends

**minhot ;):** Oh my bad

 **minhot ;):** Its bullying ;)

**fergaLIXus:** ur still bullying me

**minhot ;):** Yeah but now Im doing it with love ;)

**Binnie:** Yo but like is Seungmin gonna reveal his major or what?

 **Binnie:** Assuming he’s in college and not some crusty old internet grandpa like Minho

**minhot ;):** Hey I dunno about you but I’m feeling 22

**Binnie:** Actually I am feeling 22 so what are you gonna do about it?

**minhot ;):** Wait were you born in 98 too?

**Binnie:** Oh nope I just turned 22

 **Binnie:** I’m a 99z

**Seungminnie:** I’m majoring in criminal psych.

**Chanathan:** That came out of nowhere?

 **Chanathan:** But also that’s really cool! You’re like someone in that Mindhunter TV show!

**Seungminnie:** I needed to stop them before they spiraled into some sort of frenemy spat.

 **Seungminnie:** Also I kind of love that?

_[Seungminnie changed their name to Mindhunter]_

**ringleader:** i wanna share my major too! it’s early education!!

**Jinny Weasley:** wait thats so precious

**fergaLIXus:** omg… an angel teaching chairubs…

**minhot ;):** Its cherubs ;)

**fergaLIXus:** i didnt ask ;)

**Binnie:** Well I majored in music production

**Chanathan:** Full circle!

**fergaLIXus:** wait… i just realiezed…

 **fergaLIXus:** wheres jisung?

**Chanathan:** Wait you’re right. He’s been gone this whole time.

**minhot ;):** I dont think hed sleep past noon

 **minhot ;):** Or at least he doesnt seem the type to do so

**Mindhunter:** We don’t actually know that much about eachother, do we?

**ringleader:** but we’re learning!

 **ringleader:** that’s how friendship works! ( ๑ ˘ ◡ ˘ ๑ )

**Jinny Weasley:** cute!!!

 **Jinny Weasley:** but like now Im lowkey worried about Jisung?

**Binnie:** Has anyone texted him?

**Chanathan:** Not since last night.

**fergaLIXus:** ^^^

**Jinny Weasley:** same

**Mindhunter:** Has anyone tried just… _@jisung!_

**minhot ;):** Watch as that actually works

**jisung!:** o hey did someone @ me?

**Jinny Weasley:** SEUNGMIN BIGGEST BRAIN

**Chanathan:** Oh my god Jisung are you okay?

**jisung!:** yes?

 **jisung!:** wait omg were u guys using the chat

**Binnie:** We didn’t mean to do so without you I promise there were just so many other people and I think we got confused

**jisung!:** u guys im so happy!!!!!!

**Binnie:** We’re really sorry!

 **Binnie:** Wait

 **Binnie:** What

**jisung!:** someone else started chatting in the chat first!!

 **jisung!:** friendship! growing!!!! yay!!!!!!!!

**ringleader:** uwu friendship!

**jisung!:** uwu friendship!!!

**Chanathan:** Y’all are gonna give me a heart attack for no goddamn reason istg.

**jisung!:** im gonna go mia for a sec and catch up on the chat be back soon!

**minhot ;):** So like do we just chill here for him or…?

**Binnie:** I think we should chill here

**fergaLIXus:** seconded!

**Mindhunter:** Then Stop Typing Fools.

**jisung!:** back!

 **jisung!:** and omg yall are so talented!!!

 **jisung!:** my friends are so cool ( ; ω ; )

**fergaLIXus:**

**fergaLIXus:** no u

**Jinny Weasley:** Jisung what did you major in?

 **Jinny Weasley:** or wait are you still in college?

 **Jinny Weasley:** you dont feel older than Minho or Changbin but I could be wrong

**jisung!:** lol i cant tell if thats low key insulting but im just gonna take it as not

 **jisung!:** i am younger than them!

 **jisung!:** im a 2000 kid ( ^ ω ^ )

**fergaLIXus:** O SHT

**Jinny Weasley:** MET OO!

**Mindhunter:** …Me too.

**minhot ;):** What happened to your anti-age agenda seungmin?

**Mindhunter:** Capitalize my name when you speak to me, grandpa.

 **Mindhunter:** And maybe I had a sudden change of heart, leave me alone.

**minhot ;):** HEy respect your elders

**jisung!:** i love that we have 4 00s were so powerful

**Chanathan:** I am Frightened yet Enamored.

**Binnie:** Dude same

**Jinny Weasley:** wait but we dont know when innie and chan were born!

**fergaLIXus:** to quote an erlier thing:

 **fergaLIXus:** if jeongin is older then chan ill eat my soc

**minhot ;):** Well jeongin said he was still in college and Im pretty sure chan implied that he graduated already

 **minhot ;):** So I think thats a pretty safe bet

**Jinny Weasley:** o damn look at minho using his one braincell to its full extent

**minhot ;):** Stop bullying me this is child abuse!

**Binnie:** You’re literally 22 years old

**minhot ;):** I am a Child of God

**jisung!:** *child of chan

 **jisung!:** p sure hes the oldest here?

**ringleader:** well i'm 01 so i'm pretty sure i'm the youngest uwu

**Jinny Weasley:** baby!!!

**Chanathan:** And I’m 97 so yup that makes me the oldest.

**fergaLIXus:** woa chan ur 97 years old?

 **fergaLIXus:** grandpapa!

_[jisung! changed Chanathan’s name to grandpapa]_

**grandpapa:** Now look what you’ve done.

**jisung!:**

**minhot ;):** I dont get it

**Mindhunter:** How are you 22.

**minhot ;):** Going on 23 baby ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will feature some ~angst~ because I can't help myself lol. But then some ~fluff~ because I can't help myself, pt II. So look forward to that ig?
> 
> Keep taking care of yourselves, keep practicing good pandemic courtesies, support [BLM](https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/), and I'll see you all when I see you!! <3


	8. Songwriter Tingz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here comes The Angst (followed immediately by The Fluff)!  
> FYI, this chapter takes place on the same day as the previous chapter!
> 
> [ Chan: ur my dad (boogie woogie woogie)!  
> Jisung: jiSON! ]

**_Sunday, 11:28pm_ **

**i love this family!!! (2)**

**jiSON!:** do u mind if i vent at u a little?

 **jiSON!:** u dont even have to say anything i just kinda wanna get something out

 **jiSON!:** unless ur asleep! in which case i hope ur sleeping well and im so sorry for bothering u

**ur my dad (boogie woogie woogie)!:** Don’t worry I’m awake!

 **ur my dad (boogie woogie woogie)!:** Go for it!

**jiSON!:** ok! ok um…

 **jiSON!:** so like i didnt want to say this in the main chat cause like im the same age as felix n seungmin n hyunjin right?

 **jiSON!:** and theyre in college and theyre probably doing great and jeongins in college too and im pretty sure minho and changbin graduated recently

 **jiSON!:** but like… im not?

 **jiSON!:** like i tried college and it didnt go great so i went fuck it and moved to nyc cause i wanted to do music and i thought id like the east coast better than the west coast but now i dont think it wouldve worked out on either coast cause maybe im just bad

**ur my dad (boogie woogie woogie!):** Jisung…

**jiSON!:** ive gotten nowhere in the industry and noone likes any of the songs i wrote and im working like 3 jobs to afford a shity apartment and even then i still had to ask sungjin n jae n them if i could help out in teh kitchen cause everythin g in this godamn city is s o expnsinve

**ur my dad (boogie woogie woogie)!:** Jisung remember to breathe.

**jiSON!:** an i dont even kno what im doing her and i love talking to u guys but ur all doing inredble things and im jus some dumb kid with stupidly big dreams

**ur my dad (boogie woogie woogie)!:** Alright I’m calling it there.

 **ur my dad (boogie woogie woogie)!:** Jisung stop.

**jiSON!:** what?

**ur my dad (boogie woogie woogie)!:** You’re being mean to yourself for no good reason. It’s not healthy so you need to stop.

**jiSON!:** but im just being realistic

**ur my dad (boogie woogie woogie)!:** You’re spinning yourself down into a hole.

 **ur my dad (boogie woogie woogie)!:** Trust me I’ve been there.

**jiSON!:** u have?

**ur my dad (boogie woogie woogie)!:** Yup.

 **ur my dad (boogie woogie woogie)!:** Did you know I moved to NYC just about six years ago? Right after I graduated high school.

**jiSON!:** on ur own???

**ur my dad (boogie woogie woogie)!:** On my own. I didn’t go to college either. Instead I worked whatever jobs I could get and got turned down by a million and one companies before I finally ended up at the one I’m with now.

 **ur my dad (boogie woogie woogie)!:** And I’m still only doing low-level producing stuff but I’ve learned a lot and I’ve made a lot of connections.

 **ur my dad (boogie woogie woogie)!:** And I’ve still got stupidly big dreams too.

**jiSON!:** theyre not stupid!!!

**ur my dad (boogie woogie woogie)!:** I know Jisung.

 **ur my dad (boogie woogie woogie)!:** They’re not.

**jiSON!:** hey wait!

 **jiSON!:** thats cheating u cant do that to me rn im emotionally fragile

**ur my dad (boogie woogie woogie)!:** Too late I’m not letting one of my friends be mean to himself!

 **ur my dad (boogie woogie woogie)!:** But seriously Jisung. It’ll be alright.

**jiSON!:** stop waitt m fgragile

**ur my dad (boogie woogie woogie)!:** …Excuse me?

**jiSON!:** m fgrale

 **jiSON!:** fuck

 **jiSON!:** im fragile

**ur my dad (boogie woogie woogie)!:** Lol I like fgragile best.

**jiSON!:** hey thats bullying!

 **jiSON!:** but seriously chan thank u so so so much

 **jiSON!:** for listening n talking n stuff

 **jiSON!:** it means a lot

**ur my dad (boogie woogie woogie)!:** Of course! Thank you for trusting me enough to reach out. 🤗

**jiSON!:** ╰( *´ ω `* )╯♡

**ur my dad (boogie woogie woogie)!:** Wait! You said you wrote songs right???

**jiSON!:** um yes???

**ur my dad (boogie woogie woogie)!:** Oh my god wait. 

**ur my dad (boogie woogie woogie)!:** Wait.

 **ur my dad (boogie woogie woogie)!:** Oh my god this could work.

**jiSON!:** ?????

**ur my dad (boogie woogie woogie)!:** So you know that I do music production right?

**jiSON!:** right??

**ur my dad (boogie woogie woogie)!:** And you write songs.

**jiSON!:** yea? where r u going w this?

**ur my dad (boogie woogie woogie)!:** And you know that Changbin majored in music production.

**jiSON!:** yes…?

**ur my dad (boogie woogie woogie)!:** The three of us should form our own songwriting + producing team!

 **ur my dad (boogie woogie woogie)!:** We could make songs together!

**jiSON!:** i dont know how to produce tho? and uve never even read any of my lyrics?

**ur my dad (boogie woogie woogie)!:** I’ve known you long enough to trust that your lyrics would be dope.

 **ur my dad (boogie woogie woogie)!:** And I can teach you producing stuff!

 **ur my dad (boogie woogie woogie)!:** I mean if you want to.

 **ur my dad (boogie woogie woogie)!:** Only if you want to.

 **ur my dad (boogie woogie woogie)!:** No pressure.

**jiSON!:** id be down!

 **jiSON!:** really really down actually like that sounds kind of amazing

 **jiSON!:** only if changbins ok with it tho

**ur my dad (boogie woogie woogie)!:** I’m sure he would be!

**jiSON!:** r u sure?

**ur my dad (boogie woogie woogie)!:** Positive.

 **ur my dad (boogie woogie woogie)!:** Actually wait let me just…

**jiSON!:** ???

…

**_Sunday, 11:44pm_ **

**[Chan created a new group chat]**

_[Chan added Jisung, Changbin to the chat]_

_[Chan changed the chat’s name to Songwriter Tingz]_

**Chan:** Welcome to the Cool Kids Club. 😎

_[Jisung changed their name to jisung!]_

**jisung!:** what is that godawful chat name

**Changbin:** Why the fuck are you two awake

 **Changbin:** Also what is this?

**Chan:** Says the guy who’s also awake.

 **Chan:** And it’s exactly what it says!

 **Chan:** Songwriter Tingz.

 **Chan:** You know like Nikki Minaj.

**jisung!:** ninki minjaj

**Chan:** Let’s go to the beach -each!

**Changbin:** Yes yes vine is iconic but What Is This?

**Chan:** I recently realized that both of you write lyrics and you’re both into (or interested in) producing and so I made this group so that we could maybe write songs together!

 **Chan:** If you two would want to I mean.

**jisung!:** yes please!

**Changbin:** Oh cool Jisung you write songs?

**jisung!:** i try to! i dont think im that good tho but id love to write with u if u dont mind

**Changbin:** I call Bullshit on you not being good

 **Changbin:** And also I’d very much love to write with you too!

 **Changbin:** And Chan!

**Chan:** !!!

 **Chan:** This is gonna be so great I can already tell.

**jisung!:** im actually getting really excited about this?

 **jisung!:** ive never had friends i could talk about music stuff with

**Changbin:** Oh! Me neither

 **Changbin:** I mean, I have music production friends

 **Changbin:** But they’re not Friend friends

 **Changbin:** You know?

**Chan:** Yeah I think I get it.

 **Chan:** I also have friends at my job + in the music industry.

 **Chan:** But they don’t feel like Friend friends either.

**jisung!:** im a Friend friend?

**Changbin:** You’re like THE Friend friend

**jisung!:** oh

**Chan:** Oh?

**jisung!:** oh (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)

**Chan:** Oh!

**Changbin:** The lyricism is astounding, I can already tell our songs will be legendary

 **Changbin:** (But for real I’m stupidly excited about this haha)

**jisung!:** we r gonna need a better name for our group tho

 **jisung!:** like all respect to my queen nikki

 **jisung!:** but songwriter tingz cannot be our group name

**Changbin:** I strongly agree

**Chan:** Yeah I guess that’s valid.

 **Chan:** We can brainstorm names later!

 **Chan:** I think we actually should try going to bed soon lol.

**jisung!:** thats valid

 **jisung!:** i am a sleepy boi

**Changbin:** I am also a sleepy boi who agrees with the bed thing

 **Changbin:** But I am excited to start making songs with you guys!

**Chan:** Me too!

**jisung!:** me three!!

**Chan:** Huh… three…

**Changbin:** Shh less thinking, more sleeping.

**jisung!:** goodnight! <33333333

**Changbin:** Night! <3

**Chan:** Night 🤗

 **Chan:** (… three …)

**Changbin:** Shhhhhhh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hell yeah I can finally add that good good 3RACHA tag to my story! Hope you all enjoyed this crumb of plot, and we will return to our regularly scheduled headassery whenever I post the next update ✌🏻
> 
> Keep taking care of yourselves and those you love, wear masks in public, support [BLM](https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/), and I'll see all you lovely humans when I see you! <3


	9. Waffle Cat Bliss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello please accept my offering of an Extra Long Chapter because I'm a benevolent god uwu
> 
> [ Chan: grandpapa  
> Minho: ;)  
> Changbin: Binnie  
> Hyunjin: Jinny Weasley  
> Jisung: jisung!/chaotic tired  
> Felix: freesh avacadoo  
> Seungmin: Mindhunter  
> Jeongin: ringleader ]

**_Tuesday, 4:15pm_ **

**The Jarem (8)**

_[fergaLIXus changed their name to freesh avacadoo]_

**fressh avacadoo:** new year new me

**Binnie:** It’s almost September?

**freesh avacadoo:** New Year New Me

**Jinny Weasley:** oh damn you know Felix is serious when he busts out the caps and proper spelling

**minhot ;):** Oh have we learned eachothers names enough to change chat names?

 **minhot ;):** I mean weve been doing that

 **minhot ;):** But even so

_[minhot ;) changed their name to ;)]_

**;):** My true form

**Mindhunter:** Ominous. I approve.

**ringleader:** oh but i changed my name a couple days ago

**jisung!:** its ok jeongin! we all know who u are!

**grandpapa:** Actually I think Jisung’s the only one here who hasn’t changed his name.

**jisung!:** i just dont have any good ideas!

**Binnie:** Well that’s most definitely a blatant lie

**jisung!:** o shit u caught me!

 **jisung!:** i just dont have any good ideas ***that i want to use

**freesh avacadoo:** jst do a vine refrance

**Mindhunter:** Ah yes, Refrance. The rebranded France. Truly, a pinnacle vacation destination.

**;):** My favorite part is the Eyefull Tower.

**freesh avacadoo:** do we hav to do this every tiem?

**Seungminnie:** Yes. Every tiem.

**;):** ;)

**jisung!:** oh! cursed!

 **jisung!:** also i dunno what vine to use

 **jisung!:** as a wise man once said

 **jisung!:** no thoughts head empty

**freesh avacadoo:** hey! that was me! as the wis man!

**;):** When did felix ever say that in the history of ever

**ringleader:** in our quintuplet chat!

**Binnie:** You guys made another chat?

**Jinny Weasley:** lol yeah like days ago

**grandpapa:** …

…

**_Tuesday, 4:21pm_ **

**[Chan created a new group chat]**

_[Chan added Minho, Changbin to the chat]_

_[Chan changed the chat’s name to The Cooler Kids]_

**Changbin:** Did you really just do this

 **Changbin:** Also what is your obsession with being a cooler kid

**Chan:** The other five had a chat on their own and I didn’t want either of you to feel left out!

**Minho:** Correction:

 **Minho:** Chan didnt want himself to feel left out

**Chan:** …….

**Changbin:** I mean

 **Changbin:** He’s not wrong

**Chan:** I’m going back to the Jarem you guys are bullying me.

…

**_Tuesday, 4:21pm_ **

**The Jarem (8)**

**Jinny Weasley:** what do you wanna bet the reason the other three went quiet is because they just made their own group

**Mindhunter:** I’m not betting against that; it’s a sure thing.

**freesh avacadoo:** i bet theyll b back in under a minute

**jisung!:** i think itll take a couple minutes!

**ringleader:** maybe they’ll never return!

**grandpapa:** I’m back!

 **grandpapa:** Wait hey!!

**ringleader:** welcome back uwu

**freesh avacadoo:** wat was that a minut?

**Mindhunter:** According to the time stamps, they were gone around two minutes.

**freesh avacadoo:** damn

**jisung!:** ( ^ ω ^ )

**Jinny Weasley:** wait what happened to the others

**grandpapa:** They suck. We don’t need them.

**Mindhunter:** I bet Chan made a group and Minho and Changbin bullied him out of it.

**grandpapa:** I…

 **grandpapa:** No comment.

**Jinny Weasley:** Seungmin has just… the biggest brain…

**;):** Dont worry everyone Im back!

**ringleader:** oh no they’re back!

**Binnie:** How is that both incredibly adorable but incredibly insulting?

**ringleader:** the duality of man uwu

**Mindhunter:** Hm. Cursed as well.

**jisung!:** so much of this group chat is cursed! i love it!

**freesh avacadoo:** thats some kaotic energy right there

**Mindhunter:** That’s some kaotic spelling right there.

**freesh avacadoo:** ( ￣︿￣ )

**Jinny Weasley:** oh wait!

 **Jinny Weasley:**

**Jinny Weasley:** tag yourself Jisung is chaotic stupid

**Mindhunter:** “Tag yourself,” he says, then proceeds to tag another person.

**jisung!:** hey!

 **jisung!:** im chaotic tired thank u very much

**Jinny Weasley:** aight

_[Jinny Weasley changed jisung!’s name to chaotic tired]_

****

**Jinny Weasley:** there! now you have a Cool New Chat Name

 **Jinny Weasley:** my ulterior motive 😈

**chaotic tired:** aaa its perfect ヽ( ♡ ω ♡ )ノ

**grandpapa:** Dibs on lawful tired. But I’m not gonna change my name cause I think it would get too confusing. 😅

**Mindhunter:** Neutral bastard.

**;):** Chaotic bastard!

**freesh avacadoo:** if jisung isnt chaotic stpid then i for sure am

**Binnie:** Neutral tired, I think

**Jinny Weasley:** lawful stupid 😔✊

**ringleader:** hmmmm i cant decide between lawful bastard and neutral tired

 **ringleader:** are two of us allowed to be in the same square or is this an exclusive thing?

**Binnie:** We can be neutral tired together!

**;):** And then when jeongin has his devil moments he can drop down into bastard line with seungmin and me

**Mindhunter:** Capitalize my name you heathen!

**;):** SEUNGMIN

 **;):** There ya go

**Mindhunter:** Oh my god.

**chaotic tired:** tired line represent!

**grandpapa:** Eyyyyyyy!

**Binnie:** Yo waddup!

**ringleader:** sometimes uwu!

**freesh avacadoo:** stupid line best line!

**Jinny Weasley:** you know it bby!

**grandpapa:** Tbh tho I think we’re all a little chaotic stupid at heart.

**;):** *At brain

**chaotic tired:** thats the secret ingredient in our friendship!

**Mindhunter:** The secret ingredient… is stupidity.

**Binnie:** Honestly that’s probably the smartest thing anyone here’s said so far

**freesh avacadoo:** wait my bran just rememberd a thing

 **freesh avacadoo:** i told chan my bday and he said inch resting

 **freesh avacadoo:** and now seungmin n jisung n hyunjin are all 00 linerz w me

 **freesh avacadoo:** _@grandpapa_ was this the inch resting?

**grandpapa:** Kind of? But also not really. You guys never gave me your birth years remember?

**chaotic tired:** wait what if we actually r quadruplets

**grandpapa:** Not quite.

**chaotic tired:** what about 2 of us? twins?

**grandpapa:** Warmer!

**Mindhunter:** For gods sake.

 **Mindhunter:** I was born September 22nd. There.

**chaotic tired:** oh i was born sep 14! close!

**freesh avacadoo:** HENGGGRRRRRRRREE!!!@JJ!!

**ringleader:** is felix ok?

**freesh avacadoo:** 9 15! me! twin!!!!!!@!!11!!!

**chaotic tired:** TWINS!!!!

**Binnie:** First Australia, then the majors, then this?

**;):** The Fates really did say Bless This Groupchat huh

**Jinny Weasley:** wait but this is discrimination against Hyunjins

 **Jinny Weasley:** how come the other 00s get to be born in September and I had to be born in March?

**chaotic tired:** its ok! ur half birthday is in september! honorary september baby!

**Jinny Weasley:** !!! okay!!

**freesh avacaddoo:** _@grandpapa_ how could u keep this vitle info from us

**grandpapa:** It wasn’t my place to tell?

**Mindhunter:** I respect Chan’s respect for our privacy.

 **Mindhunter:** But also he was wrong to prolong the meeting of these twins who were so obviously separated at birth.

**ringleader:** i'm here for this au!

…

**_Tuesday, 4:48pm_ **

**korean pen pals! (2)**

_[peter han! changed the chat’s name to TWINS!!!!!!]_

**peter han!:** twins!!!!!!

**baby hands!:** twins!!!!!!!!!

**peter han!:** for real tho i actually cant believe we were almost born on the exact same day

 **peter han!:** and then u just happened to respond to that dumb sign thing i posted???

 **peter han!:** we could have never met??? nyc is huge???? but u texted me and we did and were twins????!!!!!

**baby hands!:** like minho said it was defintly fate!!!

 **baby hands!:** and like honesty theres no one else id rather almost share a birhgday with

**peter han!:** me too!!!!!

 **peter han!:** o wait the quintuplet chat is pinging me

**baby hands!:** lmao same

…

**_Tuesday, 4:50pm_ **

**powerful group love (5)**

**jinnie:** so like are the twins gonna be super in sync and stick to eachother now or whatever?

**minnie:** Why? Are you jealous?

**jinnie:** …

**minnie:** Wait, actually?

**jinnie:** I mean maybe a little?

 **jinnie:** I dunno its probably stupid of me

**innie:** no it’s not!!!!

**minnie:** Yeah, your feelings are valid.

**innie:** jisung and felix may be twins but they’re still quintuplets with us too!

**jinnie:** I know I know Im just being clingy I guess haha

**minnie:** No you’re not! You just have new friendships and you want them to grow well.

 **minnie:** Actually, wait. Let me just do this; that’ll put your mind at ease.

**jinnie:** wait no!

**minnie:** _@sungie @lixie_ Red alert guys, Hyunjin is being a Dumb.

**jinnie:** I cant believe youve done this

**sungie:** hello i am here!

**lixie:** hey ther demons its me ya boi

**innie:** hello! please scroll up!

**sungie:** ok 1 sec

**lixie:** k

**jinnie:** or yall could just stay down here! with us!

**minnie:** Nope, you’re going to be Consoled whether you want to or not.

**jinnie:** 😡

**sungie:** oh no hyunjin ( ; ω ; )

 **sungie:** dw!!!! felix and i wont forget the rest of u!

**lixie:** yea! and like jeongin said wer still all quintplest!

**minnie:** Did you even try.

**lixie:** lmao nop

**sungie:** ive got room in my heart for all of u!!

**innie:** uwu!!!!!!! me too!

**jinnie:** mayhaps… I am teary eyed………..

**minnie:** You can’t stop that Powerful Grup Love.

**lixie:** cant stop wont stop babyyyyyyy

**jinnie:** ❤💗💖💖❤💗💕❤

…

**_Tuesday, 4:51pm_ **

**The Cooler Kids (3)**

**Chan:** The main chat’s been dead for a couple minutes.

 **Chan:** I think the quintuplets are off in their own chat following the Great Twin Reveal.

**Changbin:** I mean, can you blame them?

 **Changbin:** If I found out I was twins with someone else in the chat I would freak too

 **Changbin:** Wait I’m not actually a twin with anyone right

**Chan:** Lol nope! Only Jisung and Felix.

 **Chan:** And kind of Seungmin? He’s like a week off but still close.

**Minho:** Chan and I are both October babies! But not nearly as close together as the others

**Changbin:** Hmmmmm I’m kinda a bit sad I don’t have a twin

**Chan:** Me too. 😅

**Minho:** Uh Im right here?

 **Minho:** Oh wait there was actually something I wanted to ask both of you

 **Minho:** Guess this dumb cooler kids chat is coming in handy for something

**Changbin:** Okay???

**Chan:** Hey! Rude!

 **Chan:** But also ask away!

**Minho:** Okay this is kinda embarrassing

 **Minho:** But this is something thats been bugging me for a couple days

 **Minho:** And I definitely cant ask the main group cause the quintuplets would roast me alive

**Changbin:** Okay now I’m really curious

**Chan:** This is a safe space! Go for it!

**Minho:** Okay okay okay

 **Minho:** Uh

 **Minho:** Can you guys send me more cat memes?

**Changbin:** Seriously?

**Minho:** Hey! Judgement free zone!!!

 **Minho:** Theyre cute and I love cats and I want to see more and Im not sure how else to do that

**Changbin:** I mean, Google is a start

**Minho:** I tried that! But when I googled funny cat memes I just got a bunch of weird text over cat pictures

 **Minho:** And googling funny cat pictures just showed me a bunch of random cats

 **Minho:** You guys all had such good pictures and I wanted to see more like those but I couldnt find them

**Chan:** …Do you want us to just share more cat pictures with you here?

**Minho:** Yes! Please!

**Changbin:** Lol okay

 **Changbin:**

**Minho:** Oh my god!!!!!

 **Minho:** This is exactly what I meant look at that lil magical being I love them!!!!!!!

 **Minho:** Thank you so much oh my godddddd

_[Minho changed Changbin’s name to My Savior]_

**Chan:** This is the nicest I have ever seen Minho act?

**My Savior:** I subsist off of praise so this is really doing wonders for my self esteem

 **My Savior:** Please keep being nice, here you go:

 **My savior:**

**Minho:** Ooodhhhhhh bnonioooooio

 **Minho:** Waafle Ct

**Chan:** Oops I think he’s broken.

**My Savior:** The dopamine is Flowing

**Chan:** WAIT

_[Chan changed Minho’s name to CATastrophe]_

**My Savior:** Chan. Why.

**Chan:** A dad’s gotta pun.

**My Savior:** You’ve really taken this whole father thing to heart huh

**Chan:** Well yeah I’ve got a kid now.

 **Chan:** Maybe five kids? Tbd honestly.

**CATastrophe:** Waffle! Cat!

**My Savior:** Oh he’s back

**CATastrophe:** I love cats ;((((((((((

 **CATastrophe:** Theyre perfect little beings and I love them ;(((((((((((((

**Chan:** Minho I’m gonna give you one more cat but then I’m gonna have to cut you off for now. For your own good.

**CATastrophe:** Thats fair

 **CATastrophe:** Waffle Cat did cause me to short circuit

**Chan:**

**Chan:** Here ya go!

**CATastrophe:** OOOOOOOOOHHHNhhhh

 **CATastrophe:** You couldnt hear but I let out the phattest wheeze

**Chan:** _@My Savior_ You’re right the Dopamine is Incredible.

_[CATastrophe changed Chan’s name to Thank You Papa]_

**Thank You Papa:** …And it’s gone.

**CATastrophe:** Thank you both so much you are gods among men

 **CATastrophe:** If you mention a word of this to the quintuplets I will pluck out your eyeballs and feed them to the pigeons

**My Savior:** Aaaaaaand he’s back

**Thank You Papa:** It was nice while it lasted. 😔

**My Savior:** At least we know how to summon Nice!Minho now

**Thank You Papa:** Oh! You have a point.

**CATastrophe:** Concerned but still too caught up in Waffle Cat Bliss to care

 **CATastrophe:** Actually you know what

_[CATastrophe changed the chat’s name to Waffle Cat Bliss]_

**My Savior:** Waffle Cat Bliss >>>>>>> The Cooler Kids

**Thank You Papa:** Ouch but also you’re not wrong.

**CATastrophe:** Waffle Cat Bliss >>>>>>> literally anything fight me

**Thank You Papa:** Once again:

 **Thank You Papa:** You’re not wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been in Waffle Cat Bliss since I first saw that picture, and I hope that you too may experience the magic of Waffle Cat along with me!
> 
> Hope you all are continuing to do well! Take care of yourselves, take care of those you love, just take care of others in general. Support [BLM](https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/). Cut yourself some slack. Thank you all so much for reading! Love y'all, and see you when I see you <3


	10. Wholesomely Cursed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes a ~face reveal~ (except you all already know what Stray Kids looks like so it's not much of a reveal but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯) so enjoy!!
> 
> [ Chan: grandpapa/Papi  
> Minho: ;)  
> Changbin: Binnie/btg bf  
> Hyunjin: Jinny Weasley/hyunjinthur  
> Jisung: chaotic tired  
> Felix: freesh avacadoo  
> Seungmin: Mindhunter/tsunmin  
> Jeongin: ringleader/Wholesomely Cursed ]

**_Wednesday, 8:32pm_ **

**The Jarem (8)**

**Jinny Weasley:** is six days enough time to ask yall for selfies?

**Jinny Weasley:** I wanna know what my new friends look like 😬

**Mindhunter:** Sure. Here:

**Mindhunter:**

**Jinny Weasley:** I cant believe youve done this

**chaotic tired:** for 0.5 seconds i thought seungmin was actually gonna share a picture of himself

**;):** Wait isnt seungmin Korean?

**Mindhunter:** You capitalized Korean but not my name????

**;):** Surely youve realized that at this point its the principle of the thing

**Mindhunter:** Surely you’ve realized that I don’t care.

**freesh avacadoo:** wait r we jus gonna skip ovr the part were minho didnt know what a rick roll was

**chaotic tired:** hey actually yeah lets come back to that

**;):** That guys name is Rick Roll?

**Mindhunter:** You Capitalized Rick Roll.

**;):** I Did ;)

**Jinny Weasley:** lmao no the guys name is Rick Astley

**Jinny Weasley:** just Google rick roll

**Binnie:** What fresh hell have I stepped into today

**ringleader:** uwu i want to see all your faces too!!

**chaotic tired:** wait!

**chaotic tired:** _@grandpapa_

**chaotic tired:** if were doing face reveals i want everyone to be here!

**grandpapa:** Hey what’s up?

**Binnie:** Just scroll up

**grandpapa:** Oh! Selfie sharing!

**grandpapa:** Wait did Seungmin just Rick Roll all of us.

**grandpapa:** WAIT did Minho not know what a Rick Roll was?????

**;):** Leave me alone Ive educated myself now

**;):** We cant all be good at internet culture

**grandpapa:** It’s….. a Rick Roll??? It’s been around for years?????

**Jinny Weasley:** I love that Minho is the only meme illiterate one here

**Mindhunter:** Meanwhile Felix is just plain old illiterate.

**;):** Hey!

**freesh avacadoo:** hey!

**chaotic tired:** but like… imagine if minho was good at memes

**Binnie:** He’d be Too Powerful

**;):** ;)

**ringleader:** haha illiteracy wow so cool

**ringleader:** i still wanna see ur faces!!!!!

**freesh avacadoo:** whenevr jeongin wants something he jus… goes for it

**ringleader:** uwu ( ๑ ˘ ◡ ˘ ๑ )

**Jinny Weasley:** wait! yes! selfies!

**Jinny Weasley:** but only if youre comfy with it!

**chaotic tired:** im sure ur all gorgeous and beautiful and talented and amazing!!!!!

**freesh avacadoo:**

**ringleader:** we should go oldest to youngest!

**ringleader:** and save the best for last uwu

**Mindhunter:** You guys are really just about to have my name, face, and birthday huh?

**chaotic tired:** u dont have to share ur face! only if ur comfy w it!

**Mindhunter:** I am surprisingly okay with sharing a selfie with you all.

**Mindhunter:** Which is what is actually most terrifying about all of this.

**Binnie:** To quote an occasionally wise man:

**Binnie:** That’s friendship baybee

**chaotic tired:** hey i said that!!!!

**chaotic tired:** wait

**chaotic tired:** what do u mean occasionally?????

**grandpapa:** ANYways!

**grandpapa:** _@Mindhunter_ You don’t have to share a photo! Only if you want to!

**grandpapa:** And we don’t know your family name so we don’t know your full name!

**;):** Lol watch it be some super generic Korean name like Kim

**Mindhunter:** …

**;):** Wait really????

**Mindhunter:** No comment.

**;):** ;))))))))))))

**Jinny Weasley:** Kim Seungmin!! incredible!!!!

**Jinny Weasley:** wait what if one of yall is also a Kim?

**freesh avacadoo:** imma lee! comon last names untie!

**Jinny Weasley:**

**ringleader:** ew bad meme

**Jinny Weasley:** uh yeah thats like the whole point

**freesh avacadoo:** SO GOD NEVR WRONG!

**;):** What is Happening

**grandpapa:** Just let it happen.

**;):** Point of order though Im also a Lee

**;):** So _@freesh avacadoo_ all my bullying is now legally allowed by family name rule

**freesh avacadoo:** !!!!!same last neame!!!!!!

**freesh avacadoo:** aslo hey wait no still illegle

**Jinny Weasley:** Minlix rn:

**Jinny Weasley:**

**freesh avacadoo:** minlix!!!!!

**;):** Minlix is actually pretty cute I cant lie

**ringleader:** this is all v exciting and v cute but how about we do some selfie sharing

**Binnie:** Jeongin’s focus is unmatched

**chaotic tired:** yes!!! selfies!!! _@grandpapa_ first!

**;):** Age before beauty ;)

**grandpapa:** I’m disowning all of you.

**freesh avacadoo:** hA! u cant diswon wat u never adoptid!

**chaotic tired:** i see how it is… ill just have to find another daddy…

**Mindhunter:** Supremely Cursed.

**Binnie:** Did Not Like That

**;):** I volunteer as tribute!

**grandpapa:** No!

**grandpapa:** Stop!

**grandpapa:** Wait! Uh…

**grandpapa:**

**grandpapa:** Distraction!

**freesh avacadoo:** o wait chan actully is daddy tho

**Jinny Weasley:** o damn

**Binnie:** Watch as this entire chat ends up full of hot people

**;):** Ayyyyee papi!! ;)))))))

**grandpapa:** Wait.

**grandpapa:** This is not what I wanted.

**chaotic tired:** too late! ur confirmed hot!

**grandpapa:** 😶😶

**ringleader:** what do u wanna bet hes grinning like an idiot rn?

**Mindhunter:** I mean, obviously.

**grandpapa:** **🤐**

_[Jinny Weasley changed grandpapa’s name to Papi]_

****

**Papi:** Oh my god.

**ringleader:** oh yeah he’s definitely blushing

**Mindhunter:** Again: obviously.

**;):** While I love this clowning on chan thing weve got going

**;):** I did promise you all age before beauty

**;):** And I mean to deliver

**;):**

**ringleader:** woooooooaaaaaaw!!!!

**Jinny Weasley:** o damn x2

**chaotic tired:** minho!!!!! ur so pretty!!!!!!!

**Binnie:** Damn this chat really is just gonna be full of hot people huh

**freesh avacadoo:** dude ur so god looking wat the heck

**;):** That might be a typo but youre right I am god looking ;)

**Mindhunter:** This is the face of the man that’s been disrespecting my name this whole time?

**;):** And?

**Mindhunter:** You know what? I can’t even be snarky. You genuinely deserve the confidence.

**Mindhunter:** Capitalize my name though, you good looking piece of sidewalk chalk.

**Papi:** That… was definitely an insult? Probably?

**Papi:** But Minho you look really good!

**;):** I accept all compliments even those thinly veiled as insults ;)

**chaotic tired:** _@Binnie_!!! its ur turn!!!

**chaotic tired:** dont judge him by his looks guys he loves dark but is a Soft Bean

**Binnie:** Jisung that was One Time

**Mindhunter:** We’ve literally only been texting this entire time. We’re well past judging the book by its cover.

**freesh avacadoo:** lmao yeah were juging the man by his meme

**ringleader:** f in the chat for minho

**Jinny Weasley:**

**;):** Hey wait no go back to praising me

**;):** I subsist solely off external validation

**chaotic tired:** ooo same!!

**Binnie:** Big Same

**Papi:** Wait _@chaotic tired_ you said not to judge Changbin by his looks?

**Papi:** Have you seen Changbin before?

**chaotic tired:** oh! no lol he just told me once he likes to wear dark clothing

**freesh avacadoo:** o is he a big tiddy goth gf???

**Binnie:** Please Do Not

**ringleader:** then give us the goods coward!

**Binnie:** Oh my god

**Binnie:**

**Binnie:** Here you go you I guess

**Jinny Weasley:** o damn x3!

**Jinny Weasley:** guys this is gonna be a record

**chaotic tired:** changbin u still look soft!!! even w the dark clothes!!!!

**freesh avacadoo:** wait… he is kinda thicc tho…

**ringleader:** ur not wrong…

**Binnie:** I like lifting weights leave me alone it’s relaxing

**Papi:** Eyyyyyy a fellow gym rat!

**Papi:** Also you look great it’s paying off. 😘

**;):** He is edgy but soft

**;):** _@Binnie_ I approve of your visuals

**Binnie:** Wow thanks

**Mindhunter:** He has a vibe I also approve of. Grudgingly.

**Binnie:** Wow thanks x2

**freesh avacadoo:** i am abot to do somethin cursed but nesasary

**Mindhunter:** Oh no.

**chaotic tired:** owo?

_[freesh avacadoo changed Binnie’s name to btg bf]_

**freesh avacadoo:** big tiddy goth bf

**chaotic tired:** OWO?

**Jinny Weasley:** why would you say something so controversial yet so brave?

**Mindhunter:** This might be the most cursed this group has ever been.

**btg bf:** Thanks I hate it

**Papi:** Yay I’m not the only one with a terrible chat name!

**Jinny Weasley:** you cant change it its law now

**btg bf:** _@freesh avacadoo_ This is all your fault

**freesh avacadoo:**

**chaotic tired:** _@Jinny Weasley_ its ur turn to bless the chat!

**Jinny Weasley:** okay!

**Jinny Weasley:**

**ringleader:** wow that’s a ten outta ten for me

**freesh avacadoo:** damn boi rok them lips tho

**chaotic tired:** since he cant do it for himself

**chaotic tired:** o damn x4!!!!!!

**;):** How is he encompassing both class president and steal your girl/boy/partner vibes

**Jinny Weasley:** thanks everyone!!

**btg bf:** This group really is gonna turn out to be just pretty people huh

**Mindhunter:** Wow look at that incredible example of a humble brag! 10/10.

**Mindhunter:** Also Hyunjin’s a 10/10 too, Jeongin wasn’t wrong.

**;):** Damn… my visuals feel so at home among yall…

**;):** #blessed

**Mindhunter:** Yet another prime example of a humble brag!

**;):** Oh I wasnt trying to be humble ;)

**Papi:** Hyunjin! You look so good!!! That sweater vest really suits you!!!!

**freesh avacadoo:** …imma do another contravershle thing

**freesh avacadoo:** hyunjin in that pic =

**freesh avacadoo:**

**Jinny Weasley:**

**Jinny Weasley:** I cant even be that mad tho hes kinda right lol

**chaotic tired:** this feels like sacred knowledge we just happened to stumble upon

**ringleader:** oh! i also have a cursed idea!

**freesh avacadoo:** hell yea lay it on us

_[ringleader changed Jinny Weasley’s name to hyunjinthur]_

**Mindhunter:** You’re right that was cursed. I approve.

**Papi:** Is this what the quintuplet chat is like?

**Mindhunter:** Yes but somehow worse.

**ringleader:** it’s great!

**btg bf:** I am somehow relieved I’m not a part of that and also insanely jealous

**;):** Oh same!

**;):** Also _@chaotic tired_ its your turn babe

**chaotic tired:** okay! dont get your expectations too high lmao

**freesh avacadoo:** uh excyuse u???

**chaotic tired:**

**freesh avacadoo:** UH EXCYUSE U U LOOK SO GOOOD????

**Mindhunter:** How did you manage to spell excuse wrong the same way twice?

**Mindhunter:** But yeah, Jisung you look incredible.

**;):** Jisung! Have confidence! Youre hot!

**hyunjinthur:** o damn x5!!!! u look so good!!!!!!!!

**Papi:** LOOK AT MY SON

**Papi:** PRIDE IS NOT THE WORD I’M LOOKING FOR

**chaotic tired:** oh hamilton!! i love hamilton!!!

**chaotic tired:** also thanks everybody ( ´ ω `♡)

**btg bf:** Jisung you’re literally shining

**btg bf:** If anything our expectations should have been higher

**ringleader:** yeah!!!!! u look so good!!!!!

**chaotic tired:** aaaaa thank u thank u!!!

**chaotic tired:** quick _@freesh avacadoo_ felix go before i combust

**freesh avacadoo:** aye ay captin!

**freesh avacadoo:**

**chaotic tired:** !!!!!so pretty!!!!!!

**hyunjinthur:** o damn x6!!! were doin it people!

**ringleader:** were makin it happen!

**ringleader:** also felix u literally look so good wow

**btg bf:** How is everyone in this chat hot?????

**Papi:** We really just got blessed by two sunshines back to back huh.

**;):** My crops are Flourishing

**;):** The sunlight is Nourishing

**;):** The world is…

**Mindhunter:** Well, go on then, finish it.

**Mindhunter:** Also Felix they’re right, you look great.

**;):** …

**;):** I got nothing

**chaotic tired:** its okay! u did ur best at encouraging!

**btg bf:** Oh damn! I see what you did there!

**freesh avacadoo:** a ryme master!!

**freesh avacadoo:** also thank u all vv much!!!

**ringleader:** go seungmin!!

**ringleader:** so then i can go uwu

**Mindhunter:** I respect your priorities. Here you go:

**Mindhunter:**

**chaotic tired:** seungminnnnnnnnn ( ` ω ´ )

**chaotic tired:** share ur beautiful face!

**chaotic tired:** unless ur not comfy w that in which case i will just imagine u look like a korean rick astley for now

**Mindhunter:** Well don’t do that.

**Mindhunter:** And I was just kidding! Here’s me, really:

**Mindhunter:**

**chaotic tired:** o u look so soft!

**hyunjinthur:** o damn x7!!!!!

**ringleader:** a completely genuine uwu!! u look so good!!!!

**;):** Damn is that the face of the man Ive been disrespecting this whole time?

**;):** Cause dis guy is about to be respecting dat face ;)

**Mindhunter:** Did you even try.

**;):** Not very hard

**;):** But you do look good! ;)

**hyunjinthur:** Seungmin really does look soft

**hyunjinthur:** hes like the anti-Changbin lol

**btg bf:** Hey!

**btg bf:** But Seungmin you do look good

**Papi:** All my children are so beautiful. 😌

**Papi:** Must be my good genes. 😌

**freesh avacadoo:** o so uve adoptid us all now??

**freesh avacadoo:** well i except!

**freesh avacadoo:** also seungmin u look gr8 m8!!

**Mindhunter:** That hurt my brain to read.

**Mindhunter:** But thank you. (Sincerely.)

**btg bf:** Lol Seungmin is a tsundere

**chaotic tired:** wait!!!!

_[chaotic tired changed Mindhunter’s name to tsunmin]_

**hyunjinthur:** omg your mind

**tsunmin:** I simultaneously hate and love this.

**tusnmin:** How is that possible?

**Papi:** That’s friendship baybee!

**ringleader:** i love how that’s become the unofficial tagline of this chat

**ringleader:** but anyways moving on to Very Important other business:

**ringleader:** my face!!

**ringleader:**

**hyunjinthur:** o damn x8

**hyunjinthur:** we did it yall

**freesh avacadoo:** now thats a hole BABBY

**chaotic tired:** vvvvv precious must protecc!

**Binnie:** Jeongin truly does look like an angel huh

**Papi:** All my children… are so beautiful…

**;):** Even me papi?

**Papi:** Not you you spawn of satan.

**;):** ;(

**Papi:** …Fine maybe even you

**;):** ;)

**;):** Also Jeongin you look adorable and handsome and squishable

**ringleader:** uwu my three most prized traits!!

**tsunmin:** You capitalized Jeongin’s name????

**;):** ;)

**chaotic tired:** all my friends are so beautiful ( ; ω ; )

**chaotic tired:** im so lucky ( ; ω ; )

**freesh avacadoo:** dont mak me bust out the no u crd agan

**hyunjinther:** my brain read the above sentence as dont make me bust out the nut again

**btg bf:** And just like that the moment is ruined!

**;):** Dont pretend like you didnt laugh

**btg bf:** Oh he caught me

**freesh avacadoo:** !!!a vine!!!

**freesh avacadoo:** i lov it here

**Papi:** I love the Wholesomely Cursed aesthetic we have going on.

**ringleader:** wait i want that

_[Papi changed ringleader’s name to Wholesomely Cursed]_

**Wholesomely Cursed:** thank u uwu

**Papi:** Welcome!

**chaotic tired:** i love this chat so much

**chaotic tired:** thank u all for replying to my sign

**chaotic tired:** u have no idea how much i appreciate all of u

**Papi:** We appreciate you too! Thank you for making the sign!

**;):** Im so proud of us all for being so beautiful

**tsunmin:** Minho…

**;):** Inside AND out!!

**tsunmin:** Good save.

**freesh avacadoo:** whil i am lovin all of this

**freesh avacadoo:** (ba dum bum ba ba)

**freesh avacadoo:** i got dance class at ass o clok tomorow n so i gotta sleep

**freesh avacadoo:** gnight u beeutaful people!

**tsunmin:** Goodnight, all you bee people.

**;):** Goodnight bees!

**;):** Gasp! Same joke

**tsunmin:** …Occasional taste.

**;):** Ill take it

**chaotic tired:** goodnight beeple (bee people)!

**Wholesomely Cursed:** goodnight beeple!!

**hyunjinthur:** night beeple!

**btg bf:** Goodnight everybee!

**Papi:** Night everyone! Sleep well!

**Papi:** I’m really glad I got to see your beeutiful faces!

**freesh avacadoo:** let me LIVe

**freesh avacadoo:** but yea gnight!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We stan boys who are beautiful inside AND out! Also if any of these pictures end up disappearing off the internet and thus out of this fic please let me know lol
> 
> Thank you all for continuing to read! Remember to take care of yourselves, wear a mask in public spaces, support [BLM](https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/) however you're able, and I'll see you when I see you! (It might be next Tuesday. I've kinda fallen into updating on Tuesdays? I dunno, maybe sooner, maybe later, who knows!)


	11. Dance Hoe Dynasty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henlo everyone I just finished watching Bojack Horseman and am having Weird Emotions so I'm choosing to focus on this instead! Enjoy this chapter ft. Danceracha!
> 
> [ Minho: twerKing  
> Hyunjin: hot korean dance señor/Slutdropping gently  
> Felix: hot korean dance juñior/flosinggggg ]

**_Wednesday, 11:22pm_ **

**[Private chat between Felix and Hyunjin]**

**Felix:** HOLY AHIT

 **Felix:** I KNOW U

**Hyunjin:** its 11:22 I thought you were going to bed early for dance?

 **Hyunjin:** also Bitch Hwat

**Felix:** u kno that thing in movies were the charecter is lyin in bed ready to slep n then they jolt awake and r like

 **Felix:** EPIFANY!

 **Felix:** or however its speled

**Hyunjin:** its epiphany but keep going

**Felix:** thanks

 **Felix:** im a native english speakr but that ph thing gets me every time

 **Felix:** anyways that hapened to me

**Hyunjin:** an epiphany?

**Felix:** an epiphany

 **Felix:** i relized i know u!

**Hyunjin:** I mean… weve been talking for like a week?

 **Hyunjin:** so I would hope so lol

**Felix:** no not liek that

 **Felix:** i mean i KNOW u

 **Felix:** like i reckognized ur pic!!

**Hyunjin:** oh! from where?

**Felix:** nyu!

 **Felix:** i think

 **Felix:** u go to nyu right?

**Hyunjin:** yup!

**Felix:** me to! and u major in dance and i major in dance to so i reckognize u from that!

**Hyunjin:** oh! I dont think I recognize you tho 😕😕

 **Hyunjin:** sorry!!!!

**Felix:** lmao no worries im a junor

 **Felix:** lov those fall bdays

 **Felix:** but im p sure ur a senior?

**Hyunjin:** lmao yup!

 **Hyunjin:** I still feel like I should recognize you tho 😕😕

**Felix:** its chill!!! nyu is huge n so is its dance major

 **Felix:** i mostly jus know u cause of eric

**Hyunjin:** whos eric?

**Felix:** hes another koren kid in my year! he knows like all the koreans at nyu lmao

 **Felix:** acording to him ur hot korean dance senor!

**Hyunjin:** …hot korean dance senor

**Felix:** fck I ment senior

 **Felix:** but also

_[Felix changed Hyunjin’s name to hot korean dance señor]_

**hot korean dance señor:** huh.

**Felix:** oh no a ful stop

**hot korean dance señor:** usually I dont like being called hot or attractive or whatever

 **hot korean dance señor:** because thats not my whole personality

 **hot korean dance señor:** yet people always boil me down to just that? just hot or sexy or handsome or whatever

 **hot korean dance señor:** but… I think I mind less? with you? and the others?

 **hot korean dance señor:** maybe its cause you guys met me first without knowing what I looked like and we just clicked and my looks were never a factor in that

 **hot korean dance señor:** u guys just accepted me for me

**Felix:** oh thats kinda shitty

 **Felix:** the part were people juge u based on looks i mean

 **Felix:** not the part were u felt acepted in the jarem

 **Felix:** that part gives me warm fuzies ♡＼(￣▽￣)／♡

**hot korean dance señor:** me too!! 💖💖

 **hot korean dance señor:** also if im hot korean dance senior than that makes you…

_[hot korean dance señor changed Felix’s name to hot korean dance juñior]_

**hot korean dance juñior:** omg i lov it

**hot korean dance señor:** lets start a dynasty!

**hot korean dance juñior:** omg lets!

_[hot korean dance juñior changed the chat’s name to hot korean dance dynasty]_

**hot korean dance señor:** I love that but what if I just…

_[hot korean dance señor changed the chat’s name to hot korean dance dance revolution]_

**hot korean dance juñior:** omg ur brain

 **hot korean dance juñior:** actully eric said that u inhairitid the title of hot korean dance senior

 **hot korean dance juñior:** inhairited

 **hot korean dance juñior:** inheritid

 **hot korean dance juñior:** fuck

**hot koren dance señor:** its inherited but good try!

 **hot koren dance señor:** and also Bitch Hwat again

**hot korean dance juñior:** yeah! aparently there was another hot korean dance senior before u

 **hot korean dance juñior:** but he graduated last year

 **hot korean dance juñior:** dunno wat his name was but i think it started with a m

 **hot korean dance juñior:** wait omg

**hot koren dance señor:** oh my god

**hot korean dance juñior:** it cant be

 **hot korean dance juñior:** like that would be to much

**hot koren dance señor:** itd definitely be too much

 **hot koren dance señor:** but what if it is?????

**hot korean dance juñior:** only one way to fnid out

…

**_Wednesday, 11:39pm_ **

**Dance Hoes (3)**

**flosinggggg:** _@twerKing_ minho did u gradate from nyu last year????

**twerKing:** Yeah

**flosinggggg:** omg

**Slutdropping gently:** omg

 **Slutdropping gently:** we actually are a dynasty!

**flosinggggg:** this is the bset day evr

 **flosinggggg:** or like one of them

 **flosinggggg:** jisung bein my twin was one too

 **flosinggggg:** and also te start of the jarem!!!

**twerKing:** Okay?

 **twerKing:** Anyone wanna tell me whats going on?

**Slutdropping gently:** dont you wanna ask Felix why hes awake when he said he was going to sleep early today?

**twerKing:** No I dont care about that

 **twerKing:** What does the dynasty thing mean and what does it have to do with me

**Slutdropping gently:** its related to why Felix is up right now!

**twerKing:** Ok great just tell me whats up then

 **twerKing:** Its almost midnight and yall know I need my beauty sleep

**flosinggggg:** lmao someons grumpy

**twerKing:** Felix.

**flosinggggg:** oh no a full stop x2

**Slutdropping gently:** apparently were a dynasty!

**twerKing:** Okay but what does that mean for me

**flosinggggg:** ur the og hot korean dance senior!!

**twerKing:** I mean obviously

 **twerKing:** But what does og mean?

**flosinggggg:** damn sometims i forget minhos lack of internet cultre

**Slutdropping gently:** og means original gangster

 **Slutdropping gently:** but mostly it just means like The Original now

 **Slutdropping gently:** so like youre the original hot korean dance senior at nyu

**flosinggggg:** and hyunjins the curent hot korean dance snior!

**Slutdropping gently:** and felixll be the hot korean dance senior next year!

**twerKing:** Oh damn we are a dynasty

**flosinggggg:** right??????

_[twerKing changed the chat’s name to Dance Hoe Dynasty]_

**flosinggggg:** talented brilliant incredible amazing

**Slutdropping gently:** show stopping spectacular never the same

**twerKing:** Thank you?

 **twerKing:** Wait but how come I didnt recognize either of you earlier today when we shared selfies?

**flosinggggg:** i mean nyu is huge

 **flosinggggg:** and even tho wer in the same major were in diffrent grades

**Slutdropping gently:** plus I dont really go to a ton of dance parties

 **Slutdropping gently:** so I really wouldve only seen either of you at showcases

 **Slutdropping gently:** and then showcases make me too nervous to focus on anything but not fucking up my steps

**flosinggggg:** extreemly valid

**twerKing:** Very fair

 **twerKing:** I still feel like I should recognize you both though

**flosinggggg:** well were geting to know eachother now!

**Slutdropping gently:** exactly!

 **Slutdropping gently:** also lol Felix its almost midnight shouldnt you get to bed

**flosinggggg:** lmao probably ┐(￣ヘ￣)┌

**twerKing:** Well Im getting my beauty sleep

 **twerKing:** Gotta maintain my Hot Korean brand

 **twerKing:** Goodnight fellow hot korean dance hoes!

**Slutdropping gently:** goodnight!!!

**flosinggggg:** night!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love a Dynasty! Hope you all enjoyed this lil chapter featuring our favorite dancey bois! Remember to be kind to yourselves and each other, support BLM, and take care of your mental and physical health. I'll see you all when I see you <3 <3 <3


	12. GRUMBA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it is I, your friendly neighborhood meme dealer back with the Sick Jokez (TM). Enjoy!
> 
> [ Chan: Papi  
> Minho: ;)  
> Changbin: btg bf  
> Hyunjin: hyunjinthur  
> Jisung: chaotic tired  
> Felix: freesh avacadoo  
> Seungmin: tsunmin  
> Jeongin: Wholesomely Cursed ]

**_Thursday 8:57am_ **

**The Jarem (8)**

**freesh avacadoo:**

**tsunmin:** It’s not even 9am?

**freesh avacadoo:** i had dance so i was up erly

 **freesh avacadoo:** for once lol

 **freesh avacadoo:** and i had to get this info out as fast as posible

**Papi:** Is this… Shaquille O’Neal sponsored Papa John’s pizza?

**freesh avacadoo:** u know it bby

**chaotic tired:** a new challenger approaches!

**Papi:** Please Do Not try to eat this whole pizza.

 **Papi:** I beg you.

**Wholesomely Cursed:** aw but what about the science part two?

**Papi:** Please Do Not.

**chaotic tired:** …fine

 **chaotic tired:** (dw jeongin ill do the science soon and update you!)

**Wholesomely Cursed:** (okay!)

**tsunmin:** You do realize we can still read everything you put in parentheses, right?

**chaotic tired:** (shhhh seungmin dont give it away)

**Papi:** I give up.

…

**_Thursday, 12:12pm_ **

**The Jarem (8)**

**Papi:** I have an important Storytime.

**hyunjinthur:** ooo I love Storytimes!

**Papi:** So I went to order a salad for lunch today.

 **Papi:** As one does.

**freesh avacadoo:** ew slad

**;):** Yeah ew slad

**freesh avacadoo:** stop thats boolying!

**tsunmin:** Boolying. Bullying, but by ghosts.

**freesh avacadoo:** CHAN HLP THEYR GANGIN UP ON ME

**Papi:** Guys stop!

 **Papi** : It’s my Storytime. Everyone else be quiet.

**hyunjinthur:** rip Felix

**freesh avacadoo:** (╥﹏╥)

**Papi:** Shhhhhhhh!

 **Papi:** Anyways I was getting my salad and I went to tell the salad maker what I wanted on it.

 **Papi:** And you know what I said?

**chaotic tired:** croutons?

 **chaotic tired:** i love croutons its just extra crunchy bread u put on leaves

**hyunjinthur:** mmm cromch

**Wholesomely Cursed:** i like ranch dressing!

**;):** Jalapenos! Spicy ;)

**Papi:** That was a rhetorical question. Shhhhhhh pt 2.

 **Papi:** I asked…

 **Papi:** For avacadoo.

**freesh avacadoo:** eyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!

**btg bf:** Chan has been infected with the Big Dumb

**Papi:** The only thing that prevented me from sprinting out of that salad place and never returning was the fact that the salad maker guaranteed all ingredients were freesh.

 **Papi:** But yeah! Like Changbin said I’ve been infected with the Big Dumb and I blame all of you.

 **Papi:** But mostly Felix.

**freesh avacado:**

**hyunjinthur:** wait!

 **hyunjinthur:** what if…

_[hyunjinthur changed the chat's name to The Big Dumb]_

**hyunjinthur:** I love The Jarem but I really dont want to explain that name to anyone who happens to see my list of groupchats

 **hyunjinthur:** The Big Dumb tho

 **hyunjinthur:** The Big Dumb speaks for itself

**tsunmin:** I resent that I am a part of this group.

**chaotic tired:** u can be our outlier!

**;):** Seungmin dont even play you know youre a Big Dumb sometimes too

**tsunmin:** I am not!

 **tsunmin:** Wait.

 **tsunmin:** Did you just capitalize my name?

**;):** Oh shit ;0

 **;):** My phone capitalizes every first letter in a sentence

 **;):** Damn it

**tsunmin:**

**tsunmin:** I have Ascended.

**btg bf:** Good for Seungmin but now that Chan’s Storytime is done can I just bring it back to the ShaqARoni pizza from this morning?

 **btg bf:** Because I feel like we should talk about that.

**hyunjinthur:** ShaqARoni pizza is nothing

 **hyunjinthur:** have you heard of beesechurger?

**Papi:** Have I heart of hwat?

**hyunjinthur:**

**chaotic tired:** i see ur beesechurger and raise u

 **chaotic tired:**

**freesh avacadoo:** u fools

 **freesh avacadoo:** u absalute bufoons

 **freesh avacadoo:** ur creatures are mere peasunts before the god that is

 **freesh avacadoo:**

**freesh avacadoo:** GRUMBA

**Wholesomely Cursed:** so cursed!!!! i love him!!!!!

**hyunjinthur:** Jeongin living up to his brand I see

**;):** My brain hurts

**Papi:** Sometimes I wonder about you five.

**tsunmin:** I didn’t even do anything?

**Papi:** You Ascended because Minho capitalized your name.

**tsunmin:** …

 **tsunmin:** Maybe so.

**btg bf:** …I really just wanted to talk about ShaqARoni pizza

**chaotic tired:** thats okay binnie! ill talk about shaqaroni pizza with you!

 **chaotic tired:** maybe one day we can all have a pizza party and order a shaqaroni pizza!

**Papi:** Wait actually we should do that!

**btg bf:** A ShaqARoni pizza party?

**Papi:** No not that!

 **Papi:** Or well maybe? Depends on what the group wants.

 **Papi:** But I mean we should all meet up! We all live in NYC so…

**Wholesomely Cursed:** omg imagine how chaotic we would be in person!!!!

**hyunjinthur:** extremely cursed but also extremely good!

**chaotic tired:** ah that would be fun! maybe someday!

**btg bf:** …There is a weekend coming up

 **btg bf:** Oh wait! _@chaotic tired_ Jisung you work on weekends, right?

**chaotic tired:** saturdays yeah ( ╥ ω ╥ )

**;):** Could you do a Sunday?

**chaotic tired:** not this sunday ( ╥ ω ╥ )

 **chaotic tired:** but hopefully soon!

 **chaotic tired:** and u guys could meet up without me first! i dont mind!

**freesh avacadoo:** noooo u hav to be there!

 **freesh avacadoo:** ur the reason for the seeson!

 **freesh avacadoo:** and by seeson i mean this group

**tsunmin:** You know reason and season rhyme, right? You can literally spell them the same except for their first letter?

**freesh avacadoo:** lol u expect me to know that?

**tsunmin:** Well, you got me there.

 **tsunmin:** But I do agree that our first real-life meeting should be with all of us.

**Wholesomely Cursed:** uwu is seungmin actually agreeing to meet all of us in person?

**btg bf:** That’s some character growth right there

**hyunjinthur:** thats friendship baybee!!!

**tsunmin:** Don’t make me regret my hesitant agreement.

**Papi:** Honestly I’m surprised I haven’t run into any of you at Jam Years yet.

**;):** Wait yeah!

 **;):** I visit that place like every other day but none of yalls faces looked familiar

**chaotic tired:** im only at jam years super early to help out wonpil n jae n them

**Wholesomely Cursed:** i usually go after class!

**freesh avacadoo:** i go whenvr my sweet tooth threatans mutany

**hyunjinthur:** ^^^ same but spelled correctly

**btg bf:** We should do a meetup at Jam Years! Maybe on a Sunday morning?

**;):** Id be down!

**freesh avacadoo:** same!

**Wholesomely Cursed:** me too!

**Papi:** _@chaotic tired_ Jisung just let us know which Sunday would work best for you!

 **Papi:** Unless anyone else has scheduling constraints? I know most of you have classes during the week so I’m assuming Sunday would probably be best.

**tsunmin:** Yup. Criminal psych courses eat up all my weekdays.

**hyunjinthur:** and yet you find time to talk to us :’)

**chaotic tired:** ill be sure to let u all know when im free on a sunday!

**;):** Ill keep my Sundays clear ;)

**Papi:** This has been great but I need to clock back in from my lunch break soon.

 **Papi:** But I’ll talk to you all later! And hopefully see your faces before too long! 😊

**btg bf:** I also have to clock back in, but I’m also looking forward to our eventual in-person meeting!

…

**_Thursday 12:37pm_ **

**powerful grup love (5)**

**sungie:** um

 **sungie:** i have a bit of a conundrum

 **sungie:** but only if u guys dont have classes coming up!

**minnie:** I’ve still got around 30 minutes before I have to head out.

**jinnie:** Ive already decided Im skipping today for ~mental health~ reasons

**sungie:** oh no r u ok?

**jinnie:** yeah its nothing big

 **jinnie:** just been a little stressed about our fall showcase

 **jinnie:** weve still got over a month to prepare but Im already psyching myself out

 **jinnie:** I think I just need to take an hour or so and slow myself down!

**sungie:** totally understandable! feel free to mute the chat if u need to

**jinnie:** nah the chat actually helps destress me

 **jinnie:** so lay your conundrum out!

**lixie:** im also her and done w class for the day

 **lixie:** also _@jinnie_ if u want i could talk abot ur dance w u! since im a dance major to! i could offer a diff prespective and all that

 **lixie:** and u could ask minho for help!

 **lixie:** but yea sung go for it

**jinnie:** oo good idea! Ill do that later

 **jinnie:** but like Lix said the floor is yours Jisung!

**innie:** i am also here and i don’t have classes on thursdays so i’m free!

**sungie:** ok!

 **sungie:** i didnt wanna bother any of the older guys with this

 **sungie:** also i kinda unloaded on chan a couple days ago and i didnt want to do that again

 **sungie:** so im just gonna put it here?

**minnie:** I’m sure any of the others would have been more than happy to hear you out, especially Chan.

 **minnie:** He’s taken the Dadfriend role to heart.

 **minnie:** That being said, we’re here for you!

**innie:** what minnie said!

**sungie:** ok!

 **sungie:** um

 **sungie:** maybe this is a little embarassing?

**lixie:** jugement free zone!

**jinnie:** yeah! were all basically the same age too

 **jinnie:** so maybe well get it a bit better?

**sungie:** oh thats true!

 **sungie:** i think this is more a me problem though?

 **sungie:** like jisung-specific

**innie:** that’s ok! still a judgement free zone!

**minnie:** Jisung, you’re stalling.

**sungie:** haha i am arent i

 **sungie:** ok im just gonna say it

 **sungie:** so like i get nervous around new people

 **sungie:** like really nervous

 **sungie:** like diagnosed as social anxiety nervous

**jinnie:** oh jisung 💕❤💗💗💖💕💕

**innie:** thank u so much for trusting us enough to tell us!

**lixie:** we wont think any difrently of u for it ♡(ɔˆз(ˆ⌣ˆc)

**minnie:** What everyone else said! Thank you for trusting us, and you’ll still be Jisung to us.

**sungie:** thank u all so much ( ´ ω `♡)

 **sungie:** that really means a lot u guys have no idea

**minnie:** Are you worried about meeting up with everyone?

**sungie:** uhhhhh a little?

 **sungie:** ive been texting you all individually for like 2 weeks and the group as a whole for a week

 **sungie:** so im starting to feel p comfortable with u all

 **sungie:** but thats still over text? i dunno how it would go in person

**minnie:** If we do meet up at Jam Years, that would be someplace you’d be familiar with, so that could take some of the tension off.

**innie:** yeah! and i'm sure dowoon or brian or any of them would let u into the back if u ever got overwhelmed

**sungie:** thats… actually a really good point

 **sungie:** im gonna ask about that when im at jam years next

**lixie:** theres no rush on meting up!

 **lixie:** we can do it on ur timelin

**jinnie:** yeah! I waited a week to see your faces and I can wait longer to see them in person

 **jinnie:** I will practice patience 😌

**minnie:** I’m sure you need it.

**jinnie:** hey!

 **jinnie:** but also yeah lmao

**sungie:** thank u all so much for listening + helping!

 **sungie:** ur all great ( ´ ω `♡)

**lixie:** thats freindship baybee

**innie:** and that powerful grup love!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Grumba gives off energy exactly opposite of Waffle Cat 🤔
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed! Keep taking care of yourselves, wearing a mask, supporting BLM however you can, and reaching out to friends and family! Also, if you're over 18 and live in the US, request an Absentee Ballot for the upcoming election! That way you can help reduce polling lines while practicing social distancing. <3 <3 <3


	13. Stay hydrated. This is a threat. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this on a Friday night for the ~cinematic parallels~ (wow she truly is an ärtíst)
> 
> [ Chan: Papi  
> Minho: ;)/minjo  
> Changbin: btg bf  
> Hyunjin: hyunjinthur  
> Jisung: chaotic tired  
> Felix: freesh avacadoo  
> Seungmin: tsunmin  
> Jeongin: Wholesomely Cursed ]

**_Friday, 8:28pm_ **

**The Big Dumb (8)**

**;):** Whos ready to get lit tonight?

**chaotic tired:** not me! ive got work tomorrow lmao

**hyunjinthur:** we Stan a responsible man

 **hyunjinthur:** I on the other hand am about to bust down

 **hyunjinthur:** Thotiana-style

**freesh avacadoo:** @erybody goin out tonight

 **freesh avacadoo:**

**chaotic tired:** u too! if ur going out tonight!!

**freesh avacadoo:** maybe? havnet decided yet lol

**;):** Staying in is just as good as going out! No pressure

**freesh avacadoo:** lmao dont worry ur not presuring at all

 **freesh avacadoo:** i jus dunno if my walet can take the pain of buying drinks

**;):** Oh thats valid

**hyunjinthur:** my wallet sure as hell cant but since my dance mates are dragging me out they get to pay for me 😉

**;):** Hey dont be coming for my winking brand

**chaotic tired:** _@hyunjinthur_ do u not want to go out?

**hyunjinthur:** oh I do dont worry!

 **hyunjinthur:** going out is just draining lol Im gonna have to spend tomorrow recovering from all the Social Interaction Ill have tonight

 **hyunjinthur:** but I still like going out and dancing and all that!!

**chaotic tired:** oh! r u an introvert too???

**hyunjinthur:** I am!

**chaotic tired:**

**hyunjinthur:**

**chaotic tired:** i thought i was the only one in this chat bless

**freesh avacadoo:** oo hyunjin ur an intravert?

**hyunjinthur:** yup! I love human interaction tho

 **hyunjinthur:** I can just only take so much of it before I need Rest

**;):** Cant relate but will support you anyways!

**Papi:** Also can’t relate but also will support you anyways too!

 **Papi:** Also also wait.

 **Papi:** _@freesh avacadoo_ Aren’t you 20? How are you going out?

**freesh avacadoo:** oh he caught me

**tsunmin:** He has a fake ID, Chan. Obviously.

**hyunjinthur:** yeah Chan obviously

**freesh avacadoo:** lmao yup

 **freesh avacadoo:** if anyone needs a fake i kno a guy whos relly good at making them

**Wholesomely Cursed:** uwu? ( ◕ ‿ ◕✿)

**Papi:** Not the baby!

**;):** Hes like 20 tho

**Wholesomely Cursed:** i'm like twenty tho

**Papi:** …

 **Papi:**

**Wholesomely Cursed:** uwu thank u papa

**Papi:** Just be safe everyone! Watch your drinks! Stay with friends! Make sure to hydrate and eat!

**btg bf:** Oh are you guys going out tonight?

**;):** Hell yeah ;)

**hyunjithur:** yup!!

**freesh avacadoo:** mayb!

**Wholesomely Cursed:** maybe as well!

**chaotic tired:** rip im staying in

**Papi:** It’s okay! Me too!

**tsunmin:** I’m heading out as well.

**Papi:** Oh Seungmin you’re going out?

**tsunmin:** Just to a small thing with some other people from Psych.

 **tsunmin:** We had a test this morning and so we’re celebrating!

 **tsunmin:** Or mourning, depending on how we think we did.

**chaotic tired:** how do u think u did?

**tsunmin:** I’ll be celebrating!

**chaotic tired:** yay! congrats!

**;):** _@btg bf_ Are you going out too?

**btg bf:** Yup

 **btg bf:** I’m meeting up with some college friends and we’re planning to hit a few bars

**chaotic tired:** stay safe everyone!

**freesh avacadoo:** especially minjo lol

**hyunjinthur:** minjo omg

**Wholesomely Cursed:** like banjo but with extra minj!

_[chaotic tired changed ;)’s name to minjo]_

**minjo:** Hey!

**chaotic tired:** i did what had to be done

**btg gf:** …

 **btg gf:** My baby plays the guitar

**Papi:** I pick a minjo now!!!

**freesh avacadoo:** SO ROK ME MAMA LIEK A WAGON WHEEL

**chaotic tired:** rock me mama anyway u feel!

**hyunjinthur:** HEEEEEEEEYYYyyyyyy mama rock me!

**tsunmin:** What is going On inside their Heads?

**hyunjinthur:** dont even lie you know you were singing along

**tsunmin:** …Maybe so.

 **tsunmin:** (Part Two)

**minjo:** Cool so are we done with Picking On Minho Time now?

**btg bf:** You had it so light my dude c’mon

**minjo:** Cool So Are We Done With Picking On Minho Time Now

**btg bf:**

**minjo:** I will feed your thumbs to the sewer rats

 **minjo:** Actually wait

…

**_Friday, 8:47pm_ **

**Waffle Cat Bliss (3)**

_[CATastrophe changed My Savior’s name to Traitor]_

**Thank you papa:** Lmao get wrecked Changbin.

**Traitor:** Worth it

…

**_Friday, 8:47pm_ **

**The Big Dumb (8)**

**tsunmin:** Damn look at Changbin busting out a meme.

 **tsunmin:** Didn’t know he had it in him.

**hyunjinthur:** maybe hes not so boomer after all!

**btg bf:** I’m only one year older than you

 **btg bf:** Not even that in Hyunjin’s case

**chaotic tired:** yeah but u were still born in the 90s

 **chaotic tired:** therefor ur a Hag

**Wholesomely Tired:** sorry but we don’t make the rules!

**freesh avacadoo:** we just inforce em (⌐■_■)

**minjo:** First you bastardize my name

 **minjo:** Then you cant even spell enforce right

 **minjo:** How have I let myself be so humiliated by one such as he?

**tsunmin:** Sounds like a personal problem.

**minjo:** I’m gonna give myself alcohol poisoning tonight and its all your faults!!!

**btg bf:** Well don’t do that

**Papi:** Drink responsibly!

 **Papi:** If anyone needs me to pick them up I will be sober!

**chaotic tired:** ill also be sober but i dont trust myself to not get lost trying to find you lmao

 **chaotic tired:** but u can always call me and ill call chan!!

 **chaotic tired:** or get u an uber

 **chaotic tired:** but have fun! be safe!!!!!

**hyunjinthur:** Im gonna go bump I Got a Feeling and start getting ready but thank you both! enjoy your nights in!

**freesh avacadoo:** damn i got a feeling really is a timeless masterpeice boutta blast that bitch

 **freesh avacadoo:** but also thank u!! have fun everyone!!

**minjo:** Im gonna go give myself alcohol poisoning ;)

**Wholesomely Cursed:** have fun uwu

**btg bf:** Y’all are wild.

 **btg bf:** Stay safe though, and enjoy your nights

**tsunmin:** Have a good night everyone!

 **tsunmin:** And like Felix’s bear said, stay hydrated.

 **tsunmin:** This is a threat. :)

**freesh avacadoo:** hell yeah hydraton!

 **freesh avacadoo:** also oh no scary!

**Papi:** Remember to call me if you need me! You all have my number lol.

 **Papi:** But mostly have fun and be safe!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am, unfortunately, a Hag, and will also be pulling a page out of Jisung and Chan's book and staying in tonight for some Animal Crossing 🏝 ALSO I better not catch any of y'all going out to any large social gatherings in enclosed spaces 😤😤😤 Also also snakes with arms are some of my favorite things on this planet I love them so much
> 
> That said, hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thank you all so much for reading! Wash your hands, wear a mask, support BLM, take care of yourself and those you love, and I'll see you all when I see you! <3


	14. The Dumbvengers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to The Morning After ;)
> 
> [ Chan: Papi/Captain Americhan  
> Minho: minjo  
> Changbin: btg bf  
> Hyunjin: hyunjinthur  
> Jisung: chaotic tired  
> Felix: freesh avacadoo  
> Seungmin: tsunmin  
> Jeongin: Wholesomely Cursed ]

**_Saturday, 10:47 am_ **

**The Big Dumb (8)**

**tsunmin:** I have… regrets…

**hyunjinthur:** *Jean-Ralphio voice* my mouth tastes like DrYwAlLLLLLLlllllll

**chaotic tired:** oh no!! make sure u guys drink lots of water today and eat something healthy and light!

**minjo:** Dont worry guys I have the best hangover cure

**tsunmin:** Please… I am Dying.

**hyunjinthur:** damn who knew Seungmin would be such a dramatic day-after drunk?

**tsunmin:** Quiet peasant.

**minjo:** Here yall go

 **minjo:**

**btg bf:** That is your face.

**minjo:** Like I said its the best hangover cure ;)

**tsunmin:** Why do I even bother.

**chaotic tired:** minho ur noot noot is so cute!

 **chaotic tired:** seungmin and hyunjin take some ibuprofen! drink some pedialyte!

**Wholesomely Cursed:** wait but _@minjo_ what happened to giving urself alcohol poisoning???

**hyunjinthur:** hey yeah how come Minho doesnt look like freshly warmed death like the rest of us?

**btg bf:** Uh speak for yourself

**chaotic tired:** lmao i bet a hungover look fits right into changbins aesthetic

**btg bf:** …No comment.

**minjo:** _@Wholesomely Cursed_ Dont worry I tried!

**Papi:** That is Very Much worries actually.

**chaotic tired:** chan!!!

 **chaotic tired:** now were just missing felix and everyone will be here ( ^ ω ^ )

**Papi:** **💞💞💗💓💖💖💖💞💕💕❣❣💕**

 **Papi:** No one @ Felix tho I’m pretty sure he needs the rest.

**btg bf:** Felix does seem like the type to go All Out

**freesh avacadoo:** hll yah go big r go hom

**chaotic tired:** felix!!!!! the gangs all here ( ´ ω `♡)

**freesh avacadoo:** m liek forty prcent hre but im getnin ther

**tsunmin:** Well that was significantly more illiterate than usual.

**Wholesomely Cursed:** yay everyone!

 **Wholesomely Cursed:** welcome back to the land of the living @half of you

 **Wholesomely Cursed:** but also _@minjo_ u must not have been trying very hard last night (￣ヘ￣)

**minjo:** I cant help it if I have the alcohol tolerance of a 300 lb Russian sailor who also happens to have a very high alcohol tolerance

**hyunjinthur:** well I have the alcohol tolerance of someone with a very low alcohol tolerance

 **hyunjinthur:** aka I am still In Pain

**chaotic tired:** noooo hyunjin ( ; ω ; )

**Papi:** Jisung said this earlier but make sure you guys are all hydrating! And taking pain meds/getting electrolytes.

**freesh avacadoo:** u kno wats a great alchol cure???

**minjo:** My face obviously

**tsunmin:** He’s gonna say memes.

**freesh avacadoo:** memes!

 **freesh avacadoo:** !!!!!!! SUNGMIN!!!!!!!!

 **freesh avacadoo:** ♡♡♡♡♡＼(￣▽￣)／♡♡♡♡♡ extra herts 4 u

**tsunmin:** He spelled my name wrong but I am still so endeared? What is this?

**Wholesomely Cursed:** IT’S FRIENDSHIP BABY!!!

**hyunjinthur:** wow that was aggressive

 **hyunjinthur:** in a good way! I feel that too lol

**Wholesomely Cursed:** idk i’m just feeling extra soft for u guys this morning

**Papi:** Oooohnanaggggo

 **Papi:** H e lpppp

**minjo:** Whoops you broke Chan _@Wholesomely Cursed_

**Wholesomely Cursed:** uwu

**btg bf:** Honestly tho, same

 **btg bf:** This chat in general is a pretty good hangover cure!

**minjo:** Since this chat includes my face youve just admitted to my face being a good hangover cure so thank you Changbin ;)

**btg bf:** You know what, that one’s on me

 **btg bf:** Should’ve seen it coming

**hyunjinthur:** oohn oooo

 **hyunjinthur:** my hangver brain cant take this softness

 **hyunjinthur:** 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭

**chaotic tired:** u guys r just so great

 **chaotic tired:** i dont know how else to say it u guys just are

**freesh avacadoo:** to adres an earlier thing tho

 **freesh avacadoo:** i absolotly do go all out

 **freesh avacadoo:** #noragrats

**minjo:** Its regrets ;)

**freesh avacadoo:** ha! I spelled it wrong on pirpose

**minjo:** Its purpose ;)))))))

**freesh avacadoo:** fuck

**hyunjinthur:** wait but Felix said that thing about memes earlier and it reminded me of this:

 **hyunjinthur:**

**hyunjinthur:** me yesterday deciding to Get Lit versus me this morning :’)

**tsunmin:** Oh very accurate.

**Papi:** Okay but me last night leaving you guys to knock yourselves tf out:

 **Papi:**

**chaotic same:** lol same

**btg bf:** Don’t even lie you both were like

 **btg bf:**

**hyunjinthur:** wait but Chan as Captain America is a Concept

 **hyunjinthur:** Captain Americhan

 **hyunjinthur:** wait no thats terrible

_[freesh avacadoo changed Papi’s name to Captain Americhan]_

**freesh avacadoo:** too late lmao

**Captain Americhan:** …

 **Captain Americhan:** I mean it’s better than Papi I guess.

**freesh avacadoo:** its funny cause were australian lmao

**Wholesomely Cursed:** ooo if chan is captain america then i think jisung should be spiderman!

**tsunmin:** He does give of Spidey vibes, huh?

**chaotic tired:** ( ^ ω ^ )

**Wholesomely Cursed:** i don’t know how to mash his name into spiderman tho…

**chaotic tired:** thats ok! i still really like the chaotic tired hyunjin did for me!

**hyunjinthur:** **💞💞💗💓💖💖💖💞💕💕❣❣💕**

**Captain Americhan:** Hey! Get your own heart spam.

**hyunjinthur:** _@Captain Americhan_ **💞💞💗💓💖💖💖💞💕💕❣❣💕💞💞💗💓💖💖💖💞💕💕❣❣💕💞💞💗💓💖💖💖💞💕💕❣❣💕**

**Captain Americhan:** …Nevermind.

**tsunmin:** Chan is Weak, wbk.

 **tsunmin:** Also Minho is 100% Tony Stark.

 **tsunmin:** Not even Iron Man per se, just Tony Stark.

**minjo:** Genius billionaire playboy philanthropist does have a nice ring to it ;)

**tsunmin:** We are Not making that your chat name it’s far too long.

**minjo:** But I dont want to be minjo ;((((((((((

**tsunmin:** I’m pretty sure Jisung still has me saved in his phone as “seubgmin” so you can Deal With It.

**chaotic tired:** ✌

**btg bf:** Is it just me or does Seungmin give off strong Dr. Strange vibes?

**chaotic tired:** oh ur right!

 **chaotic tired:** and felix gives me starlord vibes!

 **chaotic tired:** but like starlord from the first guardians of the galaxy movie and not starlord from infinity war lol

**freesh avacadoo:** thank u for clarifying lmao

 **freesh avacadoo:** i am a motherfuckin star boi

 **freesh avacadoo:** also i think hyunjin fits w antman!!

**hyunjinthur:** I do love Paul Rudd

**chaotic tired:** i think changbin is thor!!

 **chaotic tired:** looks tough but is soft

 **chaotic tired:** also……. arms

**btg bf:** O-oh.

**Wholesomely Cursed:** we’ve only gotten one picture of changbin but have collectively decided he’s buff as hell

**freesh avacadoo:** i mean… u saw tht picture

**Wholesomely Cursed:** oh i'm not saying I disagree uwu

**btg bf:** O-oh x2

**Captain Americhan:** We still have to pick an Avenger for Jeongin!

**Wholesomely Cursed:** it’s okay i'll just be thanos!

**btg bf:** Well that’s slightly terrifying

**Wholesomely Cursed:** snap-snap uwu

**tsunmin:** An incredibly cursed sentiment!

 **tsunmin:** Also congratulations everyone, you (plus the two tylenol I took when I first got up) have successfully cured my hangover.

**hyunjinthur:** and so once again the day is saved thanks to… the Dumbvengers! (plus Thanos)

**minjo:** Did you just reference the Powerpuff Girls?

**hyunjinthur:**

**freesh avacadoo:** this group is the best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because life imitates art (lmao imagine calling this fic art couldn't be me), I've created a discord server: https://discord.gg/hcGuswh  
> A big thanks to Sun aka HiraethSatisfied for helping me figure out how discord works and then helping me make the server!  
> Feel free to join and come scream at/with me about Stray Kids, writing, and anything else!
> 
> As always, a reminder to continue being kind to yourself, keep an eye on your mental health as well as your physical health, wear a mask in public, support BLM, and be nice to eachother! I'll see you all when I see you <3


	15. spicy bois

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The IN生 teaser has got me dead, Stay truly are the best fed fandom! I am Very Excited for this comeback!! Also we made it to 100 mil views for God's Menu, it's what our boys deserve :')
> 
> To tide you all over until it releases, have some fictional shenanigans 😘
> 
> [ The names are self explanatory in this one lol ]

**_Saturday, 8:43pm_ **

**Songwriter Tingz (3)**

**Chan:** What if we called ourselves The Producerpuff Boys?

**Changbin:** Um no

 **Changbin:** Also I’m pretty sure we’d get copyrighted to hell?

**Jisung:** chan ily but that name is Garbage

 **Jisung:** whered u even come up with the idea?

**Chan:** I dunno Hyunjin said that thing earlier today about the Powerpuff Girls and there are three of them and three of us and my brain has just been really hung up on doing something with three for our group name.

**Changbin:** You’ve been thinking about this a lot for us not even having attempted to make a song together huh

**Chan:** I was excited lol. 😅

**Changbin:** No no no I think it’s really cute!

 **Changbin:** It just came out the wrong way over text

 **Changbin:** I’m really excited too!

**Jisung:** same!!!!

**Chan:** 🤗🤗🤗

 **Chan:** I do wanna come up with a group name at some point tho.

 **Chan:** And also producer names!

 **Chan:** Or producer names for you two I mean.

 **Chan:** I have one I’ve been using in my job.

**Jisung:** ??? share with the class please

**Chan:** CB97!

 **Chan:** It comes from Chris/Chan Bang and my birth year cause I’m super creative lol.

**Changbin:** HOLY SHIT

 **Changbin:** I know your stuff!!

 **Changbin:** Oh my god you’re so good oh my god I can’t believe I met you oh my god oh my god oh my god

_[Changbin changed Chan’s name to CB97]_

**CB97:** Oh wow thank you so much??? That’s so nice I’m blushing so much jeez.

**Jisung:** aw no fair i dont know any of ur stuff!

 **Jisung:** or at least i dont remember seeing ur name anywhere in song credits

**CB97:** No worries!

 **CB97:** It’s actually a little embarrassing that Changbin recognizes me haha. 😅

**Changbin:** Gimme a sec

…

**_Saturday, 8:57pm_ **

**soft hours only (2)**

**binnie!!!!!:** Okay so to give you a quick crash course in CB97 aka Chan, which is something I still cannot fucking believe, check out “밟힌 적 없는 길 (Road Not Taken)” and “인정하기 싫어”

 **binnie!!!!!:** They give you a pretty good idea of his range and are both incredible

 **binnie!!!!!:** Also I forgot what my name was in this chat and now I’m Soft

**sungie!!!!!:** will do!!

 **sungie!!!!!:** also uwu soft hours only!!!

 **sungie!!!!!:** also just a heads up that i probably wont get to listen to them until after im off work but i will let u know what i think at that point!

**binnie!!!!!:** Wait you’re still at work?

 **binnie!!!!!:** Wait I need to rope Chan into this conversation

**sungie!!!!!:** no dont!

…

**_Saturday, 8:57pm_ **

**Songwriter Tingz (3)**

**CB97:** Changbin you really don’t have to share any songs with him it’s fine.

 **CB97:** Changbin?

 **CB97:** Jisung?

 **CB97:** You guys went to your private chat didn’t you.

 **CB97:**

**CB97:** Guess I’ll just chill here til you’re back.

**Changbin:** Attention _@CB97_ Jisung is still at work

**CB97:** WHAT!!?!?

 **CB97:** Jisung you're still at work????!

…

**_Saturday, 9:01pm_ **

**soft hours only (2)**

**sungie!!!!!:** now look what uve done

**binnie!!!!!:**

…

**_Saturday, 9:01pm_ **

**Songwriter Tingz (3)**

**Jisung:** yeah haha i got the closing shift today

 **Jisung:** but its fine! i have tomorrow off!

**CB97:** Still!!!!

 **CB97:** It’s past 9pm!!!!!!

**Changbin:** What time are you there til?

**Jisung:** 10 ( ^ ω ^ ;)

**CB97:** Oh no that’s still another hour!

 **CB97:** Are you okay getting home by yourself?

**Jisung:** yeah im fine! ive done this shift before

 **Jisung:** plus i live like 4 blocks from the store

**Changbin:** Still, be careful

 **Changbin:** Call Chan or me if you need help

**Jisung:** will do!

 **Jisung:** also on a kinda related note grocery stores at night are super weird

 **Jisung:** like liminal spaces to the extreme

 **Jisung:**

**Jisung:** theres no people? at all??? just cans??????

**Changbin:** Oh you work at Whole Foods?

**Jisung:** yup!

 **Jisung:** lmao u recognized the store after 1 kinda ambiguous pic u must have Fancy Tastebuds

**Changbin:** There’s one close to where I live and I like their lunch options, leave me alone

**Jisung:** im just messing with u! get whatever groceries ur heart desires!

 **Jisung:** i too sometimes buy ~fancy food~ with my employee discount

 **Jisung:** plus i get free lunches on the regular which is p nice

**CB97:** Wait is that aisle full of hot sauces?

**Jisung:** yes...?

**CB97:** Wait.

 **CB97:** Wait hold on.

 **CB97:** Wait!

**Changbin:** Uh, yes Chan?

**Jisung:** go on chanathan

**CB97:** Okay so you know Sriracha Sauce right?

**Jisung:** hell yeah i love that spicy stuff!

**Changbin:** Yes? Where is this going?

**CB97:** What if…

 **CB97:** We called ourselves….

 **CB97:** ……..

**Changbin:** Chan.

**CB97:** Let me build the tension okay?

 **CB97:** What if we called ourselves………….

**Jisung:** hes gonna say something dumb like spicy bois

**CB97:** Shhhhhh you guys are breaking my tension!

 **CB97:** Okay one more time:

 **CB97:** What if we called ourselves………………

 **CB97:** 3racha!!

 **CB97:** Like the 3 from the three of us takes the place of the sri in sriracha!

 **CB97:** And we’re called that because the stuff we make will be fire!

**Changbin:** …Huh.

 **Changbin:** I actually kinda love that

**Jisung:** that was infinitely better than spicy bois

 **Jisung:** also i like it a lot!!!! its a really cool name!!!!!!!

_[Jisung changed the chat’s name to 3RACHA]_

**Jisung:** all caps cause were kings ( ⌐■ω■)

**CB97:** I’m glad you guys like it!!

 **CB97:** I’m actually really proud of the name haha.

 **CB97:** Now we just have to figure out producer names for you two!

 **CB97:** And start making songs.

**Jisung:** lol yeah that would prob be a good next step

**Changbin:** I feel like it would be easier to make a song in person?

 **Changbin:** Like, we could rent a studio somewhere in the city and work together there

**Jisung:** or chan can break us into his studio!

**Changbin:** Or Chan can break us into his studio!

**CB97:** How about I just rent a studio space instead?

**Jisung:** booooooo thats no fun

 **Jisung:** oh but we should probably wait to meet up until after weve all met up

 **Jisung:** like after the whole jarem squad meeting

**Changbin:** Oh you’re right

**CB97:** There’s no rush on us meeting up as a producer group!

 **CB97:** We can think about what kind of beat/lyrics/etc we want to create in the meantime.

 **CB97:** There is one lil thing I wanna do now tho.

**Changbin:** ???

…

**_Saturday, 9:12pm_ **

**The Big Dumb (8)**

**Captain Americhan:**

**btg bf:** Oh I’m down for this

 **btg bf:**

**chaotic tired:** heck yeah!!

 **chaotic tired:**

**tsunmin:** Not for the first time, I’m not even going to ask.

**chaotic tired:** this has been ur local spicy bois signing off

 **chaotic tired:**

**btg bf:** He calls that name dumb five seconds ago, then turns around and uses it in a conversation

**chaotic tired:** the duality of man uwu

**Captain Americhan:** What Jisung meant was this is your official introduction to 3RACHA aka the hottest new producer group starring Changbin Jisung and me!

 **Captain Americhan:** Songs to follow at a later date lol.

**tsunmin:** I’ll await further news with bated breath!

**Captain Americhan:** Sarcasm…?

**tsunmin:** Sarcasm!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give a round of applause for the official christening of our favorite Spicy Bois (TM)! Also I just realized that I can insert gifs into this fic and now a whole new world of meme opportunities has opened up.
> 
> I made a discord server for us to hang and/or scream about Stray Kids in! It's a pretty chill place if y'all are interested in joining: https://discord.gg/hcGuswh
> 
> As always, continue to take care of yourselves, be kind to one another, wear a mask in public, support BLM, and I'll see you when I see you!


	16. hello 👋, finally 😌 introducing ✨ loona 🌙

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felix says Stan Loona  
> (but in all seriousness y'all are free to stan whomever the hell you want! the Meme Potential of stan loona was just too much to ignore)
> 
> [ Chan: Captain Americhan  
> Minho: minjo  
> Changbin: btg bf  
> Hyunjin: hyunjinthur  
> Jisung: chaotic tired  
> Felix: freesh avacadoo  
> Seungmin: tsunmin  
> Jeongin: Wholesomely Cursed ]

**_Sunday, 2:56am_ **

**The Big Dumb (8)**

**freesh avacadoo:** hello 👋, finally 😌 introducing ✨ loona 🌙 are 🌟 you 😍 girls 👭 ready 🙈? okay 👌, let’s 🌚 go 🤩!

**Captain Americhan:** Why.

 **Captain Americhan:** Also it’s almost 3 am? Go to bed???

**freesh avacadoo:** stan loona bich

 **freesh avacadoo:** also u cant tell me watt to do! ur not my dad!

**Captain Americhan:** You let me adopt you days ago so actually I legally am your dad now. Go to bed.

**freesh avacadoo:** find

 **freesh avacadoo:** (stan loona tho)

…

**_Sunday, 9:41am_ **

**The Big Dumb (8)**

**chaotic tired:** lmao what goes on in felixs mind at 3 in the morning

**tsunmin:** Stanning Loona, apparently.

**hyunjinthur:** as he should!!!!!!!!

 **hyunjinthur:** also _@chaotic tired @btg bf @Captain Americhan_ I am stupidly pumped for whatever 3racha ends up putting out

 **hyunjinthur:** like yall could make the most aggressively heterosexual song out there and Id still bump that bitch to Jersey and back

**chaotic tired:** i-

**btg bf:** Oh?

**Captain Americhan:** 👀👀

**freesh avacadoo:** gys shhhs y rru beeng so lod so erlyh

**tsunmin:** Well that was significantly more illiterate than usual.

**chaotic tired:** dont worry ill translate!

 **chaotic tired:** guys shhh why r u being so loud so early

**btg bf:** You’re the one who decided you wanted to be up at 3am

**freesh avacadoo:** shhhhshhshshsh

**minjo:** To be fair it was a Saturday night

 **minjo:** Hes supposed to be up late on Saturdays thats like college 101

 **minjo:** Also Im excited for 3racha tracks too!!

**chaotic tired:** we literally have 0 planned songs atm but thank u for the support ╰( *´ ω `* )╯♡

**tsunmin:** _@minjo_ Some of us like keeping normal sleep schedules, thank you very much.

**Wholesomely Cursed:** boooooo sleep is for the weak!

**Captain Americhan:** No get your sleep! You’re young and still growing!

**Wholesomely Cursed:** i'm literally twenty but go off i guess

**btg bf:** Uhhhhh does anyone else see the blatant hypocrisy of that statement?

**Wholesomely Cursed:** big word alert!

 **Wholesomely Cursed:** also i'm actually twenty how is that hypocrisy?

**btg bf:** Not that

 **btg bf:** The thing Chan said

**freesh avacadoo:** hey yah!! chan ws up wen i was up toooO!

**minjo:** Well well well how the turn tables ;)))))))

**hyunjinthur:** so Minho is meme illiterate but he knows The Office?

**btg bf:** Everyone knows The Office

**hyunjinthur:** thats fair, carry on

**chaotic tired:** chan! why werent u sleeping?

**freesh avacadoo:** yea! i was staning loona wats ur excyoose?

**tsunmin:** It’s excuse you absolute imbecile.

**freesh avacadoo:** hey i onle got like five hurs of slep last nite b nic e to me

**tsunmin:** And whose fault is that?

**freesh avacadoo:**

**chaotic tired:** no!! dont get distracted!!! we have to interrogate chan!!!!!

**Captain Americhan:** Aw shucks my master plan of keeping quiet failed.

**chaotic tired:** ( ` ω ´ )

**minjo:** You do realize thats like the least threatening thing you could send right

**hyunjinthur:** weve been talking with Jisung for weeks now

 **hyunjinthur:** his vibe doesnt exactly scream threatening

**chaotic tired:** hey!!!!! ( ` ω ´ )

 **chaotic tired:** but also lmao u right

**Wholesomely Tired:** jisung if he tried to be threatening:

 **Wholesomely Tired:**

**btg bf:** How is that so accurate?

 **btg bf:** Also you guys do realize that you have yet to interrogate Chan right?

**chaotic tired:** oh shoot!

**Captain Americhan:** No no it’s fine! Keep talking about how Jisung is as threatening as a quokka.

**hyunjinthur:** quokka?

**freesh avacadoo:** omg ur riht jisng is a qokka

 **freesh avacadoo:** he eevn has tht lil smil

**hyunjinthur:** quokka???

**chaotic tired:** lmao actually i can see it

**hyunjinthur:** quokka?????????????????

**tsunmin:** Lord.

 **tsunmin:** Here:

 **tsunmin:**

**tsunmin:** They’re marsupials that live in Australia and they always look super pumped to be alive.

**hyunjinthur:** !!!!!!!!! this is my new favorite animal everybody else go home

**btg bf:** Oh! So cute!!

**Wholesomely Cursed:** uwuwuwuwuwuwu

**minjo:** While I agree that this lil fella embodies Jisungs vibe 100%

 **minjo:** Chan has yet to get the interrogation he deserves

**Captain Americhan:** Aw shucks x2.

**chaotic tired:** were u trying to distract us w marsupials???

**Captain Americhan:** …

**chaotic tired:** chan!! no!!!!!

**Captain Americhan:** The son… is scolding the father…

**hyunjinthur:** oh how the turn tables!

**minjo:** Get your own thing I did it first

**freesh avacadoo:** look at minho despritly garding his on n only meme

**Wholesomely Cursed:**

**minjo:** Why am I getting bullied by a literal infant and someone who cant even spell five words in a row correctly?

**tsunmin:** …Chan are you doing the being-quiet-and-letting-us-distract-each other thing again?

**Captain Americhan:** …

**tsunmin:** Chan?

**Captain Americhan:** …No.

**tsunmin:** For some reason, I Do Not Believe Him.

**btg bf:** Guys I think all the build-up around this has turned it into something bigger than it actually is.

 **btg bf:** Chan could’ve just been up watching YouTube videos

 **btg bf:** (Which is lowkey what I do like every Saturday night because I have #nofriends)

**hyunjinthur:** hey I resent that!

**chaotic tired:** yeah! u have 7 whole friends right here!

 **chaotic tired:** (but lol i feel u on the youtube thing i watch way too many videos way too late)

**minjo:** _@Captain Americhan_ Seriously though you dont have to tell us what you were doing up so late last night if you dont want to

 **minjo:** Thats your business and you dont have to tell any of us

 **minjo:** Though if you want to we would definitely be here for you!

**tsunmin:** Wow, that was actually really mature of you Minho!

 **tusnmin:** And I know that sounds sarcastic but I was being genuine.

**freesh avacadoo:** minho didnt even use his wimky!

**Wholesomely Cursed:** i'm claiming wimky for my wholesomely cursed brand thank u felix uwu

 **Wholesomely Cursed:** but also yes! minho being respectful! we stan!

**freesh avacadoo:** thank u? i thnk?

**minjo:** Also thank you I think

**Captain Americhan:** _@minjo_ That actually means a lot thank you Minho.

 **Captain Americhan:** And thank you to the rest of you for caring as well! In your own special ways lol.

 **Captain Americhan:** I was just having a hard time falling asleep last night don’t worry! Nothing traumatic going on. 😊

**minjo:** Are you sure it wasn’t because of something…

 **minjo:** Erotic ;)

**btg bf:** Aaaaaaaand he’s back folks

**chaotic tired:** is it bad that im kinda getting used to it?

**freesh avacadoo:** lmao nop

…

**_Sunday, 10:17am_ **

**Spooky Babies (2)**

**Chan:** Hey… so… um…

**Minho:** Yes Chanathan?

**Chan:** Um.

 **Chan:** I might’ve lied a bit? Earlier?

**Minho:** About?

**Chan:** About having a hard time falling asleep last night.

**Minho:** Oh?? ;)

**Chan:** Oh my god no not like that not at all like that haha wow no not at all

**Minho:** Alright alright calm down

 **Minho:** I was just teasing you a bit ;)

 **Minho:** But I did mean what I said earlier

 **Minho:** You dont have to talk about it if you dont want to

**Chan:** I want to though?

 **Chan:** At least I think I do.

 **Chan:** I think it’d be good for me to.

**Minho:** Then Im all ears!

 **Minho:** Although can I ask why youre talking to me and not like Jisung or one of the others?

**Chan:** I guess cause you’re the closest in age to me? I don’t want to put any of the younger guys off.

 **Chan:** I think I will end up telling them at some point tho.

 **Chan:** Just… you first?

**Minho:** Well then Im honored!

 **Minho:** And to pull a page out of Seungmins book that statement was entirely sincere despite how it might sound over text

**Chan:** Lol you capitalized his name.

**Minho:** Only where he cant see ;)

 **Minho:** But seriously whats up?

**Chan:** Ah okay. Okay. Um.

 **Chan:** I guess I wasn’t lying about having a hard time falling asleep last night.

 **Chan:** Actually I wasn’t really lying at all?

 **Chan:** It just wasn’t the whole truth.

**Minho:** A lie of omission?

**Chan:** Kinda yeah.

 **Chan:** It’s true that I was having a hard time falling asleep last night.

 **Chan:** It’s also true that I have a hard time falling asleep a couple nights out of the week.

 **Chan:** A lot of nights if I’m being honest.

**Minho:** Like… insomnia?

**Chan:** Basically yeah. I was never officially diagnosed but like… the signs are all there.

 **Chan:** Just never got my ass to therapy lmao.

**Minho:** Is that something you’d consider?

**Chan:** What? Therapy?

**Minho:** Yeah

**Chan:** I… I don’t know.

 **Chan:** Honestly I never considered it an actual option for me.

 **Chan:** I take a bunch of melatonin and most nights I’m fine.

 **Chan:** It’s just sometimes the melatonin doesn’t work.

**Minho:** Im not gonna force you into anything cause thats definitely not my place to do so

 **Minho:** But therapy helps with more than just the classic depression/anxiety stuff everyone immediately jumps to

 **Minho:** It could help you too

**Chan:** Maybe. I’ll think about it.

**Minho:** Its all on your timeline my dude!

 **Minho:** And Ill be here to talk it out with you in the meantime ;)

**Chan:** Huh.

 **Chan:** Didn’t know your little winky faces could be anything other than suggestive.

**Minho:** I think that says more about you than me doesnt it ;)

**Chan:** …

 **Chan:** Well that one’s definitely suggestive.

**Minho:** ;)

 **Minho:** Seriously though. Im here for you Chan

 **Minho:** And Im sure the others would be as well if and when you feel comfortable enough to tell them

**Chan:** Thank you Minho. Really. Thank you.

 **Chan:** And I’m here for you as well! 🤗

 **Chan:** If there’s every anything you need to talk about chances are I’ll be up and willing to listen!

**Minho:** Self deprecating humor aside

 **Minho:** Is this your subtle way of letting me know that I can send you u up? texts at ass o clock?

**Chan:** Lmao I guess it is!

**Minho:** Nice ;)

**Chan:** 😉

**Minho:** ;0

 **Minho:** ;)))))))))))))))))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We stan support systems and healthy communication!! Please, please, do not feel like you have to push through your mental illnesses and struggles all on your own. Professional help is great, but if for whatever reason that won't work for you, talking with a trusted friend can also help, or even commenting on Reddit posts or something similar. Stay safe, stay healthy, support BLM, and give yourselves some love, y'all <3 <3 <3 
> 
> [also there's a semi-chaotic, entirely wholesome discord [here](https://discord.gg/hcGuswh) if yall wanna join k bye]


	17. hell yeah its remix time baby!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is literally just my excuse to drop meme songs on all yall ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ But hope at least one of them cheers you up!
> 
> [Also just a quick lil update: Jam Years Patisserie is now run by Day6! I've edited bits of the earlier fic to reflect this, and though it won't be a super important plot point right now, I just wanted to give you all a heads up!]
> 
> [ Chan: Captain Americhan  
> Minho: minjo / twerKing  
> Changbin: btg bf / WEEBIN  
> Hyunjin: hyunjinthur / Slutdropping gently  
> Jisung: chaotic tired  
> Felix: freesh avacadoo / flosinggggg  
> Seungmin: tsunmin  
> Jeongin: Wholesomely Cursed ]

**_Sunday, 2:56pm_ **

**The Big Dumb (8)**

**hyunjinthur:** so I know we were literally just talking this morning but oh well Im a needy bitch pay attention to me

 **hyunjinthur:** I need help

**chaotic tired:** r u ok???????

**hyunjinthur:** oh lol Im fine dw! that sentence came out wrong oops

 **hyunjinthur:** I dont need Help help

 **hyunjinthur:** just help

**chaotic tired:** o good! then whats up?

**hyunjinthur:** my problem is this:

 **hyunjinthur:** Ive been listening to the Lucifer x Low remix for the past 3 hours and I cant stop replaying

**chaotic tired:** ??? drop the link please

**hyunjinthur:** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hejoeeRkGVA>

**hyunjinthur:** it slaps SO HARD??????

 **hyunjinthur:** like it makes me angry but I cant stop listening

**chaotic tired:** o shit ur right issa bop

**Captain Americhan:** Oh yeah I’ve heard that one!

 **Captain Americhan:** It goes way harder than it has any right to tbh.

**hyunjinthur:** RIGHT????

**Captain Americhan:** My personal favorite meme mashup is Wii Shop Bling!

**chaotic tired:** once again drop the link

**Captain Americhan:** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gYOEyzBFYa4>

**hyunjinthur:** only 10 seconds in and its already a Certified Bop

**chaotic tired:** i just keep getting fed bop after bop today this is great!

**btg bf:** You know what two songs would sound incredible together?

 **btg bf:** Blinding Lights by The Weeknd and BBoom BBoom by Momoland

**chaotic tired:** ?? explain please

**btg bf:** The Weeknd: No I can't sleep until I feel your-

 **btg bf:** Momoland: Touch!

 **btg bf:** Maybe add a lil Baam in there for flavor, who knows

**hyunjinthur:** damn actually that would slap so hard

 **hyunjinthur:** _@Captain Americhan_ or _@btg bf_ yall do music you can make this happen

**Captain Americhan:** I would but I have literally no free time to work on anything that isn’t what I’m getting paid to do 😅😅🙃

**btg bf:** Big Same

**chaotic tired:** i will pay u in love!!!

**Captain Americhan:** …

 **Captain Americhan:** Fuck.

**btg bf:** Oh no

**hyunjinthur:** hell yeah its remix time baby!

**freesh avacadoo:** best remix stil cookin by the book ft lil jon

 **freesh avacadoo:** shit SLPLAPPPSSSSSS

**minjo:** Oh hey I actually know that one!

**tsunmin:** Minho knows a meme? Will wonders never cease?

**btg bf:** Were you lurking until you could jump in with an insult

**tsunmin:** Yeah.

**Captain Americhan:** Damn he really did just confess like that.

**tsunmin:** Why would I lie?

**Wholesomely Cursed:** i was lurking too but seungmin beat me to the insulting!

**btg bf:** Jeongin once more living up to his name

**chaotic tired:** wait but _@minjo_ howd u hear the cooking by the book remix??

**minjo:** It was my senior dance song ;)

**btg bf:** You danced to that in front of other people?

**minjo:** Just other dance peeps! The graduating class for my major has this tradition of picking some absurd song and doing a mini performance with it at our end of year party

 **minjo:** My class chose that song

 **minjo:** And Felix is right it does Slap

**hyunjinthur:** oh my god

…

**_Sunday, 3:12pm_ **

**Dance Hoe Dynasty (3)**

**Slutdropping gently:** _@twerKing_ you did the Cooking By the Book dance last year right?

 **Slutdropping gently:** at the end of year dance party?

**twerKing:** Yeah?

**Slutdropping gently:** WERE YOU CENTER DURING THE BREAK IT DOWN BITCH PART?

**twerKing:** Yeah ;)

**Slutdropping gently:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**flosinggggg:** o shit

 **flosinggggg:** O SHITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Slutdropping gently:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA??????A???A????

**flosinggggg:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?AAA!A!!AAAA!!!!!AA!!!!!!

**twerKing:** Im gonna surmise from all that that yall saw my performance

**Slutdropping gently:** holy shit you were so good!!!!!

 **Slutdropping gently:** like the entire thing was just a gag thing but you were legitamently so fucking good oh my god

**flosinggggg:** truely the king of twerks!!

 **flosinggggg:** but yeah like hyunjin said u wer really realy good!

**twerKing:** Thanks guys!

 **twerKing:** Glad I could do our dynasty proud ;)

**flosinggggg:** damn we got som big shoes to fill _@Slutdropping gently_

 **flosinggggg:** better polish up ur slutdrops

**Slutdropping gently:** and you better work on your flossinggg!

 **Slutdropping gently:** oh wait that reminds me

 **Slutdropping gently:** _@twerKing_ would you be able to help me with a dance?

 **Slutdropping gently:** _@flosinggggg_ you too if you can

 **Slutdropping gently:** I need all the help I can get haha 😅

**flosinggggg:** shut pu im sure ur a gr8 dancer!!!

 **flosinggggg:** but also ofc ill help u!

**twerKing:** The King will grant you his wisdom ;)

 **twerKing:** And also learn from you in turn because every dancer has a different style and so has something unique to teach!

**Slutdropping gently:** aaaaaa you guys are being so nice stoppppp

 **Slutdropping gently:** (jk its very nice and good and I appreciate you both so much I just suck at accepting compliments)

**flosinggggg:** i kno u mentioned a recital thing earlier in the quntple chat but wats its date?

**Slutdropping gently:** its not until October!

 **Slutdropping gently:** so Ive got lots of time Im just Nervous haha

**twerKing:** Thats totally valid! Recitals are always nerve wracking no matter how many times youve gone through them before

**Slutdropping gently:** mostly I wanted to ask you guys now so I didnt forget to later and then panic spiral because of that

**flosinggggg:** that’s extreemly Fair

**Slutdropping gently:** I still want to meet up with the group as a whole first!!

 **Slutdropping gently:** even though I kinda met both of you already lol

 **Slutdropping gently:** but then after the group meetup if you guys would be able to help me with my steps/positioning/etc that would be incredible

**twerKing:** Well be here when you need us!

**flosinggggg:** absolutly!!

 **flosinggggg:** but speaking of the main group we shuld prob head back there

**Slutdropping gently:** true true

…

**_Sunday, 3:12pm_ **

**The Big Dumb (8)**

**chaotic tired:** i think hyunjin just snatched lix and minho

**Wholesomely Cursed:** i think ur right!

**Captain Americhan:** For dance things?

**tsunmin:** It would appear so.

**btg bf:** Everybody with two left feet say Heyo!

**chaotic tired:** heyo!

**Wholesomely Cursed:** heyo!!

**tsunmin:** Heyo.

**Captain Americhan:** Heyo. 😔✊

**tsunmin:** The hand… is backwards…

**Captain Americhan:** Heyo. ✊😔

**tsunmin:** Thank you!

**Captain Americhan:** No problem!

**btg bf:** …

**Captain Americhan:** …

**Wholesomely Cursed:** …

**tsunmin:** Are we all really just gonna sit around in the chat until the dance boys are back?

**chaotic tired:** …

 **chaotic tired:** anyone else wanna share more meme songs?

 **chaotic tired:** i can start with this classic!

 **chaotic tired:** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hQKmWjGSXeU>

**Captain Americhan:** Oh wow that brings me back.

**chaotic tired:** 2 timeless pieces of art ( ^ ω ^ )

**Wholesomely Cursed:** time to expand my brand!!

 **Wholesomely Cursed:** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hMQ-2dJpCs8>

**Captain Americhan:** This… was significantly more cursed than wholesome.

**Wholesomely Cursed:** yeah but it’s originally from tarzan

 **Wholesomely Cursed:** therefore wholesome!

**chaotic tired:** hell yeah disney songs!!

 **chaotic tired:** phil collins doing the whole tarzan soundtrack? legend behavior

**btg bf:** I’m gonna expose myself real quick but this mashup is Top Tier

 **btg bf:** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FItsoBADVIA>

**chaotic tired:** CHANGBIN CONFIRMED WEEB

**Wholesomely Cursed:** WEEBIN

_[tsunmin changed btg bf’s name to WEEBIN]_

**WEEBIN:** Why.

**Captain Americhan:** I mean… it’s better than your last nickname?

**WEEBIN:** Is it though?

 **WEEBIN:** Is it though, Chanathan?

**chaotic tired:** joking aside the song does slap

 **chaotic tired:** and nozaki kun slaps too

**WEEBIN:** Fellow weeb???

**chaotic tired:** haha yup ( ￣ω ￣;)ゞ

**WEEBIN:** !!!

**Captain Americhan:** This song is pain but also I love it:

 **Captain Americhan:** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wFhdShArqJo>

**freesh avacadoo:** omg marry me

**Captain Americhan:** 😳😳😳

**freesh avacadoo:** also waddup were bak!!!

**hyunjinthur:** dance squad returns!

 **hyunjinthur:** also wait were you just sharing more meme songs

 **hyunjinthur:** please no I cant go through another Lucifer x Low episode my brain needs room to figure out choreography

**minjo:** Hyunjin you’ll be fine

**freesh avacadoo:** @everybody hyunjin is a gr8 dancer say it back!

**hyunjinthur:** shhhhh youve never even seen me dance

**minjo:** But we will one day and then I can prove to everyone that I was right all along and youre incredible

**chaotic tired:** hyunjin im sure ur an amazing dancer! u got into a dance school in nyc so u already must be hella talented

**Captain Americhan:** What Jisung said!

**WEEBIN:** Yeah! Hyunjin I’m sure you’re an incredibly gifted performer.

**hyunjinthur:** you cant say that before youve even seen me dance!

**tsunmin:** It’s like Jisung said though: you’ve already gotten into a school in NYC for dance, so already you have to be baseline talented.

 **tsunmin:** And with how expressive you are through this chat alone, I can pretty much guarantee you’d bring that and much more into your dance.

 **tsunmin:** Hence, Felix is right: Hyunjin is a great dancer, everybody say it back.

**hyunjinthur:** I-

 **hyunjinthur:** quick someone else say something before I combust

**minjo:** Okay

 **minjo:** Who the Fuck is WEEBIN?

**Wholesomely Cursed:** that’s changbin! he exposed himself as a weeb!

**WEEBIN:** So did Jisung but I don’t see any of you roasting him on a spit for it

**Wholesomely Cursed:** that’s cause he’s jisung and ur changbin

**freesh avacadoo:** obviusly

 **freesh avacadoo:** also i wanna share a meme song!!!

 **freesh avacadoo:** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cUYSGojUuAU>

**Wholesomely Cursed:** a true classic!!

**WEEBIN:** Wow I haven’t heard that song in ages

 **WEEBIN:** It’s still so solid? How??

**Captain Americhan:** Someday I will create a song that has nearly a hundredth of its timeless essence.

**chaotic tired:** big same

**WEEBIN:** Big Same

**hyunjinthur:** WAIT TIME TO UNO REVERSE

 **hyunjinthur:** I know all three of yall make incredible music and even though I havent heard your songs yet I am 100% convinced youre geniuses just because of who you are!

 **hyunjinthur:** also mixtape when

**minjo:** 3racha world domination tbh

**freesh avacadoo:** ^^^^^^^^^^^^

**Wholesomely Cursed:** i call fanclub president of the Hot Squad!

**tsunmin:** Care to co-captain?

**Wholesomely Cursed:** ofc! ( ๑ ˘ ◡ ˘ ๑ )

 **Wholesomely Cursed:** the Hot Squad is now accepting members! tell ur friends!

**chaotic tired:** o noooooo (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)

**Captain Americhan:** 😳😳😳

**WEEBIN:** …Maybe I can forgive Seungmin and Jeongin for this horrendous name

**Wholesomely Cursed:** uwu ur welcome weebin!

**WEEBIN:** …Maybe not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was kind of a mess, but hope it made you all smile regardless! (And maybe introduced you to a Cool New Meme Jam 😘) Also there's a [Discord server](https://discord.gg/hcGuswh) full of cool Stays if that's something you're interested in!
> 
> A reminder to each and every one of you to take care of yourselves! Which means wearing masks in public and social distancing, but which also means recognizing if you need to take a social media break and just unplug for a bit. Continue supporting BLM, continue caring for yourselves and those you love, and let's brace ourselves for the impact of IN生 because She's Coming For Us All.


	18. soft jilix hours r back on!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday to our Sunshine Twins!!! And Merry Christmas to Stays!!!!!! I'm about to be bopping to Back Door and the entirety of IN LIFE for the rest of the year tbh.
> 
> Hope y'all survived the drop, and enjoy this lil Jilix special!
> 
> [ Jisung: peter han!/ji  
> Felix: baby hands!/lix ]

**_Monday, 4:42pm_ **

**TWINS!!!!!! (2)**

**peter han!:** felix!!!!

 **peter han!:** i just realized that in the entire time ive known u ive taught u 0 korean words

**baby hands!:** lmao u right

 **baby hands!:** but also its nbd! u gave me someting much better w the jarem squad ♡＼(￣▽￣)／♡

**peter han!:** nonono u guys gave me just as much in return!! ♡╰( *´ ω `* )╯♡

 **peter han!:** i still wanna teach u some korean tho

**baby hands!:** ive actully been learning some on my own!

 **baby hands!:** my colege has a korean club n after meeting u n the others i was inspired to join!!!

**peter han!:** ah thats so cool!!! im so proud of u for starting to learn on ur own!

**baby hands!:** tyty

 **baby hands!:** ive also been tryig to speak more korean w my parents when i call home

 **baby hands!:** so thats been helping to!!

 **baby hands!:** dunno if ill ever be able to read or write anyting more than 안녕하세요 tho

**peter han!:** thats still more than u could do when i first met u!

 **peter han!:** u used the romanization back then lol

**baby hands!:** annyonghaseo anyeonghaseo!

**peter han!:** u fresh from head to toe u fresh from head to toe!!!!

**baby hands!:** i lov that we share the same braincell

**peter han!:** we really r twins!!!

**baby hands!:** im just like u

**peter han!:** i think thats true!

**baby hands!:** ur just like me

**peter han!:** yes i can see

**baby hands!:** we take responsiblityyyyyyy

**peter han!:** we carry thru

**baby hands!:** do what we need to do

**peter han!:** yes i!

**baby hands!:** am a gril!

**peter han!:** like u!!

**baby hands!:** fr fr u actully r my soulmate tho

**peter han!:** this is soulmate behavior and i love it

 **peter han!:** !!!!!!!same brain!!!!!!!

**baby hands!:** TWINSSSS SOMG

**peter han!:** wow i actually might be getting a lil teary eyed

**baby hands!:** aw mate no!!!

**peter han!:** its just like ive never had this kind of instant friendship before?

 **peter han!:** i mean ive had friends before lol

 **peter han!:** but nobody i just… clicked with

 **peter han!:** u know?

**baby hands!:** actually i think i get it

 **baby hands!:** im a extraverted person by nature but a lot of my relationships are p superfishal?

 **baby hands!:** superfichul

 **baby hands!:** superfical

 **baby hands!:** fuck

 **baby hands!:** they were surface level

**peter han!:** i think its superficial!

 **peter han!:** but also i def get that

 **peter han!:** im low key terrified of letting people get close lol

**baby hands!:** oh sungie

**peter han!:** but i feel really comfortable talking w u!!

 **peter han!:** and the rest of the jarem squad

 **peter han!:** (also im just now realizing that i refer to u guys as the jarem squad in my head and i kinda cant believe that name has burned itself so deeply into my brain)

**baby hands!:** (lmao #jaremsquad4lyfe)

 **baby hands!:** but i feel that too!

 **baby hands!:** like i know a lot of wat we do is kinda surface level memes n jokes n stuff

 **baby hands!:** but u all feel like such genuene caring ppl underneath all that!

 **baby hands!:** like u all respect boandaries n stan hidrating n really seem to care how everyones doing n whenevr i open the chat i know ill end up smiling

 **baby hands!:** tho ngl the memes we share are p choice (⌐■_■)

**peter han!:** aaaaa u just worded so much of what i wanted to say so well!!

 **peter han!:** soulmate behavior tbh ♡╰( *´ ω `* )╯♡

 **peter han!:** and ur right the memes are choice

**baby hands!:**

**peter han!:**

**baby hands!:** u rlly are my soulmate wow

 **baby hands!:** also not @us for going straight from soft hours into meme time

**peter han!:** well circle back into soft at some point im sure ( ^ ω ^ )

 **peter han!:** but like the fact that we can do both so easily just kinda proves all the points doesnt it

**baby hands!:** ugh our range

**peter han!:** i stan us

 **peter han!:** i stan jilix

**baby hands!:** jilix!!!!!

 **baby hands!:** omg thats so cute

 **baby hands!:** i stan jilix to!!!

_[baby hands! changed peter han!’s name to ji]_

_[baby hands! changed their name to lix]_

**lix:** to steel a line from jeongin

 **lix:** uwu

**ji:** uwu indeed!!!

 **ji:** weve circled back into soft hours ( ; ω ; )

**lix:** we did it fam (〒﹏〒)

 **lix:**

**ji:** and right back into memes!!!

 **ji:** legends only tbh

**lix:** oh! i rememberd another thing i learned in korean club!!

**ji:** ????

**lix:** 사랑해요!

**ji:** !!!!!!

 **ji:** 사랑해요!!!!!

**lix:** heck yea soft jilix hours r back on!

**ji:** im smiling so wide rn u dont even know

 **ji:** also! i know u have ur parents and club members and all of them but i would also love to help u with ur korean if u ever need the extra help!

 **ji:** i was actually born in korea tho my family moved out of the country after a couple years

 **ji:** but i still mostly spoke korean at home and i learned to read n write it pretty well!

 **ji:** so i could help u if u wanted!!!

**lix:** oh wow thats so cool!!!

 **lix:** ive never even been to korea haha (￣▽￣*)ゞ

 **lix:** and i grew up speaking aussie lmao

 **lix:** but i would love ur help learning korean!

 **lix:** i can teach u fun aussie slang in return!!

**ji:** that sounds so fun! its a deal!!!

**lix:**

**ji:**

**lix:** ur legatimently my soulmate wow

 **lix:** 사랑해

**ji:** 사랑해!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who can't be bothered to google (me lmao):  
> 안녕하세요 = annyeonghaseyo = hello  
> 사랑해요 = saranghaeyo = I love you  
> 사랑해 = saranghae = I love you, but more informal
> 
> Also, [here is the incredible inspiration](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NPbczWw9Hs4) behind one of the lil Jilix back n forths in this!
> 
> Feel free to [join the Discord](https://discord.gg/hcGuswh) if you want! As always, I hope you all are staying safe and well both mentally and physically! Wear a mask, support BLM, wash your hands, and cut yourself some slack because you're out here surviving! Love you all, and see you when I see you!


	19. spare talent blease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, 24/7, 365: loving 3racha with my whole heart
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter ft. our favorite producer bois!

**_Tuesday, 8:02am_ **

**3RACHA (3)**

**Jisung:** I JUST REALIZED I NEVER LISTENED TO CHANS STUFF

**Jisung:** GIMME A SECOND

**CB97:** Ah it's okay!

**CB97:** Jisung?

**CB97:** Oh he's already gone.

**Changbin:** Prepare to be Showered with Love!

**Changbin:** In approximately 5 minutes lol

**CB97:** Ah I really don’t think my tracks are all that impressive though?

**CB97:** Like they’re pretty standard?

**Changbin:** UM ARE YOU KIDDING ME

**Changbin:** Chan your tracks are literally so good???

**Changbin:** Like, you’re able to convey so much emotion through your instrumentals alone

**Changbin:** And your lyrics!!!

**Changbin:** Top tier!!!!!

**Changbin:** If I could have even a fraction of your talent I’d be so happy

**CB97:** Ohno

**CB97:** Stopp

**CB97:** I

**Changbin:** I’m only speaking the absolute one-hundred percent truth

**Changbin:** And when Jisung’s back he’ll agree with me

**Changbin:** I’m not as established as you in the music industry yet, but you’re producing exactly the kind of music I hope to some day

**CB97:** …Thank you. Really. Thank you.

**CB97:** I’m just… not used to having people praise my music?

**CB97:** Like I’ve been working in the industry for a while now and it just… doesn’t happen that often haha.

**CB97:** So thank you! It means probably more than you know.

**Changbin:** Of course!!! And I really do mean every word. You deserve all that praise and more!

**Changbin:** So get ready cause honey, you’ve got a big storm coming

**Changbin:** (The storm is me sending all my love and praises to you!)

**CB97:** 😳😳😳

**Jisung:**

**Changbin:** Oh Jisung’s back!

**Jisung:**

**CB97:** Were my songs… okay? Mostly?

**Jisung:**

**CB97:** Is that a good scream cat?

**Changbin:** Chan it’s literally surrounded by hearts.

**Changbin:** I’m pretty sure he liked your songs

**Jisung:** CHAN WHAT THE FUKCKKKKKKK

**Jisung:** HOW R U SO GOOD????????????????

**Changbin:** Oh yeah, he definitely liked them

**CB97:** 😳😳😳

**Jisung:** spare talent blease

**CB97:** Ah I really don’t think my tracks are all that special…

**Changbin:** CHANATHAN

**Jisung:** CHANATHAN

**Jisung:** heyo changbin!!

**Changbin:** No self-deprecation allowed in 3RACHA!!

**Jisung:** yeah!!!!!

**Jisung:** also chan ur tracks really are super good!

**Jisung:** like i was bopping Hard to 밟힌 적 없는 길 and then 인정하기 싫어 took me tf out

**Jisung:** who hurt u ( ; ω ; )

**Jisung:** ill fight them! ( ` ω ´ )

**Changbin:** Wait yeah the lyrics in 인정하기 싫어 get kinda rough

**Changbin:** Are you doing okay?

**CB97:** Ah thank you!

**CB97:** And don’t worry!! I wrote 인정하기 싫어 a couple years ago and am doing much better now!

**Changbin:** Good!

**Changbin:** But if you ever do have bad days I’d be more than happy to listen

**Jisung:** me too!! if ud ever want to share with me

**CB97:** Thank you both so much!!

**CB97:** If either of you every have bad days too I’d definitely be there for you.

**Changbin:** Thank you!

**Changbin:** And seriously Chan, your tracks are really good

**Changbin:** I’m really excited to work with you!

**Jisung:** me too! and im excited to work w you as well changbin!

**Jisung:** o! do u have any songs i could listen to??

**Changbin:** Ah um not yet. Or at least none that are like published

**Changbin:** I’m doing a lot of freelance stuff at the moment and trying to find a more permanent job haha

**Jisung:** thats totally fine!! me too!!

**CB97:** Changbin that’s 100% valid! You have so much time and you’re working towards your dream

**Changbin:** Wait Jisung you’re looking for a job?

**Changbin:** Aren’t you in college?

**Jisung:** oh

**Jisung:** um

**Changbin:** It’s totally fine if you aren’t!!

**Changbin:** Sorry if it sounded like I thought you should be!!!

**Changbin:** Pursing a career is really admirable too!!!!

**Jisung:** binnie ( ; ω ; )

**Jisung:** i did try college for like 2 years but it just… wasnt for me

**Jisung:** so then i moved to nyc and ive been working and trying to get my lyrics accepted somewhere

**Jisung:** so thats been kinda stressful haha

**Changbin:** I definitely understand that last part

**Changbin:** Also let me know if there’s ever anything I can help out with!

**Changbin:** Like if you want a music program explained to you or something

**Changbin:** I could give you mini music production classes using my old college notes!

**Jisung:** binnieeeeeee ( ; ω ; ) ( ; ω ; ) ( ; ω ; )

**CB97:** Jisung already knows this but I didn’t do college either!

**CB97:** I went from high school right into trying to break into the industry.

**CB97:** So that’s why I already have some stuff out there! I’ve been working at it for longer but I’m sure both of you will find a job!

**CB97:** And if either of you every need help with finding a job or tips on production or anything let me know!

**Jisung:** chanieeeeeee ( ; ω ; )

**Changbin:** Thank you Chan!!

**CB97:** Ofc! 3RACHA has to stick together after all!

**CB97:** Actually speaking of I’ve been doing some thinking.

**Jisung:** good thoughts i hope!!

**CB97:** Good thoughts!

**CB97:** It was about us making music actually.

**Changbin:** Oh?

**CB97:** I have an idea!

**Changbin:** OH???

**Jisung:** share share share share!

**CB97:** I think it'd be fun to do a joke song first!

**CB97:** Like a song we're not super serious about. So we can test the waters! Figure out how we work together before committing to a piece we actually care about haha.

**Changbin:** Like an icebreaker song?

**CB97:** Exactly!

**CB97:** Also... I may already have an idea for one.......

**Jisung:** !!!!!!

**Jisung:** yes please making a joke song sounds so nice ive been doing serious stuff for too long i need a break

**Changbin:** What's your idea?

**CB97:** So you know how Hyunjin said he would love even the most aggressively heterosexual song if we made it?

**Changbin:** Oh no

**CB97:**

**Jisung:**

**Changbin:** This is so cursed and there’s not even a drop of wholesome in it smh

**Jisung:** do u actually not want to do a song like that?

**Jisung:** cause if so its totally fine! i just want to make sure ur comfy with it!!!!

**CB97:** Oh yeah Changbin if you don’t want to do a song like that it’s okay! We can always write a joke song about like Iced Americanos or something

**Jisung:** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Jisung:** we should actually do a song like that tho

**Changbin:** Oh no I’m okay with doing an aggressively heterosexual song!

**Changbin:** I might already have an idea actually

**Changbin:** Involving Shrek

**Jisung:** omg

**Jisung:** i think we might actually make a masterpiece guys

**CB97:** This song is gonna slap I can already tell!

**CB97:** When would you guys want to meet up? Or do we wanna try to do this remotely?

**Changbin:** In person would probably be a lot easier

**Changbin:** (And a lot more fun!)

**Jisung:** in person!! we can have snacks!!!!

**Jisung:** i still wanna meet all of the jarem squad first but then hopefully we can meet up as 3racha!

**Jisung:** still have to confirm some things but i might have an open sunday soon! and then we can find a date for ~songwriter tingz~

**CB97:** Songwriter tingz. :’)

**CB97:** And sounds good! I’m excited to meet you all in person!

**Changbin:** Same!!!!

**Jisung:** yeah yeah yeah!!!

**Jisung:** also i should probably go like shower before work and eat or something

**CB97:** Yes! Eat!

**Changbin:** I should also go get ready for work

**Changbin:** Hope you both have great Tuesdays!

**CB97:** Guess I should get ready too haha.

**CB97:** You too Changbin! And you Jisung!

**Jisung:** same to u both!! ♡╰( *´ ω `* )╯♡

**Jisung:** im gonna be brainstorming how to write like a aggresively straight person the whole day tho

**Changbin:** I mean obviously

**CB97:** Same!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow cannot be stopped, she's too iconic :') Hope y'all enjoyed this lil 3racha feature! I'm hoping to have a chapter up for Seungmin's birthday but the turnaround is Fast so we'll see if it's actually up on the date itself 😬
> 
> In the meantime, I hope everyone is having a lovely day! If you're an American who's over 18, I recommend getting an Absentee Ballot to vote by mail if you can! Help reduce polling lines + keep yourself and others safe. Continue to take care of yourselves and those you love, support BLM, wear a mask in public spaces, drink some water, and be kind to yourselves. I'll see you all when I see you! <3


	20. It’s Love, cowards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seungmin birthday chapter!!! Happy birthday Seungmin you are an absolute bundle of joy I hope 20 is an incredible year and an incredible decade!!!
> 
> Please enjoy this Soft Quintuple Chat in honor of the birthday boy!

**_Wednesday, 11:55am_ **

**powerful grup love (5)**

**lixie:** us is the worst move in the histry of ever n i hate it

**minnie:** It gave you nightmares, didn’t it?

**lixie:** i havnt slpet in two days ;;

**jinnie:** lmao just dont be scared then

**lixie:** 凸( ` ー ´ )凸

**sungie:** whyd u even watch us in the first place

**lixie:** idk we had tht cute convo about us bein twins and then my brain lached onto us as like a concept and it kinda spiraled from there

**sungie:** awwwh!!! ♡╰( *´ ω `* )╯♡

**jinnie:** aw thats actually really cute!

**minnie:** Honestly…?

**jinnie:** yeah!

**jinnie:** Im more secure in our friendship now than I was at the time of the Great Twin Reveal lol

**sungie:** awwwww jinnie!!!! ♡╰( *´ ω `* )╯♡

**lixie:** we stan character groth!!

**minnie:** We absolutely do Not stan ‘groth’ that word looks disgusting.

**minnie:** But we do stan Jinnie!

**jinnie:** !!!!!!

**jinnie:** Seungmin called me Jinnie I win everybody!!!

**sungie:** wait!!!

**sungie:** what if we had a secret word

**minnie:** What?

**sungie:** like a phrase we could use in case we ever got body snatched or had a doppleganger or whatever

**sungie:** to figure out if the other us was an imposter!!

**jinnie:** you mean like a safe word?

**sungie:** yeah but for danger!

**minnie:** ‘A safe word for danger’ is the epitome of oxymoronic language.

**lixie:** hey jisungs not a morn!

**innie:** yeah jisung’s not a morn!

**minnie:** That is Not what oxymoronic means but pop off I guess.

**lixie:** jeongin u know what I ment!

**lixie:** poping into the chat just to make fun of me smh

**innie:** uwu ily lixie!!!

**lixie:** …thats cheating

**innie:** ( ๑＾◡＾๑ )

**lixie:** …fuk

**lixie:** ily2 innie ♡＼(￣▽￣)／♡

**innie:** uwu!!!!

**jinnie:**

**sungie:** guys!!!!! ur getting distracted! we need to brainstorm safe words!

**lixie:** k! wat about toocan dan?

**innie:** ooo! we should do mama mia thatsa spicy meatball!

**jinnie:** swiggity swooty Im coming for the booty ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**minnie:** You guys do understand that in the alternate, body-snatcher-populated universe where we’d have to use these kinds of safe words, they would have to be something we could naturally slip into conversation, right?

**minnie:** So we can see if the supposed body snatcher recognizes the word in a call and answer type format? And thus evaluate their body snatcher-ness?

**minnie:** Also I can definitely see Jisung saying that swiggity swooty bit in everyday life so try again.

**sungie:** damn seungmin went off hes using those brain cells!!

**sungie:** also hes right i definitely would say that booty thing in a normal convo

**sungie:** with the ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) bit for sure

**innie:** what about desserts?

**minnie:** Did you not see how I just absolutely wrecked Hyunjin’s contribution for being something Jisung would normally say?

**jinnie:** hEY!

**jinnie:** what happened to jinnie :(

**minnie:** Did you not see how I just absolutely wrecked *Jinnie’s contribution for being something Jisung would normally say?

**jinnie:** 😊

**lixie:** nono wait i think innies onto something

**innie:** uwu thank you felix! ( ๑＾◡＾๑ )

**innie:** what i meant was that we could use a dessert since it wouldn’t be weird for us to talk about since we all go to jam years!

**innie:** BUT it could be a special dessert! one that wouldn’t come up normally!

**jinnie:** Innie Big Brain Time!

**minnie:** …That’s actually a really good idea.

**sungie:** i love it!!!! innies so smart!!!

**lixie:** wat desert tho?

**innie:** that's where i let u guys use ur brains for a change uwu

**jinnie:** Innie Big Savage Time

**sungie:** hmmmmmmm what about butterscotch cheesecake? i Love cheesecake but thats a flavor i would never in my life willingly consume (and neither should u that shits nasty)

**sungie:** BUT the body snatchers wouldnt know that!

**sungie:** so u guys could ask me if i want butterscotch cheesecake and if i say no thats disgusting ud know im still jisung! and vice versa

**jinnie:** so if we ever suspect a body snatching has occurred we can ask if they want butterscotch cheesecake and if they say yes we know its Over for them?

**sungie:** yeah!!

**minnie:** I love how we took a hypothetical body snatchers scenario so seriously!

**minnie:** And no, before you ask, that wasn’t sarcasm. I’m genuinely just a little in awe of you all.

**sungie:** soft minnie time!!!!!!!!!!

**jinnie:** Minnie Big Soft Time :’)

**minnie:**

**innie:** grup love grup love grup love!!!

**lixie:** POWREFUL

_[sungie changed the chat's name to powreful grup love]_

**sungie:** u know i had to do it to em

**sungie:** oh! actually speaking of that powreful grup love i could kinda use some of it rn haha

**jinnie:** are you okay???

**lixie:** something wrong sungie?

**innie:** u ok jisung??

**minnie:** Is everything alright?

**sungie:** wow u guys all responded so fast haha but dw im okay!

**sungie:** i just wanted to say i think i can do a jarem meetup this sunday!!

**sungie:** except my brain keeps psyching me out haha

**sungie:** so uh i was hoping to get some of that powreful grup love to convince it otherwise!

**jinnie:** oh good I thought someone had made you sad and then I was gonna have to do a murder

**jinnie:** not that its good your brains giving you anxiety!!!

**jinnie:** just that its good I dont have to do a murder

**jinnie:** Im too pretty for prison 😔

**innie:** what jinnie said! except actually ignore everything he said and instead i'm glad ur not sad but also i'm sad ur brain does that to u sometimes

**lixie:** is there anything we can do to help u feel more comftorbal meeting everyone?

**minnie:** Is that seriously how you just spelled comfortable?

**lixie:** shhhhh focus on sending jisung Luv Vibez

**minnie:** …I will graciously overlook Luv Vibez, just this once.

**minnie:** But Felix did raise a valid point. Jisung, is there anything we could do to help make the meet-up more comfortable for you?

**sungie:** um…

**sungie:** could u guys show up a lil early maybe?

**sungie:** i think it might be easier to meet u guys first since were all so close in age

**sungie:** not that i dont want to meet the others too!! but my brain just goes older = scary

**innie:** that’s valid the others are all boomers anyway

**minnie:** Somewhere out there in the city, Chan just felt a chill crawl down his spine.

**minnie:** But also we can do that!

**lixie:** shud we come in like one by one?

**sungie:** um… maybe 2 of u at a time?

**sungie:** that way its never just me and 1 other person cause i think my brain would go Scary! at that too

**jinnie:** we can do that for sure!!

**innie:** i get to meet sung first cause i'm the youngest and so the least scary uwu ( ๑ ˘ ◡ ˘ ๑ )

**minnie:** I can’t even argue with that, just look at that lil face

**jinnie:** weve all seen Innies actual face we all know the Power he holds

**sungie:** that works for me!!

**sungie:** can 1 more of u also go w innie…?

**lixie:** TWIN RITES

**lixie:** i claim twin rites i get to meet sung first to

**innie:** i mean i can’t argue with twin rites

**minnie:** Are we really just gonna pretend like it’s actually spelled “rites” and not “rights?”

**jinnie:** yup

**jinnie:** also Minnie that means youre with me!

**minnie:** Sure Jinnie!

**jinnie:** HYUNJIN STAY WINNING EVERYONE

**minnie:** …

**minnie:** So Jisung, what time were you thinking of meeting?

**sungie:** hmmmm 230? that way we miss the morning and brunch rushes so jam years should be quieter!

**sungie:** i can probably convince jae and brian and them to let us stay a lil past closing if we help clean up or something

**minnie:** So if we’re meeting up as a larger group at 2:30, how about Jeongin and Felix meet you at 2:00, and Hyunjin and I meet you at 2:15?

**jinnie:** aHem

**minnie:** *Jinnie and I

**jinnie:** ty!

**innie:** is that enough time? or should we space it out more!

**sungie:** no no thats good!! too much time waiting would prob end badly lol

**sungie:** thank u all so much for being willing to work with me! i know im kind of a pain haha

**lixie:** hEY POST TF UP WHO RU TO TALK ABOUT MY TWIN LIEK THAT???

**sungie:** (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)

**minnie:** Who are you to talk about my triplet like that?

**innie:** and my quadruplet??

**jinnie:** and my quintuplet!?!!!??

**jinnie:** (minnie are you proud of me I spelled it right)

**minnie:** (Good job Jinnie! And no that wasn’t sarcasm.)

**jinnie:** HYUNJIN STAY WINNING PART 2

**sungie:** thank u all so much tho really!!!

**sungie:** it just… it means a lot

**sungie:** more than u probably realize

**sungie:** i l word u guys

**innie:** i l word u guys too!!!

**lixie:** powreful grup l word!

**jinnie:** powreful grup l word!

**minnie:** Powreful Grup Love. It’s Love, cowards.

**jinnie:** Minnie Big Soft Time returns :’) :’) :’)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Love, Cowards 😘😘😘 Also yes! The Jarem meetup is finally happening! This Sunday! (well, like, not Real World This Sunday, but you get it) There's a few more chapters to get there, but then the chapter I've been unintentionally teasing for like two weeks now will arrive! Yay!
> 
> Just a heads up that while the chapters have been coming in fast these last few updates, please do not expect this to be the new normal lol I'll most likely slink back down into one chapter every week or so ✌
> 
> Come [join the Discord](https://discord.gg/hcGuswh) if you want, it's p cool and p friendly!
> 
> I hope you all are continuing to take good care of yourselves! Keep an eye on your mental and physical health, tell your friends/family you love them, support BLM, wear a mask, register to vote (if you're an 18+ American), and be kind to yourself!! I love you all, and I'll see you when I see you.


	21. I dont understand about 80% of what goes on in this chat youre not special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda mess, but oh well! That's the brand! Enjoy!
> 
> (also holy shit we're at 500 kudos and 10000 hits like ??????? thank you all so much wow I love you all)

**_Thursday, 4:30pm_ **

**[Private chat between 5555181987 and Jisung]**

**5555181987:** hey

**Jisung:** hey?

**5555181987:** your sign is fucking dumb

**Jisung:** and yet here u are texting the number on it

**Jisung:** also im blocking u so bye

_[Jisung blocked 5555181987]_

…

**_Thursday, 4:32pm_ **

**The Big Dumb (8)**

**chaotic tired:** lmao yall i think i forgot to take the sign off the window at jam years

**chaotic tired:** someone just texted me about it

**minjo:** Jisung are you cheating on us with new friends??

**minjo:** Heart = broken

**freesh avacadoo:** heart been brok so many times

**hyunjinthur:** dont know what to belieeeeeeve

**tsunmin:** Mama says it’s my fault.

**Wholesomely Cursed:** it’s my fault!

**Captain Americhan:** I wear my heart on my sleeeeeeeeve!

**WEEBIN:** …I’m here too but I’m not doing That

**freesh avacadoo:** booooooo

**hyunjinthur:** boooooo

**Wholesomely Cursed:** boooooooo

**tsunmin:** Changbin, as usual, lacks taste.

**WEEBIN:** Hey!

**minjo:** I dont even know whats going on anymore

**minjo:** WAIT

**minjo:** JISUNG CHEATING

**chaotic tired:** it was one other person minho dw

**chaotic tired:** im def not gonna add them to this gc

**chaotic tired:** u guys are ~special~ ( ^ ω ^ )

**freesh avacadoo:** oops my heart went boom

**Wholesomely Cursed:** uwu!

**Captain Americhan:** As long as they seem nice! And safe!

**chaotic tired:** actually they were kinda an ass

**chaotic tired:** but dont worry! i blocked them!

**Captain Americhan:** Good.

**Captain Americhan:** Let me know if they end up coming back or if you get more weird messages!

**chaotic tired:** ok!

**hyunjinthur:** lmao Chan what would you even do???

**Captain Americhan:** …Something.

**Wholesomely Cursed:** low key tho, i think chan would be terrifying when angry

**freesh avacadoo:** oo minho too

**minjo:** ;)

**WEEBIN:** What about me?

**tsunmin:** Nope, too soft.

**WEEBIN:** Hey! I’m scary when angry

**tsunmin:** I’ll believe it when I see it.

**hyunjinthur:** literally Changbin:

**hyunjinthur:**

**WEEBIN:** ……… I guess.

**chaotic tired:** aknowlegement is the first step towards acceptance!!

**chaotic tired:** also i have no clue how to spell acnowledgment

**freesh avacadoo:** ayo!

**tsunmin:** You were close, it’s acknowledgement.

**chaotic tired:** ty minnie!

**tsunmin:** Welcome!

**freesh avacadoo:** hey wait how come u didnt blast jisung for mispelling stuff

**tsunmin:** You’re special!

**tsunmin:** Also it’s “misspelling,” which is a whole other level of irony right there.

**freesh avacadoo:**

**tsunmin:**

**Captain Americhan:** …I think they’re being affectionate but I honestly cannot tell.

**WEEBIN:** I don’t think I want to be able to tell 

**minjo:** I dont understand about 80% of what goes on in this chat youre not special

**minjo:** Point of order though I still vote Jisung takes the sign down I dont want him encountering any more creeps

**minjo:** Also if he makes more friends then he wont have time for me

**hyunjinthur:** that is Peak Scorpio behavior

**freesh avacadoo:** lmao hyunjin have u seriously memorized our horowscopes already

**hyunjinthur:** leave me alone you bitchass virgo

**chaotic stupid:** hey! im a virgo too!!

**tsunmin:** Yeah, hey!

**tsunmin:** Also, it’s horoscopes!

**freesh avacadoo:**

**tsunmin:** Stay mad! <3 

**Wholesomely Cursed:** this just in, seungmin is officially my new role model!

**Captain Americhan:** ANYways though I don’t agree with Minho’s logic Jisung I do think you should take down the sign.

**Captain Americhan:** I know it’s in a pretty secluded spot but I still worry about random creeps getting your number!

**Captain Americhan:** As shown by today actually.

**chaotic stupid:** ok! ill take it down when i help out at jam years tomorrow morning

**chaotic stupid:** i already lucked out with 7 incredible friends from the sign anyways ( ^ ω ^ )

**WEEBIN:** Big Oof

**WEEBIN:** (In the best possible way <3)

**hyunjinthur:** soft soft soft soft soft soft soft soft SOFT SOFT SOFT SOFT SOFT SOFT SOFT SOFT

**freesh avacadoo:**

**minjo:** Well now I just feel petty

**minjo:** NOT!

**minjo:** Whos petty never heard of her

**minjo:** But I am feeling loving Jisung with all my heart so theres that

**tsunmin:** Imagine a world where Minho isn’t petty:

**tsunmin:** You can’t! It’s impossible.

**tsunmin:** But he is a hundred percent correct above loving Jisung with all my heart, I feel that too.

**Wholesomely Cursed:** uwuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu (｡•́︿•̀｡)

**Captain Americhan:** Jisyng

**Captain Americhan:** Thts

**Captain Americhan:** 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭

**hyunjinthur:** yall lmao is he crying for real though???

**chaotic tired:** noooooo chan! ( ╥ ω ╥ ) thank u everyone so much!!!

**chaotic tired:** but also

**chaotic tired:** lmao i think he might be

**Captain Americhan:** You can’t just be all soft like that so suddenly that’s ILLEGAL!

**Captain Americhan:** My heart will IMPLODE!

**Captain Americhan:** Just straight up EXPLODE!

**freesh avacadoo:** take me home county ROAD

**Captain Americhan:** …

**freesh avacadoo:** sorry but also mostly not sorry

**WEEBIN:** This chat is either soft hours only or crackhead culture and sometimes both simultaneously

**Wholesomely Cursed:** that Wholesomely Cursed (trademark me don’t steal!) brand uwu

**hyunjinthur:** the ideal chat tbh

**chaotic tired:** u guys r so great

**chaotic tired:** id spam u all with heart memes but i dont feel like looking them up rn

**chaotic tired:** so just imagine a bunch of different heart memes filling up the chat!

**freesh avacadoo:**

**hyunjinthur:**

**tsunmin:**

**Wholesomely Cursed:**

**chaotic tired:** thanks guys

**freesh avacadoo:** np

**minjo:** Once again I dont even know whats going on

**minjo:** But like I support it

**WEEBIN:** Again, that’s very much the vibe of this chat

**Captain Americhan:** I’m soft again! 😊💕❣

**chaotic tired:** oh right!!

**chaotic tired:** @everyone im free this sunday at like 230ish if u guys want to do a real life meet up at jam years!

**chaotic tired:** no pressure if u dont have time tho we can find another sunday i know this is kinda last minute

**tsunmin:** I’m free!

**hyunjinthur:** me too!

**Wholesomely Cursed:** me three!!

**freesh avacadoo:** me4

**Captain Americhan:** The quintuplets really do share one brain cell huh.

**Captain Americhan:** I can make this Sunday tho!

**minjo:** Jisung I very explicitly told you that I would keep all my Sundays free

**minjo:** So me five ;)

**WEEBIN:** I can make this Sunday! Me six!

**chaotic tired:** …

**freesh avacadoo:** …

**hyunjinthur:** …

**Wholesomely Cursed:** …

**tsunmin:** …

**minjo:** …

**WEEBIN:** …

**Captain Americhan:** Alright alright jeez.

**Captain Americhan:** Me seven!

**chaotic tired:** yay!

**chaotic tired:** aaa i kinda cant believe this is really happening

**Captain Americhan:** Same! I’m so excited!!!

**WEEBIN:** I’m really looking forward to actually meeting you all in person!!

**hyunjinthur:** I cant wait to be blessed by all yalls beautiful faces!

**minjo:** I can’t wait to bless you ;)

**hyunjinthur:** …

**hyunjinthur:** this ones on me yall I dont know what I expected

**minjo:** ;)

**Wholesomely Cursed:** this just in, minho is officially my other new role model!

**freesh avacadoo:** sudenly i am v v scared of jeongin

**Wholesomely Cursed:** as u should be uwu

**chaotic tired:** forget chan and minho being the scary ones it was jeongin all along

**WEEBIN:** I’m not even considered for the Scary Squad?

**tsunmin:** Do you really want the answer to that?

**WEEBIN:** Um. No?

**WEEBIN:** (I can be scary though if I need to!)

**freesh avacadoo:** u do look intimadating but we all know how u act so like

**freesh avacadoo:** the ilusion is ruined

**tsunmin:** Wow those were some big words! Even if you absolutely butchered the spelling.

**hyunjinthur:** aw shit here we go again

**Captain Americhan:** Well I’m still just really excited to actually meet all of you on Sunday!

**freesh avacadoo:** me to!

**hyunjinthur:** chan with the save!

**chaotic tired:** yes!!! 230!! dont forget!!

**minjo:** Its already in my calendar ;)

**tsunmin:** Same!

**Wholesomely Cursed:** be there of be square!

**WEEBIN:** And nobody wants to be a square

**tsunmin:** Changbin’s taste returns!

**WEEBIN:**

**Wholesomely Cursed:** weebin cements his name!

**WEEBIN:** …

**WEEBIN:** You know what that’s fair I earned that one

**WEEBIN:** But also! See you all on Sunday!

**chaotic tired:** see u all on sunday ( ^ ω ^ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm slowly realizing I'll actually have to write the meet-up scene 😅 There'll be like 2 more chapters before it probably, but the meet-up chapter won't be done in text format, so tbd on when I'll finish it.
> 
> Open invitation to come [join the Discord](https://discord.gg/hcGuswh) if y'all want to!
> 
> Meanwhile, stay safe everyone! Wash your hands, wear a mask, support BLM, vote (if you can), tell your friends/family you love them, and be kind to yourself! I'll see you all when I see you <3


	22. The Birth of the Party Planning Committee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to our Best Leader Bang Chan!! That man owns my whole heart, I swear.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy this chapter in honor of our favorite emotional support kpop boy!!
> 
> (Also: the ... means they're switching groups in the same day, the ... ... ... means a new day is up next!)

**_Thursday, 10:13pm_ **

**[Private chat between Seungmin and Felix]**

**Seungmin:** Hey so I just wanted to make sure that you’re okay with me poking fun at your spelling.

 **Seungmin:** Like, I kind of just realized I’ve been doing it a lot and I’m not a hundred percent sure you’re comfortable with it?

 **Seungmin:** So yeah. Just wanted to check, I guess.

**Felix:** o!! no wories bro its all g ( ￣▽￣)b

**Seungmin:** …Are you sure?

**Felix:** yeah! really seungmin its fine

 **Felix:** like i could trun on autocorect and spellcheck and whatever but i dont want to

 **Felix:** also at this point the terible misspellings are kinda my brand so ┐( ︶▽︶ )┌

**Seungmin:** You spelled misspelling right!

**Felix:** i learned from u!!

**Seungmin:** <3

**Felix:** minnie heart!! hell yeah!!!!! <3333333333

 **Felix:** also thank u so much for checking in w me about this!!

 **Felix:** its really realy nice of u to do that

 **Felix:** not everyone dose

**Seungmin:** Of course!

 **Seungmin:** I know I kind of started out really hesitant to share personal info and interact with all of you and everything, but… you all have grown on me. A lot.

 **Seungmin:** I’m really, really thankful for the chat. And I want to make sure everyone feels as welcome and comfortable there as I’ve felt.

**Felix:** !!!!

 **Felix:**

**Seungmin:**

**Felix:** omg

 **Felix:** im l word u tho

**Seungmin:** It’s love, coward!

 **Seungmin:** <3 <3 <3

**Felix:** THREE MINNIE HEARTS!!

 **Felix:** it really is love coward!

**Seungmin:** My brain is shutting down as we speak, but I just wanted to say please let me know if I ever go too far with the whole ‘poking fun of you for spelling’ thing. I promise I never mean it maliciously, and please let me know if it ever makes you uncomfortable!

**Felix:** i know dont worry! but also ill let u know if u ever go a little to far

 **Felix:** also lmao ur going to bed now its like 10

_[Felix changed Seungmin’s name to geezer]_

**geezer:** I like keeping a good sleep schedule, leave me alone. Also I have a class at 8am tomorrow.

**Felix:** on a friday??????

**geezer:** Yup. Love my psychology 8am required courses.

**Felix:** Big Oof

 **Felix:** good luck! get ur slep!!

**geezer:** It’s sleep! And thank you!

_[geezer changed Felix’s name to Illiterate <3]_

**Illiterate <3:** well jokes on u now ill learn how to spell illiterate

_[Illiterate <3 changed the chat’s name to speling skool]_

**geezer:** Proud of you.

 **geezer:** Not for that other thing tho, this chat name is an abomination.

**Illiterate <3:** !a tho!

 **Illiterate <3:** maybe u really do need to sleep lmao

 **Illiterate <3:** gn minnie!! sweet dreams!

**geezer:** Goodnight Felix! Don’t stay up too late, and sleep well too!

… … …

**_Friday, 7:14am_ **

**Spooky Babies (2)**

**Chan:** I just realized Jisung and Felix and Seungmin have birthdays coming up soon!!!!

**Minho:** Chan

 **Minho:** Its 7 in the morning

 **Minho:** This is not what I meant by u up texts

**Chan:** Oh whoops sorry.

 **Chan:** But you were already up right? I didn’t wake you?

**Minho:** I was up for dance dont worry!

 **Minho:** Just messing with you ;)

**Chan:** Oh! Good!

 **Chan:** But also! Birthdays! What do we do?

**Minho:** We?

**Chan:** Well… yes? I thought maybe we could do surprise parties for them. Like one for Jisung+Felix and one for Seungmin

 **Chan:** Or at least do something to celebrate their birthdays.

 **Chan:** Oh! Maybe I can make two party planning committee group chats!

**Minho:** With who?

**Chan:** Everyone!

 **Chan:** Well everyone but the birthday boys. One chat for a Jisung+Felix surprise party and one for Seungmin!

**Minho:** So youd invite Jisung and Felix to Seungmins birthday chat and Seungmin to the birthday twins chat and not expect any of them to figure out that youre doing surprise parties for them all

**Chan:** …Yes.

 **Chan:** Looking at it laid out like that I can maybe see where there could be some issues with the whole surprise part of the plan.

**Minho:** Good thing you came to me first!

**Chan:** …

 **Chan:**

**Minho:** What the Fuck

 **Minho:** But also youre welcome ;)

**Chan:** What do we do then?

**Minho:** Idk I mean do we have to do anything?

**Chan:** Minho! Yes!! Birthdays!!!

**Minho:** Just messing with you ;) Again ;)))))

**Chan:** …I can’t tell what tone you’re taking over text and that terrifies me.

**Minho:** Good ;) Gotta keep my place in scary squad

 **Minho:** Which I guess youre also a part of tho I really cant see it

**Chan:** I think Im a relatively chill person overall?

 **Chan:** But I don’t have a tolerance for people being mean especially to people I know. I absolutely won’t put up with that. At all.

**Minho:** Oh okay I can kinda see it now

 **Minho:** Hot ;)

**Chan:** **😳😳**

**Minho:** Or not hot! If thats what youre more comfy with

**Chan:** I am… not opposed.

**Minho:** ;)))))))

**Chan:** Wait no! Focus! Birthdays!

**Minho:** I mean you could just make a group without Jisung Felix or Seungmin

**Chan:** !!!

_[Chan changed Minho’s name to Smartho]_

**Smartho:** Chan

 **Smartho:** Why

**Chan:** I couldn’t come up with a good nickname on the spot to encapsulate your big brain moment leave me alone I tried.

**Smartho:** Did you try though?

 **Smartho:** Did you really?

**Chan:** …

_[Chan changed Smartho’s name to Minholds the braincells]_

**Minholds the braincells:** Better but also its kinda long

_[Minholds the braincells changed their name to Minholds]_

**Minholds:** The braincells are implied ;)

 **Minholds:** Along with anything else you want ;)))))))

**Chan:**

_[Minholds changed Chan’s name to Horny Patrol]_

**Minholds:** Oh no I guess Ive been caught ;)

**Horny Patrol:** **😳😳😳😳😳😳**

**Minholds:** (Also if I ever overstep just let me know!)

**Horny Patrol:** (Will do!)

 **Horny Patrol:** I’m gonna set up the birthday party chat!

**Minholds:** Sounds good

…

**_Friday, 7:28am_ **

**[Chan created a new group chat]**

_[Chan added Minho, Changbin, Hyunjin, Jeongin to the chat]_

_[Chan changed the chat’s name to Party Planning Committee]_

_[Chan changed their name to Birthday Dad]_

**Birthday Dad:** Hello everyone! I recently realized that Jisung Felix and Seungmin all have birthdays coming up and I wanted to do a surprise party or something for them!

 **Birthday Dad:** Hence this groupchat.

**Minho:** Chan was gonna make two groups and definitely give away the surprise aspect but I stopped him don’t worry ;)

**Birthday Dad:** Minho! Don’t expose me!

**Minho:** ;)

 **Minho:** Also I approve of The Office chat name

 **Minho:** Youre redeeming yourself for your earlier horrible names

**Changbin:** You guys are awfully awake for 7:30 in the morning

 **Changbin:** Also Chan! I like your Bojack reference!

**Birthday Dad:** The panic of almost forgetting the upcoming birthdays woke me right up.

 **Birthday Dad:** Also thank you! That show broke me but in the best way.

**Changbin:** Felt.

**Minho:** Im a morning person so my brain just automatically works this early in the morning

**Changbin:** Couldn’t be me, but it has to be for work so rip

 **Changbin:** Also

_[Changbin changed their name to Princess Carolbin]_

**Princess Carolbin:** I aspire to be PC when I grow up

**Birthday Dad:** Felt!

**Minho:** Is Bojack that cartoon with the horse?

**Princess Carolbin:** Yup! It’s really really good but it might break your brain a bit

 **Princess Carolbin:** I definitely recommend it, but just know it does deal with some heavy topics

**Minho:** Oh I thought it was a kids show

**Princess Carolbin:** It is definitely Not That

**Birthday Dad:** …Do we think Hyunjin and Jeongin are up yet?

**Hyunjin:** Hyunjin is Not up yet try again in 3 hours please

 **Hyunjin:** also Innie doesnt have class until 130 so hes probably asleep still too

 **Hyunjin:** also also

_[Hyunjin changed their name to Hollyjin]_

**Hollyjin:** Hollyhock best girl

 **Hollyjin:** now let me sleep

**Princess Carolbin:** She’s definitely up there

 **Princess Carolbin:** PC supremacy though

 **Princess Carolbin:** Also goodnight! We can plan later

**Birthday Dad:** Night Hyunjin! Sleep well and sorry for disturbing you!

**Minho:** Talk to you in a bit Hyunjin

 **Minho:** Sleep well

…

**_Friday, 11:14am_ **

**Party Planning Committee**

**Hollyjin:** I have Arisen

 **Hollyjin:** what is this group actually?

**Jeongin:** i'm here too now!

 **Jeongin:** _@Hollyjin_ same question

**Birthday Dad:** Ah I’m in the middle of a work thing but I’ll be able to answer in a couple minutes! Sorry!

**Minho:** I mean you could just scroll up

**Jeongin:** yeah but that’s effort!

**Minho:** Damn thats so valid

**Hollyjin:** oh! is it like a thing to plan a birthday surprise for the triplets?

**Minho:** Triplets?

**Jeongin:** jisung felix and seungmin

**Minho:** Oh! Then yes

 **Minho:** Chan apparently realized their birthdays were coming up at 7am this morning

 **Minho:** And hence this group was born

**Hollyjin:** cool! what are we doing?

**Minho:** No clue!

 **Minho:** I think Chan was hoping to brainstorm with all of us? I dunno

**Birthday Dad:** Okay! Done!

 **Birthday Dad:** Also yes! This is a place to plan for a birthday surprise for Jisung Felix and Seungmin since their birthdays are next week and the week after.

 **Birthday Dad:** Not quite sure what that surprise is yet. 😅

**Princess Carolbin:** I have a 10 minute break from work so I’m here now too

 **Princess Carolbin:** Also my brain spent the past 3 hours fixating on this birthday idea instead of the stuff I was actually supposed to do and I came up with this:

 **Princess Carolbin:** Scavenger hunt

**Jeongin:** explain?

**Hollyjin:** ^^^

**Princess Carolbin:** We could create clues that would lead to different places in NYC, and once they send us like a picture or something that showed they reached the spot we would send them the next clue

 **Princess Carolbin:** And at the end of it we could lead them to a party with all of us there!

 **Princess Carolbin:** I dunno I just think it would be something all three of them would like

 **Princess Carolbin:** Jisung is super curious, Felix loves games, Seungmin likes piecing things together so I think they’d all like it

**Birthday Dad:** …Oh my gosh.

 **Birthday Dad:** Changbin genius confirmed! I’m handing over my Birthday Dad crown as we speak wow.

**Minho:** Changbin damn thats such a good idea

**Hollyjin:** CHANGBIN GENIUS CONFIRMED Ill say it again!!

**Jeongin:** wow binnie that’s such a good idea!!!

**Princess Carolbin:** b-binnie

 **Princess Carolbin:** Also glad you all liked it!

**Birthday Dad:** Do we maybe want to do a bunch of birthday messages on their actual birthdays then? And then the Sunday after Seungmin’s birthday we can do our secret scavenger hunt plan!

 **Birthday Dad:** Assuming everyone’s free.

**Minho:** Sounds good to me! Should we brainstorm possible scavenger hunt locations in the meantime?

**Birthday Dad:** Yeah! Just drop your ideas in this chat when you come up with them.

**Hollyjin:** I think we should end the scavenger hunt at Jam Years! cause thats where the group started!

**Jeongin:** yeah!!

 **Jeongin:** i can convince sungjin and them to let us use the bakery ( ๑ ˘ ◡ ˘ ๑ )

**Birthday Dad:** !!!

 **Birthday Dad:** Wow okay yes! I’m so excited for this!

 **Birthday Dad:** And also to see you all in two (2!!!) days!

 **Birthday Dad:** I have to get back to work but see you all soon! Go Party Planning Committee!

**Princess Carolbin:** I also have to get back to work, but I’m also excited both for this plan and to see you all!

**Minho:** I suppose I should probably get back to work on this beginners choreo

 **Minho:** Talk to you all soon!

 **Minho:** Look forward to my beautiful face ;)

**Hollyjin:** I have to eat and shower and stuff before class but yes! group meetup! birthdays!

 **Hollyjin:** stupidly excited to see you all soon!

 **Hollyjin:** even you _@Minho_

**Minho:** ;)

**Jeongin:** see u all soon!!! and i'll work on birthday plans when avoiding studying uwu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow look at me planning a second irl meetup when I haven't even written the first :') That should be the chapter after the next one though, so get pumped for that!
> 
> Y'all can [join the Discord](https://discord.gg/hcGuswh) if y'all want to, also!
> 
> As always, continue to take care of yourselves! Wash your hands, wear your masks, reach out to friends/family, support BLM, get ready to vote if you can, and make sure you're keeping an eye on your mental and physical health! Be kind to yourselves. Love you all, thank you so much for reading, and I'll see you in the next one!


	23. #KeepHyunjinFromGettingKidnappedByTheJopak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't entirely sure what to do with this chapter but figured selfies are always a good solution! (At least according to the Minho Book of Living) (also smh Chan has like 3 selfies to his name, take more pictures of your beautiful face you coward!) (also also I'm gonna try to keep their hair colors consistent but they really are rotating through the entire rainbow on a regular basis so just pretend that the colors stay the same even if they might not)
> 
> [ Chan: Captain Americhan / captain  
> Minho: minjo  
> Changbin: WEEBIN  
> Hyunjin: hyunjinthur  
> Jisung: chaotic tired  
> Felix: freesh avacadoo / felixitas  
> Seungmin: tsunmin  
> Jeongin: Wholesomely Cursed ]

**_Saturday, 12:02pm_ **

**The Big Dumb (8)**

**hyunjinthur:** @everybody yall should send me pictures of your faces so I dont forget what you look like and end up accidentally getting kidnapped by the Jopak because I mistook them for you and sat down with them at Jam Years except they enlist me into their service and you never hear from me again because I get shipped over to Seoul to run drugs except I cant speak Korean super great and so I mess up a huge important order and then have to flee for my life to the countryside where I spend the rest of my days as a beautiful yet lonely radish farmer with only my six chickens for company

**tsunmin:** That… was a journey and a half.

**WEEBIN:** You should write Kdramas _@hyunjinthur_

**chaotic tired:** is there even a jopak in nyc?

**freesh avacadoo:** what the fuck is a jopak

**Captain Americhan:** It’s like the Korean Mafia basically.

**freesh avacadoo:** o cool!

**hyunjinthur:** no! not cool! theyre gonna kidnap me actually unless you send me selfies

**hyunjinthur:** so like keep your face to yourself if you want me to be kidnapped ig

**minjo:** You dont have to ask twice Im always willing to share my face

**minjo:**

**hyunjinthur:** I mean I definitely did ask twice but thank you nevertheless!

**hyunjinthur:** also the glasses please Im Weak

**chaotic tired:** the glasses!!!!!

**freesh avacadoo:** an intelectual! we stan

**minjo:** Its intellectual ;)

**tsunmin:** Oh Minho beat me to it.

**tsunmin:** But here Hyunjin! Can’t have you getting kidnapped tomorrow:

**tsunmin:**

**Captain Americhan:** The little finger poke!! The suspenders!!!!

**hyunjinthur:** I was expecting Rick Astley but instead I was BLESSED 😭😭😭

**hyunjinthur:** also! I know it kinda sounded like a demand but yall dont have to share selfies if yall dont want to

**WEEBIN:** I mean, we’re all gonna be seeing each other tomorrow and we already know what the others look like so it’s not that big of an ask

**WEEBIN:** Unless any of you have been hardcore catfishing the rest of us with a random hot Korean guy

**Captain Americhan:** I think everybody’s been truthful about who they are!

**Captain Ameirchan:** I don’t know you guys just all seem honest and genuine.

**Wholesomely Cursed:** i sensed selfies were being shared so here u all are!

**Wholesomely Cursed:**

**chaotic tired:** my longest uwu ever!!!

**freesh avacadoo:** DImpelssss ( ╥﹏╥ )

**WEEBIN:** Wait Chan didn’t you have dimples too?

**Captain Americhan:** Ah yeah!

**hyunjinthur:** well share with the class then!

**hyunjinthur:** please

**Captain Americhan:**

**freesh avacadoo:** oh yeah thats the good stuff

**minjo:** Oho ;))))))))))

**hyunjinthur:** smh you cant even see your dimples

**hyunjinthur:** (thats fine though you still look hot)

**chaotic tired:** dang i forgot how much of a daddy chan truly is

**tsunmin:** CURSED CURSED CURSED CURSED

**freesh avacadoo:** wow jisung u maneged to break seungmin!

**freesh avacadoo:** (but also ur right and u shoudl say it)

**Wholesomely Cursed:** my sixth sense is telling me that chan is blushing like an idiot right now!!

**Wholesomely Cursed:** the sixth sense is for other people getting embarrassed uwu

**Captain Americhan:** …No comment.

**chaotic tired:** hmmm i wanna change chans name back to papi but i dont wanna reuse old names

**freesh avacadoo:** oh i got u!

_[freesh avacadoo changed Captain Americhan’s name to captain]_

**captain:** Uh…

**minjo:** Felix you have done a very good thing here today ;)

**tsunmin:** Oh god.

**tsunmin:** Someone else please share a selfie before the need to gouge out my own eyes becomes overwhelming.

**Wholesomely Cursed:** it’s ok seungmin! just stare at my selfie and that’ll make ur eyes better!

**minjo:** Hes learning so well Im so proud ;’)

**minjo:** Everyone in this chat is growing up so well ;’)

**WEEBIN:** So uh… are we still sharing selfies?

**tsunmin:** YES. Please.

**WEEBIN:** Okay!

**WEEBIN:**

**tsunmin:** Thank you Changbin for looking adorable.

**WEEBIN:** Oh! 😳

**hyunjinthur:** I am Here for the accessorizing

**chaotic tired:** lmao binnie ur fake emo vibe is showing

**chaotic tired:** and it looks great!! ( ^ ω ^ )

**freesh avacadoo:** i can sense the muscles under the shirt

**WEEBIN:** O-oh

**tsunmin:** Felix, no!

**Wholesomely Cursed:** felix yes!

**minjo:** Im just… so proud…

**captain:** What has this chat become.

**chaotic tired:** i think its just everyone being super excited to actually see eachother tomorrow!

**tsunmin:** Jisung I knew I could count on you.

**chaotic tired:** also everyone looks super hot so like can u blame us ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**tsunmin:** God damn it.

**freesh avacadoo:** sung u have to share a selfie to!!

**freesh avacadoo:** so we can tell u u look hot!

**chaotic tired:** ah i dont think im that hot tho? more cute if anything

**hyunjinthur:**

**minjo:** Exactly! You can be cute and hot. You have the range I believe in you

**freesh avacadoo:** yes!! be hute!

**tsunmin:** …By “hute” you wouldn’t happen to mean hot + cute, would you?

**freesh avacadoo:** yup!

**freesh avacadoo:** cot is already a thing so yk

**tsunmin:** …

**tsunmin:** Jisung if you could just share a selfie, that would be great.

**chaotic tired:** lmao ok!

**chaotic tired:**

**freesh avacadoo:** the perfect exampel of hute ( ◡ ‿ ◡✿)

**chaotic tired:** (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)

**hyunjinthur:** Felix is right and he should say it!

**captain:** Must Protect.

**captain:** Wait! Speaking of Felix he still needs to share a selfie!

**chaotic tired:** yes!! lix selfie!!!

**freesh avacadoo:** im a genie for ur wish

**freesh avacadoo:**

**WEEBIN:** I don’t know why but Felix’s entire being makes me feel like everything will be okay

**captain:** Same tho.

**minjo:** ^^^

_[hyunjinthur changed freesh avacadoo’s name to felixitas]_

**hyunjinthur:** like felicitas! which means happiness in latin!

**tsunmin:** Oh it does! And it works!

**chaotic tired:** oh like felix felicis in harry potter!! it fits!!!!

**felixitas:** oh

**Wholesomely Cursed:** my sixth sense is now telling me that felix is the one blushing like an idiot!!

**Felixitas:** and what of it

**Wholesomely Cursed:** oh.

**minjo:** Felix just beat Jeongin at his own game!

**chaotic tired:** thats my twin!!

**chaotic tired:** oh wait!! hyunjin we still need a selfie from u!

**tsunmin:** Yeah! Hyunjin you’re last up!

**captain:** Yes! If you want to!

**minjo:** Gotta complete our octet of Hot People

**captain:** …Minho why

**minjo:** ;)

**chaotic tired:** otherwise without ur selfie ill probably end up kidnapped by the jopak when i mistake one of them for u and then ill be the one shipped off to korea but because my korean is Flawless ill eventually end up running the whole organization until im eventually taken down in a sting operation and my very last thought will be if only hyunjin showed me his face maybe id still be alive

**tsunmin:** …Was not expecting that.

**WEEBIN:** Jisung should co-write Kdramas with Hyunjin

**hyunjinthur:** oh no Jisung! dont worry Ill save you

**hyunjinthur:**

**chaotic tired:** uwu my hero!

**captain:** Ah your beret! It’s so cute!

**minjo:** A fashionable king!

**WEEBIN:** I like your rings

**Wholesomely Cursed:** wait omg i just realized

**Wholesomely Cursed:** we actually spent like thirty minutes just sharing selfies and making up kdrama scenarios

**felixitas:** our power tbh

**hyunjinthur:** and well only grow stronger after meeting in person tomorrow!!

**chaotic tired:** aaaa i cant wait!!

**captain:** I’m super excited to see you all! Just a reminder that we’re meeting at Jam Years at 2:30pm tomorrow!

**WEEBIN:** The date and time and place have been branded into my brain but thanks for the reminder anyway!

**minjo:** Theres gonna be so much beauty in such a small space

**Wholesomely Cursed:** the world might explode due to the power of our faces!!

**minjo:** Thats my boy ;’)

**tsunmin:** …I’ll see you all tomorrow.

**tsunmin:** Don’t make me regret agreeing to this! :)

**felixitas:** terified but still looking forward to seeing you all tom!

**hyunjinthur:** same!!

…

**_Saturday, 12:36pm_ **

**powreful grup love (5)**

**sungie:** so uh u guys are all still ok with meeting me a bit earlier tomorrow right?

**innie:** yeah!! me n lix will meet u at 2

**lixie:** ^^^

**minnie:** And Hyunjin and I will meet you at 2:15!

**jinnie:** absolutely!

**sungie:** ok great! just wanted to check haha

**minnie:** Jisung you absolutely should not feel bad about wanting reassurance. Sometimes your brain just works a certain way, and needs certain reassurances, and we’re more than happy to provide them!

**lixie:** yeah!! seungmin said it perfectly

**minnie:** You spelled perfectly correctly!!

**lixie:** i made extra efort!

**minnie:** …You did!

**innie:** yeah jisung! were ur friends so we want u to be comfortable!

**jinnie:** right! and coming a lil early is super easy for us to do to help you so ofc were gonna do it

**sungie:** thank u all so much!!!

**sungie:** see u tomorrow!! ♡╰( *´ ω `* )╯♡

**lixie:** see u tom! ♡＼(￣▽￣)／♡

**jinnie:** Im so excited to see yalls faces in 3d!!!!

**innie:** big same!

**minnie:** Big same. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the ~meetup~ so get pumped! The chapter will also primarily be in prose format (aka not in the text style the rest of this fic is in), so hopefully it's not too jarring a stylistic change! Because it's not text-style, it might take a bit longer to get out, so please be patient with me!
> 
> In the meantime, if y'all want a wholesome space to gently scream about skz, memes, good songs, or literally anything else, you're free to join our [Discord server](https://discord.gg/hcGuswh)!
> 
> Please keep taking care of your mental and physical health, wear a mask in public, support BLM, get ready to vote if you're American and 18+, take lil walks if you can to get some fresh air, check in on your friends/family, reach out if you need help, and be kind to yourself! Sending you all good vibes and support! Thank you for reading, and I'll see you all when I see you <3


	24. Go Live In Life!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody, it's the moment you've been waiting for: the IRL Jarem meet-up!! This chapter is very soft and a little funny and hopefully lives up to all your expectations, so enjoy!

**_Sunday, 12:02pm_ **

Jisung was the first to arrive at Jam Years Patisserie, which actually meant that he showed up two hours earlier than the time he had decided upon with Felix and Jeongin. He spent about fifteen minutes nervously vibrating at the large table tucked away in a corner of the store before Wonpil physically dragged him into the back to help Dowoon decorate cakes (and prevent Jisung from “carving a hole into our perfectly nice wooden floor with all your frantic leg bouncing”). Wonpil had been scowling, but his eyes were soft and his hand was gentle where it was wrapped around Jisung's wrist. Jisung let himself be led to the kitchen, where Dowoon greeted him with a large grin. Dowoon had flour on the end of his nose and streaked across his forehead and lightly dusting just about every article of clothing he had on, and Jisung was struck with the sudden urge to leave a flour handprint right in the middle of Dowoon's black shirt. He restrained himself, instead accepting the piping bag Dowoon handed to him and turning to fix lazy swirls around Jae's latest masterpiece.

"I'm so glad you're here," Dowoon said, his attention returned to his own soft blue cake. "No one else can do those little swirly things like you!"

Jisung hummed in response, not quite trusting his voice and loathe to interrupt the frosting flow he had achieved. His frosting flow was interrupted regardless. Jisung had been in the kitchen for barely three full minutes when his phone let out a soft chime, Sungjin's Bob the Builder contact photo smiling up at him.

…

**_Sunday, 12:21pm_ **

**stop i couldve dropped my croissant! (2)**

**bobert the builder:** Jisung for the love of all that is (donut) holey please do not touch the oven

 **bobert the builder:** Actually don't even look at the oven

 **bobert the builder:** Pretend the oven doesn't exist

**Literal Fire Hazard:** lmao ok ok i get it

 **Literal Fire Hazard:** also donut holey? really sungjin?

**bobert the builder:** But did you laugh

**Literal Fire Hazard:** ...mayb

 **Literal Fire Hazard:** wait!!! how do u even know im in the kitchen???

**bobert the builder:** I've got my ways

**Literal Fire Hazard:** wonpil told u didnt he

**bobert the builder:** Lmao yeah Wonpil texted as soon as you arrived

…

Jisung stuffed his phone back into his pocket with an exaggerated eye roll that unfortunately Dowoon seemed to miss. He returned to his cake decorating quietly, dabbing little flowers all over the smooth, frosted surface. Dowoon didn't seem to mind his silence. He continued to chat about the cakes, Jae's recent near-fatal baking mishap (Jisung didn't think a first degree burn to the pinky was a near-fatal event, but he let Dowoon bemoan the occasion regardless), and how the bakery was faring. Jisung knew what Dowoon was doing; the other boy had yet to mention the friendship sign Jisung had taped to the bakery's window a few weeks ago, or the friendships that resulted from that sign, or the seven people who would be showing up later today. Dowoon was distracting him with small talk and cake decorating, and even though Jisung knew what was happening, it was working. As he continued to embellish the dessert in front of him - an anniversary cake, judging by Dowoon's neat script on its top - Jisung found himself relaxing. He didn't have to think for any of this; he simply let his hands add careful decorations of loops and waves and tiny frosting flowers. When he finished with that cake, Dowoon pushed a tray of cupcakes towards him, murmuring something about funfetti, and Jisung set to work dotting a dozen different colors across their tops. He had just finished dotting the last cupcake with springtime yellow frosting when Wonpil swept into the kitchen, a soft grin on his face as he sought out Jisung.

"Your friends are here! Or, well, two of them." Wonpil said, and with those simple words Jisung's anxiety was slamming back into him.

 _It's fine_ , Jisung told himself, grasping the frosting bag tightly in both hands to keep them from shaking. _It's just Jeongin and Felix. It's Jeongin and Felix._

He took a deep breath, gently setting the frosting bag down beside the cupcake tray and turning to give Wonpil his best "I am so incredibly pumped to meet my text friends and not at all terrified of what they'll think of me in real life" grin. Wonpil, of course, saw right through Jisung, but he also was kind enough not to comment on the slight shake in Jisung's hands or the way Jisung couldn't quite hold eye contact for longer than a couple seconds at a time.

"They're waiting by the door. They wanted to hold off on ordering drinks until you were ready."

Jisung could read between the lines of what Wonpil was saying. Jeongin and Felix were letting Jisung direct things on his own timeline. It was a small gesture, but it meant magnitudes, and Jisung felt his heart rate calming at the thought.

"Sounds good!" Jisung replied, and he didn't have to fake the excitement in his voice. "We'll probably be up to the counter in a few then, or we might hold off until everyone's here. Dunno yet."

"We'll be here when you all decide," Wonpil responded, and Jisung again caught the extra meaning buried in his words. Dowoon hummed from somewhere behind Jisung, a near-silent show of support as he continued to work on meticulously decorating a wedding cake. Wonpil continued, “and I closed the bakery early, for a ‘special event.’ So, yeah.”

Jisung was filled with endless gratitude for Wonpil, and for Dowoon and Sungjin and Brian and Jae. Without their bakery, he never would have found himself in this position, with seven people who actually wanted to meet him and had been so willing to adjust for him without question or hesitation. His anxiety was nothing more than a distant whisper as Jisung made his way out of the kitchen to greet his two friends.

His first thought upon catching sight of Felix and Jeongin, both shifting eagerly from foot to foot at the entrance to Jam Years, was that their selfies hadn't done them justice. Changbin had said something in the chat yesterday about Felix making everything feel better, and he had been right. As soon as Jisung locked eyes with Felix, the other boy broke into a grin bright enough to blind, and Jisung felt his own lips turning up in response. Jisung’s eyes then turned to Jeongin, and the other boy was smiling so wide his eyes were buried in the creases caused by his grin.

 _Definitely more wholesome than cursed,_ Jisung thought, and his own grin widened.

“How do you feel about hugs?” Felix suddenly blurted, starting to shift quicker from foot to foot. “Specifically, right this moment, and also from me?”

Jisung had to take a few seconds to process his voice before he could actually focus on the words themselves. Felix’s voice was beautiful and deep and warm, and drenched in an Australian accent that only added to the overall effect. _Sonorous,_ his brain provided. _Mellifluous. Fucking hot._

Jisung blinked, and then realized Felix was still looking at him expectantly, and _then_ realized what exactly Felix had been asking.

“I love hugs!” he blurted, and then felt the tips of his ears coloring as Jeongin let out a quiet yet fond laugh.

Felix’s smile somehow grew bigger. “Excellent! So do I!” And then Felix was stepping forward, and then Felix was opening his arms, and then Felix was wrapping Jisung up in the tightest, nicest hug he’d experienced to date. They stayed entwined for a few seconds before pulling apart at almost the same time.

“Twins!” Felix laughed, and Jisung repeated the word after him, smile permanently etched into his features. Jisung then caught sight of Jeongin lingering a couple paces past Felix, and tilted his head slightly at the other boy.

“I’m not super big into hugs,” Jeongin explained, and Jisung caught the nerves dancing in the back of his eyes and how his fingers were swiveling around each other in a way that looked almost painful.

“How about handshakes?” Jisung offered, and Jeongin’s eyebrows drew together in confusion.

“Sure…?” His fingers were still wringing around themselves, and Jisung grasped both of Jeongin’s hands in his own. Jeongin’s eyes widened at the gesture, but a hesitant smile found its way to his lips. “This is more hand holding then handshaking…”

Jeongin wasn’t drawing away from Jisung. Jisung gave their entwined hands a little shake from side to side. “Ta-da! Hand shaking!” Felix let out a snort from beside him, and Jeongin rolled his eyes in the most exaggerated fashion he could (though his supposed exasperation was betrayed by the smile still clinging to his lips).

After another moment, Jisung gently drew his hands away. He didn’t want to push Jeongin to the point of discomfort. The other boy sent him a gracious smile as Jisung did so, hooking their pinkies for a second before letting their hands drop.

“I can’t believe I get to meet you guys for real,” Jisung said, and then immediately felt the tips of his ears growing red yet again. He didn’t have the best brain-to-mouth filter on a good day, and he was currently keyed up with an odd mixture of excitement and anxiety and overwhelming happiness that was doing nothing for his already limited self-control.

“Right? I’m about to, like, vibrate out of my skin or something!” Felix replied, and Jisung had never felt more validated in his entire life.

“I’m really, really excited too!” Jeongin added on, before his gaze fell to his shoes. “Sorry if it might not seem like it.”

“Ah, Innie, no! Don’t worry!” The nickname slipped out by accident, but before Jisung could apologize, Jeongin was beaming at him, and the “sorry” died on Jisung’s tongue.

“Yeah mate!” A little part of Jisung died at Felix’s “mate,” but it was fine, it was dandy, it was just _peachy_. “You don’t have to force yourself to be someone else or, like, try to act how we act or something. You’re you! And you’re pretty great.” Jisung couldn’t add anything more to that than a quick “exactly!” but Jeongin seemed to appreciate them both nevertheless.

“Thanks guys! Really.” Jeongin’s eyes were literally shining, and Jisung’s brain helpfully supplied him with an audio loop of the _what the fuck, is this allowed_ vine because apparently the only three things Jisung was good for were cake decorating, panicking, and vine references.

God, this was only two of them. How the hell was Jisung going to survive meeting all seven?

Before he could ask if they wanted to order drinks or food or something because maybe they were hungry or a little dehydrated (and totally not because Jisung needed them to stop looking at him so fondly or he would actually combust), the little bell over the door jingled. Jisung turned just in time to see Hyunjin violently flinging the door open, his eyes wide and excited. He all but threw himself through the door, long limbs barely controlled as he quickly crossed the short distance between himself and the other boys. Seungmin entered behind Hyunjin, carrying himself much more calmly over the wooden floor, though his wide eyes betrayed his own excitement. Hyunjin managed to stop himself right before he would have crashed into the other three, but he couldn’t seem to hold still. His hands were raising and lowering in little jerky movements in front of his body, and he was shifting his weight from foot to foot faster than even Felix had been doing, and his torso was caught in some sort of little wiggle dance that Jisung found way too endearing. Seungmin, in contrast, was much stiller, though Jisung spotted the way his loosely fisted hands were clenching and relaxing. Jisung also noticed that both newcomers were probably a solid three inches taller than him, and maybe his stomach swooped a little with that realization.

“We’re a bit early, sorry about that; this one couldn’t wait,” Seungmin said, gesturing at Hyunjin. Jisung’s first thought was _sweet_. Seungmin’s voice was sweet, and soft, and Jisung could definitely listen to him talk for ages.

 _I wonder if he sings?_ The thought had barely passed through his brain before Hyunjin apparently couldn’t hold it in anymore.

“The quintuplets are together at last!” he exclaimed at a volume that would’ve had Jisung flinching back if it had been from anyone else. But it was from Hyunjin, and more importantly, it was in Hyunjin’s _southern accent_.

“Holy shit,” Felix said, and Jisung couldn’t have put it better himself.

“I know!” Seungmin’s composed front finally began to crack, and his hands came up to gesture wildly as he spoke. “We met up between our dorms so we could walk over together, and when he opened his mouth and greeted me with _that_ voice, I just about had an out of body experience.”

“What’s wrong with my voice?” Hyunjin asked, and though his tone was joking, Jisung could sense the insecurities lingering behind his words.

“It’s beautiful,” Jisung said, then winced. _Way to go, Jisung. The lack of brain-to-mouth filter today is truly astounding._

Red spots appeared high on Hyunjin’s cheekbones, the color only intensifying as Jeongin eagerly added his own praises as well.

“Your accent is so cool! Where are you from? I mean, the south, of course, but like _where_?”

“Ah, um, Texas,” Hyunjin sputtered out.

Felix had been relatively quiet the entire conversation, but Jisung caught a small smile begin to form on his lips. A cold seed of fear planted itself in Jisung’s heart.

“So, Hyunjin, is it true what they say?” Felix began, and Jisung felt his fear blossom at the light, conspiratorial tone Felix had taken.

“Is what true?” Hyunjin was oblivious to whatever Felix was planning, his eyebrows drawn together. Seungmin, on the other hand, had caught onto the fact that Felix was gearing up for something, and had very carefully stepped out of range of Hyunjin’s long arms. Jisung mirrored the movement, safely placing himself out of flailing range as well.

Felix’s small smirk blossomed into a full-on grin. “That everything’s bigger in Texas!” His eyes very obviously lowered for a moment, before meeting Hyunjin’s.

By this point, Hyunjin was bright red, mouth hanging open in shock. Jisung felt his own face growing red in empathetic embarrassment. Jeongin was letting out a half-wheeze, half-choking sound that was almost too high-pitched to be heard by humans. Seungmin was rolling his eyes so hard Jisung was afraid they would pop out of his head, but he was grinning nonetheless.

“Oh my goodness,” Hyunjin finally managed, and he sounded so much like a scandalized southern grandmother that Jisung couldn’t help the snort that escaped him. Apparently, that was the trigger the rest of them needed, as the other three boys started laughing unabashedly alongside him. Hyunjin joined in their laughter a moment later.

 _This is so easy_ , Jisung thought, and the sudden realization sobered him right up. Every time he’d had to meet new people previous to this, his hands would always sweat and his knees would lock and his throat would tighten and he’d be so fucking _nervous_. He’d even been stiff while meeting Brian and Sungjin and the rest of the Jam Years employees, and they were literally as sweet as the pastries they concocted. Yet, he wasn’t stiff now, or sweaty, or choked for words.

Seungmin must have noticed how Jisung had gone silent, as he turned to him with a gentle “everything alright?”

The other boys quieted down at that, backing up a little to give Jisung space in case he was becoming overwhelmed. To be fair, Jisung maybe was a little overwhelmed, but it wasn’t with nerves.

“I’m just so fucking happy,” he mumbled. He prayed the others didn’t notice how close to tears he was at that moment. The answering grins he received were enough to calm his heart into something soft and pliant and glowing.

“We’ve got,” Jeongin glanced down at his watch, “ten-ish minutes until the others arrive. Want to wait for them here, or get a table?” Jeongin had voiced the question to the group, but Jisung knew its true recipient was him. Sure enough, the other three boys turned to him with questions in their eyes, and Jisung felt his heart swell for the umpteenth time that afternoon.

“Let’s wait here; I don’t wanna have to get up again after I sit down.”

“Mood,” Felix responded, nodding solemnly.

“Sloth is a sin,” Hyunjin responded, accent extra thick and face completely serious for about all of 0.7 seconds before he broke into a wide grin.

 _Beautiful_ , Jisung thought lightly, before being swept up into the conversation.

Ten minutes passed in the blink of an eye, and soon the bell over the entrance to Jam Years Patisserie was merrily twinkling and a head of curly, blonde hair was peeking through the entrance.

“My boys?” Chan asked, meeting the eyes of each of them already in the bakery. Jisung once again felt his knees go weak at an Australian accent. Chan’s was lighter than Felix’s, but just as melodious, and just as able to cause butterflies to whirlwind around Jisung’s stomach.

“Your boys!” Felix responded, throwing open his arms.

Chan wasted no time in crossing the threshold into Jam Years and wrapping Felix in a hug that looked _so_ warm and _so_ cozy. Jisung didn’t have time to be jealous before Chan was opening the embrace and offering his free arm to Jisung or any of the others who wanted in. Jisung very much wanted in and was quick to slot himself under Chan’s proffered arm, squeezing himself as close as he could against the other boy’s side and relishing the all-encompassing feeling of safety that washed over him. There was a hesitant pressure against his right shoulder, and then Seungmin was carefully working his way into the hug and Jisung’s heart was fit to burst.

“I don’t really do hugs!” Jeongin offered from somewhere behind him, and Jisung was glad he had left behind the “sorry” and the hesitant attitude that had accompanied that statement earlier.

“Ah, me either! Or, I do sometimes, but not now,” Hyunjin responded.

“Do you do handshakes?”

“Sure…?” When Hyunjin then let out a quiet “oh!,” Jisung knew Jeongin had pulled the same hand-holding trick on Hyunjin that Jisung had pulled on Jeongin earlier.

“This okay?” Jeongin asked. Jisung could picture the blush that accompanied Hyunjin’s quiet “yeah” clear as day.

 _I’m so proud,_ Jisung thought, burrowing into his own hug cluster a bit more. After another couple of moments, the cluster began to pull apart. The boys naturally grouped into a loose circle, Hyunjin and Jeongin slotting neatly into a space left for them.

“So, this is really happening!” Chan’s voice was as bright as his eyes.

“It really is!” Hyunjin responded. Chan’s eyes widened at Hyunjin’s accent, and his smile grew deeper.

“Dimples!” Jisung said, before he could stop himself.

“Dimples!” Jeongin repeated, then reached out as if to poke one of them before suddenly catching himself and withdrawing his hand with another inhumanely-high-pitched squeak. Chan’s smile grew larger still, dimples deepening as he let out a quiet chuckle.

The little bell above the door jingled yet again, and Jisung turned to catch Minho strutting into Jam Years with a smile that curled at the edges and was entirely too pretty for Jisung’s already weakened heart. The little Squidward that lived rent-free in Jisung’s brain piped up with a nasally _oh no he’s hot_. Jisung quickly shushed the little Squidward.

“You guys are all significantly hotter than your selfies led me to believe,” Minho said. Jisung didn’t even flinch, because of course that was the first thing Minho would say.

“Of course that’s the first thing you say,” Seungmin muttered with another fond eye roll, and Jisung was maybe too distracted by Minho sidling up to them and easily squishing himself in between Chan and Jisung to comment on how Seungmin and him had just shared a braincell.

“Isn’t that kind of an insult to our selfie taking skills?” Chan teased, lightly bumping into Minho, which caused Minho to bump into Jisung, which caused Jisung to short-circuit just a little bit more.

“No, it just means that cameras can’t do you justice.” Minho really, truly, actually topped his sentence off with a wink. In real life. A real-life Minho wink.

Jisung’s complete lack of a brain-to-mouth filter took the slightly stunned pause after Minho’s sudden action as an opportunity to fill the silence with “you’re significantly hotter too.”

A half-second later, Jisung realized what exactly he had said, to Minho, in real life. A full second later, Jisung acutely craved death. Minho offered him a smirk in response, and lightly hip-checked him.

Felix, bless him, piped up with a “he’s not wrong, though.” And then he really, truly, actually winked right back at Minho. In real life. A real-life Felix wink. Jisung was going to combust.

Before he could actually perish, the bell over Jam Years rang out yet again, and a figure dressed all in black was stepping through the door. Jisung’s brain-to-mouth feature took this as another opportunity to malfunction as he spit out “I love dark!” in front of all seven of his friends who he was meeting for the first time ever in his life right now. _Fuck. I want die._

“Um, hello?” Changbin said, and, really, if the floor could just swallow Jisung up right now this very moment, that would be grand.

“Changbin! You’re short!” Seungmin easily took the attention off Jisung with three short words, and Jisung could’ve kissed him. _Wait, where did that come from?_

“Hey!” Changbin sputtered. Once Jisung’s brain had stopped short circuiting yet again for a variety of reasons, he noticed that Seungmin was right, Changbin was short. He was still only barely shorter than Jisung, but Jisung was so used to being the smallest in any group he joined that it was kind of nice to have someone shorter than him. Although, actually, Changbin wasn’t exactly “small” per se…

Seungmin, once more seemingly reading Jisung’s mind, let out a subdued “damn.” There was something shining in the back of his eyes.

Jisung caught on instantly, grinning as he added, “damn, boy!”

“Damn boy, he thick, boy!” Hyunjin eagerly tacked on.

“That’s a thick-ass boy!” Felix near-screeched.

Jeongin topped them all of with an elongated “damn!”

Changbin, Minho, and Chan just stared at them as Jisung and the others traded high-fives and cheeky grins.

“This is so chaotic already,” Minho eventually settled on, a smile working its way onto his lips. “I love it.”

“Okay, but I have a very important question for Minho and Changbin,” Felix said once he had gotten his erratic giggling under control. Jisung was trying very hard not to make eye-contact with any of the other quintuplets, knowing that if he did, they’d both dissolve into laughter once more.

“Shoot!” Minho said, and gave finger guns. Finger. Guns.

“Uh, okay?” Changbin said, and it really wasn’t fair how he could be so soft and look like _that_ ; Jisung could see his muscles shifting under his black tee shirt when he crossed his arms, and how dare he?

“How do you feel about hugs? Specifically right now, and from us,” Felix asked, and Jisung felt his heart warm as Felix gestured around the circle.

“Except for me!” Jeongin piped up, Hyunjin adding on “and me too, right now!”

Minho hummed lightly. “I think I’ll stick to head pats for now, but maybe later!” As he spoke, he ran a hand through Jisung’s hair, and Jisung saw him doing the same to Chan on his other side. It felt really nice, and Jisung would have been content to stay there for the next small eternity, except Changbin was blushing slightly and opening his arms with a quiet “I don’t mind hugs.”

Even though Felix had been the one to ask the question, Jisung all but launched himself across the few feet of distance into Changbin’s arms. The other boy caught him easily despite the surprised “oof!” he let out, arms wrapping around Jisung’s shoulders as naturally as if they had been made for this and this only. Jisung buried his nose into Changbin’s shoulder and felt his eyes flutter closed. Changbin was warm, and solid, and exuded such an overwhelming feeling of security that Jisung was near dizzy with it.

Jisung had gotten more hugs in this single afternoon than he had gotten in years, and for someone as touch-dependent as Jisung, the feeling was euphoric. Sure, he probably could have asked the Jam Years guys if they were willing to hug him and they would have definitely said yes, but it was so embarrassing to ask, and they were all so much older than he was, and he was already leeching off them so much. But Felix and Chan and Seungmin and now Changbin had all opened their arms to him, first. Jisung didn’t even have to say anything. And, _fuck_ , maybe he felt a little bit like crying after all.

He breathed a shaky sigh into the dark material of Changbin’s tee shirt, and the other boy gave a hesitant pat to his shoulder.

“You good?” Changbin murmured, and Jisung nodded. He didn’t trust his voice to speak. Luckily, Changbin seemed to get that he wasn’t able to talk right now, and instead started to trace little absent-minded patterns onto Jisung’s back.

After a moment, Jisung felt another hand press against his shoulder.

“Room for a third?” Felix’s voice was cheeky, the effect amplified by his accent, and Jisung let out a breathy laugh.

“Of course!” Jisung shifted, and one of Changbin’s arms dropped from his shoulders to wrap around Felix. Similar to before, a fourth presence was soon making itself known, and Jisung turned slightly to allow Seungmin to wrap an arm around his waist. Chan completed their little hug cluster easily. From the corner of his eye, Jisung saw Jeongin and Hyunjin teaming up on Minho with his handholding technique.

 _This is just… so nice._ Maybe there was a better word for it, but all Jisung’s brain was coming up with was “nice.” Nice, and warm, and safe, and good, and _nice_. Maybe he could’ve stayed there forever, but also maybe it was their first time all meeting up, and maybe he shouldn’t become too clingy too fast. He didn’t want to scare them off.

When Jisung started to withdraw from the hug, the other boys let him go gently, untangling themselves until they were again standing in a loose circle, the eight of them facing each other with smiles a permanent feature on their faces.

“So,” Minho was the first to break the silence, word drawn out and eyebrows arched into perfect semi-circles. “Are we actually going to order anything, or are we just going to continue standing around throwing heart eyes at each other? I mean, don’t get me wrong, I am loving this. But also I think we could do this over cake or coffee or something.”

“Oh, I could go for an éclair!” Hyunjin said, and Changbin nearly gave himself whiplash turning to stare wide-eyed at him.

“Hyunjin’s from Texas,” Jeongin stage-whispered, and Hyunjin gave a wide grin.

“Don’t mess with Texas, y’all!”

Jisung heard Changbin whisper a barely audible “what the fuck,” and hid his subsequent giggle behind a quick itch of his nose.

“I’m getting cheesecake!” Jisung announced to the group at large.

“Of course you are,” Seungmin replied, his voice fond.

“Coffee!” Felix cheered, leading the boys towards the register.

“Should you even have coffee? I feel like that might be a bad idea…” Chan trailed off, staring at Felix with concern. Felix shrugged.

“Eh, it’s fine. It’ll wear off long before I have to sleep anyways.”

“Hell yeah, caffeination!” Hyunjin chimed in, reaching up to bop the little service bell on the counter.

Wonpil emerged from the kitchen a half second later, and Jisung was maybe a little embarrassed that Wonpil might have heard everything they just said, but mostly he was distracted by the pristine, strawberry-topped cheesecake Wonpil was holding in his hands.

“On the house; this is for all of you to _share_ ,” he said, staring directly into Jisung’s soul with a single raised brow as he emphasized the last word of his sentence. Jisung gave a quick nod, eagerly reaching out to accept the cheesecake with a small “thank you so much!”

“Plates and forks are at the table in the corner,” Wonpil added, before turning his attention to the other boys, who began to fire off their orders.

Jisung made his way over to the table, cheesecake held carefully in his grasp. Jeongin joined him a moment later.

“Got my order in first!” he said with a wide grin. Jisung matched his smile as he placed the cheesecake in the center of the table before grabbing a plate and cutting himself a rather sizeable portion. He gestured at the cheesecake while looking at Jeongin with wide eyes, and at Jeongin’s eager nodding, he cut the other boy a hefty slice as well.

The others were quick to join the two of them, and they settled into a rhythm as familiar and as comfortable as they had found through text while Wonpil and Dowoon brought over their various dessert and drink orders. Felix and Jisung quoted vines at each other while Hyunjin and Chan laughed at anything and everything said. Seungmin rolled his eyes every other sentence and Jeongin very seriously informed him that they might stick like that. Changbin was constantly torn between wiping crumbs off his own face and wiping them off the faces of the others. Minho punctuated every third sentence with a wink. It was as perfect as it could get, and they ended up staying well past the usual closing time of Jam Years (even if Wonpil had closed the bakery much earlier for their “special event”). They only decided it was time to leave when the collective guilt of keeping Wonpil and Dowoon at the shop late was near-suffocating, and then they spent another twenty minutes solely on goodbyes. It was as perfect as it could get, and Jisung knew he’d be counting down the days until they could do this again. He was confident that the others felt the same. That confidence was new, but it was so, so nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hell yeah I did go for Texan!Hyunjin because for whatever reason it just Fits. (I have little background ideas for all the boys, so look forward to those being revealed down the road.) Hope you enjoyed this foray out of the text style this fic has taken so far, as there will most likely be more chapters like this later on!
> 
> ([the damn boi he thicc video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8VysHWp6miM) in case any of yall are curious)
> 
> If y'all want to join the [Discord server](https://discord.gg/hcGuswh) go right ahead! It's a wholesome space to scream about SKZ or other groups, share Choice Memes, and receive encouragement.
> 
> As always, please continue to take care of yourselves! Wash your hands, wear your mask, support BLM, vote if you're an American older than 18, tell your friends/family you love them, and be kind to yourselves. I'll see you all when I see you <3 <3


	25. I miss you guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Minho Borth!!!!! Love that man and his love for his cats and his love for his members (thinly veiled behind a layer of snark) and his little curled smile :') 
> 
> Also hello everyone and welcome back to our regularly scheduled shenanigans! Thank you all so much for all the love you gave the in-person meetup chapter last week, and hope you enjoy this more 'back-to-basics' text chapter!
> 
> FYI: This chapter takes place on the same Sunday as the irl meet-up!
> 
> (There are a lot of name changes this chapter oops)  
> [ Chan: captain / Birthday Dad  
> Minho: minjo / mniho / CATastrophe  
> Changbin: WEEBIN / Redeemed  
> Hyunjin: hyunjinthur / I miss you guys / texy / Hollyjin  
> Jisung: chaotic tired / sungshine  
> Felix: felixitas  
> Seungmin: tsunmin  
> Jeongin: Wholesomely Cursed ]

**_Sunday, 6:10pm_ **

**The Big Dumb (8)**

_[hyunjinther changed the chat’s name to I miss you guys]_

_[hyunjinther changed their name to I miss you guys]_

**I miss you guys:** I miss you guys :((((((

**tsunmin:** It’s been two hours.

**I miss you guys:** yeah :(((((

**tsunmin:** …I miss you guys too.

**I miss you guys:** :)))))

**felixitas:** i miss u guys to!!! and i dont care that its only ben 2 hours!!!

 **felixitas:** WAIT

_[felixitas changed I miss you guys’s name to texy]_

**texy:** what

**felixitas:** yk texy! like texas plus sexy

 **felixitas:** its ur brand!

**texy:** oh 😳

**Wholesomely Cursed:** i wanna be a cowboy baybee!

**texy:** Innie!

**minjo:** Theres a snake in my boot if you know what I mean ;)

**texy:** MNIHO

_[Wholesomely Cursed changed minjo’s name to mniho]_

**mniho:** Now look what youve done

**texy:** you started it tho

**mniho:** I sure did ;)

**captain:** I thought we were having soft hours but I guess not.

**felixitas:** chan!!!!! ur here!!!!!

**captain:** Oh! Never mind!

**felixitas:** ♡＼(￣▽￣)／♡

**captain:** 💕💓💗💗💖💞💕💞💘💗💗💓💗💓

**WEEBIN:** Did someone say soft hours

 **WEEBIN:** Because I love soft hours

**tsunmin:** When is it never not soft hours?

 **tsunmin:** Wait don’t answer that.

**mniho:** When its hard hours ;)))))

**tsunmin:** God damn it.

**WEEBIN:** You guys seriously didn’t fill up on soft hours earlier today?

**texy:** no…?

**WEEBIN:** Okay good cause neither did I

**texy:**

**chaotic tired:** oh u guys are all back on!

**felixitas:** sung!!!!!!

**chaotic tired:** lix!!!!!!

**Wholesomely Cursed:** jisung! what were u up to for the past two hours?

**chaotic tired:**

**chaotic tired:** also smiling and thinking about how i got to meet all of u fr fr and how much brighter u guys made my day

**captain:** WAIT!

_[captain changed chaotic tired’s name to sungshine]_

**captain:** Because today we confirmed that Jisung is the literal embodiment of sunshine.

**sungshine:** oh nooooooooo chan ( ; ω ; )

**WEEBIN:** Did he lie though

**felixitas:** no

**tsunmin:** No.

**texy:** no!

**Wholesomely Cursed:** no!!

**mniho:** Nope

**sungshine:** o nno

 **sungshine:**

**tsunmin:** Are we just going to devolve into heart memes again?

**WEEBIN:** Like you’d actually be opposed though

 **WEEBIN:** We all saw you hugging it up earlier today

**tsunmin:** …

…

**_Sunday, 6:27pm_ **

**[Private chat between Seungmin and Minho]**

**Seungmin:** Quick give me a good insult for Changbin.

**Minho:** Oh! I got you:

 **Minho:** I will sacrifice your bones to the NY library lions

**Seungmin:** …Perfect.

…

**_Sunday, 6:28pm_ **

**I miss you guys (8)**

**tsunmin:** Changbin I will sacrifice your bones to the New York Public Library Lions.

**Wholesomely Cursed:** took u a while to come up with that one, hm minnie?

**tsunmin:** Innie your liver is their next meal. :)

**Wholesomely Cursed:** …actually u know what let’s go back to soft hours, soft hours were great

**texy:** you dont have to tell me twice!

**felixitas:** omg i just imagened hyunjin saying that in his Acent and maybe i perished a little

**captain:** …Maybe me too.

**texy:** okay well now Im imagining Chans DIMPLES

 **texy:** and theyre CUTE

**sungshine:** dimples!!!! accents!!!!!

**mniho:** My face ;)))))

**sungshine:** yes!! ur face!!!!

**mniho:** Wait what

**sungshine:** ur face is so beautiful!!!

**mniho:** What

**sungshine:** all of ur faces are so beautiful!!!!

**felixitas:**

**WEEBIN:** Lmao I think Jisung broke Minho by going along with his flirting attempt

 **WEEBIN:** Luckily I know just how to revive him:

 **WEEBIN:**

**captain:** Their thumbs make me uncomfortable.

**Wholesomely Cursed:** nabbing that image for my Brand uwu

**mniho:** Oh! Cats!

**WEEBIN:** You’re welcome

**mniho:** …

…

**_Sunday, 6:36pm_ **

**Waffle Cat Bliss (3)**

_[CATastrophe changed Traitor’s name to Redeemed]_

**CATastrophe:** But Changbin just know youre on thin ice

**Redeemed:** I’ll take it

…

**_Sunday, 6:36pm_ **

**I miss you guys (8)**

**sungshine:** i meant it tho! all of u guys are so beautiful and great and lovely and amazing and talented and cool and great and lovely and yeah

 **sungshine:** im so happy i actually got to meet all of u

**felixitas:** NO U INTENSIFIYES

**tsunmin:** It’s intensifies.

 **tsunmin:** But same. <3

**felixitas:** MINNIE HART! ill take it

**texy:** Im really glad I got to meet all of yall too!! and we should definitely do another meetup again soon

 **texy:** I wont be free next Sunday but I could do the Sunday after!

…

**_Sunday, 6:38pm_ **

**Party Planning Committee (5)**

**Birthday Dad:** Wait Hyunjin are you setting up for The Thing?

**Hollyjin:** yeah!!

**Birthday Dad:** Oh! Big brain! Thank you!

**Hollyjin:** np!

…

**_Sunday, 6:38pm_ **

**I miss you guys (8)**

**felixitas:** hell yeah!!!! more hugs!!!!

**sungshine:** more hugs!!!!

**tsunmin:** Or whatever other form of affection you’re comfortable with!

**felixitas:** yea!

**sungshine:** yeah!

**captain:** I should be free that Sunday!

**texy:** me too!

**WEEBIN:** me three!

**mniho:** me four ;)

**captain:** Oh god not this again.

**Wholesomely Cursed:** me five!

 **Wholesomely Cursed:** hey chan! u broke it! (・`ヘ´・)

**captain:** Sorry Innie!

**felixitas:** chan ( ` ー ´ )

**captain:** Sorry!

**felixitas:** but aslo me6!!

**sungshine:** !!! me 7 !!!!

 **sungshine:** can we really do another meetup so soon?

**captain:** Why not?

 **captain:** We all live in the same place, we all just confirmed we’re free, and we all want to meet up again!

**mniho:** Yall just cant get enough of this face ;)

**texy:** youre right we cant 😉

**mniho:** What

**WEEBIN:** Damn it there goes Minho again

**Wholesomely Cursed:** just let him go, weebin. let him go.

**WEEBIN:** When will I finally be free of this curse?

**Wholesomely Cursed:** when u stop being a weeb

 **Wholesomely Cursed:** so never uwu

**felixitas:** meetup round 2 lets goooooooo

**texy:** we can decide on the time a little closer to the date?

**sungshine:** works for me!

 **sungshine:** i actually have to run and get real food now

 **sungshine:** the only thing i ate today may or may not have been that cheesecake at jam years lol

**captain:** Jisung! Go eat!

 **captain:** And the rest of you better get some actual nutrition in your bodies too or so help me…

**mniho:** Yes Papi ;)

**WEEBIN:** Oh! He revived!

 **WEEBIN:** Wait-

**mniho:** But yeah all of yall better go get something to eat thats not 93 percent sugar _@sungshine @texy @felixitas @Wholesomely Cursed_

 **mniho:** Also _@WEEBIN_ dont think I didnt see you with your slice of cheesecake AND your fruit tart AND your frappuccino

 **mniho:** yall better eat a vegetable tonight or Else

**felixitas:** damn didnt know we had two daddys in this chat

**texy:** FLEIX

**Wholesomely Cursed:** i like felixitas too much so i will refrain from changing his name

 **Wholesomely Cursed:** for now uwu

 **Wholesomely Cursed:** also i'm gonna go eat something with maybe some nutritional value! so bye but also i’m so happy i got to actually meet all of u today and i can’t wait to do it again!!

**sungshine:** same!! to both haha im gonna go eat a veggie but just wanted to say i was so so so happy to meet all of u and im so so so excited to meet u all again soon!!

**tsunmin:** To be totally serious for a second, I had an incredible time today. Like, it honestly exceeded expectations, so thank you all for that. Looking forward to the Sunday after next!

**felixitas:** u guys are all so cool and nice and pretyt and great and i had so much fun today and am looking fowrard to that sun already to!

**captain:** I also really enjoyed meeting you all today and am looking forward to the Sunday after next!

**WEEBIN:** Yes! You guys are really just so great and today was so much fun and I can’t wait to do it again

**mniho:** I also had a lot of fun today and know that our next meetup will be just as fun!

 **mniho:** Also remember that you all better eat a vegetable

 **mniho:** I will know if you dont ;)

**felixitas:** yes daddy

**texy:** STOP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah meme images, how I've missed using you :') Also I think "sungshine" has probably been used in other chatfics before but it's just such a cute name and fits Jisung perfectly so I really wanted to use it in this fic (but if any of yall know the origin let me know and I can credit)!
> 
> Feel free to join the [Discord server](https://discord.gg/hcGuswh) if you want!
> 
> As always, please take care of yourselves physically and mentally. Eat your vegetables, get some good sleep, wear masks in public, wash your hands, vote (if you're American and 18+), support BLM, check in with friends/family, and be kind to yourselves! I'll see you all in the next one <3


	26. the bongo cat rabbit hole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, just swinging by with your irregularly scheduled dose of seratonin! This chapter is kinda a Minho feature cause I love him. Enjoy!
> 
> [ Chan: captain / simp4garf / Chrispy / Thank You Papa  
> Minho: mniho / CATastrophe  
> Changbin: WEEBIN / Redeemed  
> Hyunjin: texy  
> Jisung: sungshine / Angel  
> Felix: felixitas  
> Seungmin: tsunmin  
> Jeongin: Wholesomely Cursed ]

**_Monday, 12:22_ **

**I miss you guys (8)**

**texy:** Mondays are the absolute worst

**captain:** Slow your roll there Garfield.

**tsunmin:**

**texy:** this is a callout post and I dont like it

 **texy:** also lmao seungmin edgee

**WEEBIN:** Not _@captain_ making a Garfield reference though

**captain:** Look Garfield is an iconic cat and I said what I said.

**mniho:** Cat?

**WEEBIN:** Garfield

**mniho:** Oh

 **mniho:** We dont claim him

**Wholesomely Cursed:** why are u guys all hating on garfield

**captain:** Thank you Innie!

**Wholesomely Cursed:** when theres a perfectly good chan out there simping for garfield just waiting to be made fun of

**captain:** …Never mind

**felixitas:** hello lads wats going on this fine morning?

**tsunmin:** It’s post-noon.

**felixitas:** i said what i said

**texy:** Im hating Mondays, Seungmins making fun of me for it, Chan is simping over Garfield, Changbin and Innie are making fun of him for it, and Minho is rejecting one (1) lasagna loving cat

**felixitas:** damn a hole paragraf

**tsunmin:** Surely you must know it’s both “whole” and “paragraph.”

**felixitas:** it is what it is ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**sungshine:** hello everyone! am i the last one here for lunch break?

 **sungshine:** also i cant believe no one did this

_[sungshine changed captain’s name to simp4garf]_

**simp4garf:** I can’t believe you’ve done this.

**sungshine:** ( ⌐■ω■)

**felixitas:** omg jisung marry me

**sungshine:** omg can we exchange ring pops

**felixitas:** omg yes

**sungshine:** omg

**WEEBIN:** What Is Going On Inside Their Heads?

**texy:** not much

 **texy:** AYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**tsunmin:** Nice.

**Wholesomely Cursed:** nice!

**simp4garf:** I feel like we just got a sneak peak inside the quintuplet chat!

 **simp4garf:** Goddamn it I forgot what my name was.

 **simp4garf:** Jisung please let me change it.

 **simp4garf:** Please.

**mniho:** It is pretty ugly

**sungshine:** hmmmmmmm fine

 **sungshine:** idk what else to call u tho

**simp4garf:** Literally anything but this is fine!

 **simp4garf:** Hell you could even call me Papi again just please let me escape this name.

**WEEBIN:** Yeah Chan definitely got a rough one

 **WEEBIN:** And I say that speaking with a chat name of WEEBIN

**tsunmin:** Thank you for respecting the capitalization.

**WEEBIN:** Of course I’m not an absolute heathen.

**Wholesomely Cursed:** may i suggest a name uwu

**simp4garf:** Um…

**sungshine:** go for it innie!

**texy:** no take-backs allowed Chan you asked for this!!

_[Wholesomely Cursed changed simp4garf’s name to Chrispy]_

**Wholesomely Cursed:** like his name!

 **Wholesomely Cursed:** and like his hair uwu

**Chrispy:** Why.

**mniho:** I can always count on Jeongin to pull through

**texy:** Innie big brain award

**felixitas:** BACK AT IT AGIN AT CHIRSPY CREM

**sungshine:** back at it again at chrispy creme!

 **sungshine:** omg

**felixitas:** omg

**WEEBIN:** Oh god here they go again

 **WEEBIN:** …Can I be the ring bearer though

**sungshine:** ofc!

**texy:** DIBS ON FLOWER BOY

**Chrispy:** I wanna walk one of you down the aisle!

 **Chrispy:** Minho you’re second oldest you can walk the other.

 **Chrispy:** We can do rock paper scissors or something to decide who gets who.

**mniho:** Sounds good

**Wholesomely Cursed:** i will be all of the groomsmen and also all of the other groom’s groomsmen and also the best man times two

 **Wholesomely Cursed:** i am a man of many talents ( ๑ ˘ ◡ ˘ ๑ )

**tsunmin:** I guess I can officiate.

 **tsunmin:** Got ordained last year on a whim, so.

**Chrispy:** Excuse me What?

**WEEBIN:** But actually are you surprised?

**Chrispy:** …No.

**tsunmin:**

**tsunmin:** I’ll show up like this.

 **tsunmin:** Watermarks and all.

**sungshine:** wow thank u all so much for attending jilix future wedding

 **sungshine:** but _@Chrispy @mniho_ u guys wont be walking us down the aisle

 **sungshine:** u guys will be sliding us down the aisle

 **sungshine:** because our aisle will be a slip n slide

 **sungshine:** a very very long slip n slide that goes right up to the altar

**felixitas:** omg marry me

**sungshine:** omg

**WEEBIN:** Here we go again

 **WEEBIN:** Except actually my lunch break is wrapping up so I’ve gotta blast

 **WEEBIN:** Talk to you all later!

**Chrispy:** Ah my lunch break is also ending so I’ll talk to you all later too! 💗

**tsunmin:** I’ve got a class in 10 that I have yet to leave for so I should probably do that.

 **tsunmin:** Talk to you all later!

**texy:** haha Class

 **texy:** probably should go today huh

**sungshine:** yes! get that education bruh! hell yeah!

**texy:** ok! Im gonna go learn!!! talk to yall later!

**sungshine:** hell yeah!

**Wholesomely Cursed:** don’t have a class myself but ur inspiring me to study (for once lmao) so ig i'll go do that

**sungshine:** good luck! wishing u braincells!

**felixitas:** imma go practice my dance

 **felixitas:** bye bye dearly brotrothed

**sungshine:** omg

 **sungshine:** oh! minho! u probably have dance stuff too huh

**mniho:** Yup! Gotta get back to it actually

**sungshine:** ok! good luck!

 **sungshine:** guess i should get back to work too huh

 **sungshine:** no ones here rn but hope u all have great days when u see this!

…

**_Monday, 12:50_ **

**definitely not jisung’s pervert collection (2)**

**jisung!:** hi minho!!! sorry if this is like too much of me to say and definitely feel free to ignore me but it seemed like u were a bit down in the main chat? again really sorry if im overstepping!! but just in case ur a bit sad i wanted to share a video that i hope will maybe make u smile!!!

 **jisung!:** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lAIGb1lfpBw>

**jisung!:** ok i gotta go stock shelves but sending u lots of love!!!!

…

**_Monday, 2:13pm_ **

**The Big Dumb (8)**

**mniho:** Jisung Angel confirmed

**texy:** what??

 **texy:** I mean yes absolutely he is, but what??

 **texy:** …Minho?

 **texy:** oh hes gone

 **texy:** but what did he mean?????

**tsunmin:**

…

**_Monday, 5:39pm_ **

**Waffle Cat Bliss (3)**

**CATastrophe:** I just spent three and a half hours watching bongo cat videos on Youtube

 **CATastrophe:** Help me

**Redeemed:** Minho living up to his name I see

**CATastrophe:** Fall into an open sewer grate and drown Changbin

 **CATastrophe:** I cant be bothered to change your name right now but imagine something scathing and witty

 **CATastrophe:** Chan help me

**Thank You Papa:** …What do you want me to do tho.

**CATastrophe:** Tell me to stop watching bongo cat videos

 **CATastrophe:** Use your daddy voice

**Thank You Papa:** …

**CATastrophe:** Use your *dad voice

**Thank You Papa:** Minho stop watching bongo cat videos.

**CATastrophe:** Yes papa ;)

**Redeemed:** Why are we here?

 **Redeemed:** Just to suffer?

 **Redeemed:** But also I’m actually really happy to see Minho’s little winky face again

**Thank You Papa:** Yeah! Me too!

 **Thank You Papa:** Even if the content is somewhat cursed. 😅

**CATastrophe:** Oh

 **CATastrophe:** You guys noticed

**Thank You Papa:** Yes? Were we not supposed to?

**Redeemed:** I dunno about Chan but I wanted to give you some space in case you wanted to try to sort things out by yourself before coming to any of us.

**Thank You Papa:** ^^^ And I didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable so sorry if that just happened right now.

**CATastrophe:** No no its good

 **CATastrophe:** I think?

 **CATastrophe:** Its just new

 **CATastrophe:** Jisung noticed too

**Thank You Papa:** Oh! That’s why Jisung angel confirmed!  
  


**Redeemed:** Jisung angel confirmed!

**CATastrophe:** Yeah pretty much ;)

 **CATastrophe:** He sent me a cute cat video then Youtube recommended another then another then another

 **CATastrophe:** Pretty soon I had fallen down the bongo cat rabbit hole

**Redeemed:** Happens to the best of us

 **Redeemed:** But also sounds like you needed a little bit of that wonderland, huh?

**CATastrophe:** Oh damn a lyricist

**Redeemed:** Hey!

**CATastrophe:** ;)

**Redeemed:** …thank you

**Thank You Papa:** I’m glad Jisung was able to cheer you up!

 **Thank You Papa:** And definitely feel free to reach out if you ever need some quick fixes of cat videos or pictures or whatever.

 **Thank You Papa:** To us or to any of the others! I think everyone might have noticed something was up but just didn’t want to push.

**Redeemed:** What Chan said

 **Redeemed:** We care about you, Minho

 **Redeemed:** And so does this lil guy whose name is Manchester

 **Redeemed:**

**CATastrophe:** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Thank You Papa:** And so does Ikiru the Blep Cat!

 **Thank You Papa:**

**CATastrophe:** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **CATastrophe:** ;(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

 **CATastrophe:** <33333333333333333333333333333333333

**Redeemed:** You’re welcome!

**Thank You Papa:** Welcome!

 **Thank You Papa:** Also once you have words again remember to thank Jisung!

**CATastrophe:** ;0

 **CATastrophe:** ;)

…

**_Monday, 6:14pm_ **

**definitely not jisung’s pervert collection (2)**

_[minho! changed jisung!’s name to Angel]_

**minho!:** Capitalized because you are Important

 **minho!:** Also are you off from work yet?

**Angel:** aaaaaaaaa minho!!! ur too sweet ( ; ω ; )

 **Angel:** also kinda? im still at work but there not much for me to do rn so i get to chill!

 **Angel:** whats up?

**minho!:** Just wanted to thank you for reaching out earlier and sending that video

 **minho!:** (Which I may or may not have followed up with three additional hours of cartoon cat videos)

**Angel:** bongo cat!!!!????

**minho!:** Bongo cat!

**Angel:** !!!!!

 **Angel:** also ur welcome! i didnt want to overstep but im glad u liked the video!

**minho!:** I Loved the video

 **minho!:** And Im also really glad you reached out

 **minho!:** I kind of have a habit of drawing away from people when Im in a mood? Which is not great but also just kinda how I am

 **minho!:** The fact that you reached out first means a lot

 **minho!:** So thank you

**Angel:** oh wow ur welcome

 **Angel:** i uh dont really know what to say in response?

 **Angel:** but the way u handle situations is totally valid and ur allowed to process stuff however u need! im much more comfortable reaching out thru text or something like that while other people are better with reaching out in person or whatever

 **Angel:** if that makes sense?

 **Angel:** idk u just seemed kinda down and ur my friend so i wanted to try to cheer u up

**minho!:** Why are you literally the sweetest person ever?

**Angel:** minho (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)

**minho!:** Im serious though!

 **minho!:** It means a lot that youre not put off by the way I act

 **minho!:** Like, a Lot a lot

 **minho!:** I kind of tend to flip flop between highs and lows?

 **minho!:** And yesterday was like the highest Ive been in a while with meeting all you guys

 **minho!:** So I guess I ran out of whatever karmatic reserve I had going for me and this morning was kinda shit

 **minho!:** It got better though! When I opened the group chat and when you texted me especially

 **minho!:** So thank you again

**Angel:** im really glad i could help!

 **Angel:** and that the group chat is a happy space for u

**minho!:** Best decision I made this year tbh

 **minho!:** I also want you to know that you can come to me if you ever need support or a bit of cheering up too!

 **minho!:** I might not have a huge collection of funny pictures or cute videos but Ill do my best!

**Angel:** thank u! really

 **Angel:** ah oops my boss is coming gotta act busy

 **Angel:** im glad ur feeling a bit better tho!

**minho!:** Me too ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I know the "Chris"py joke has been made a million and one times, but it's Still Good and so I'm putting it in my fic because I can.
> 
> You can join the [Discord server](https://discord.gg/hcGuswh) if you want!
> 
> With everything going on, please, please continue to take care of yourselves. Reach out to friends/family, support BLM, keep doing the best you can, and give yourself some love. We'll all be okay, in the end. Love you all, and I'll see you when I see you <3


	27. borth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are we two months past the twins' birthdays? Yes. Do I care about that in regards to posting this chapter? Absolutely not! Everyday is a good day to love on Jilix, so hope y'all enjoy this chapter centered around our sunshine boys! (also Felix kinda ends up wildin' a bit this chapter so sorry not sorry)
> 
> [ Chan: Chrispy  
> Minho: mniho  
> Changbin: WEEBIN  
> Hyunjin: texy  
> Jisung: sungshine  
> Felix: felixitas  
> Seungmin: tsunmin  
> Jeongin: Wholesomely Cursed ]

**_Tuesday, 12:00am_ **

**I miss you guys (8)**

_[Chrispy changed the chat’s name to Happy Birthday Jisung!!!!]_

**Chrispy:** Happy Birthday Jisung!!!!! I hope you have a fantastic day today and get good rest and eat good food and are happy and healthy today and always!

_[felixitas changed the chat’s name to JISUNG BORTH]_

**felixitas:** sung!!!!!!!!!!! hap borth!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**mniho:** Its spelled birth

 **mniho:** You have to know that its spelled birth

**felixitas:** borth is a Thing minho u wuldnt understand

**tsunmin:** Unfortunately, in this case, he’s right.

 **tsunmin:** Happy Jisung Borth, everyone!

**mniho:** …Happy Jisung borth then

 **mniho:** Like Chan said I hope this day goes great for you Jisung!

 **mniho:** And this year ;)

**WEEBIN:** Jisung! Happy birthday!!!

 **WEEBIN:** Or borthday I guess

**texy:** IS IT TIME FOR JISUNG BORTH?????

 **texy:** Jisung!!! happy borth!!!!!!

 **texy:** thank you so so much for making this chat youre such an incredible person and youve created such an incredible space!

**Wholesomely Cursed:** owo is it time for jisung borth??

 **Wholesomely Cursed:** happy borth jisung!!

**sungshine:** aaaaa guys!!! u remembered!!

**Chrispy:** I had 5 google calendar notifications set.

 **Chrispy:** There was no way I was missing Jisung Borth Day.

**felixitas:** twin tingz!

**tsunmin:** I don’t actually think we ever explicitly told anyone but Chan our birthdays? Or, you and Felix might have blasted your birthdays in the chat, but I don't think the rest of us did. 

**tsunmin:** But, like, it wasn’t that hard to figure out what was going on.

 **tsunmin:** And of course we all want to celebrate Jisung Borth.

**texy:** Jisung borth!!!!!!!!!!

**tsunmin:** Exactly. Jisung Borth.

**mniho:** Can we all please stop saying borth its starting to feel like a real word thats not actually a real word and my brain is getting confused

**WEEBIN:** Same except I kinda like that borth is becoming a nonword for me so keep it up

**mniho:** Changbin

 **mniho:** Thin ice ;)

**WEEBIN:** Aha just kidding! Borth is a terrible word lets all stop using it immediately

**texy:** …I feel like Im missing something

**felixitas:** me to but like im not complaning if u kno what i mean

 **felixitas:** (wat i mean is that minho is Athoratative and its Hot)

**tsunmin:** It’s Authoritative.

 **tsunmin:** Also: Felix, why.

**Chrispy:**

**Chrispy:** Not allowed on Jisung’s Borth Day!

**mniho:** Eyyyy Felix come join me in horny jail!

**felixitas:** ayoooooooooo

**sungshine:** lmao this is already infinite times better than my last bday so dw chan!

 **sungshine:** (bday of course stands for borth day)

**Chrispy:** **💕💞💓💓💖💗💕💕💞💖💕💞💖**

**tsunmin:** Not that I’m not loving Loving Jisung Hours (open 24/7, 365), but I do want to point out the fact that it is past midnight on a Tuesday.

 **tsunmin** : And I am fairly confident that all of you have work or class or dance or something tomorrow which requires some level of sleep to complete.

**felixitas:** boooooooooooooo

**Wholesomely Cursed:** sleep is for the weak!

**Chrispy:** Wait no Seungmin’s right!

 **Chrispy:** You all need to get to bed soon and get some good sleep.

**mniho:** *We all

 **mniho:** Include yourself Chan ;)

**Chrispy:** …We all need to get to bed soon.

**mniho:** Good job!

**felixitas:** hot

**texy:** hot

**sungshine:** hot

**Wholesomely Cursed:** hot

**WEEBIN:** …hot

**tsunmin:** Hot, I guess.

**Chrispy:** WHY.

**mniho:** ;)

 **mniho:** But we should all try to get to sleep soon

 **mniho:** We have another big night tomorrow!

**felixitas:** why? wat hapens tom?

**sungshine:** !!!!!!!!!

 **sunghine:** yes its bedtime goodnight everyone love you all!

 **sungshine:** thank u all so much for the bday wishes!!

**Chrispy:** Of course Jisung! Sleep well everyone!

**WEEBIN:** Night everyone! Hope your birthday is great, Jisung

**texy:** night yall! happy borth sung!

**tsunmin:** Goodnight everyone, and happy birthday Jisung!

**Wholesomely Cursed:** happy borth jisung!! and gnight to the rest of u guys

**felixitas:** wats hapening tom??????

**mniho:** Night everyone! And happy birthday Jisung ;)

**felixitas:** fine then keep ur secrets

 **felixitas:** ill find out in 24 hr anways

 **felixitas:** gnight everyone!!

… … …

**_Wednesday, 12:00am_ **

**JISUNG BORTH (8)**

_[sungshine changed the chat’s name to FELIX BORTH]_

**sungshine:** HAP BORTH FELIX!!!!!!!

**felixitas:** O SHIT THE SECRETS WAS ME

… … …

**_[The following messages were sent from seven individuals to Jisung on a Tuesday in early fall:]_ **

[Chan] Happy Birthday Jisung!!! Sometimes you make questionable choices (like blasting your phone number out into the universe at large or like trying to eat an entire pizza by yourself) but also sometimes you make some pretty incredible choices (like making the Jarem group). I’m really glad I get to be there for both kinds of choices to either help you out or hoist you up or just stand vaguely off on the sidelines looking proud! I’m looking forward to learning what other choices you’ll make in the future and to making some incredible songs with you and Changbin! Happy birthday once more! I hope it’s an incredible year for you! 💕💞💫✨🎂🎉🎉🎈💕💖💗

[Minho] Shout out to that time when you posted a friendship sign and accidentally formed a harem instead that was wild. But also something that I think only you could do. Youre one in a million Han Jisung and I hope you know just how insanely thankful I am for you. I might not be great at expressing it otherwise but I hope it comes through loud and clear here. I really really appreciate you. Okay thats enough of that and if you say anything about this your bones will be found in the deepest subway tracks ;) hope you have a fantastic birthday Jisung!

[Changbin] Happy Birthday Jisung! I don’t know if I’ve said it yet, but I’m so so grateful that you saw right through me the first time we ever talked, and we just rocketed right into soft hours from there on out. It was honestly exactly what I needed at that moment, and then you introduced me to all the others, and everything just got better and brighter. You really are one of a kind, huh? Wait lol Han means one in Korean, doesn’t it? It’s like fate then! Number One Han Jisung! Thank you for being you, and happy birthday once more!

[Hyunjin] Jisung!!! hope your birthday rox lol also when I opened this chat I had 100% forgotten we named it Dolly Parton Simpers Anonymous but like… it still fits youre the jo to my lene and Im just so grateful that people like you exist and that you exist where I am cause NYC is so big and were from all over the city and the country and yet somehow we all ended up circling around you and yeah its just kinda amazing and wonderful ig I hope your birthday is absolutely incredible and that I get to be there for your next birthday and the one after that and the one after that and all the way down the line! (ps we still need to write that mafia au)

[Felix] brithday twin!!!!! haha i get to tell u happy birthday first so HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!! i cant believe that out of all the peolpe in the world i got to met u and share a birthday w u like it just blows my mind every time i think about it ( ￣ω￣ ) (i used the lil kitty mouth just for u hehe) ty so much for bein u and making the group chat and being willing to be my pen pal and just yeah ur great and i want u to know that i hope u have the most amazing birthday ever and i just want u to know i am countng down the days til i can hug u again ♡(ɔˆз(ˆ⌣ˆc)

[Seungmin] I can’t believe this all started when you called me three horrible acronymic versions of my name back to back and then finally settled on a bastardization of my actual name, thus binding us by Group Chat Law to become friends. Actually… now that I think about it, that’s a very you thing to have done, and not a very me thing to have responded, but I’m really glad I did. Really, really glad. And that’s not sarcasm, I promise! Happy birthday, Jisung! I hope this year is as amazing for you as you’ve managed to make mine so far. <3

[Jeongin] happy birthday jisung!!! i was rereading our old chat cause i felt sappy (if u tell anyone ur dead uwu) and i can’t believe i ordered one small friendship and ended up with seven trenta friendships instead! i think u might actually have a super power for making people feel comfortable and welcomed even just thru text, and now that i've met u in person i can say that the vibe definitely transfers! ( ๑＾◡＾๑ ) i'm really glad i got to meet u and i hope we continue to be friends for a long long time! and once more just for fun lol: uwu!!

… … …

**_[The following messages were sent from seven individuals to Felix on a Wednesday in early fall:]_ **

[Chan] Felix!!!!! Aussie Aussie Aussie!!! (And I will imagine you doing the Oi Oi Oi in response!) A Very Happy Birthday to you! You really are a whole ball of sunshine and just bring so much joy wherever you are. Still kinda in awe of the fact that we’re both from Sydney and both wound up in NYC and then both ended up in the Jarem chat but also really really grateful for it! Just hearing your accent during our meetup honestly calmed a lot of the homesickness that had been cropping up for me lately and I hope maybe I was able to do something similar for you! I hope you get all the pressies in the world for your birthday and that this year is a great one for you!! 🎉🎉🎁💞💞🎁💖💖🎈💗💖

[Minho] Soonie Doongie and Dori told me to tell you to have a happy birthday so hopefully you do that I guess but seriously Happy Birthday Felix! Just reading your name has me smiling you really are that powerful but like I will never openly admit this in the main chat ;) Im really excited to dance with you and Hyunjin and if there was anyone worthy of taking over the title of Hot Korean Dance Senior it would be you two. I also just wanted to let you know that every time I point out one of your spelling mistakes it is done with love. That being said if I ever push too far please let me know. I really am glad to be able to call you a friend and dont ever want to make you feel bad ;)

[Changbin] Happy Birthday Felix! I said it before and I’ll say it again: you make things better. Everything about you just makes me feel like everything will be okay, and I know that’s super cheesy and maybe a bit much considering we’ve only met in person once and have been texting for a couple weeks max but I promise it’s true! Your presence just makes things brighter, whether it be over text or in person. You really are sunshine personified and I’m really really glad I got to meet you! Haha sorry for being so greasy and I hope you don’t find this uncomfortable? But I just want you to know how much I appreciate you. Because I do. Yeah. Happy birthday, Felix, and hope today is a beautiful one for you!

[Hyunjin] Felix!! Happy Birthday!!! thank you so much for being my partner in memery its so nice to have someone else with the same endless supply of meme images and references to talk with and share pics with! its like that Frozen thing but instead of finishing eachothers sandwiches we finish eachothers memes lol I still have that spicy pepper meme you sent when the quintuplet chat was born and sometimes Ill just pull it up and smile at it cause it feels like a little gift from you idk what Im talking about lol BUT I hope you have the happiest of happy birthdays because its what you deserve!! ❤️❤️

[Jisung] BIRTHDAY TWIN!!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!! i cant believe our birthdays are just 1 day apart i cant believe i get to know u i cant believe i get to be ur friend! maybe u get to tell me happy bday first but i get to tell u happy birthday last!!! ur such an energizing presence and u literally brighten every room u walk into and u make me feel so welcome and comfy and understood! we can flip from memes to serious topics and back again and i think thats really special im so thankful for ur friendship and i hope we keep being friends for a very very very long time!!! i hope u have the most amazing birthday ever too and i also am counting down the days until we can hug again!! ♡╰( *´ ω `* )╯♡

[Seungmin] Happy Birthday Felix! Your typing may be absolutely atrocious, but I will put up with it because it’s you. (Just want to remind you again that you can always tell me to back off if I start pushing too hard on your typing!) You really do brighten any space you walk into, though, so I guess I can deal with your many, many spelling mistakes. Because there are Many. But I guess it adds to your charm, so <3\. Feel free to return to Spelling School (I am absolutely Not calling it speling skool, thank you) whenever you want! And once more, because it’s your birthday: <3

[Jeongin] happy birthday lixie!!!!!! i will forever be grateful to u for creating both powreful grup love and also helping me maintain my wholesomely cursed brand ( ๑＾◡＾๑ ) like, i'm still a little in awe over grumba he really is a legend, and u helped birth the wimky! ur honestly an icon also! u pop into the chat and then things get better!! u really do help make every space u enter feel that much more welcoming and comfortable for all involved and idk if u know how special that is but i'm here to tell u that it is! v v special! haha ok i think that’s enough of my angle moments, gotta maintain my brand as yuor devil too but one more time before i flip back over: happy birthday lixie and hope this day is incredible for u!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy everyone it's been A Month, huh? Hope you all are continuing to take care of yourselves and each other! Be kind to people, support BLM, wash your hands, do something that makes you happy. Sorry this chapter was a little bit shorter than usual but work's been kicking my ass a bit 😬 Hopefully it was still packed with enough wholesome content to bring some serotonin your way! Have a lovely day, and I'll see you all when I see you <3 <3


	28. Ship Name Champion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm like... pretty proud of this chapter haha it was one of my favs to write so far so hope you all enjoy!
> 
> [ Chan: Chrispy  
> Minho: mniho  
> Changbin: WEEBIN  
> Hyunjin: texy  
> Jisung: sungshine  
> Felix: felixitas  
> Seungmin: tsunmin  
> Jeongin: Wholesomely Cursed ]

**_Thursday, 8:52pm_ **

**FELIX BORTH (8)**

**WEEBIN:** You guys are gonna judge me so hard for this but oh well, I'm just gonna go ahead and say it because it won't leave my brain if I don't

**WEEBIN:** So I was watching BNHA after work today and then I started thinking of ships and then I started thinking of ship names and then I started thinking of what our ship names would be

**Chrispy:** Changbin please.

**Wholesomely Cursed:** weebin strikes again!

**WEEBIN:** Hey I prefaced this by saying you guys would judge me, this shouldn't come as a surprise

**texy:** wait but actually i kinda wanna get into this tho

**sungshine:** me too!

**mniho:** What's a ship name?

**Wholesomely Cursed:** mniho the internet illiterate strikes again!

**Chrispy:** It’s… a ship name?

**Chrispy:** Like a couple name?

**mniho:** Okay great but What Is It

**tsunmin:** Kimye.

**mniho:** Oh!

**mniho:** Wait ship names for us sounds fun!

**Chrispy:** Oh ffs.

**felixitas:** we shud judge the best and worst of our ship names!

**tsunmin:** Oh I am very down for this.

**texy:** Chan and Changbin have the worse one lol

**Chrispy:** Excuse me?

**WEEBIN:** Wait why are we suddenly attacking me

**WEEBIN:** I came up with this idea in the first place!

**Wholesomly Cursed:** i think it’s just who u are as a person tbh

**texy:** no look Im using Logic and Thinking for this

**texy:** Chanbin is just one letter off from Changbin

**texy:** and Chanchang is the sound a cash register makes

**felixitas:** lmao get reckt chanchang

**sungshine:** all i wanna do is *pop pop pop pop* and *chanchang* and take ur money

**felixitas:** FUckkck

**felixitas:** jisung ur mind is so beeutiful

**Chrispy:** Alright well Hyunjin and Jeongin have the same problem

**WEEBIN:** Yeah! They’re either Hyunin or Jeongjin and both are just one letter off from their actual names

**Wholesomely Cursed:** k but hyunin is p cute ( ๑ ˘ ◡ ˘ ๑ )

**texy:**

**mniho:** I think Minchan is p cute ;)

**tsunmin:** Not _@mniho_ putting his own name first.

**Chrispy:** No it’s okay!

**Chrispy:** Chanmin sounds… not great lol.

**texy:** I think youd have to put Chan with a second part of a name!

**texy:** like Chanjin or Chansung

**texy:** or Chanlix!!!

**felixitas:** ooo chanlix is so cute!

**Chrispy:** 😳😳

**WEEBIN:** Tbh Felix has the best ship name base with lix

**texy:** right??? lix is such a cute tag! Chanlix Minlix Changlix Hyunlix Jilix Seunglix Jeonglix

**texy:** theyre all super cute

**sungshine:** jilix wins tho uwu

**Wholesomely Cursed:** jilix is v cute

**tsunmin:** Jilix sounds like the name of a magical talking cat in a Studio Ghibli movie.

**sungshine:** omg

**felixitas:** jilix stay winning!!

**texy:** f in the chat for Jeongho tho, which is an actual name

**mniho:**

**mniho:** Suck on that Im learning

**felixitas:** im so proud of him (ಥ﹏ಥ)

**sungshine:** !!!! hes growing up ( ╥ ω ╥ )

**tsunmin:** Not _@mniho_ clowning his own ship name though.

**mniho:** Theres an open subway grate with your name on it seungmin and these hands were made for pushing

**tsunmin:** Will you never again capitalize my name?

**mniho:** Nope!

**Chrispy:** Not at how Seungmin is more concerned with the capitalization of his name than with Minho’s apparent plot to murder him.

**WEEBIN:** I think that’s just how they are

**Wholesomely Cursed:** i'm here for this enemies-to-lovers au!

**sungshine:** wait omg ur right

**mniho:** Alright then Id like to announce a new reigning Ship Name Champion:

**mniho:** Minmin

**tsunmin:** Huh. That is objectively very cute.

**mniho:** My Min is obviously the capitalized one

**mniho:** The min is seungmins

**tsunmin:** …Why did I expect any different.

**felixitas:** i love this au

**Chrispy:** Maybe 2min?

**Chrispy:** Nevermind Minmin is cuter.

**texy:** Minmin is v cute I do have to admit

**texy:** but theres only one correct answer for cutest ship name:

**texy:** Seungsung

**felixitas:** oooooooOOOHHHDNNNNNN!!!!

**felixitas:** yesyesyesyesys

**WEEBIN:** Seungsung kind of sounds like a Pokemon cry

**felixitas:** OOOOOOSHHHHHHSHNNNSNN!N!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Wholesomely Cursed:** i love how invested felix is in this lmao

**sungshine:** felix i love u and i love jilix but with seungmin I could be a pokemon

**felixitas:** thats extreemly valid and ily2 but i want u to live ur best life so go be a pokemon with minnie

**tsunmin:** Do I get a say in this?

**sungshine:** do u not want to be a pokemon with me?

**tsunmin:** …

**tsunmin:** Seungsung wins, everyone else go home.

**sungshine:**

**Chrispy:** I would also like to propose:

**Chrispy:** Minbin!

**sungshine:** ooo minbin IS v cute!!

**WEEBIN:**

**mniho:** Wait I just had an epiphany

**mniho:** Behold: Minbinjinminin the ultimate ship

**mniho:** Please note the capitalization of the Min ;)

**sungshine:** but theres no ji or sung…

**Chrispy:** Or Chan!

**felixitas:** or lix!!!!

**felixitas:** i thought we agred lix was the cutest tag!!

**mniho:** Sorry guys I guess youre just not cool enough to join this club

**WEEBIN:** Oh no oh god he probably triggered Chan’s Cool Kid kink

**Chrispy:** Fine then we’ll just be Chansunglix without you guys!

**WEEBIN:** Oh god he did

**sungshine:** chansunglix!!

**felixitas:** chansunglix!!

**Chrispy:** Take that everyone I get the Sunshine Twins!

**WEEBIN:** Sunshine Twins?

**Chrispy:** Yeah! Jisung and Felix are a day apart and are both literal rays of sunshine in human form.

**Chrispy:** Hence they’re the Sunshine Twins!

**Chrispy:** I literally already named Jisung sungshine in this chat it’s Been Law.

**sungshine:** chan!!!! ( ´ ω `♡)

**felixitas:** ♡＼(￣▽￣)／♡

**felixitas:** one heart for ech of u!

**Chrispy:** 💗💖

**texy:** okay but have you considered:

**texy:** chanminbinjinsungseunglixin?

**texy:** because I think the chanminbinjinsungseunglixin is very good tonight

**sungshine:** !!! yes!!!

_[sungshine changed the chat’s name to chanminbinjinsungseunglixin_ ]

**Wholesomely Cursed:** the chanminbinjinsungseunglixin is very good tonight!

**Wholesomely Cursed:** would be better as Jeongchanminbinjinsungseunglix tho

**Wholesomely Cursed:** note the capitalization ( ๑ ˘ ◡ ˘ ๑ )

**mniho:** Im so proud of him ;’)

**sungshine:** no u have to let chan be first!

**Chrispy:** Jisung!! 💗💗

**sungshine:** its all he has left in his old age

**Chrispy:** Jisung. 💔

**WEEBIN:** This is kinda off topic, but thank you all so much for going along with my kinda dumb ship name tangent thing

**WEEBIN:** Like I know it’s kind of a small thing but it really means a lot to me that you all were so willing to just roll with it

**WEEBIN:** I uh really appreciate you guys

**texy:** I appreciate all of yall too!!! and it was really fun to do lol thank you for bringing it up Changbin!

**Wholesomely Cursed:** i guess changbin can come up with cool ideas sometimes!

**WEEBIN:** You know what I’m just gonna take that as a compliment so thank you

**Wholesomely Cursed:** ur welcome uwu

**tsunmin:** It was honestly pretty fun!

**tsunmin:** (Also Seungsung wins the Ship Name Championship, just putting it out there.)

**sungshine:** !!!!!!

**felixitas:** i cant even be mad hes right

**mniho:** Ill let seungSung have it

**mniho:** Just this once ;)

**tsunmin:** seung… Sung…

**Chrispy:** Just let it go Seungmin. Let it go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter maybe veered a bit towards 4th wall territory, but whatever it was super fun to write and I think it's one of my fav chapters in this fic so far! So hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it 😊
> 
> Forgot to mention it last chapter (oops) but there's a [Discord server](https://discord.gg/hcGuswh) full of incredibly sweet people if you want to join!
> 
> Hope you all are having a good November so far! Remember to take care of yourselves mentally and physically, wash your hands, wear your mask, support BLM, tell a friend or family member you love them, and be kind to yourselves. I'll see you all when I see you! <3


	29. Meme Crimes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Hope you all had lovely Thanksgivings (if you're American) and a lovely Thursday (if not)! This chapter features multiple vines and vine-like content because I am a firm believer in Vine Supremacy, apologies to all the Tik Tok enthusiasts out there.
> 
> [ Chan: Chrispy  
> Minho: mniho  
> Changbin: WEEBIN  
> Hyunjin: maybe a lil cultured! / professor jin / texy  
> Jisung: cutie!!! / star student / sungshine  
> Felix: felixitas  
> Seungmin: tsunmin / seungmeme  
> Jeongin: Wholesomely Cursed / Jolly ]

**_Friday, 6:52am_ **

**Dolly Parton Simpers Anonymous (2)**

**maybe a lil cultured!:** I JUST HAD AN IDEA

**maybe a lil cultured!:** we should both be kidnapped from Jam Years together! and like brought to Korea on the same shipment of people or whatever except because youre actually fluent in Korean you get pulled into a seperate sphere from me and I just become a drug runner or whatever until eventually I mess up an order and have to make my Daring Escape and then in true kdrama fashion we run into eachother years down the line when youre a big shot jopak person and I am a lonely yet free radish farmer!!!

**maybe a lil cultured!:** and then we can have a super big dramatic meeting and some super over the top ost can play and maybe Punch will sing it cause I love her and you have to decide whether youre going to kill me for running and Ill be all Remember the times we had??? and then itll end on a cliffhanger!

**maybe a lil cultured!:** let me know what you think!

…

**_Friday, 8:33am_ **

**Dolly Parton Simpers Anonymous (2)**

**cutie!!!:** hyunjin… what…

**maybe a lil cultured!:** oh whoops I forgot to add context lmao

**maybe a lil cultured!:** its a plot idea! for our mafia au kdrama!

**cutie!!!:** oh!!!

**cutie!!!:** wow u came up with all of this even before the sun was fully up??

**maybe a lil cultured!:** ah yeah haha I had dance at 7 and the idea hit me right as I got to the studio

**maybe a lil cultured!:** what do you think?

**cutie!!!:** i think ur a genius!! and also that u should do a minor in creative writing or something damn

**maybe a lil cultured!:**

**maybe a lil cultured!:** wait I was up for dance but why are you up so early??

**maybe a lil cultured!:** dont tell me you have a 9am why would you do that to yourself

**cutie!!!:** i was actually up at 4 to help dowoon and jae with the baking ( ￣ω ￣;)ゞ

**maybe a lil cultured!:** oh my god

**cutie!!!:** i fell back asleep after tho!! i just woke up again now!

**maybe a lil cultured!:** still! thats so early I dont know how you survived

**cutie!!!:** me either lol but i like baking! its calming

**cutie!!!:** also

**cutie!!!:** um

**cutie!!!:** i dont… do class

**cutie!!!:** like im not in college anymore

**cutie!!!:** i dropped out

**maybe a lil cultured!:** oh! thats cool, do what makes you happy!

**maybe a lil cultured!:** college definitely isnt for everybody especially if youre interested in the arts!

**maybe a lil cultured!:** which I am lol but I kinda wanna be a theater professor some day down the road and they kinda like you to have a degree for that

**cutie!!!:** !!!professor jin!!! omg youd be so good for it!!!

_[cutie changed maybe a lil cultured!’s name to professor jin]_

**cutie!!!:** also thanks for not making a big deal out of the school thing

**cutie!!!:** it really means a lot ( ´ ω `♡)

**cutie!!!:** but u wanting to be a drama prof someday really does explain so much lol

**professor jin:** hey!

**cutie!!!:** like why u can come up with such incredible kdrama plots!!!

**professor jin:** …

_[professor jin changed cutie!!!’s name to star student]_

**professor jin:** 💓💓💓

**star student:** ♡╰( *´ ω `* )╯♡

**start student:** also if u ever do end up turning this into any kind of script even a joke one i want to be the first to see it!

**professor jin:** of course!!

**professor jin:** ok Im still a little sweaty and gross from dance so Im gonna go shower but if I have any more breakthroughs on the mafia au thing Ill be sure to let you know!!

**star student:** sounds good!

…

**_Friday 10:11am_ **

**chanminbinjinsungseunglixin (8)**

**felixitas:** class is hella boriing someone send me memes please

**Chrispy:** No? Pay attention to your class???

**felixitas:** but its a manditory stats class that will never have any impact evr on my life!

**felixitas:** at least i showed up to class so i should be learning something thru ozmosis or whatever

**felixitas:** pls pls pls send me memes my brain is going to combust if u dont

**tsunmin:** It’s osmosis.

**Chrispy:** Were you lurking just to jump in on a spelling error?

**tsunmin:** Do you even have to ask?

**Chrispy:** …

**felixitas:** seungmin! i will overlook the spelling thing if u send me a meme!

**tsunmin:** I am going to keep correcting your spelling mistakes, but here, one of my favorites:

**tsunmin:**

**WEEBIN:** Oh! OreGairu!

**Wholesomely Cursed:** changbin’s weeb instincts were pinged and he was summoned to the chat!

**Chrispy:** …Were you lurking just to clown on Changbin.

**Wholesomely Cursed:** absolutely!

**WEEBIN:** Please god just let me have one good day

**texy:** oh my god you again? give it a rest buddy!

**Chrispy:** …And Hyunjin was just waiting for a vine reference to be made. Of course.

**texy:** absolutely! x2

**felixitas:** dear everyone thank u for keeping my brain from comiting die

**felixitas:** accept for chan he still owes me a meme

**mniho:** Its except

**tsunmin:** It’s except.

**tsunmin:** Oh!

**tsunmin:**

**mniho:** Same hat!

**mniho:** (I remember that one!)

**felixitas:** seungmin keeps on feding me the memes and im HERE for it!!

_[felixitas changed tsunmin’s name to seungmeme]_

**seungmeme:** …This is not what I want.

**Wholesomely Cursed:** this is not what u planned?

**texy:** and you just got to say!

**sungshine:** U DO NOT UNDERSTAAAAAAAND!

**Chrispy:** Alright Jisung is summoned with HSM noted.

**WEEBIN:** Why do I believe that Chan actually is taking notes though

**mniho:** Because he probably is

**mniho:** Probably has a spreadsheet of our birthdays and all the things we like and dislike so he can give us insanely accurate Christmas presents

**Chrispy:** …No comment.

**texy:** CHRISMAS

**seungmeme:** It’s… September?

**sungshine:** its chrismam!!!!!

**felixitas:** mery crisis!

**Wholesomely Cursed:** merry chrysler ( ๑＾◡＾๑ )

**mniho:** Halloween is superior but go off I guess

**WEEBIN:** Yes! Halloween!! I love costumes!!

**Wholesomely Cursed:** lmao i think u mean cosplay

**texy:** Jeongin number one Changbin anti confirmed

_[WEEBIN changed Wholesomely Cursed’s name to BULLY]_

**WEEBIN:** Now your name reflects your true self uwu

**BULLY:** how DARE u use uwu against me

**BULLY:** keep one eye open when u sleep changbin i have multiple pairs of childrens scissors thanks to an internship at a kindergarten and i know how to use them

**BULLY:** they are Very Dull and cut Very Slowly

**WEEBIN:** Ahahahaha bully? No no I meant uh

_[WEEBIN changed BULLY’s name to Jolly]_

**WEEBIN:** Jolly! Cause your name starts with a J and you like Christmas and you make everything brighter or whatever

**WEEBIN:** My fingers must have slipped oops

**Jolly:** hmmmmmmmmmmm okay! all is forgiven!

**Jolly:** for now uwu

**mniho:** Thats my boy

**felixitas:** damn jeongin relly is part of scary squad huh

**felixitas:** also chan!!! u still owe me a meme!!!

**Chrispy:** Pay attention to your class!

**felixitas:** well ur at work rn arent u?

**felixitas:** so wuldnt that make u a hippocrit?

**seungmeme:** Good Lord.

**mniho:** I say we just let this one go

**sungshine:** lmao felix has got u there chan!

**Chrispy:** …No comment.

**felixitas:** ( ◡ ‿ ◡✿)

**felixitas:** now good sir the Meme if u would

**Chrispy:** …Fine.

**Chrispy:**

**Chrispy:** The video’s also really good but I’m not gonna send you a video while you’re in class!

**sungshine:** lol i will

**sungshine:** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IdyXKJ8NcNI>

**WEEBIN:** All women! Are queens!!!

**Jolly:** if she breathes, she’s a THOOOOOOOOOOOT!!

**texy:** lol Chan did you get that pic from ifunny?

**Chrispy:** No??

**mniho:** The logos on the bottom right corner

**Chrispy:** …Shit.

**sungshine:** ooooo chan did a Curse!!!

**felixitas:** its ok chan ill forgive u for ur Meme Crimes cause this is a p good one!

**felixitas:** also thank u sung for the video!

**Chrispy:** You watched it in class????

**felixitas:** yeah lol why

**Chrispy:** …Lord grant me the strength.

**texy:** we really are feeling God up in this Chilis tonight huh

**WEEBIN:** Hwat

**mniho:** I feel God in this Chilis tonight!!! I understand the reference!

**mniho:** Wow do yall feel these endorphins every time you get a meme because if so I think I get it now

**sungshine:** hes come…. so far…….

**felixitas:** im so proud of him

**sungshine:** !!! jinx!!!

**felixitas:** jixn!!

**felixitas:** omg

**sungshine:** omg

**seungmeme:** Sometimes I really do think Jilix have joint custody of a singular braincell.

**seungmeme:** And they inevitably misplace it every single day.

**sungshine:** u right

**felixitas:** u right

**Jolly:** by the power vested in me by being an expert in all things both wholesome and cursed, i hereby pronounce jilix very wholesomely cursed!

**Jolly:** u may now kiss kiss fall in love

**WEEBIN:** ooooOOOHOHHHHHHHHHHH

**WEEBIN:** THATS WEEB

**WEEBIN:** YOU MADE WEEB SAY!!!! OHHAO

**mniho:** Hey Changbin what the Fuck

**Chrispy:** Jeongin made a reference to the anime Ouran High School Host Club and Changbin malfunctioned because of that.

**Chrispy:** I think.

**mniho:** Oh!

**mniho:** Well well well how the turn tables ;)

**texy:** damn that really is Minhos goto meme, huh

**mniho:** Mind your business ;)

**texy:** yessir

**felixitas:** (hot)

**Chrispy:** No.

**WEEBIN:** JEONGIN WEEB

**mniho:** Oh we were still on that?

**WEEBIN:** J E O N G I N W E E B

**Jolly:** uh no actually Jeongin Vine Master

**Jolly:** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r9Iwph3aU2U>

**Jolly:** the Receipts™

**WEEBIN:** …Still smells like weeb spirit to me

**sungshine:** oo innie a deep cut! nice!!

**felixitas:** !!! i lov this vine!

**Chrispy:** Felix stop watching videos in class!

**felixtas:** were almost done tho

**felixitas:** id stop watching videos maybe if u sent me another meme??

**mniho:** Damn look at this flawless manipulation technique

**seungmeme:** I give the performance a solid 8 out of 10. Masterfully done.

**texy:** lmao are yall doing golf commentary

**felixitas:** chan!! meme me!!

**sungshine:** meme me!

**Jolly:** meme me!

**Chrispy:** Okay fine!

**Chrispy:** In honor of Jilix’s wedding ig:

**Chrispy:**

**Chrispy:** This is Jisung and Felix prove me wrong.

**seungmeme:** Huh. An educational meme.

**WEEBIN:** Very on brand for Chan

**sungshine:** omg ur right it is lix and me!

**felixitas:** bro!

**sungshine:** bro!!

**Jolly:** chan back at it again with the ifunny!

**Chrispy:** Leave me alone I’m being wholesome!

**WEEBIN:** Actually though, why are so many of your memes from iFunny?

**Chrispy:** I like to browse it in my breaks while at work leave me alone.

**texy:** true Meme Lords raise their memes fresh in the fields

**seungmeme:** By that, he means he gets his memes from the trending page of Reddit.

**texy:** lol yeah I do

**felixitas:** good news everybdoy! class is dne!!

**felixitas:** now i only got 3 mor classes til the weekend!

**mniho:** F

**sungshine:** !!!!!!! he did that one all on his own!!!!!!

**texy:** a historic day!!!!!

**Chrispy:** _@felixitas_ If I find you on your phone again during class I will figure out who your professor is and masquerade as your father and get your phone confiscated.

**Jolly:** oh damn mayhaps chan snapped a bit

**mniho:** (Hot)

**felixitas:** …

**felixitas:** aye aye captin!

**Chrispy:** That goes for the rest of you too! Stay off your phones while in class or doing work.

**Chrispy:** And now I’m going to set a good example and put my phone away until lunch! And I strongly encourage you all to do the same. 🙂

**WEEBIN:** ““““““Strongly encourage””””” with that emoji? This is a Threat

**Chrispy:** And?

**WEEBIN:** …Aye aye Captain, signing off now.

**mniho:** (Very very hot)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! [Here's the Merry Christmas vine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Z-Nu351j58) and the [Please God just let me have one good day vine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tCo1PNm6cq8) in case any of yall want to witness True Art!
> 
> There's a [Discord server](https://discord.gg/hcGuswh) full of incredibly sweet people if you want to join!
> 
> I hope yall have a great rest of your weekend! Stay happy, stay healthy, wash your hands and wear your mask, support BLM, tell your friends and family you love them, and be kind to yourselves!! I'll see you all when I see you <3 <3
> 
> (also...... I might be working on some New Stuff........ so keep an eye out for that if you want to...................)


	30. 👁️👄👁️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaand we're back! Wow I can't believe we're already at 30 chapters already, that's kinda crazy. Thank you for all the love you've given this fic, and hope it continues to be a lil bright spot in your days! Maybe this chapter is kinda all over the place but this is a textfic so I feel it's probably justified. Also shoutout to AO3 for letting me use that abomination as the chapter title, what a wonderful website. Anyways, enjoy!
> 
> [ Chan: Chrispy  
> Minho: mniho / twerKing  
> Changbin: WEEBIN  
> Hyunjin: texy / Slutdropping gently  
> Jisung: sungshine  
> Felix: felixitas / flosinggggg  
> Seungmin: seungmeme  
> Jeongin: Jolly ]

**_Saturday, 4:07pm_ **

**chanminbinjinsungseunglixin (8)**

**texy:** hi everyone hope youre doing well please take this humble offering of a cute cat gif!

 **texy:**

**mniho:** CAT

**Jolly:** …of course minho would be summoned by that he’s got like a sixth sense for this stuff

**sungshine:** aaaa!!!! so cute!!!!

**texy:** right?? its watching a fly!

**sungshine:** !!!!!!

**mniho:** CAT!

**seungmeme:** Yes, Minho. Cat.

 **seungmeme:** Oh! Also I know a Cursed version of that gif!

 **seungmeme:**

**WEEBIN:** Look at Seungmin living up to his name!

**Chrispy:** Seungmin… Why…

**mniho:** What did you do to the cat

**seungmeme:** I didn’t do anything; the internet did.

**felixitas:** lmao only seungmin would use a semiclon in a text

**texy:** my cat 👁️👄👁️

**mniho:** What is That

**felixitas:** omg do u realy not know what that is???

**seungmeme:** I mean, it's Minho. What do you think.

**texy:** its just

 **texy:** 👁️👄👁️

 **texy:** its everywhere online

**mniho:** 👁️👄👁️ ?

 **mniho:** Wait. Maybe I love her

**Jolly:** uh oh

**mniho:** 〰️👄👁️ Look I can get her to wink!!!!

 **mniho:** 〰️👄👁️ 〰️👄👁️ 〰️👄👁️

**Chrispy:** Please… stop…

**Jolly:** this is too cursed even for me

**WEEBIN:** Hyunjin now look what you’ve done

**texy:** it wasnt me!

**sungshine:** well it was fockin one of yas!

**felixitas:** DISCOSTANG

**mniho:** It’s disgusting 〰️👄👁️

**seungmeme:** No, unfortunately, in this case Felix has got it right.

 **seungmeme:** Also that face is Discostang.

**Jolly:** preach

**sungshine:** _@felixitas_ ヽ( ♡ ω ♡ )ノ

**felixitas:** _@sungshine_ ♡ (￣З￣)

**Chrispy:** You guys do realize private chats exist right?

**felixitas:** yeah but then we culdnt rub our love in ur faces

**WEEBIN:** Uh

**Jolly:** smh changbin stop trying to be an edgelord everyone knows ur soft little heart is probably eating this right up why try to deny it now

**WEEBIN:** I breathed???????????

**texy:** damn Jeongin really did say No Changbins Are Allowed To Live Today uwu

**Jolly:** !! u added an uwu!

**texy:** I did! for your brand!

**mniho:** …I don’t know what’s happening anymore.

**Chrispy:** Join the club.

**sungshine:** WAIT GUYS GUESS WHAT TIME IT IS

**texy:** AYOOOOO ITS 420 BLAZE IT

**felixitas:** BALZE IT!

**seungmeme:** Blaze it!

**Jolly:** blaze it!

**mniho:** I’ve Been blazing it ;)

**texy:** 👁️👄👁️

**mniho:** 〰️👄👁️

**Jolly:** oh no she’s back

**Chrispy:** No! Drugs are bad!

**seungmeme:** It’s just weed, calm down Chan.

**Chrispy:** Still! It’s illegal in NYC to have weed!

 **Chrispy:** I don’t want you guys to get in trouble. 😧

**mniho:** Well good things its not actually my stuff

 **mniho:** My absolute stoner of a housemate has accidentally hotboxed our entire apartment again and so Im taking my cats and going for a walk ;)

**Chrispy:** Oh no. 😧

**mniho:** Its chill

 **mniho:** This is actually the first time hes done this in months which is a pretty good streak for him

**Chrispy:** Still. 🙁

 **Chrispy:** Sorry your roommate’s shitty.

**mniho:** Eh its okay

 **mniho:** Lax apartment regulations are a small price to pay to be able to live with my three lil angels

**sungshine:** where will u all go??

**seungmeme:** Yeah, I mean NYC is weird, but it’s gotta be a little difficult to cart around three whole cats with you.

**mniho:** I could move the entire world for my cats and thats that on that.

 **mniho:** But Ill just take em to Jam Years. Its happened before and Wonpil is chill about me keeping them in the apartment upstairs for a bit

**felixitas:** !!!!!!!!

 **felixitas:** coud we come ovr and play with the cats pls say yes

**mniho:** Sure?

 **mniho:** I mean up to Wonpil whether he lets yall into the apartment but thats fine from my end

**felixitas:** !!!!!!!!! hell yeah!!!!!!!!!!

**sungshine:** noooooooooo i have work ( ╥ ω ╥ )

 **sungshine:** _@felixitas_ take pics for me?

**felixitas:** ofc!

**mniho:** You know you could literally just ask me for pictures of my own cats any time?

**sungshine:** …yes

**texy:** oo Im also free to come see cats!

 **texy:** (even if dogs are superior)

**mniho:** Hyunjin is officially uninvited from meeting my precious children!

 **mniho:** Oh oops sorry I meant *hyunjin

**texy:** 👁️👄👁️

**seungmeme:** Welcome Hyunjin to my Eternal Hell.

**felixitas:** lol

**WEEBIN:** Who’s the edgelord now?

**Jolly:** still u uwu!

**sungshine:** jeongin let changbin breath challenge: still failed!

**Jolly:** also i cant come see ur cats Minho cause i have a paper that I have ~procrastinated~ on until this weekend

 **Jolly:** but give them chin scritches from me!

**mniho:** Anything for my most favorite apprentice!

**Jolly:** ( ๑＾◡＾๑ )

**WEEBIN:** Just look at this blatant favoritism

 **WEEBIN:** Also I can’t make it either but give the three angel babies my love!

**mniho:** Changbin just earned himself three Minho Points congratulations Changbin

**WEEBIN:** …Thanks?

**mniho:** Youre very welcome

 **mniho:** Chan? You coming?

**Chrispy:** I can’t. 😥

 **Chrispy:** I’m swamped with work this week. 😥😥😥

 **Chrispy:** But give my love to Soonie Doongie and Dori!

**mniho:** Damn get you a Chan who can remember your cats names

**seungmeme:** I also can’t make it to the Feline Fest.

 **seungmeme:** Guess that means it’s just our resident Dancey Bois™ today.

**felixitas:** !!! dancey bois!

 **felixitas:** dunno how to do the lil tm thing

**texy:** Dancey Bois!

**mniho:** Dancey Bois ;)

 **mniho:** Goodbye everyone else I think its time for us to move into the superior chat to make Cat Plans

**sungshine:** bye bye dancey bois! say hi to the babies for me!

**Jolly:**

**WEEBIN:** (Who’s the weeb now Jeongin)

**Jolly:** (still u <3)

…

**_Saturday, 4:33pm_ **

**Dance Hoe Dynasty (3):**

**twerKing:** Hello my fellow Dancey Bois

 **twerKing:** Welcome to the superior chat

**flosinggggg:** ayo!

**Slutdropping gently:** yeah boiiiiiiii!

 **Slutdropping gently:** oh wait we can call ourselves the cooler kids here where Chan cant see!

 **Slutdropping gently:** hello fellow cooler kids 😎

**flosinggggg:**

**twerKing:** Is that Steve Buscemi

**Slutdropping gently:** Minho recognized a meme!!!

**twerKing:** No I recognized Steve Buscemi

**flosinggggg:** stil counts

**twerKing:** Thanks I guess?

 **twerKing:** But more importantly! My cats!

 **twerKing:** Are yall ready to meet my kids

**flosinggggg:** HELL YAH

**Slutdropping gently:** yes!!!!

**twerKing:** Great! Were like ten minutes from Jam Years

**flosinggggg:** leaving now!

**Slutdropping gently:** same!

 **Slutdropping gently:** wait actually this is kinda last minute but would yall wanna see my dance when we meet up?

 **Slutdropping gently:** maybe provide feedback?

 **Slutdropping gently:** only if yall want to ofc!

**flosinggggg:** im down!

**Slutdropping gently:** yall probably just want to play with the cats and thats super fine haha in fact maybe we should just do that and only that

**flosinggggg:** jinnie!

 **flosinggggg:** im Down to see ur Dance!

**Slutdropping gently:** oh! oh great!

**twerKing:** Me too! And Im sure Soonie Doongie and Dori will be down as well ;)

**Slutdropping gently:** great!

 **Slutdropping gently:** okay wow I didnt think youd both be fine with it haha maybe Im getting a little nervous now

**flosinggggg:** why? weve sen eachother before

**Slutdropping gently:** well yeah but you guys havent seen me while Im dancing

**twerKing:** I thought you wanted us to give you feedback on your dancing? As fellow dancers?

**Slutdropping gently:** well… yeah… but now that it actually might happen its a bit more intimidating then when it was just an idea in my head

**twerKing:** We can always start by me just introducing yall to my three perfect angels and then you can decide from there if youre comfy dancing

**flosinggggg:** yeah!! and ether way i get to play with cats so its win win

 **flosinggggg:** (more win if i see ur dance but win ether way!)

**Slutdropping gently:** okay yeah that sounds good

 **Slutdropping gently:** see yall soon!

**flosinggggg:** see u soon!

**twerKing:** Get ready to see Four Angels ;)

 **twerKing:** (Its me Im the fourth angel)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be an ~irl Danceracha meetup~ so look forward to that whenever I'm able to finish it!
> 
> In the meantime feel free to join the [Discord server](https://discord.gg/hcGuswh) to tide all your skz/meme/wholesome/texting needs!
> 
> Keep taking care of yourselves and those you love, wear a mask, wash your hands, support BLM, tell your friends/family you love them, and be kind to yourselves! I'll see you all when I see you. <3  
> (Also I'm still working on the New Stuff but am hoping to have it done by the end of the year so look forward to that!)


	31. Hyunjin's Guide to Parenting Cats, Pretty Boys, and Perfecting Choreography

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone I have returned from the war with some ~fresh content~!! Finally, the irl danceracha chapter! It's a lil shorter than usual, but hopefully the fluff and the appearance of Minho's cats make up for that! Enjoy!
> 
> (also holy shit yall we're at 50k words? and 20k hits?????? how??????? i dunno but i love all of you thank you so much for reading!)

**_Saturday, 4:57pm_ **

Hyunjin wouldn’t say he was scared of showing his dance to Minho and Felix, or nervous. He was more so… anticipatory. Really, really anticipatory.

When he was in the middle of a performance, Hyunjin was absolutely fine. There were no sweaty palms, shaky knees, or darting eyes. It was just him, and the music, and the movement of his body. Before a performance, though… Well, that was a whole other story.

 _It’s just Minho and Felix_ , Hyunjin told himself, pushing open the door to Jam Years with hands that only trembled somewhat. _Well, Minho and Felix and Minho’s three cats. But still. It’s just them._

For whatever reason, that eased his nerves a little bit, and the slight tremor in his hands calmed. With renewed confidence, Hyunjin stepped into Jam Years, giving a smile and a wave to Wonpil, who was manning the counter. Wonpil smiled at him in return.

“Minho’s upstairs with his cats, and Felix just arrived a minute or so ago; just go straight through the kitchen and you’ll hit the stairs up to the loft. They’re waiting for you in the living room.”

Hyunjin thanked him and followed his instructions, taking the stairs two at a time in an effort to burn off some of that lingering anticipatory energy. Sure enough, as Wonpil had stated, Minho, Felix, and three absolutely adorable bundles of fur were scattered about the living room, various feathered items and string toys strewn between them. Hyunjin made his presence known with a light knock to the living room’s doorframe, and two pairs of eyes immediately turned in his direction. (The cats, as cats often do, ignored the newcomer.)

“Hyunjin!” Felix’s eyes were squeezed into crescents and his smile was bright enough to blind.

 _Lovely_ , Hyunjin thought, and then quickly turned his gaze to Minho before his ears could begin to color. Except, Minho was smiling just as warmly at him, and _lovely_ flitted its way through his brain again, and now Hyunjin was anticipatory for reasons other than his looming dance performance.

“Hi, Jin,” Minho said, and the nickname vibrated through Hyunjin’s bones in a pleasant hum.

“Hi guys,” he replied, maybe a little breathlessly. It was fine, he could blame that on the stairs.

Felix was still smiling up at him from his position cross-legged on the floor, where he was dangling a feather toy in front of a rambunctious grey cat. “Is today a hug day?”

Hyunjin’s immediate gut instinct was _hell yes_ , but he still had some modicum of control, and so he sank down next to Felix with a half-murmured “I’d be down for some cuddling.”

Felix let out an unabashed “hell yeah!” before abandoning the feather toy in favor of attaching himself to Hyunjin’s side. He was warm, and clingy, and very, very dangerous for Hyunjin’s heart. Hyunjin wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Hey!” Minho said, and his voice was much too fond to be angry. “No cuddling until I introduce Hyunjin to my precious angel babies!”

“Yes!” Hyunjin replied, straightening in Felix’s hold, though he made no move to escape. “Show me the children!”

“Okay!” Minho said, and clapped his hands once. Hyunjin was very acutely rocketed back to Mrs. Garris’s 2nd grade class during story time. “We’ll go oldest to youngest!”

Minho reached over and plucked an orange-and-white-coated cat, cradling it in his lap.

“This is my first child, Soonie. He’s the most relaxed of the bunch, which comes with his maturity. He’s also got this cute lil beauty mark on his face!”

Minho pointed out the orange splotch on the side of Soonie’s face before scratching him behind the ears and depositing him back on the hardwood floor. Soonie immediately flopped onto his side, completely ignoring every single toy laid out before him. Hyunjin tried very hard to commit Soonie’s name and distinguishing features to memory. Beside him, Felix was squinting his eyes in concentration as he no doubt attempted to do the same.

Minho grabbed the other orange-and-white cat, depositing it on his lap.

“This is my second baby, Doongie! He’s got a bit of middle-child syndrome, but it’s fine, we love him anyways! When he’s not in one of his angsty teenage rebellion moods, he’s an absolute sweetheart, even though he’s got mean eyes, but that’s okay! Sometimes people have mean eyes even when they have good hearts, and we can still love them regardless.”

While committing Doongie’s name and face to memory, Hyunjin got the feeling that Minho might have been talking about more than just his cat. That seemed like an issue to be raised at a different time, though, and so Hyunjin tucked that thought away for later.

“Finally,” Minho cried, scooping up the grey cat into his arms and bouncing it slightly, “this is my youngest, Dori! He’s just a baby, and so is pretty energetic and playful!”

“Baby!’ Felix cheered, stretching out an arm to waggle his fingers at Dori.

“Baby!” Hyunjin echoed, mirroring Felix’s motion.

Minho laughed at the both of them. “Yup, a baby! They’re all my babies though and I would absolutely destroy anyone who dared to look at them wrong.”

“As you should,” Hyunjin murmured, still wiggling his fingers at Dori. The youngest cat was staring at his hand intently, and Hyunjin was half afraid he’d lunge before too long. That was a risk Hyunjin was willing to take.

“Can we coparent?” Felix asked. “Or, maybe not coparent, but we can be uncles! Or godparents!”

“Do you promise to love these three perfect angels with your whole entire heart?” Minho asked, voice incredibly serious.

“Til my dying day,” Hyunjin replied, laying his hand over his heart. Felix repeated the words, and Minho returned to smiling at them.

“Then absolutely you can be honorary Cat Dads!”

“Hell yeah, parental responsibility!” Felix cheered, doing a little fist pump before swinging his arm back around to once more fully latch onto Hyunjin.

“We’ll make sure to educate them in meme culture for you!” Hyunjin said, grinning at Minho. Minho rolled his eyes in response, but he was still smiling.

“You want in on the cuddles?” Felix offered, raising an eyebrow at Minho.

“I think I’ll live vicariously for now, but thanks.”

“Suit yourself!”

Felix was still firmly attached to Hyunjin and, _yeah_ , today was definitely a hug kind of day.

Hyunjin did eventually manage to extract one of his arms from Felix’s octopus tendencies, and soon enough was baiting Dori with a spare bit of string. The little grey cat was all too happy to bounce and pounce and stalk the thin piece of rope. It was a good distraction, and for a while Hyunjin forgot all about his semi-promised dance. Eventually, though, Minho brought it up in as gentle a voice as Hyunjin had heard him use.

“Hey, Hyunjin? No pressure, but Felix and I would both be more than happy to help with your dance.”

“Oh, yeah!” Felix popped his head up from where he had been resting it on Hyunjin’s shoulder. “I’d love to see you dance, mate! Oh, but no pressure, though.”

Hyunjin considered it for a moment. Earlier today, he’d been so worked up about sharing his dance. Actually, he’d been worked up about his dance from the moment the fall showcase had been announced and he’d been told he’d have a senior solo. Getting up on a stage, by himself, in front of dozens, if not hundreds, of people… Hyunjin’s stomach turned just thinking about it.

_But maybe I can take Minho and Felix with me._

Maybe it was a little dumb, but sharing his dance with Minho and Felix – having them help him adjust his steps, his placement, his timing – might be enough to trick his brain into thinking that this wasn’t a solo but rather a group collaboration. Minho and Felix could help him with the choreography, and thus become owners of the dance, too. Then it wouldn’t just be Hyunjin up on that stage come October. It’d be all three of them.

“I do want to share this dance,” Hyunjin announced, gently extracting himself from Felix. “And I definitely want to hear any thoughts you might have on it.”

Felix clapped his hands a couple times. “Our very own Hyunjin showcase!”

“Let me just clear my cats out of the way!”

Minho deftly scooped up Dori and Doongie, and Soonie was quick to settle on the arm of the living room couch as soon as Minho sat. Felix plopped himself down next to Minho, gave some very convincing puppy dog eyes, and was rewarded with Minho’s arm around his shoulders. Hyunjin smiled reflexively at the other boys’ grins, before giving the living room a once-over.

“I might have to abbreviate some of the movements…”

“No worries!” Felix said, tucking his legs up underneath him and giving Hyunjin his full attention.

“We’ll keep that in mind when making comments,” Minho added.

Minho’s eyes grew sharper and focused as Hyunjin moved into the middle of the living room, but there was still that encouraging spark tucked away in their backs. Felix was nothing if not supportive, and their energy fed into Hyunjin and had him ready, even excited, to share what he’d created so far.

“Lemme just queue up the song…” Hyunjin pulled up his chosen song on his phone, setting it to loop and dragging the little progress bar towards the end of the song so he’d have time to get in place while it resarted.

A few seconds later, the opening bars of “When the Party’s Over” were echoing through the living room, and Hyunjin let the song take over.

When the first chorus slid into the second verse, Hyunjin felt himself coming back into his body. As he focused once more on his surroundings, he forced himself not to immediately turn to Minho and Felix for approval. Instead, he shook his arms out a little, rose carefully to his feet, and finally turned his gaze to where the other two boys were sitting on the couch.

“Um, so that’s what I have so far,” Hyunjin said, focusing every atom of his being on not wringing his hands together.

Minho blinked a couple times, then let his lips curl into a lazy grin. “I think you’ve got absolutely nothing to be worried about with this showcase.”

His words seemed to snap Felix out of whatever trance he’d been in, as the younger was soon shooting to his feet and waving his arms around with gusto.

“Mate! That was so good! You’ve got such a defined style, and you display emotion so beautifully!” Felix calmed down a little, tone turning sheepish as he asked, “do you mind if we, um, maybe give you some suggestions?”

“Please!” Hyunjin said, and he meant it. Empty praise was just that: empty. He wanted to get better – _needed_ to get better – and compliments alone weren’t going to get him there. Plus, he trusted Minho and Felix. He trusted them to tell him the truth, and so he believed that they had truly liked his dance, and that any tips they gave him could only make it better.

“Okay! Then, for starters, I think that part in the prechorus – is it the prechorus? the beginning of the chorus? I dunno, it doesn’t matter – but in that part, be more aware of your head. It’s kinda lolling around a bit, not sure if that’s intentional, but just make sure it’s where you want it. You can maybe count it out with each position change until you don’t have to think about it anymore? Oh, and mind your fingers in the full chorus; maybe do a little slow-grasp motion?”

Felix demonstrated what he meant, slowly curling his finger into his palm one-by-one. Hyunjin nodded, making a mental note of the choreo adjustments.

“Hm, yes, and pick and choose carefully where you want your isolations to really pop, and where you want the dance to feel a bit more loose and flowing,” Minho tacked on, eyes half-squinted as he thought. “There are a couple parts where you start to pause and have that stillness speak, but you don’t hold long enough to make it obvious those are curated choices. Like Felix said, I recommend counting the beats for each of your movements. That way, you can figure out where you might use another full or half beat to really emphasize a position.”

Hyunjin nodded again, replaying his steps in his mind and picking out the parts where an extended break could add that extra bit of depth.

“Those are great suggestions, thank you so much! I’ll probably get you both to help me with the full dance, once I get the second half of the song done…?” Hyunjin trailed off, looking at them both hopefully.

“Absolutely!” Felix’s voice was assured. “It’s such an absolute joy to watch you dance, seriously. Thank you so much for trusting us with that.”

Hyunjin’s ears colored at the praise, and he ducked his gaze to his feet before forcing himself to meet the others’ eyes. _Show your gratitude through your eyes_ , Hyunjin thought, the words a mantra of his grandmother’s.

“You’re beautiful,” Minho said, and there was a reverence lacing his words that nearly brought Hyunjin to his knees.

This wasn’t a shallow “beautiful,” or an artificial “joy.” These were words spoken from the heart, and Hyunjin _felt_ them.

“Thank y'all so much,” he said, and his voice cracked, but he couldn’t even find it in himself to be embarrassed. After all, it was Minho and Felix. Just Minho and Felix.

“Of course!” Felix said, and his voice was still so earnest, and Hyunjin felt like if he spent any longer in this state, he was going to end up crying.

Minho seemed to sense his mood shift, somehow, and interrupted with a subject change. “Do you guys wanna go grab dinner? My treat. We can leave the babies here, and hopefully by the time we’re done my apartment will be livable again.”

“I could definitely go for some food,” Hyunjin said, then gave Minho a wide grin. “Especially if I don’t have to pay for it!”

“You had me at free food,” Felix said.

“Great! Then it’s a date.”

Hyunjin’s heart gave a little flip at Minho’s word choice, but neither he nor Felix made any move to correct him.

 _It’s a date_ , Hyunjin’s traitorous brain hummed, sounding smug and victorious and smitten. Hyunjin willed the blood to migrate away from his face and followed Minho and Felix out of Jam Years and into the early evening air of the city.

…

**_Saturday, 5:51pm_ **

**chanminbinjinsungseunglixin (8)**

**felixitas:**

**felixitas:** u wish u wer us ┐( ︶▽︶ )┌ 

**mniho:** Everybody say thank you Wonpil for blessing yall with our faces!

**texy:** thank you Wonpil!

 **texy:** wait guys omg! I just realized! if chanbinsung are 3racha then we should be danceracha!

**felixitas:** YES

**Chrispy:** Omg.

**mniho:** ;))))))))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The birth of danceracha hell yeah! Also, [Hyunjin's dance,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bY_TqcsMyHM) in case any of yall are curious and/or haven't seen it yet (because its incredible).
> 
> Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long to get written? Especially since it'll be back to basics (aka text format)!
> 
> In the meantime, please take care of both your mental and physical states. There's a lot going on right now, so make sure you're treating yourself and others kindly! Wash your hands, wear your mask, support social justice reforms, and tell your friends/family/yourself that you love them. I'll see you all when I see you!


	32. The Jisung Genius Agenda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone I'm back and I'm here to spread my Jisung Genius Agenda, so please enjoy!! (also ft. Seungmin Borth because I don't care if it's January currently, in my fic it's Seungmin borth time and every day is a good day to love Seungmin!)
> 
> Also just as a side note, from here on out there's likely gonna be a few in-story days between chapters; this doesn't mean the boys aren't texting each other their usual nonsense in the interim, it's just my way of advancing the overarching narrative a bit faster! (Because, yes, there is a very vague overarching narrative to this thing and I do in fact have an ending in mind for this fic. Don't worry, though, we're not anywhere near it yet! There's still a lot of Jarem to come haha)
> 
> [ Chan: Chrispy  
> Minho: mniho  
> Changbin: WEEBIN  
> Hyunjin: texy / hyungenius  
> Jisung: sungshine  
> Felix: felixitas  
> Seungmin: seungmeme  
> Jeongin: Jolly ]

**_Tuesday, 9:14pm_ **

**chanminbinjinsungseunglixin (8)**

**sungshine:** lmao just got an email from my university asking for money like bitch i dropped out

 **sungshine:** …also ig this is my announcement to half of u guys that i am a ~beauty school dropout~

 **sungshine:** (and by beauty school i mean college)

**felixitas:** hell yah down w the educatun systum!

**seungmeme:** Actually I think you probably need the *education *system.

 **seungmeme:** But that’s not to say that college is for everybody! Jisung, if you know what you want to do and you’re pursuing that, then that’s incredible!

**texy:** u dont need no degree to be a clothing hangar!!!!!!!

**Jolly:** if u wanna be a dog, woof, u know?

**mniho:** I dont understand how those two messages are at all relevant

 **mniho:** But! Jisung youre absolutely justified in taking whatever career path you want to! School or no school!

**Chrispy:** I do believe everyone should have the opportunity for higher education if they want it and that everyone should have a basic education across the board. But if college isn’t for you then it isn’t for you and that’s totally fine!

 **Chrispy:** It wasn’t for me either!

**WEEBIN:** Lol but what school had the balls to actually hit you up for money after you peaced out?

**sungshine:** uh…

**Chrispy:** Wait! Let us guess!

 **Chrispy:** You went to school on the west coast right?

**sungshine:** yup

**texy:** omg what if Jisung was a Berkley music major slash stoner

**felixitas:** omg i can see it

**seungmeme:** Maybe he went to an Oregon college! I can see him at Lewis and Clark, or somewhere similar.

**mniho:** Nah hes definitely a California Kid

 **mniho:** He has the vibes you know?

**texy:** omg Minho knows what a vibe is

**felixitas:** omg im so proud

**Jolly:**

**sungshine:** minho! thats internet culture!

**mniho:** I cant tell if yall are being sarcastic so Im just gonna take this at face value and say thank you ;)

**sungshine:** also minho ur right! i was a california gurl

**felixitas:** theyre unforgettable!

**WEEBIN:** Daisy dukes? Bikini on top???

**Chrispy:** Minho not one word about popsicles.

**mniho:** Booooooooo ;(

**Chrispy:** Not. One. Word.

**mniho:** Horny patrol really never rests huh?

 **mniho:** Thats okay I like a man in uniform ;)

**Chrispy:** 😳😳😳

**seungmeme:** …So Jisung which school did you go to in California?

**texy:** oh yeah we were doing that!

**sungshine:** haha funny story

 **sungshine:** it was kinda

 **sungshine:** um

 **sungshine:** stanford

**seungmeme:** What the fuck

**felixitas:** HEL YAGH EVERYON MY BEST FREINS A GENUS

**texy:** HELL YEAH EVERYONE MY BEST FRIENDS A GENIUS X2

**Jolly:** woah jisung that’s so cool! what’d u major in?

**sungshine:** …engineering

**seungmeme:** WAHT THE FUCK

**mniho:** Damn is this the same kid who was gonna eat an entire nyc pizza for science?

**Jolly:** yes but to be fair it was very important science

**mniho:** My mistake carry on

**Chrispy:** Jisung wow that’s so impressive!!

 **Chrispy:** Like you actually are a bit of a genius huh?

**WEEBIN:** You are! But you’re still our Jisung

 **WEEBIN:** That doesn’t change.

**sungshine:** thanks binnie <3

**WEEBIN:** <3!!!

**seungmeme:** Oh! Oh yeah definitely.

 **seungmeme:** I’m really sorry if my reaction made it seem like you were suddenly “better” for having gone to Stanford. I was just surprised because, well, that’s a pretty big name, you know?

 **seungmeme:** And maybe there’s some fun parental stuff fueling all of this that we’re not going to get into right now, because the important thing is that you are 100% still our Jisung! <3

**sungshine:** minnie!!!! <3

 **sungshine:** (if u ever do wanna get into parental stuff tho hit me up and ill be there for u)

**seungmeme:** (Thank you.)

**texy:** I agree with everything said above!

 **texy:** but also Im still gonna spearhead Jisung Genius agenda cause its what you deserve

**sungshine:** (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)

**felixitas:** HELL YAH JISUNG GENIUS AGNDA

 **felixitas:** omg wait ur big brain sheen

 **felixitas:**

**WEEBIN:** Oh wow Jimmy Neutron. Haven’t thought about that in a hot second

**seungmeme:** …Shouldn’t he just be Jimmy Neutron?

**texy:** JI👏SUNG👏NEU👏TRON

**sungshine:** personally i empathize with carl wheezer

 **sungshine:** r u gonna finish that cwoissaun??

**felixitas:**

**texy:** oh damn thats such a good meme

**Chrispy:** I have officially lost the plot.

**WEEBIN:** Was there even one to begin with?

**mniho:** I know Jimmy Neutron but I understand none of this

 **mniho:** As usual

**Jolly:** welcome to ur brief taste of the quintuplet chat!

 **Jolly:** aka ur own personal hell uwu

**mniho:** Damn Ive raised him so well

**Chrispy:** I Beg To Differ.

**mniho:** Then beg

**WEEBIN:** Oh damn Minho clapped back

**Chrispy:** I can’t believe you’ve done this.

**texy:** !!!!!!!!! Minho did two whole memes today!!!

 **texy:** Jisung genius confirmed!

 **texy:** what an incredible day

**felixitas:** what a tiem to b alive

**Jolly:** minho i'm so proud of u!! and i'm proud to be living up to ur name!

**sungshine:** to be serious for a second

 **sungshine:** (lol)

 **sungshine:** i just wanted to thank u all for not making a huge deal out of the stanford thing

 **sungshine:** or i guess u made a big deal of it but just not in That way u know?

 **sungshine:** so thank u! it really means a lot!!

**Chrispy:** Of course! I think Changbin said it best when he said you’re still our Jisung.

 **Chrispy:** You just happen to be a secret genius nbd.

**sungshine:** hey what do u mean secret????

**Chrispy:** Jisung. You tried to eat a whole NYC pizza.

**sungshine:** lmao u got me there

**texy:** genius more like jinius am I right

**seungmeme:** How dare you make me read that with my own two eyes.

**felixitas:** i love it!

**Jolly:** hyunjin more like hyungenius am i right ( ๑ ˘ ◡ ˘ ๑ )

**sungshine:** !!!

_[sungshine changed texy’s name to hyungenius]_

**sungshine:** feels good feels organic

**hyungenius:** my genius has been confirmed by an actual genius!!!

 **hyungenius:** #blessed

 **hyungenius:** #hyungeniusmoment

 **hyungenius:** #youwishyouwereme

**seungmeme:** _@Jolly_ Now look what you’ve done.

**Jolly:** …is it too late to take it back

**hyungenius:** yes its too late! group chat law!

**Jolly:** shucks

**WEEBIN:** Once again we’ve lost the plot

**Chrispy:** Before we completely lose whatever small thread of an actual conversation we had previous:

 **Chrispy:** Jisung I’m glad you felt comfortable sharing with us and I’m extra glad we could live up to your trust!

**sungshine:** thanks chan!!

 **sungshine:** and thank u everyone else!

 **sungshine:** glad i can finally assume my true form around u all

 **sungshine:**

**WEEBIN:** Yeah. Definitely still our Jisung

… … …

**_Wednesday, 12:00am_ **

**chanminbinjinsungseunglixin (8)**

_[sungshine changed the chat’s name to SEUNGMIN BORTH!!!]_

**sungshine:** HAPPY BORTH SEUNGMIN!!!!!

**seungmeme:** Oh! You remembered!

**sungshine:** ofc! im a ~genius~ remember?

 **sungshine:** and i know how to use google calendar lol

**seungmeme:** …

 **seungmeme:** <3

**sungshine:** <3333333

… … …

**_[The following messages were sent from seven individuals to Seungmin on a Wednesday in early fall:]_ **

[Chan] Seungminnie! It’s your birthday!! Remember when I asked you when your birthday was and you were so suspicious lol I’m glad at least one person in this group has some inkling of keeping personal info personal. But I’m also glad you didn’t in this case! Maybe this is kinda dumb to say but it’s been so rewarding to watch you open up! Actually maybe rewarding is the wrong word? I dunno it just makes me feel really honored that you trust us enough to share these little bits of yourself if that makes sense! Haha probably not right? But that’s just how I feel! I have absolutely loved getting to know Kim Seungmin over the past weeks and I hope I get to continue learning little things about him through the year to come! 🎈🎈🎂🎉💗💖💕💕🎁🎊💗

[Minho] Ah my apprentice seungmin! Hope youve been polishing up on your insults lately. Also hope you dont choke on your own birthday cake ;) But in all seriousness I hope today goes wonderfully for you. Just let me know if I ever push a little too hard or rub you the wrong way or something and I hope youll do the same! I really do appreciate having someone I can just… banter with? If that makes sense? I dunno I think we just play off each other really well and I really appreciate having that with you. So yeah. Happy birthday Seungmin! Dont get used to the capitalization ;)

[Changbin] Happy Birthday Seungmin!!!! By my calculations you’re 21 now right? Which means, as per birthday traditions, you get 21 birthday kisses! Only if you want them of course. But, like, the offer will still stand for quite some time so just let me know? Either that or I buy you 21 shots but I think that might actually kill you so maybe we can space that out a bit. Oh I know! Each shot can come with a chaser of a kiss! Wait not like a kiss kiss um I meant like a non-kiss kiss uh I mean um you know what I mean. Anyways! A very happy 21st birthday! (And I look forward to giving you 22 kisses next year!)

[Hyunjin] Seungminnie! I know deep down in your heart you are actually super soft for all of us in the Jarem squad and maybe especially for us quintuplets! actually I bet it isnt even that deep down I bet its right at the surface and you have to actively tamp it down because you have an image to maintain as our lovely tsundere Seungminnie! but thats okay youre allowed to act however youre most comfortable! and Ill respect your comfort level for displaying affection just like you respect my comfort level for receiving affection! I really am so lucky to have you in my life and I want to make sure you know that!! have the best birthday Minnie! from your Jinnie 😘

[Jisung] eyo its supreme mayonnaise time! happy birthday seungmin!!! i know we were talking about me being a genius or whatever today but i think the actual genius is u! like ur studying criminal psych? so u can understand bad guys and help catch them and keep the world safe? thats so cool ur a real life superhero genius person! and i get to be ur friend!!! thank u so much for being my first ever friend in nyc u have no idea how much comfort and courage u reaching out gave me i hope you have the best day ever today and that tomorrow is better still and friday is even better still and so on into infinity cause thats what u deserve!! ♡╰( *´ ω `* )╯♡

[Felix] Seungmin! For your birthday I will try extra hard and spell everything right and do proper grammar and everything! Look! I’m spell checking every word! Spelling is very dumb but I will do it for you because you like things spelled right and it’s your birthday and I want you to be happy today in every single aspect! (I had to try 3 times to get aspect spelled correctly that word is mega dumb.) But! I’m really glad we have spelling school and I’m really glad I met you and I’m really glad you stuck around in the group chat! Happy birthday!!! Hope you have an amazing day and an amazing year! ♡(ɔˆз(ˆ⌣ˆc)

[Jeongin] i guess it’s seungmin appreciation hours huh? or should i say Seungmin appreciation hours lol did minho even capitalize your name today? i hope so! and to steal one of ur lines no that wasn’t sarcasm! u deserve everything u want today. actually u deserve that every day! i know maybe not everyone sees it that way but i (and the rest of the jarem!) absolutely love ur dry wit! like, ur so funny? and smart and cool and composed! and kind!!!! ur so so kind i hope u know that. haha wow this got p sappy huh? but just for today! ill go back to terrorizing u and everyone else tomorrow but figured today i would dig into the wholesome bits instead of the cursed stuff so happy birthday seungmin!! i'm really really glad to have u in my life!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was just a lot of soft, supportive content, huh? But hopefully we all love to see it!
> 
> In other news, I am very excited to announce that one of my other ~writing projects~ is now out for the world to see! Sun (straythoughts), Roel (UchiHime), and I have all started a Leverage AU Stray Kids collaboration! You can find it at [let's go steal a leverage au](https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102076); the very first fic in the series ("the hellevator job" by Sun) and the first side-fic ("The All In Job" by me) are posted and ready for y'all to read! We're pretty proud of the series so far, and hope you all enjoy it as well!
> 
> Forgot to mention this last chapter, but there is a [Discord server](https://discord.gg/hcGuswh) full of fellow Stays and generally cool, kind people, if you want to join!
> 
> Alright I think that just about wraps up everything for now. Keep yourselves safe, wash your hands, wear your mask, reach out to friends/family/loved ones, support social justice movements, and be kind to yourselves! Thanks so much for reading, and I'll see you all when I see you <3


	33. Back At It Again at the Party Planning Committee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's a bit shorter than usual, but hope you enjoy regardless! (also catch me crying in the club over Alien for the next millennia 😭✌) 
> 
> [ Chan: Birthday Dad  
> Minho: Sarah Lynnho  
> Changbin: Princess Carolbin  
> Hyunjin: Hollyjin  
> Jeongin: Innie Adultman ]

**_Friday, 5:32pm_ **

**SEUNGMIN BORTH (8)**

**sungshine:** so i know that danceracha like just met up but i didnt get to meet up and so im really excited to see u all on sunday!!

 **sungshine:** also danceracha is a super cute name so ill forgive the plagerism

 **sungshine:** also also ty for the cat pictures minho ur babies are the cutest!!!

**tsunmin:** It’s plagiarism.

 **tsunmin:** But I’m also looking forward to seeing you all on Sunday!

**felixitas:** HA IT WASNT ME THIS TIME!

 **felixitas:** but yeah! exsited to see u guys on sun!

**tsunmin:** It’s excited.

**felixitas:** fuck

…

**_Friday, 5:36pm_ **

**Party Planning Committee (5)**

**Princess Carolbin:** So did anyone else forget we were supposed to be thinking up scavenger hunt ideas for this Sunday or was it just me

**Birthday Dad:** …Fuck.

**Jeongin:** ooooo chan did a curse!!!!

**Hollyjin:** Chan did a curse!

 **Hollyjin:** jinx lol

 **Hollyjin:** also wait Jeongin you need a Bojack themed name for this chat!

**Minho:** Oh yeah we were doing a birthday surprise thing werent we

**Hollyjin:** Minho you need a themed name too!

 **Hollyjin:** you give me Sarah Lynn vibes idk

**Princess Carolbin:** Huh. I can see it

_[Princess Carolbin changed Minho’s name to Sarah Lynnho]_

**Sarah Lynnho:** This name is an abomination

**Princess Carolbin:** Well I’d like to see someone else do anything better!

**Birthday Dad:** …

**Hollyjin:** …

**Jeongin:** …

**Princess Carolbin:** That’s what I thought

**Hollyjin:** okay but Jeongin still needs a themed name

**Birthday Dad:** Shouldn’t we be working on the scavenger hunt ideas?

**Hollyjin:** names first!!

**Birthday Dad:** …Innie Adultman.

**Hollyjin:** YES

_[Hollyjin changed Jeongin’s name to Innie Adultman]_

**Innie Adultman:** why.

**Hollyjin:** ❤because❤

 **Hollyjin:** also! now we can plan for the scavenger hunt!

 **Hollyjin:** anyone have any ideas lol

**Birthday Dad:** Well we’re ending it at Jam Years so that’s one.

 **Birthday Dad:** How many do we want to do?

**Princess Carolbin:** Hmmmmm maybe 8? That seems like a good number to me

**Hollyjin:** !!! wait theres eight of us so we should totally do 8 prompts!!!

**Princess Carolbin:** Oh! Yeah!

 **Princess Carolbin:** Maybe that’s why it felt like the right number haha

**Innie Adultman:** place it on its side and it’s a circle meaning ✨infinity✨

**Princess Carolbin:** Damn Jeongin coming through with the Schoolhouse Rock Deep Cuts

**Sarah Lynnho:** What

**Princess Carolbin:** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EvqrAwrAs1A>

**Hollyjin:** Schoolhouse Rock!!! wow havent thought about that in a hot sec

 **Hollyjin:** the preamble song got me through 8th grade social studies 😔✊

**Sarah Lynnho:** I have never heard of this in my life

**Innie Adultman:** and absolutely noone is surprised!

**Birthday Dad:** …We’ve maybe gotten off track again.

**Innie Adultman:** oops

**Hollyjin:** oops

**Princess Carolbin:** Oops

 **Princess Carolbin:** (But also Minho you should look up the Schoolhouse Rock Interjections song cause it’s a Bop)

**Sarah Lynnho:** (Okay I will!)

 **Sarah Lynnho:** So were ending at Jam Years

 **Sarah Lynnho:** That still gives us 7 more locations to figure out

**Innie Adultman:** oo! one should be related to finding a super big slice of pizza! for the science!

**Hollyjin:** for the science!!

**Sarah Lynnho:** We should make Felix have to spell a word correctly ;)

**Birthday Dad:** Guys this is supposed to be a fun birthday surprise

 **Birthday Dad:** Not attempted gastronomical murder and Felix Bullying

**Hollyjin:** woah… gastronomical……

**Innie Adultman:** idk i think minhos onto something

 **Innie Adultman:** we want these to be specific to our boys right?

 **Innie Adultman:** so therefore bullying with love is allowed!!!

**Birthday Dad:** Ourr bboyys 😭😭😭

**Princess Carolbin:** Oh! Congrats to Jeongin, you broke Chan

**Innie Adultman:** it’s what i do uwu

**Hollyjin:** oo we should have them imitate their fav cat meme pose!

 **Hollyjin:** 10 bucks says Jisung imitates polite cat lol

**Princess Carolbin:** He would lol

**Sarah Lynnho:** We should make Seungmin dress up like a detective cause his majors criminal psych

 **Sarah Lynnho:** I think thatd be swell

**Hollyjin:** you capitalized his name!

**Sarah Lynnho:** Only where he cant see ;)

 **Sarah Lynnho:** Also I would like to include hydrate or diedrate as a scavenger hunt prompt

**Birthday Dad:** Yes! Hydration!

 **Birthday Dad:** I feel like we should do something related to Australia.

**Innie Adultman:** smh that’s just cause ur australian

**Birthday Dad:** …No comment.

**Princess Carolbin:** Okay but getting Felix to scream aussie aussie aussie in, like, Times Square or something AND getting video evidence of that would be iconic

**Sarah Lynnho:** Yes

**Innie Adultman:** yes

**Sarah Lynnho:** My protege!

**Innie Adultman:** my rolemodel uwu

**Birthday Dad:** We should make Felix order something with freesh avacadoo I need him to feel my pain.

**Hollyjin:** lmao Chan what happened to having this be a fun birthday surprise and not Felix Bullying

**Birthday Dad:** …It’s bullying with love.

**Innie Adultman:** one of us, one of us!

**Sarah Lynnho:** One of us one of us!

**Innie Adultman:** minho! u learned that one too!

**Sarah Lynnho:** I did! Yall are slowly rotting my brain out with your internet memes!

**Hollyjin:** Im so proud of him :’)

**Princess Carolbin:** Just to lightly swing us back on track, how many are we at now? Is that 8?

**Birthday Dad:** I think so! Good job team!

**Sarah Lynnho:** Good job *party planning committee

 **Sarah Lynnho:** Respect the name

**Birthday Dad:** That’s my mistake I’m so sorry good job Party Planning Committee!

 **Birthday Dad:** They’re gonna love this. 😊

**Sarah Lynnho:** They really are ;)

**Princess Carolbin:** Should we say something on Saturday like one of us has to double-check something Sunday morning and we’ll text when we’re free to meetup after?

 **Princess Carolbin:** That way they don’t show up at Jam Years first and ruin their own surprise?

**Sarah Lynnho:** I mean the surprise is gonna be ruined as soon as they start getting the scavenger hunt prompts but sure

**Princess Carolbin:** Not the Jam Years part though! Or at least not the fact that we’re doing a birthday surprise

**Birthday Dad:** Honestly Seungmin will probably figure it all out pretty quickly. But what matters most is that they have fun with it!

**Innie Adultman:** i think they’ll love it surprise or not!

 **Innie Adultman:** but i also think that as long as seungmin doesn’t say anything jisung and felix won’t figure out this is a birthday surprise lol

**Hollyjin:** are we gonna decorate Jam Years and do birthday desserts and snacks and stuff while we send them on the scavenger hunt?

**Birthday Dad:** That’s what I was thinking!

**Hollyjin:** okay! we have to do cheesecake for Jisung then and Felix is a brownie fiend

 **Hollyjin:** not sure about seungmin?

**Innie Adultman:** just have minho frost his name capitalized onto the cake for him to see

**Hollyjin:** INNIE GENIUS!!!!

**Sarah Lynnho:** Fine. Just cause its a birthday thing

**Princess Carolbin:** He says, as if he isn’t Fully Whipped

**Sarah Lynnho:** Hey changbin have you ever wondered what those special stairs in times square taste like ;)))))

**Princess Carolbin:**

**Birthday Dad:** …So anyways I really do think they’re all going to love this!

 **Birthday Dad:** Thanks so much for helping plan everybody!

 **Birthday Dad:** Make sure you eat a vegetable at dinner!

**Hollyjin:** the dad never stops

**Birthday Dad:** 😎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right now I'm thinking I'll have one more text-styled chapter, and then will do the semi-irl Scavenger Hunt/Birthday Extravaganza chapter! So look forward to that down the line!
> 
> In other news, I've started a new long-form, plot-heavy, darker superhero fic! It's called [Third Act](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941585/chapters/71013408) but do be warned if you want to check it out that it is a Very different piece, tonally, from this fic!
> 
> As always, there's a [Discord server](https://discord.gg/hcGuswh) full of kind (and lightly chaotic) people if y'all wanna join!
> 
> Alright, I think that does it for me! Keep taking care of yourself, reach out to those you love, wash your hands, wear your mask, support social justice movements, and be kind to yourself! I'll see you all when I see you <3


	34. CAT MEME IN MAIN CHAT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back to basics with this one! Just a good ol text chapter full of cat memes and cursed images, so hope you all enjoy! (also keep an eye on the timestamps as the hyung line chat and quintuplet chats start at the same time, though they're laid out one after the other)
> 
> Also HAPPY BORTH JEONGIN!!!!!! You are an absolute icon, truly the end-all, be-all of maknaes on top and just such a good person? You've grown so much as a person and as an artist and I can't wait to see how you'll keep growing!! Happy Jeongin Day, everyone!
> 
> [ Chan: Thank You Papa / Chrispy  
> Minho: CATastrophe / mniho  
> Changbin: Redeemed / Ultra Instinct Redeemed / WEEBIN  
> Hyunjin: jinnie / hyungenius  
> Jisung: sungie / sungshine  
> Felix: lixie / felixitas  
> Seungmin: minnie / seungmeong  
> Jeongin: innie / Jolly / BJE ]

**_Sunday, 6:47pm_ **

**Waffle Cat Bliss (3)**

**CATastrophe:** Hello I just finished dinner and am here for a nice dessert of cat pictures

**Thank You Papa:** Hope your dinner was tasty!

**Thank You Papa:** Also I forgot what my name was in this chat and I still hate it. 🙃

**Redeemed:** F

**CATastrophe:** F

**Thank You Papa:** …Minho becoming meme literate is going to spell the end for us all.

**CATastrophe:** I try ;)

**CATastrophe:** Also cats please

**Thank You Papa:** Well because you said please:

**Thank You Papa:**

**Thank You Papa:** It’s a gif! Just for you!

**CATastrophe:** Flower cat sees the universe!!!!

**CATastrophe:** I love them!!!

**Redeemed:** I’ll also share a cat pic cause I don’t want to lose my nickname privileges

**Redeemed:**

**Redeemed:** Ft Pokemon cause I love Pokemon

**CATastrophe:** He has 4 arms! So he can pet 4 cats!

**Redeemed:** He does!

**CATastrophe:** Oh to have 4 arms so I too could pet 4 cats

**Thank You Papa:** Changbin you do realize that you could change your name back from whatever Minho would set it to?

**CATastrophe:** Could he though ;)

**Redeemed:** Could I though

**Redeemed:** Also Group Chat Law, cmon Chan

**Thank You Papa:** Sigh yeah you’re right.

**Thank You Papa:** I’m still sitting here with Thank You Papa as my name after all.

**Redeemed:** Did

**Redeemed:** Did you just type out sigh

**Thank You Papa:** …Yes.

**Redeemed:**

**Redeemed:** (Cat reaction just for you Minho!)

**CATastrophe:** I love them! Thank you!

_[CATastrophe changed Redeemed’s name to Ultra Instinct Redeemed]_

**CATastrophe:** Anime name just for you ;)

**Ultra Instinct Redeemed:**

**Thank You Papa:** Well now I feel obligated to share another cat meme.

**Thank You Papa:**

**Thank You Papa:** They are very talented and I love them!

**CATastrophe:** They are! And I love them too!!

**Thank You Papa:** …Wait was this Minho’s plan all along? To get Changbin and I to send endless cat memes in an attempt to one-up each other?

**CATastrophe:** ;)))))

**Ultra Instinct Redeemed:** Damn Minho didn’t even have to learn memes he’s already ready to take over the world

**CATastrophe:** ;))))))))))))))))

**CATastrophe:** WAIT CAT MEME IN MAIN CHAT

**Thank You Papa:** …And he’s gone.

**Ultra Instinct Redeemed:** We’re gonna follow him to the main chat right?

**Thank You Papa:** Of course! 😊

…

****

**_Saturday, 6:47pm_ **

**quintuplets (5)**

**jinnie:**

**jinnie:** colorized photo of me eating Forbidden Breakfast circa 3 am this morning

**minnie:** Mood, but also why are you posting that in this chat? Don’t want Chan judging your poor life decisions?

**jinnie:** well yes but also no

**jinnie:** mostly I just thought this meme might be a bit too ~spicy~ for the main chat given that Minho learned what a rick roll was like 3 weeks ago

**minnie:** That’s fair.

**innie:** forbidden breakfast!!!

**innie:** also uwu is it wholesomely cursed hour?

**innie:** because if so may i present

**innie:**

**innie:** we are good friend ( ◕ ‿ ◕✿)

**minnie:** This is significantly more cursed than usual.

**minnie:** Also, wait, how come Felix and Jisung haven’t come running at the fresh scent of memes?

**lixie:** DID I HEAR MESMES

**jinnie:** ana oop

**minnie:** Ah yes. Mesmes. Truly a wonder of the 21st sentury.

**lixie:** wait isnt it spelled century?

**minnie:** …I am simultaneously So Proud and So Done.

**jinnie:** now we just need to summon Jisung!

**jinnie:** but with what?

**lixie:** he was sumoned with hsm before we can try that!

**jinnie:** okay!

**jinnie:** what team??

**sungie:** WILDCATS!!!!!

**innie:** and then there were five!

**sungie:** hey everyone! whats up!

**minnie:** Oh, you know, just sharing memes a bit too cursed for the main chat.

**sungie:** oo like this?

**sungie:**

**minnie:** …Exactly like that.

**jinnie:** damn that really is just so incredibly cursed

**lixie:** hell yeah jisung bring those good good memes!!

**lixie:** may i ofer

**lixie:**

**jinnie:** look at that funky lil rat go

**minnie:** Why do three out of these four memes stem from children’s media.

**innie:** the children make it wholesome and the memeing makes it cursed! it’s an incredible combo!

**innie:** (wholesomely cursed tm jeongin do not steal)

**lixie:** minnie do u have a fun cursed meme to contribute?

**minnie:** Yeah sure.

**minnie:**

**minnie:** Mood for the evening!

**sungie:** tbh that feels like ur mood every evening

**minnie:** It is!

**minnie:** I don’t fear death, death fears me.

**jinnie:** damn seungmin is in scary squad for a reason huh

**sungie:** and yet he also gives of isabelle vibes!

**innie:** the duality of man uwu

**lixie:** wait but seungmin does haev big puppy energy

**sungie:** yes!!!!!! he does!!!!!!!!

**jinnie:** omg Seungmeong

**sungie:** SEUNGMEONG

…

**_Saturday, 7:04pm_ **

**SEUNGMIN BORTH (8)**

_[sungshine changed tsunmeme’s name to seungmeong]_

**sungshine:** didnt want to change our quintuplet names cause theyre v cute but this was too good to pass up!

**seungmeong:** …I accept.

**hyungenius:** Seungmeong!!!!!!

**hyungenius:**

**mniho:** CAT

**mniho:** Wait why are they sad

**hyungenius:** theyre overwhelmed by the existence of Seungmeong!

**mniho:** Okay?

**felixitas:** wait im confused whats seungmong?

**Chrispy:** In Korean the dog barking sound is 멍멍 aka meong meong! Kinda like woof woof.

**Chrispy:** Although I’m not sure why Seungmin’s name is being mashed up with meong?

**Jolly:** it’s cause he gives off bpe!

**Jolly:** (big puppy energy)

**felixitas:** oh!! okay that makes a lot more sense lol

**felixitas:** also seungmin gives of bde energy to tho

**Chrispy:** NO

**mniho:** Bde?

**Chrispy:** NOBODY SAY ANYTHING

**WEEBIN:** Big Dick Energy!

**Chrispy:** CHANGBIN

**WEEBIN:**

**mniho:** Oh? ;)

**seungmeong:** …No comment.

**mniho:** Oh? ;)))))))))))

**Jolly:** oooo do me next! what kind of energy do i radiate?

**felixitas:** be

**Jolly:** what

**felixitas:** big energy

**felixitas:** ur energy is just big idk

_[hyungenius changed Jolly’s name to BJE]_

**hyungenius:** Jeongin has Big Jeongin Energy!

**BJE:** i do! it's my brand uwu

**Chrispy:** …It really is huh.

**WEEBIN:** Oh! Before I forget just wanted to let you all know that I had something come up at work tomorrow morning so I won’t be able to meet up first thing.

**WEEBIN:** But I think I should be free to meet up by the afternoon! So I can just text you all when I’m done putting out this most recent fire haha

**sungshine:** no worries and hope ur work thing isnt too bad!!

**sungshine:** just tell us when ur free! i dont have any other plans for tom ( ￣ω ￣;)ゞ

**felixitas:** same lol

**seungmeong:** I’ll also be free whenever tomorrow!

**hyungenius:** ^

**BJE:** ^^

**mniho:** ^^^

**Chrispy:** Same!

**hyungenius:** aHem

**Chrispy:** …

**Chrispy:** ^^^^

**WEEBIN:** Thank you all! I’ll let you know when my work thing finishes up!

**sungshine:** sounds good! cant wait to see u all tom!!!!

**felixitas:** ^

**hyungenius:** ^^

**seungmeong:** ^^^

**BJE:** ^^^^

**mniho:** ^^^^^

**Chrispy:** ^^^^^

**Chrispy:** Oops.

**Chrispy:** ^^^^^^

**Chrispy:** Nailed it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was just a whole bunch of meme images, but hope at least one of them made you chuckle! Next chapter will be the irl scavenger hunt chapter, so get excited for that! No promises on it being out anytime soon, as I want to make sure it's a good one, so it might take me a couple weeks; please be patient!
> 
> In the meantime, if you want some wholesomely cursed fun of your own, feel free to join the [Discord server](https://discord.gg/hcGuswh)!
> 
> Keep yourselves safe everyone, wear your masks, wash your hands, tell your friends/family you love them, support social justice movements, and be kind to yourselves! Thank you as always for reading, and I'll see you all when I see you! <3


	35. The Greatest Scavenger Hunt Ever, Pt I (Felix)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! After many weeks, I am back with the Scavenger Hunt Chapter!!! Except this is pt 1 of what will probably end up being a 3 part thing 😅 I wanted to give each of the Birthday Triplets a POV chapter, and also this chapter would've ended up downright Monstrous (and taken like 3 more weeks to complete rip) if I'd kept it all in one post. So hopefully y'all don't mind the chapter being broken up, but please enjoy this first part of the scavenger hunt trilogy! Wanted to bring all my Stays a little extra serotonin as soon as I could <3 <3
> 
> [ Chan: Chrispy  
> Minho: mniho  
> Changbin: WEEBIN  
> Hyunjin: hyungenius  
> Jisung: sungshine  
> Felix: felixitas  
> Seungmin: seungmeong  
> Jeongin: BJE ]

**_Sunday, 11:21am_ **

Felix had been awake for approximately thirteen minutes when his phone began buzzing in the rapid-fire manner customary of the Jarem chat blowing up. He rolled over in bed, somehow managing to avoid flinging his phone off the bedside table as he fumbled for it before unlocking it and bringing the screen close to his face. With sleep-bleary eyes, he blinked slowly at the group chat.

…

**_Sunday, 11:22am_ **

**SEUNGMIN BORTH (8)**

**WEEBIN:** Hi everyone! Just now wrapping up my work emergency thing if you guys want to meet up at Jam Years after

 **WEEBIN:** Maybe at 12?

**Chrispy:** 12 works for me!

**hyungenius:**

**mniho:** CAT

 **mniho:** Wait no its the sad cat

**hyungenius:** *

**mniho:** Better thank you

 **mniho:** Also 12 works for me!

**BJE:** twelve works for me too! see u all soon!

**seungmeong:** I’ll be there at noon.

**sungshine:** same!!!

…

Felix squinted at the little clock at the top of his phone. _11:27…_ That gave him around twenty or so minutes to get ready if he wanted to make it to Jam Years on time. He could probably get ready in that amount of time, especially if he got a belated breakfast at Jam Years. Brunch! He could get brunch! It was the perfect time for brunch anyways, and hadn’t he and Seungmin just been talking about how good Jam Years croissants were? Yeah, he could just throw on some clothes, brush his teeth, maybe brush his hair…

His phone gave an extra special buzz, bringing his attention back to the chat and alerting him that he had been mentioned.

…

**_Sunday, 11:28am_ **

**SEUNGMIN BORTH (8)**

**mniho:** Yo _@felixitas_ are you dead

**Chrispy:** That’s not what I meant by letting Felix know!

**WEEBIN:** The instructions weren’t clear enough. I got my dick caught in the ceiling fan.

**mniho:** Im just going to assume thats a meme and ignore it

**BJE:** he’s learning!!!

**felixitas:** hello i was sumoned by the mention of ducks

 **felixitas:** and also my name lol

**sungshine:** ducks

**hyungenius:** ducks

**seungmeong:** ducks

**BJE:** ducks

**felixitas:** hey this is felix abuse!!!

 **felixitas:** oh also i can meet u guys at jam years at 12! gotta blast to get ready in time tho but see u soon!

**hyungenius:**

**Chrispy:** …Why is 80% of Hyunjin’s communication this morning meme images?

**WEEBIN:** I find it’s easier to just not ask questions like that.

…

Felix tuned out the rest of the conversation at that point, leaving his phone on the nightstand to quickly rush through his bathroom routine. He threw on something halfway presentable, grabbed his necessities (keys, phone, wallet, his good luck ViVi photocard), and headed out for Jam Years with a comfy twelve and a half minutes to make the short trek to the patisserie.

He made it to Jam Years fifteen minutes later, but only because the semi-stray cat living a block down from his dorm had been looking extra cute today and Felix just couldn’t _not_ pet her. Surprisingly, Seungmin was the only other one of their group at the patisserie so far.

“Seungmin!” Felix said, immediately opening his arms upon catching sight of the other boy. The crests of Seungmin’s ears colored bright red, but he stepped into Felix’s embrace easily, giving him a quick yet warm hug. Felix sent a silent prayer of gratitude up into the Loonaverse for his good luck so far this morning.

“No one else is here yet?” Felix asked.

“No,” Seungmin responded, and there was a frown just beginning to grow on his face when the bell over the entrance to Jam Years jingled out a merry little tune. Both boys turned to see Jisung quickly stepping into the shop, attention focused on their familiar faces.

“Seunglix!”

“Sung!” Felix was quick to open his arms for Jisung, too, and the other stepped into the embrace easily. After a moment, Seungmin joined the small hug cluster while very pointedly not looking at the other two.

Once they had all drawn back into their separate (but still overlapping) spheres, Felix watched as Jisung swept his gaze across the shop. “No one else is here yet?”

“Apparently not,” Seungmin responded.

Felix was opening his mouth to respond – with what, he wasn’t quite sure, but it was bound to be words! – when Wonpil spoke up from where he was seated behind the counter.

“Oh, good, you’re all here.”

“There’s… just three of us?” Jisung said, looking around the shop once again. Felix mirrored his action but, nope, it was still just three of eight as far as he could tell.

“Yeah, no, it’s just going to be you three for now. Wait a second, they gave me… Ah. Here.” After spending a few moments digging around behind the counter, Wonpil emerged with an envelope, which he held out towards the trio. Seungmin was quick to cross the few steps over to him and take the envelope with two overly polite hands. Jisung and Felix trailed behind him.

When Seungmin flipped it over, Felix could see “To the Birthday Triplets <3” was neatly scrawled onto its front.

“Open it, open it, open it!” Felix lightly chanted.

“I’m trying!” Seungmin replied, but his tone was warm. Half a moment later, Seungmin neatly slid a finger under the opening flap of the envelope and removed the letter within.

It read, in an amalgamation of different handwritings:

_Dearest SeungSungLix (please note Seungmin’s part is only capitalized just because this is a special occasion),_

_Surprise! Did you three really think we would just do some pretty birthday words for you all and call it a day? Nosiree, we’re going whole hog on this birthday thing! (Sorry about those words you just had to read, that was a Hyunjin-ism.) (Hey! Whole hog is a real thing that people say!) (Sure Jan.) ANYWAYS we wanted to do something special for your birthdays! And so we came up with the idea for a scavenger hunt! We’ll be giving you prompts throughout the afternoon; once you finish one prompt (with photo or video evidence of completion!) then we’ll send you the next prompt. After you finish all of them, we’ll lead you to an extra special birthday bash! (Now who’s the one sounding dumb by using phrases like ‘birthday bash?’) (Birthday bash is a classic!) What they mean is we’ll send you a prompt to complete out in NYC, you do it and show us proof, we send you another prompt, and so on. Complete the prompts how you see fit! ~~Just know that we’ll be judging you ;)~~ We will NOT be judging you ignore that. But we hope this is fun for all three of you and we look forward to seeing you later this afternoon for the birthday bash! (Chan please stop calling it a birthday bash what are we seven?) (No actually I think I will keep calling it a birthday bash thank you very much.) (This is a Mess.) Enjoy!!!_

_With the utmost love and respect (but only for today Kim Seungmin just remember that),_

_MinBinJinIn + Chan (I resent this.) (Too bad it’s not your birthday then.) (…That has nothing to do with this.) (Too bad!)_

“This is nearly illegible,” Seungmin said after a good minute or so.

“This is beautiful,” Jisung said at roughly the same time, and his eyes were maybe a little suspiciously wet.

“Scavenger hunt!” was all Felix could manage at the moment.

Wonpil piped up from behind the counter. “I think you’re supposed to text them all to get the first riddle, or whatever it is you’re doing. They probably forgot to put that in whatever mess of a note they came up with.”

Before Wonpil had gotten the chance to finish speaking, Felix was whipping out his phone and typing some conglomeration of consonants and vowels approximating “scavenger hunt” into the chat.

…

**_Sunday, 12:08pm_ **

**SEUNGMIN BORTH (8)**

**felixitas:** SACAXGENGER HDUNET

 **felixitas:** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**WEEBIN:** Told you they’d like it!

…

“Is that supposed to say ‘scavenger hunt?’” Seungmin asked. When Felix gave a hearty nod in reply, Seungmin rolled his eyes. Felix still caught the small smile on his face that he couldn’t quite hide, though, and Felix’s own excitement about the entire situation grew.

…

_[sungshine changed the chat’s name to SCAVENGER HUNT!!!]_

**sungshine:** SCAVENGER HUNT!!!!!!!!!!

 **sungshine:** u guys r gonna make me cry why r u all the best

**seungmeong:** Can confirm, his eyes are watering just the slightest bit.

**sungshine:** SEUNGMIN DONT CALL ME OUT LIEK THAT

**Chrispy:** I’m glad you guys are excited for it! Sorry it’s a bit out of the blue but we figured you all wouldn’t mind a surprise like this.

**felixitas:** r u kiding this is the best day of my lief

**BJE:** we haven’t even started the scavenger hunt yet lol

**felixitas:** i got a feelling!!! (by the black eyed peas)

**hyungenius:** are y’all ready to start?

**felixitas:** HELL AYEH

**sungshine:** HELL YEAH!!!

**seungmeong:** Hell yeah!

**hyungenius:** Changbin wanna do the honors?

 **hyungenius:** since you came up with the idea in the first place!

**WEEBIN:** Hell yeah! *Ahem*

 **WEEBIN:** If you seek the Birthday Gate  
Answer now these riddles eight;  
Then Birthday Treasures you will reap  
When your labors are complete!

**seungmeong:** Oh god please tell me this whole thing isn’t done in rhyme.

**sungshine:** uh please tell me it is!!!

**mniho:** Nah Changbin “Riddle Master” Seo thought up that one stanza and called it a day

**felixitas:** omg i love it

 **felixitas:** im so excited im like vibrating haha

**seungmeong:** Can confirm once again, he is in fact vibrating slightly in place.

 **seungmeong:** Also we’re ready for the first scavenger hunt item!

**WEEBIN:** Your first task is this!:

 **WEEBIN:** Find a slice of pizza somewhere in NYC worthy of being compared to a Shaqaroni pizza slice

**hyunjinthur:**

**hyunjinthur:** pizza time!

**Chrispy:** Don’t forget to send us picture evidence!

**sungshine:** aye aye captains!!

…

Felix was still vibrating lightly when he looked up from his phone to grin at the other two. “As Hyunjin said, pizza time?”

“Pizza time!” Jisung chorused loudly, before immediately ducking his head and murmuring an apology towards Wonpil for the volume. Luckily, Jam Years was empty outside of the three of them and Wonpil, who just waved them off with a fond grin.

“Have fun with your shenanigans you three.”

“Thanks Wonpil!” Felix called over his shoulder as he rushed out through the door of Jam Years and into the crisp air of a NYC fall. His brain was awash with pizza possibilities. There was Tony’s, of course, but did Tony’s have a big enough slice? Oh! What about That’s Amore? Or Sliced? Or Pizzabilities? (Not to be confused with sister franchise Pastabilities.) There were too many options! Felix was in danger of quite literally getting lost in the sauce.

Seungmin, thankfully, soon broke into Felix’s pizza spiral with his sonorous voice of reason. “Okay, I’ve pulled up a picture of the Shaqaroni slice compared to a hand and it is pretty big, but I think New York definitely has bigger.”

Felix hooked his chin over Seungmin’s shoulder, staring down at his phone screen, and out of the corner of his eye could see Jisung doing the same on Seungmin’s other shoulder. Seungmin was right: the Shaqaroni slice was big, but not as massive as some of the slices Felix had consumed. This first challenge would be –

“Easy peasy lemon cheesy!” Felix murmured. Unfortunately, he just so happened to be positioned right next to Seungmin’s ear, and the other recoiled with a start at Felix’s low words. The action had him banging his head into Jisung’s, and Felix let out an empathetic wince as Jisung yelped.

“Felix, what…?” Seungmin turned to him with wide eyes. “You sounded absolutely possessed.”

“Wait, wait, say it again; same voice!” Jisung, apparently, had very quickly gotten over his light head injury, and was now presenting his ear to Felix with gusto. Felix, being the very good friend that he was, of course obliged.

“Easy peasy lemon cheesy,” Felix grumbled, and he was absolutely sure that Jisung shivered, just a little bit.

“Your voice is so good,” Jisung offered with wide, earnest eyes, before catching himself. “Um, I mean, it’s got a nice timbre? Sorry if I sounded creepy, or too pushy, or anything.”

Felix knocked his shoulder lightly into Jisung’s. “Nah, you’re fine! You’ve got, like, music producer ears, so it’s really cool that you think my voice sounds dope!”

Jisung’s eyes widened at that. “Oh my god, I totally have to put your voice into a song! Wait –” he spun to the side, grabbing Seungmin’s free hand in both of his own – “Seungmin! I need to use your voice on a track too! If you both would want to, of course.”

Seungmin gave him a little half-shrug and a small smile that Felix was absolutely sure was an attempt to cover up just how honored he was that Jisung had included him alongside Felix. “Sure! But, maybe we should focus on the pizza first…?”

“Oh right! Pizza time!” Felix exclaimed. The pizza! The _mission_! How could he have forgotten?

“What about Amore? They’ve got a pretty big, pretty cheap slice from what I can remember?” Jisung suggested.

Felix instantly burst into song, pushing his voice as low as it could go towards that silky-smooth, Italian-lilted baritone. “When the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie…”

“That’s Amore!” Seungmin and Jisung chimed in, the three of them shouting the chorus into the air just outside Jam Years. An elderly Korean lady crossing the street a block or so down gave them a look. Felix absolutely didn’t care.

“Guys this really is gonna be the best day ever, thank you so much for just, being here with me!”

“Of course!” Seungmin said, taking a page from Felix’s book and lightly shoulder-checking him.

“Nowhere else I’d rather be,” Jisung said, words dripping sincerity.

“Just wanted to make sure you both knew! Now,” Felix turned up the street, towards where he knew That’s Amore was lying in wait with some absolutely monstrous slices of cheesy goodness, “let’s go get that dough!”

… … …

**_Sunday, 12:36pm_ **

**SCAVENGER HUNT!!! (8)**

**felixitas:**

**felixitas:** easy peasy lemon cheezy!

 **felixitas:** thats pascal btw he says hi!

**mniho:** Damn that is a big pizza

 **mniho:** Also its cheesy ;)

**felixitas:** hey!!! its my birthday scavenger hunt u cant bully me for spleling on my birthday scavenger hunt

**mniho:** …Fine

 **mniho:** But also your next scavenger hunt task is to host a mini spelling bee with Felix as one of the participants! Video evidence required!

 **minho:** As Jeongin would add: uwu

**felixitas:** …fuck

…

“A spelling bee?” Jisung managed to get out through his laughter, reading over Felix’s shoulder. The three of them were currently crowded around one of the small tables outside of That’s Amore, absolutely stuffing their faces with truly massive slices of ‘za.

“Good luck,” Seungmin said. His words were muffled by the incredible amounts of cheese puffing out his cheeks.

Although, if Felix wanted to compare cheek-puff-ness, Jisung took the gold medal by a landslide. His cheeks were ballooned out to nearly comical proportions, and he just kept stuffing more into his mouth. Felix was a little in awe of him. Felix also thought he looked pretty damn cute with his cheeks rounded like that, but Felix figured he should probably keep that kind of thought to himself, at least for now.

“Jisung, your cheeks are fucking adorable!”

…Or not.

Jisung whipped his head up towards Felix, eyes round and the tips of his ears already coloring. Felix felt his heart stutter maybe the tiniest bit, and then he looked over at Seungmin to find the other boy staring at Jisung with the absolute _fondest_ look, and maybe Felix’s heart stuttered just the tiniest bit more.

“You look really soft,” Seungmin added, and Jisung’s ears unlocked new levels of reddening.

“Like a quokka!” Felix said, suddenly remembering the animal comparison they had drawn many a chat topic ago. “Jisung is a quokka, and Seungmin is a puppy! It’s our own little Jarem Zoo!”

“Well,” Jisung started, swallowing another absolutely massive bite. (Felix was a little sad to see his cheeks deflate, but a little enamored of the fact that they still had a soft, rounded nature.) “Then you can be… um… you can be…”

“A chick.” Seungmin smoothly intervened before Jisung’s thoughtful squinting could progress too far into the “I’m experiencing an episode of constipation” realm.

“Yeah! A chick! Oh my god, Seungmin you’re a genius!”

“I’m… a chick?” Felix couldn’t really say he saw it. If anything, he’d been compared to a cat previously, or some kind of small household pet. Chick was new.

“Yeah! Especially when you eat, you pout your lips a little bit, like this,” Jisung demonstrated, and Felix was very much so looking respectfully at his lips, thank you very much. “And you have those sparkly chick-eyes! And fluffy hair!”

“Exactly,” Seungmin nodded his agreement. “So, in conclusion, your animal contribution to our zoo is a chick. We’ll have to classify the others at some point later on, but first we should probably get back to the scavenger hunt.”

“We should do the spelling bee here!” Jisung suggested. “It’s not really something that needs a specific location, and we’re all full of pizza so we probably need some digestion time anyways.”

“I’m down!” Seungmin turned to Felix with an absolutely ~~hot~~ terrifying look in his eyes, and Felix was quite certain he was about to butcher every single word that came his way.

… … …

**_Sunday, 12:59pm_ **

**SCAVENGER HUNT!!! (8)**

**sungshine:** im going to preempt this by saying felix tried his best but also enjoy because this is hilarious!

 **sungshine:** ani01581.mp4

**Chrispy:** Oh Felix…

**mniho:** How do you not know how to spell specialized but know how to spell iridocyclitis???

**hyunjinthur:** thats because iridocyclitis is a meme

**felixitas:** iridocyclitis is a meme!

 **felixitas:** eyyyyyyyy!

**hyunjinthur:**

**Chrispy:** …I don’t know what I expected but it certainly wasn’t this.

**BJE:** felix! good job u spelled cat correctly! and dog! and mailman!

 **BJE:** also jisung ur spelling prompts are really bad!

**felixitas:** not gonna lie i really strugled with mailman but we got ther in the end ( ￣▽￣)b

**Chrispy:** Mail…man…

 **Chrispy:** I’m just going to give you the next scavenger hunt item and then we can all move on from this.

 **Chrispy:** I would like (at least) one of you to…

**WEEBIN:** Chan you try to build dramatic tension so much just tell them

**Chrispy:** Let me build the tension it makes me happy!

**mniho:** Let him build the tension it makes him happy!

 **mniho:** Even if building tension via a texting conversation is kinda pointless

**Chrispy:** You know what I’m just gonna take the support at face value thank you Minho.

 **Chrispy:** But anyways! Your next task is…

**BJE:** to order something with freesh avacadoo uwu

**Chrispy:** …To order someth

 **Chrispy:** JEONGIN

**BJE:** ( ๑ ˘ ◡ ˘ ๑ )

**sungshine:** lmaoooooo will do!

 **sungshine:** (and by that i mean will make seungmin or felix do cause they can talk to strangers lol but ill be the cameraman!)

…

“I mean, I can definitely order something with freesh avacadoo,” Felix said, looking up from where he had been reading the chat on his phone.

“You just did the spelling bee, I can take the freesh avacadoo,” Seungmin said. He had been reading the chat over Felix’s shoulder, making snarky comments and lightly roasting Felix where appropriate.

“Thanks, guys!” Jisung said. His cheeks were no longer stuffed with cheese and sauce and dough, but Felix found his heart stuttering a little as he looked at Jisung’s face, anyways. It stuttered a bit more when Seungmin leaned a little further over Felix’s shoulder to squint at his phone. _Huh._

“Hm, I think pretty much any salad place will be open at this time. I think that’d be the easiest place to order something with avocado – oh, wait, sorry, I mean with freesh avacadoo.”

Seungmin was close enough to Felix that he felt the laugh lying just underneath the other’s voice and could smell the slightly spiced shampoo the other used. Jisung was outright laughing just a foot or two across from Felix and the sound was light and echoed somewhere deep in Felix’s stomach. The overall effect was, in a word or two, slightly overwhelming. Felix wouldn’t change it for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed part 1! Parts 2 (seung) and 3 (sung) to follow at some point down the line!
> 
> Feel free to join the [Discord server](https://discord.gg/hcGuswh) if y'all want some (mostly) wholesome chat goodness (with only slightly cursed moments)!
> 
> I know things have kinda been Happening recently, but please please make sure all of y'all are taking care of yourselves! Continue to follow health guidelines, wear your mask, wash your hands, but also take care of yourselves emotionally and mentally! Do things that make you happy, remember to eat and hydrate and sleep consistently, reach out to your loved ones, and be kind to yourself and to others! Sending you all love across the wifi currents! <3 <3 <3


End file.
